In My Master's Arms
by Jewel of Hell
Summary: In a society where sorcerers are feared and hated, Duo is given as a slave to a powerful warrior in order to keep his tremendous power under control. All he wants is freedom from his cruel master, but nothing is as it seems . . .
1. The Sorcerer

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, cruelty, possible OOCness

**A/N:** Dear god I should be shot. I don't know why I'm doing this, I really don't. Please forgive me. I just can't seem to control it. The voices tell me what to do.

Please don't be put off by the beginning! This is only the prologue. And in this story, pretty much nothing is as it seems.

* * *

**Prologue**

When Duo Maxwell turned seven, his first magic talented manifested. His parents were heartbroken and horrified, because any born with the spark of magic in them was taken from their family, no matter their station in life, and given over to the Silent Order. What followed after that was a life of enslavement.

The Silent Order was run by sorcerers whose masters were either nobility or royalty. They were the most powerful of their kind, and they routinely checked the lands for new signs of magic talent. No one could hide it from them for long, it was the fate of every magic-user to wind up in their clutches. They raised the children they seized, teaching them to control their talents, teaching them how to use them, and teaching them to accept their roles. That one day, they would be given to another man as slave.

Sorcerers, society screamed, were way too dangerous to leave unattended. That much power in the hands of a human? It would be too easy for them to turn it against their people! Non-magic humans, why, they wouldn't stand a chance! So they created a clever way of controlling them. Each young potential was trained control but carefully isolated from most human contact. They were given no love, no real care except to see to their material needs. Food. Water. Clothing. Shelter. No affection. No praise, no kind words. No play, no friends. When the child was old enough they were fitted with a collar.

The collars were magical in nature. Architected by the leaders of the Silent Order, they were a thin band of colored metal that sparkled madly in the light. The color of the bad indicated the level of a young potential's power. White for low levels. Green for moderately talented. Blue for highly skilled. Red for powerful. Black for dangerous. Blacks were equally feared and reviled, and they were always given to men of the highest position. The collars served to keep a sorcerer's power leashed until his master had need of it. Only the sorcerer's master could allow the sorcerer to use his magic.

Duo's first collar was white. Every newcomer to the Silent Order was given a white collar when they were old enough---usually nine. Duo hated the slim white band, because it made him feel like an animal. When he was ten he was given a yellow collar because his level of talent had grown. In the same year it grew until he was given a green. By the time he was thirteen, his collar was red, and when he turned sixteen it was replaced by black.

It was shortly after they gave him the black collar that the Silent Order decided he was too dangerous not to have a master. So they began priming him. Word was spread that the Silent Order would be open to bids, ready to sell their sorcerers to those they deemed important enough. Word spread like wildfire that they had a Black. Duo heard of nobles coming into the capital from as far as Dobraia, the country far to the south. Blacks were uncommon, and as far as Duo knew there were only three like him in the world.

Among those who were to be sold were eleven Whites, two Yellows, three Greens, and one Blue. Some of them seemed nervous, but many of them, brainwashed by the Order, were relieved to be taken and their power curtailed by a wise master. Duo looked forward to it with seething resentment. He had no desire whatsoever for personal gain, glory, or power. He wanted to be left alone. He knew that many people used their sorcerer slaves in ill ways, including as bed slaves.

The only thing he wished to use his power for was to break the hated collar and disappear. On the day the Order opened their doors, one of the leaders came to Duo's cell (they called them rooms, but Duo knew better).

"You," he said in a scornful tone, "will not go out with the others. We're taking private applications for you, since you're so foul-tempered. We'll have to sell you at a loss for it. If I were a Normal, I'd take you myself and beat you until you submitted. Little bitch."

Equal parts hurt and infuriated, Duo said nothing and watched the door slam. Not for the first time he drew on his own power, taking in as much as he possibly could and funneling it through the collar. Like drops of water breaking over stone, it was. No effect at all. Dropping his head back to rest on the wall, he closed his eyes. Would there be any normal out there at all who would see that he wasn't a threat? That he just wanted his freedom, like any other?

Probably not. It was some time before the door banged open---at least six hours. The man, who was a Green, motioned sharply for Duo to get up and follow him.

"Time to meet your master," he said, and for some reason he sounded angry and jealous.

A wave of despair settled over Duo. This was it. What little control he had over his life was being handed to another.

The office was crowded with all four leaders of the Silent Order and a fifth. Normal. He was very tall, with a lean, well-muscled build and unkempt dark brown hair that looked wind-swept. His eyes were cobalt blue, and his skin had a warm golden hue that led Duo to believe he was from the farther south. Everyone up here in the north was pale and fair. His countenance, however, was icy cold, not a hint of compassion visible. Duo felt like he was shrinking in on himself.

"_This_ is a Black?" the man demanded, sounding both incredulous and disappointed. "He's just a little boy."

"My lord," said one of the four, "he is the most powerful potential we've seen in nearly two centuries. You will not be disappointed. He will be a fine weapon, shield, and servant."

"Indeed?" the cold man said. "And the way he looks at me, as though I am as soulless as Gridanja herself?"

Four sets of angry eyes snapped to Duo.

"Nothing a little punishment won't cure, my lord," they promised.

"What is your name, boy?" the Normal demanded.

Duo willed himself not to shrink away from the icy stare. "Duo Maxwell," he said, lifting his chin a little.

"Not any longer," the man said. "It's Duo al'Yuy." Now to the leader. "Draw up the paperwork. He better be worth the price I'm paying, or I'll tear this place down around your ears."

al'Yuy. That 'al' meant he was property. Yuy's possession. His vision darkened. How he would like to strike the arrogant, cold look off that face! Then he was signing, and Duo caught his full name. Heero Seichiro Yuy.

Duo could have swallowed his tongue. _Heero Yuy? The Black Prince of Corai? Dear god, he is said to be so merciless he slaughtered entire villages in Penniar because they would not accept his military's presence!_ He felt like a noose was tightening around his neck. _And I am to be his weapon?_

Corai was farther south than even Dobraia. It was a tumultuous land, torn by decades of war and battle. The folk were violent and warlike, and their kings had always been as like to aggravate the strife rather than lay it to rest. The current king, Kazuhiko, was rumored to be a weak-willed man who let his Council of Nine rule him. Not so his son. Heero, the Black Prince, was supposedly poisoning his father to get to the throne faster, and not only had he stifled the civil wars in Corai, but he had taken his war to Penniar, the neighboring country---which was ill-equipped to deal with the violent armies of Corai.

Duo wasn't sure which he wanted to do more. Faint or burst into tears. He did neither as the Silent Order's leaders took the prince's thumb and pricked it. From the small needle they smeared the drops of blood on Duo's collar. For a moment it flashed cobalt blue, the color of Heero's eyes. Then it settled to black. If Duo ever managed to escape from Heero, anyone would be able to tell who his master was, now. Without permission, his eyes slid shut.

"Thank you, my lord," the leader said, bowing deeply. "You have honored us."

"That was not my intent," Heero said in a bored, insulting voice. "My manservant will see you are paid. Duo! Follow. We are leaving this worthless place." And he whirled, stalking out of the room like an arrogant tiger.

Duo looked one last time upon the four. He lingered long enough only to give them all looks of poisonous hatred, because he finally dared. He sincerely hoped all four of them were as miserable for the rest of their lives as he knew himself about to be. Then he hurried to follow the Black Prince. He kept his head high and his eyes clear, though inside he was shaking with something that bordered on panic and terror. His first day in Hell had begun.


	2. Journey to Corai

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, cruelty, possible OOCness

**A/N:** This is NOT a bastardized-Heero fic. If it was, I would have put that in the warnings. Don't worry, and trust me. This chapter is dedicated to Solitaire, because you deserve it.

I will try not to keep you in suspense for any longer than strictly necessary. But I do have to set the tone . . . and make you all wonder . . . snowdragonct, I can't thank you enough for your encouragement and kind words. Huggles to you!

* * *

**Journey to Corai**

When the ridiculously fancy carriage drew to a halt, Duo peered out the window and started in surprise. They were outside the city now by a little less than a league, and a large camp sprawled a few hundred yards off the main road. Though it was difficult to say, Duo thought there must be at least a few hundred men. All of them were wearing uniforms, so this wasn't a caravan. It was a military train. The thought sent shivers of dread down Duo's spine.

The carriage halted, and Heero stepped out at once. He tossed a small purse to the driver and untethered his horse from the back rail. The stallion was a magnificent creature, large-boned and deep-chested, obviously trained and bred for stamina and endurance. Its sleek fur was inky black, and metallic silver blazed through its mane and tail. Heero easily climbed into the saddle, and the beautiful horse frisked a moment. Duo watched the Black Prince bring it under control with a firm hand.

"Get over here," he snapped, gesturing sharply to Duo.

Wondering if he was meant to trot alongside the horse, Duo hesitantly climbed out of the carriage. He was barely a step away when it began trundling back toward the city. Duo jumped aside to avoid being trampled, sending a heated glare after the driver, who didn't so much as glance back. It distracted him just enough that he didn't realize Heero's intent until an arm was around his waist and he was swung up into the saddle as though he were a featherweight.

Heat suffused his face. Did Heero mean to make him ride like this? Sitting in front of him on the saddle like a child, or a woman, or an invalid? His heart thumped a sickly beat in his chest. _Calm. It won't do you any good to get angry now._ Closing his eyes, he sucked in several deep, slow breaths. Heero's beautiful stallion cantered to the waiting train. The man in the lead bore Corai's banner-a falcon diving talons-first toward a rearing snake with fangs beared. Duo had always thought it was an ugly symbol, violence and intent to cause harm.

"Where to, Highness?" the banner-bearing man asked.

"To Corai," Heero replied in that cold voice of his. Not a hint of emotion. "I got what I came for."

"This . . . boy?" the man asked, giving Duo a critical look. "He's . . . young. And he's a Black? I find it somewhat hard to believe."

"As do I," Heero said, "but I took the opportunity during the ride back here to examine the depth of his skill. It runs deep. He is a Black."

Duo blinked. Really? Why hadn't he sensed Heero doing that?

"Very good, my prince." Putting forefinger and thumb to his lips, he let out a piercing whistle. "Move out!"

Heero's stallion frisked again, seeming quite eager to get moving. Duo's heart leaped into his mouth when the beast reared up, causing him to slide back against Heero's chest. Once more, Heero brought his mount back under control with ease, and Duo edged forward on the saddle. If he had to ride like this, there was no point in being in the man's lap. Resentment seethed through him as Heero and his train set out, the prince and his banner-bearer in the lead.

"A messenger pigeon reached us early this morning," the man said. A breeze stirred his long, platinum hair. "Apparently your father's health is deteriorating rapidly. He requested you make all possible haste returning home, so he can arrange a formal coronation making you king."

Duo found himself wishing this man was his master. Though he wasn't more attractive than the Black Prince, he looked more human. His stormy blue eyes were softer, allowed to shine through real hints of emotion. Perhaps he would have been kinder to Duo.

By midday, the clouds that had been dotting the sky with gray gathered until all traces of blue were obscured. By the end of the hour a cold drizzle had begun. Duo, wearing nothing suitable for wet weather, cursed his miserable luck. He would be freezing cold in a few candlemarks. The first shiver coursed up his spine.

"Zechs," Heero said, startling Duo, "fetch me a cloak from the pack animals."

Duo's eyes widened a little. An act of compassion? With what he knew of Heero so far it seemed completely out of character. The man named Zechs returned, and Heero draped it around Duo's shoulders. Duo pulled it shut, wondering if he dared hope.

"Thank you," he all but whispered.

"Don't thank me," Heero replied in that icy tone. "You'll be useless to me if you get sick."

Bowing his head, Duo bit back a grim smile. Of course.

The day dragged in endless monotony. Duo, who had never even left the tower after being taken there, found horseback riding for an extended period of time to be boring and incredibly uncomfortable. He tried to focus on the passing landscape, keeping his eyes open for birds or small animals, but after several hours even this lost its appeal. They didn't stop for lunch, the train just ate some flavorless dried meat and crusty bread. Though Duo wasn't exactly used to eating like a king, the food tasted dry and flat.

By night he wanted to cry with relief when the train finally came to a halt. Zechs immediately ordered everyone to make camp, and to Duo's relief Heero didn't seem to expect him to help out somehow. In short order they had tents erected, and one great big pavilion. At this point, Heero once more grabbed Duo around the waist and lifted him down off the horse. Duo's knees buckled alarmingly, but he steadied himself with a hand on the stallion's flank. Heero swung down without pause, moving as if he were born in the saddle.

Duo hesitated, not sure now what to do. He wanted to run and hide, climb into a small hole and never come out again. Heero's stallion turned its head and looked down at Duo, giving him a nudge with his velvety nose. Smiling a little in spite of himself, Duo stroked the beautiful animal's face.

"What's your name?" he whispered. The stallion looked at him with liquid black eyes.

"Duo!" Heero snapped. "Come, now."

Flushing, feeling like a berated and unloved dog, Duo moved to Heero's side. Reluctantly he looked up into frigid blue eyes. Was this man even human? Or was he some kind of machine? Zechs and a few others had gathered an enormous pile of wood.

"Obviously we can't light a fire when there's rain," Heero said. "Do something about it."

Duo swallowed the urge to snap back, W_hat, exactly do you want me to do? I can't change the weather._ Turning away from Heero, he closed his eyes and tried to think. Despite what Normals might think, the Silent Order did not teach sorcerers useful spells. They taught them how to control their power and how to be slaves. Spells, they'd assured their pupils, were mostly instinctual. Taking a deep breath and holding it, Duo began forming a shield.

Pale blue energy seethed from him in a dome-shaped wave. It took a lot of concentration, but eventually Duo pushed it out until it encompassed the immediate area around the wood. It was extremely difficult to make it repell water but allow smoke to travel out. He sincerely hoped creating spells would be easier as he grew accustomed to using magic. Heero didn't offer so much as a word of thanks or praise. He simply gestured at his company and they lit the fire.

"Go back to my pavilion," Heero said over his shoulder to Duo, "and go to bed. And don't sleep in those dirty clothes. I don't care if you have to sleep naked."

Stung and feeling it was ridiculous to feel hurt, Duo went to the large pavilion. A bed with an actual mattress had been put together. Duo could see the frame was collapsible, and he wasn't sure if that was a nice amenity or an absurd one. But more pressingly, there was only one bed.

_Where am I supposed to sleep? Surely he doesn't mean to make me sleep in the same bed as him?_ It was easily wide enough for two people comfortably, but there wouldn't be much room between them. A queasy feeling gurgled in Duo's stomach. He'd heard of masters using their sorcerers for more than just weapons. He swallowed thickly. Heero didn't seem human. Perhaps that meant his human appetites and lusts were not there, as well. Hopefully.

Nervous and trembling, Duo shucked his clothing and folded it neatly on a chair by the bed. He dove under the covers immediately, wearing only his thin undergarments. Pithy protection. He'd felt the strength in Heero's steely frame. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried not to think anymore. And despite his nervousness, he was asleep in minutes.

**o8o o8o**

The distant wailing of a bird startled Duo awake sometime during the night. After several moments of disorientation, he realized it wasn't night. Outside the tent was gray, not black. Perhaps an hour to dawn, then. He shifted slightly, warm and comfortable, not ready to wake. And froze. He was not alone in bed anymore. He could feel the steely frame behind him, _right_ behind him, almost spooning him. And his head was resting on Heero's toned arm.

In an instant his heart was in his mouth. _Shit, shit. How did he get in bed last night without me noticing? Why is he so close? Is he awake?_ He thanked any listening deities that Heero's arm wasn't around his waist and gingerly slithered forward on the bed. He managed to climb out without waking the prince, and he quickly dressed. His long hair badly needed to be unbraided, washed, brushed, and braided afresh, but where would he find the time to do that? There weren't exactly any handy baths around here.

Making his escape from the pavilion, he was relieved to find some activity around the camp. A fire was built inside the shield, which had held well through the night. The ground was soggy from the night's rains as Duo squished his way to the fire. A huge pot was sitting atop it, and Duo recognized the smell of gruel. He wondered if it tasted as flavorless as it smelled.

The tall man with platinum-blonde hair that was almost as long as Duo's stood beside the man cooking. He looked down at Duo and looked faintly surprised. His eyes flicked down to Duo's neck, and Duo resisted the urge to cover the black collar. God, how he hated the thing. The man-Zechs, Duo remembered-nodded to the cook, who filled a wide wooden bowl with the colorless gruel.

"Take that to your master," he ordered, but his voice wasn't harsh.

Duo took the bowl and paused. "Is . . . there water?" he asked softly. "For him to wash?"

Zechs gestured to one of the two wagons accompanying the train. "In there. Use it sparingly. We've a few days to go before we can restock."

Duo couldn't bring himself to say, 'yes, my lord.' So he inclined his head out of politeness and walked out of his shielded area. The pale blue light glimmered brightly when he passed through, and he felt a tingly sensation at his neck where the collar touched his skin. Interesting. He'd never felt that before. Putting it out of his thoughts, he headed to the indicated wagon. A soldier was . . . organizing, or something.

"I need water," he said without preamble. It was nowhere specified that he had to treat everyone he encountered as if they were his master. "For . . . Prince Heero."

The soldier blinked at him, then a glower passed over his face. Duo could see his jaw working as if he wanted to say something unkind. Instead he thrust a fat waterskin into Duo's hands.

"For your master," he spat, as if he knew Duo would sneak out of sight and greedily guzzle the whole thing and spare not a drop for Heero.

It rankled. Seething, Duo gave him a cold stare and whirled, stalking back to the pavilion. Inside, he stopped short. Heero was awake and up, slipping his feet into his leather boots. But while he was wearing pants, he still wore no shirt. Duo froze on the threshold and stared, eyes drinking in the man's glorious physique. How cosmically unfair was it that such a cold-hearted fiend was so beautiful? There wasn't an ounce of fat on him, and the lean muscle rippled slightly with every smooth movement. His skin looked like sun-warmed gold, a blazing contrast to his icy eyes. Duo found himself wondering if it was as smooth to the touch as it looked.

The moment was shattered when those eyes rose and met his. "What are you doing?" the man snapped.

Duo started like a guilty girl, face flushing in consternation. He quickly moved and set the bowl on the chair by the bed. The wash basin sat on the floor right beside it, and Duo emptied the waterskin into it. As soon as he moved aside Heero lifted it onto the small table in the corner and dipped one hand inside. Then he turned and gave Duo an arctic glare.

"Tomorrow, think to warm it first."

Duo fiercely bit his tongue. Not a word of thanks that he'd brought breakfast and water without an order? Heero finished, running wet fingers through his hair and shaking his head like a dog. Then he shot Duo another glare.

"Don't just stand there, go eat. The train won't wait on you."

Needing no second bidding to leave the prince's presence, Duo all but bolted back outside. Most of the men were up now, half of them through eating and beginning to clear up. Duo snagged a bowl from the soldier cook and hastily ate the tasteless gruel. It was surprisingly filling, so he didn't complain. Done, he tried to think ahead what Heero would want him to do next. The only thing he could think of was saddling the prince's stallion.

Most of the horses were already saddled, but the beautiful black wasn't. Duo asked the man tending them which saddle belonged to Heero, earning him a foul look, and saddled the horse while he finished his breakfast of grain. Running his hand along the beast's muscular neck, he slid a hand under his head and pushed gently up until the horse lifted his head. There was a fierce-but not aggressive-gleam in his dark eyes as he peered down at Duo.

Smiling, Duo stroked his face for a moment before offering him the bit. The horse didn't want it, but after a little cajoling he took it. The bridle was made of leather dyed silver, and it stood out against the horse's inky black fur. Handing the feed basket to the soldier nearby, Duo led the stallion to the pavilion.

Most of the tents had been struck, the pavilion included, and Duo watched the soldiers put the few pieces of furniture into the wagon. Heero, standing near the doused fire with Zechs, glanced over at Duo and concluded his conversation. He strode out of the shimmering barrier and climbed onto his horse without a word. Without any further warning he hoisted Duo up in front of him.

"Take down your barrier," Heero ordered tersely.

Grinding his teeth, Duo obeyed. To his surprise, it was far more difficult to undo a successful spell than to create it in the first place. The established energy did not want to be dispersed. It resisted and resisted and suddenly gave, sending a forceful backwash back into Duo. He reeled, vision graying out. _Okay, there has to be an easier way to do that._ Had he not been in the saddle with Heero, he probably would have fallen off into the mud.

With that, Zechs mounted his great bay horse next to Heero and took up the banner. At his sharp whistle the train began its ponderous way toward the road.

Here, they stopped. The road was a mess. It must have rained heavily during the night, because it was a muddy streak through the land instead of hard-packed dirt. Heero made a vexed sound.

"It will take forever to get through this," Zechs mused, "and the wagons will have a hard time."

Heero rapped Duo on the shoulder. "Do something about it."

Duo hissed in a quick breath, biting back a scathing comment. What? What was he supposed to do about it? He had even less idea than he had with the barrier against rain. Gritting his teeth, he carefully cast out with his senses. The natural world had a different resonance than people. The energy was cleaner, sharper, more intense. Probing deeper, going as fast as he could while still being attentive to every detail. As he probed deeply into the earth around him, he discerned that everything was made of particles of energy. As if it were all being held together by a web of energy. The particles in the road were loose and sluggish, made lazy by the rain.

After a moment of consideration, Duo decided if he could speed them up again he might be able to solidify the road. He tested a very small surface, and it appeared to work. However . . .

"You're going to have to let up on my restriction," Duo said quietly. "Otherwise I won't be able to make it very far."

A moment later, his immense energy flooded into him. Able to sense Heero's impatience, he quickly tackled his goal. Magic poured into the particles, and in an eyeblink they were jittering wildly and coming back together. It took less than a candlemark and the road in front of them was solid and hard again. As it solidified, a wave of pale blue shimmered over the surface for a moment before disappearing.

The train set out once more on the newly hardened road. Duo was please with his success, but his range was somewhat limited. It took too much energy to send out his wave into great distances, the particles too resistant the further out he got. So he sent his wave as far ahead as he could and stopped, tackling the next stretch of road when he could more easily see it.

It was exhausting and required a great deal of focus and concentration. By midday he had a headache, and by the time they stopped that night he was completely exhausted. When Heero lowered him to the ground his legs almost dumped him to the ground. He obediently made a barrier against rain around the fire, and as soon as the pavilion was erected he staggered inside. He barely had the energy to undress and fold his clothes before collapsing into bed and falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Riddled With Mystery

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, cruelty, possible OOCness

* * *

**Riddles and Mystery**

When Duo woke in the morning, he couldn't say for sure what it was this time. He was almost face-first in the pillow, his entire body sprawled and numb. He was blissfully warm and felt heavy, rather like he'd been drugged. It took several moments for his mind to clear enough that he could move, and he blinked and looked around.

Beside him, Heero shifted. This morning the prince was laying on his back, one arm flung over his eyes. It was a surprisingly . . . vulnerable position. Duo carefully eased out of bed. Yesterday's headache was a dim echo in the back of his head, still there but farther away. Dressing, he ventured out of the pavilion. As yestermorning, the camp was already beginning to stir, the assigned soldiers gathering things up and making breakfast and making the first preparations to break camp.

Duo headed immediately to the store wagon and grabbed a waterskin. This time he completely ignored the soldier tending it. He could feel the glare on his back as he went to the fire and stepped through his barrier. The tingle in the collar against his skin felt slightly more intense this time. Zechs was there, no surprise, eating his gruel. Duo bit his lip, wishing there was something with which to flavor the slop. The soldier cook dished up a bowl and thrust it at Duo without a word.

Almost spilling it down Duo's front. He steadied it and calmed himself with a deep breath. "Is there a pot so I may heat this water for . . . the prince?" he asked.

The soldier shot him a venomous look. "You're a sorcerer, aren't ya? Heat it yourself."

Duo's jaw worked for several seconds before he turned and made his way back to the pavilion. How did those men look at him, to see him so differently from a Normal? If he weren't wearing the thrice-damned collar, they wouldn't even know he was a magic-user. In the pavilion, Heero was once again halfway through dressing. This time Duo set the bowl down and poured the water into the basin without pause. Then he carefully reached out with his magical senses. He didn't know how to simply heat water, so he created a flame right in the water. Fire was the easiest form of magic to master.

The flame had burned for a split second when the restriction slammed down on him, this time blocking him from his magic completely. It was so sudden he cried out, staggering back and clutching his head at the burst of hot pain. Panting, he stared up at Heero in startled alarm, wondering how the Black Prince had done that.

"What are you doing?" Heero demanded icily.

"He-heating the water," Duo replied, swallowing and lowering his hands.

"Don't use magic without my permission," the prince snapped, turning his back on Duo to wash his face in the slightly warmed water.

For a moment Duo stood there, chest heaving, vision blurring into red tints. He was fairly certain Heero's cruelty was intentional. Barely able to contain his need to inflict bodily harm on the frigid bastard, Duo stalked out of the pavilion. He forced himself to eat the gruel to maintain his strength, because it had rained during the night again.

Then he went to the tethered horses and saddled the prince's stallion. The horse turned his head to nudge Duo, and his eyes clearly said, _What's wrong?_

"I hate him," Duo whispered, wrapping an arm around the horse's head and nuzzling his face into the soft fur.

_He's not so bad._

Duo's head jerked up, eyes wide. What . . . that thought was clearly not his own. And the stallion looked at him with calm, understanding eyes. "Was . . . was that you?"

The horse simply lowered his head back to his feed basket and munched up the last of his grain. Duo watched him, stroking the sleek neck for a moment. Shaking his head, supposing he was just imagining things, Duo tossed the basket toward the pile of them and offered the stallion the bit. Today he accepted without resistance, and Duo slipped the bridle over his head. Then Duo just admired him. Such a magnificent creature. As he grabbed the rein and headed to the pavilion, the stallion followed him without any prompting at all, keeping his nose at Duo's shoulder and the lead slack.

_At least someone around here is kind to me_, Duo thought wearily. If this was to be the rest of his life, he couldn't imagine lasting very long.

The tents were struck and the pavilion away. Duo didn't want to wait for Heero's order to take down his barrier, but with the restriction on him so tightly he couldn't summon even the tiniest spark of magic. Annoyed, Duo heaved himself up into the saddle. The stallion was so tall it was something of a challenge. The horse danced a little at an unfamiliar rider on his back, which had Duo's heart leaping into his throat. Horsemanship had not been taught at the tower. But the black calmed quickly, turning his head back to bump Duo's leg with his nose. Relieved, Duo patted his neck.

Heero moved alongside the stallion, not even glancing at Duo as he swung himself into the saddle. A second later the restriction lifted, and Duo instantly removed his barrier before Heero could do little more than open his mouth. _There,_ he thought savagely. _Can't snap at me now, can you?_ Removing the spell was slightly easier this time than yesterday, which he took as a hopeful sign. Hopefully he would get used to using magic quickly.

As soon as the train set out, Duo again acted without giving Heero the chance to tell him so. He quested out for the first stretch of road and set about solidifying it. By the time Heero's and Zechs' horses reached it, the dirt was hard-packed. Not so much as a whisper of approval from Heero.

The day passed much as yesterday, with one added bonus, Duo thought sourly. The rain kept up all day. It was little more than a chilly drizzle, but by evening Duo was frozen to the marrow of his bones. He was not used to using magic so much for such a long period of time, so when night fell and the train finally stopped, Duo felt worse than the night before. More than a headache plagued him tonight. He was nauseous, too, and he was certain if he had to walk he would fall on his face and vomit right there.

Heero slid off his horse as soon as the train stopped, but Duo stayed in the saddle. The huge stallion nuzzled its master, and to Duo's faint surprise Heero actually stroked its nose. He'd been half expecting the man to shove the animal away. The camp was up in its usual timely manner, by which time Duo was nearly asleep sitting up.

"The barrier," Heero snapped, startling Duo.

He barely had the energy to spell the shimmering barrier into life around the firewood. Then arms were around his waist, pulling him to the ground. Instead of finding his balance, he just kept falling. His vision darkened alarmingly, and he vomited painfully. Through the haze he still noticed how close he came to wretching all over Heero's boots, and he was insanely grateful he missed.

Waves of nausea broke through him, and he vomited until nothing would come up except saliva and acid. He knew in that instant he would not make it to the bed. With the last of his cognizant energy he managed to push himself sideways so that when he blacked out it was on Heero's feet and not face-first in bile.

**o8o o8o**

_"Duo, what in Cestera's name are you doing, sweetling?"_

_Evala Maxwell is a plump, short woman with apple cheeks and dark round eyes. She reminds Duo of the world's most comfy pillow. She is his guardian, his playmate, his co-conspirator. She is his mother._

_"Shh, Mama!" Duo whispers fiercely. "I'm hiding from Da!"_

_His mama crouches down in front of him, holding a finger to her lips. "I see. In that case, I have an even better place for you to hide!"_

_Yesterday, he was sick. He can't remember ever feeling so miserable. Sick and weak, he lays in bed all day throwing up and hot and cold by turns. His mama stays by the bedside almost all day, bringing him soup and juice, encouraging him to eat and rubbing his back while he throws it back up. He lays down, hurting so much he wants to sleep for a year. His mama uses a cool cloth to bathe his hot face, and it feels good, enticing him down into slumber._

_"Sleep, my sweetling," she whispers in his ear. "You'll feel better tomorrow."_

_Ugh, I feel sick, Mama. My stomach hurts, 'cos I kept throwing up. I don't like being sick._

_"Hush, Duo. You'll feel better tomorrow."_

_It hurts, Mama . . ._

_"I know. I'm sorry, Duo. Shh, just rest now . . ."_

_That's not Mama's voice . . ._

From beneath disorienting layers of smothering sleep, Duo felt a soft, soft cloth dragging over the heated skin of his face and neck. The movements were careful and tender, soothing him into relaxing. Who . . . ?

"Go back to sleep, Duo," the same voice whispered in his ear.

The wash of warm air enticed his senses, lulling him into a strange sense of total security. When was the last time he felt safe? Since he was seven, being held in his mother's arms? Riding on his father's shoulders? He could feel an arm around him, supporting him, keeping him close to a warm, hard body. It felt right. It felt good. He drifted further away.

But who . . . ? Who would treat a sorcerer so gently? With such care? Who would care if a sorcerer was sick, in pain, or even died? It required monumental effort, but he managed to lever open sticky eyelids. Cool, clear cobalt blue gazed down at him. Such a gentle look in those eyes. Surely he must be dreaming . . .

Cobalt chased him back into peaceful sleep.

**o8o o8o**

It was Heero rising from bed that woke Duo, this time. For awhile he couldn't marshall his thoughts into any coherent order. What had happened last night? He couldn't remember going to bed. After a bit it came to him, and his face heated in embarrassment. He'd puked, then passed out on Heero's feet. Fine impression he'd made on the man who already seemed to consider him next to worthless. His head was pounding, but he thought it was caused more by hunger than anything else.

"If you're awake, get up," Heero's voice snapped. "Think you it's fine to laze about in bed all day?"

Starting, Duo scrambled to obey. His mortification was replaced by anger. Such a kind, caring master. Not so much as a, Are you feeling all right today, Duo? I know you were pretty sick last night. Dressing, he all but bolted out of the tent for the cooking fire. He was almost there when he slowed, mind finally coming fully awake.

He'd had a strange dream last night. Images of his mother. He wondered if Evala was all right, if she was even still alive. Most of his memories of her were hazed and distant, but he clearly remembered how much he'd loved her. And how much she'd wept when the Silent Order came for him. She'd tried to hide his magical talent when first it manifested.

Then he remembered the rest of the dream. He briefly closed his eyes against it. Heero, speaking to him in such a gentle, concerned voice. The soothing motions of his hand. The tenderness in his blue eyes. In the waking light it was almost comical. _Sure. I'm sure Heero cares what happens to me. About what he cares if his sword is chipped._

To his surprise, when he reached the cooking fire, Zechs looked at him with a polite expression.

"We'll only be riding about half the day," he said to Duo. "His Highness plans to stop at the city Tryne, to stock up on supplies and give the soldiers a decent night's rest. I suspect he'll also purchase some decent travel clothes for you." He gave Duo's simple garb an openly distasteful look.

The thought did not appeal to Duo. He tried to be reasonable about it. _It's sensible. I only have this set of clothes. If I wear the same thing every day I will start to smell, and I don't want to offend my master's oh-so-delicate sensibilities._ He scowled to himself. In the pavilion, he set down the bowl of gruel and poured the water into the basin.

"May I heat it for you?" he asked the prince in the most civil voice he could summon.

Icy blue eyes met his. No, he decided right then. Last night had been a dream. Heero would never treat him gently. Not this cold, soulless beast.

"When we return home to Corai," he said, a hint of warning in his tone, "I expect you to address me as 'Master.'"

It took every ounce of willpower he possessed not to throw the basin right at Heero's frozen face. "Yes, _Master_," he all but spat. "May I heat the water for you?"

Cobalt locked with indigo, and had any other witnessed the silent exchange between prince and sorcerer they might have fainted. Duo's expression was fiery, eyes burning. But Heero's expression was glacial, eyes frozen. The contrast was dramatic.

"Heat it," Heero ordered, rolling up some maps on the table.

Glaring daggers at the back of his head, Duo poured energy down into the basin. The water started boiling. Hissing under his breath, Duo wished he dared leave it that way and cooled it to something more temperate. Then he realized how easy it had been. Despite his temper his lips still quirked in a smile. Creating spells was easier when he was angry, eh? That might be worth remembering.

It had not rained during the night, but the air was still damp and the roads still a muddy mess. Today, however, he had a respite. A league outside of Tryne, crushed stone abruptly replaced dirt. Duo released his spell and sagged forward in the saddle a little, relieved. Heero's hand snaked up and gripped his chin, almost hard enough to hurt, pushing him back up.

"Sit up straight," the man hissed in his ear.

Duo almost gave in to the temptation to bite the prince's hand. He fair quivered with it.

Tryne was almost as big as the capital. It loomed huge and inviting to Duo as he thought how nice it would be to sleep with a real roof overhead. Heero turned and looked at Zechs.

"Take care of my soldiers," he ordered, and with that urged his horse into a sudden gallop.

Taken by surprise, Duo was flung back against Heero. A strong arm steadied him. The city gates were standing wide open as Heero rode near, and Duo saw all the tower guards bow deeply as the black stallion slowed to a canter and then a trot. Heero rode through the streets with the confidence of one who'd been here before, and he came to a shop labeled, _Silk of the Spider._ He privately liked the name and supposed it must be a tailor's shop.

Heero smoothly dismounted and pulled Duo down after him, looping his horse's lead around the street bar. Giving Duo a look that was order enough to follow, he strode into the shop. Several girls sat at looms or at tables, busily working on this or that. Most of them looked a year or two older than Duo himself. One of them looked up.

"Can we help you, my lord?"

"Bring Mistress Arane to me at once," Heero commanded in an insufferably imperious tone. "Don't keep me waiting, girl."

His voice made all the other girls look warily at one another as the unfortunate speaker scrambled to obey. Duo was relieved that the mistress came after little more than a handful of seconds.

"For heaven's sake, girl," she blustered, "why didn't you tell me it was him waiting! Don't you know this is the Black Prince? All of you, go finish your tasks in the back. All of you, go on!"

Every girl blanched the color of sour milk as she bolted out of the main room. Mistress Arane bowed deeply to Heero.

"Now, my prince, what can I do for you?"

Heero gripped Duo's upper arm and dragged him forward. "Fit my slave with new travel clothes. The road has been cold of late."

"So you got yourself a sorcerer, hm? And a Black, too? Well, at least such a dangerous wretch is under your control, Prince Heero. Right where he belongs, safe from harmin' others."

Duo bit his tongue.

Though it took very little time, the measuring process was akin to torture. The woman, who ordered Duo in a terse tone to undress but for his undergarments, meticulously avoided touching Duo's skin as if it were the vilest poison. She continued muttering cutting remarks under her breath-though loud enough for him to hear-all the while. By the time she was done Duo wanted to scream. _If not for this Gridanja-be-damned collar, you wouldn't think I was any different from you!_

"How much time do I have to make garments for the wretch?" she asked, rolling up her measuring tape.

"Until tomorrow evening," Heero replied. "I don't require anything fancy. Just durable until I reach home." He handed her a small velvet purse that clinked with coin.

They left then, Duo seething over her attitude. What had magic-users ever done to earn them such revulsion? Heero stopped at a cobbler to have the man make a new pair of boots for Duo, and then he rode to a huge inn called _The Wayward Maiden_. In short order Heero had a room, and a servant drew hot water for a bath in the deep copper tub. Heero gestured toward it.

"Bathe," he ordered tersely, "then come join me. There is something I wish to discuss."

His ominous tone sent dread coiling in Duo's gut. Even so, when he closed the door he stripped immediately and used a large iron bucket and sponge to wash away the grim of travel. Once his skin was clean he unraveled his braid, wincing at how tangled the long strands had become. It took some time, but eventually it was clean, and he sank into the hot water with a deep sigh. This was the first time he'd been able to bathe since their journey began. He hated feeling dirty. Especially hated his hair feeling dirty.

He lingered as long as he dared, then rose and dried himself with a thick towel. A heavy, clean white robe waited for him, and he belted it around his waist and padded into the main room. A fire crackled cheerfully behind the grate, and Heero sat in a chair staring into the dancing flames. Duo had never seen such a pensive expression on his face.

He didn't look up and spoke in a tone that shocked Duo to his core. "Duo, sit."

It was a command. But that soft, gentle tone made it a request. Almost a plea. For several disconcerting moments Duo simply stared at him, thrown completely off balance. On shaking legs he walked to the chair opposite Heero and sat, clasping his hands in his lap so they would not tremble. Heero finally looked up from the fire, and all the air left Duo's lungs in a silent gasp.

The Black Prince of Corai, feared all the way to the northernmost kingdom of Jangra, looked pained and impossibly worn. Gone was the frozen shield of ice, the frigid mask of arrogance. He looked tired and young and as if he'd endured some terrible hurt. Duo stared at him, unable to reconcile this image with what he knew of the prince.

"It's a long journey back to Corai," Heero said, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. A few spikes of hair fell over his face, partially obscuring the cold blue of his eyes that gleamed in the firelight. "All I really wanted to say was . . . I'm sorry."

Duo thought he was choking. On his heart, on the air in his lungs, on his tongue, on everything. That . . . his eyes . . . they were so sincere, so earnest, so gentle. He looked like a human being. A beautiful, beautiful, hurting human being. Genuine remorse glittered on the surfaces, hinting at terrible pain . . .

Swallowing thickly, mind racing too quickly to form a coherent thought let alone a logical one, Duo opened his mouth and closed it again without a sound.

Heero rose, and Duo followed him with his eyes. "You deserve so much better than your fate," the prince said softly, now almost too quietly to hear. "I must use you, Duo." He walked toward the door and rested a hand on the knob. "I must use you to break my entire kingdom. I'm going to cause you so much suffering. And . . . I'm sorry for that." And he was gone.

Duo stared at the closed door after he'd left, unable to move for a long, long time.


	4. The Council of Nine

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, cruelty, possible OOCness

**A/N:** I've decided that the Gundam Wing A/C archive is seriously underappreciated. I'm glad if I'm starting to revive it. I've read through a lot of stories here and I'm a little disappointed, I must say. I do have my favorites, but they're somewhat few and far between. Anyway . . . enough rambling. Be warned, there's a lot of . . . explaining in this chapter. As always, I try to keep it interesting and not boring. But this is a bit of backstory that shows . . . why things are how they are. And an excuse for me to name people. I love inventing names. LOL

Your wish is my command. You know who you are. :)

* * *

**The Council of Nine**

Duo could not sleep. Night had waned into the blackest hours of morning when the door finally opened and closed, and soft footfalls padded across the room. Sitting up, Duo watched Heero remove his boots and clothes, sliding into his nightclothes. He couldn't read the prince's face as the man walked to the bed and climbed onto it.

Duo couldn't put it off. "What did you mean, earlier?" he asked quietly. He hoped the question wouldn't earn him more of that unbearably cold treatment.

But no. Heero merely sighed faintly. He grabbed onto Duo's shoulder and pushed him down onto the bed, forcing him to roll onto his side. He laid down right behind him, not putting an arm around Duo's waist. But it hardly mattered. They were pressed together, aligned from shoulder to calf.

"Tomorrow," Heero whispered in his ear. "I'm tired, Duo."

He sounded tired, too. Duo felt completely disarmed, not sure whether to press what seemed an obvious advantage or to back down and let the prince sleep. He wasn't even sure whether he could summon any anger or hatred. It was disconcerting, and Duo felt so off balance he could barely sleep. He dozed in and out of wakefulness, and finally just before dawn dropped into a troubled sleep.

When he woke again, Heero was up and dressed. He looked unusually handsome, and it took Duo a moment to realize why. The man's face wasn't a frozen mask. He sat at the small table by the fire, a tray of half-eaten breakfast in front of him. Duo's stomach grumbled anxiously at the sight of ham and eggs. Real food for a change.

Heero glanced at him and nodded to the tray. "Why don't you get dressed and eat?"

"Will you explain while I do?" Duo hedged.

A nod, a resigned expression. Relieved, Duo quickly dressed and sat opposite him. As he dug in, Heero rose and paced to the window, staring out.

"Do you know what the Council of Nine is?" he asked abruptly.

Duo swallowed a mouthful of warm meat. "Not really," he admitted. "Most only know it's a . . . an advisory council."

"One thousand years ago there was a terrible war," Heero said, voice distant. "The king of Corai managed to suppress the invasion, but it was later discovered it had begun due to ignorance on the king's part. Some of the noble houses came together and suggested to the king that he put together a council so as to avoid situations like these in the future. They suggested that he choose one person from each religious order, to act as a sort of voice for their corresponding god or goddess. Are you familiar with the nine Gods and Goddess of Light and Dark?"

Duo shook his head. So Heero explained.

Cestera of the Light, the Goddess of Life. Benevolent and kind, Duo could remember his mother invoking her name.

Gridanja of the Dark, the Goddess of Despair. Cruel and vicious, she was known as the Soulless One.

Relwan of the Light, the God of Hope. He was the antithesis of Gridanja, her opposite in every way.

Nahanquae of the Dark, the Goddess of Water. She was known for her vanity and favoring of beauty. She was in love with Shinigami.

Nirande of the Light, Goddess of the Woodlands. She was Nahanquae's twin, but she was a teaser and a prankster who delighted in laughter and music.

Jhatahj of the Light, God of Fire. He relentlessly pursued Nirande, a vivacious god who attempted always to catch his love's eye. He believed in the cleansing power of fire.

Drammon of the Light, God of Wind. He controlled the weather, and was known as a forceful god with a strong sense of justice.

Shinigami of the Dark, the God of Death. Quiet and mysterious, he was most feared by men.

And Vyrea of the Dark, Goddess of Dreams. Of all the gods, least about her was known except that she had created magic.

Duo listened as Heero explained, fascinated in spite of himself. History was hardly taught back at the Tower. Current events were highlighted, but Duo could not recall ever learning a single one of those names in a lesson.

"Cestera and Gridanja have the most influence on this plane," Heero said, sounding almost as if he weren't listening to himself at all. Here he stopped, and after a long time Duo decided he didn't plan to speak again.

"The Council of Nine?" he prompted a little timidly. He didn't want Heero to go back to his cold self. This self, while distant, was far more endurable.

Heero blinked. "The Council of Nine was an advisory council," he said. "They were just that, and kings and queens came to rely on their wisdom. They had no power, no authority, though they were afforded great respect. They were not even minor nobles. Merely religious priests and priestesses." Another pause, and this time Duo got the feeling Heero was reliving something painful.

"That changed?" he guessed.

Cobalt locked with indigo, and Duo was drowning in Heero's pain. "That changed," the man agreed. "Gradually. Over the course of hundreds of years they became greedy for the power of the throne. They realized they could manipulate their monarch with what they whispered in his ear. They could influence his decisions. Change events to their liking. The desire for change grew into the lust for power."

Swept up as he was in Heero's narrative, Duo felt anxiety when Heero again paused. "What happened?"

"What has happened now," Heero replied, eyes falling to the crackling fire. "My father is a gentle, kind man. His only wish was to bring Corai out of the depths. Because of the Council of Nine, Corai has been ravaged for decades by murder and crime and skirmishes and general unrest. We are renowned for our warlike, aggressive behavior.

"But my father's idealism was crushed under the Council of Nine. They painted him as 'weak and self-indulgent, ignoring the current problems for favor of imposing his idea of a perfect world on his people'. I watched this happening as I grew from boy to man, and I realized I could never be the same, no matter how I wished for my father's dream to become Corai's reality. Under my father's reign the Council of Nine has accumulated even more power.

"I'm sure you've heard rumors that I've been poisoning my father to death to take his throne," Heero went on, now looking back to Duo again. "These rumors are true. I _have_ been feeding my father poison. For many months now. His illness will lead to his death, and soon. And after he is dead, he will no longer be a threat to the Council of Nine. They will dismiss him. I will be made king, and they will have on their hands a cold-hearted, unmovable prince who seems to care naught for the strife of others."

Duo stared at him.

"My father," Heero all but whispered, "cannot die from the poison I give to him. It makes him ill, but not deathly ill. I have arranged for him to 'die' and after that he will disappear. I will, of course, arrange a royal burial for him. But the tomb will be empty. He will live out the rest of his days in peace and quiet on my estate in Tempria."

Tempria, Duo thought hazily, was a beautiful place to spend one's life to completion. The island kingdom was small, but the tropical lands were rich in natural resources, making it quite wealthy for itself. And it was thousands of leagues from Corai. His mind scrambled to catch up with all he'd just learned.

"Then . . ." He didn't even know what to say.

"I decided to destroy the Council of Nine five years ago," Heero said. "I knew it would not be easy, for they have a deeply-rooted influence now. It is why I have tried so hard to appear intractable and . . . emotionless. I cannot be influenced if I cannot even be reached. They will mostly ignore me, continuing their plots silently. That is why I traveled to the capital to buy a sorcerer. In order for me to do what I plan, I must . . ." his voice trailed off and he did not go on.

Duo swallowed thickly. "When you said you would use me to break your kingdom?"

Heero's eyes were so, so tormented. "I must. I cannot simply remove the Council from power. Corai would be outraged. My reign would be as powerless as my father's. No, I cannot simply kill them. I must completely destroy them. But they are the foundation of my country."

Duo closed his eyes, head bowing in understanding. Like a wildfire must burn away all the old life to make room for the new, Heero would have to destroy the old foundation to build a new one.

"You love Corai, don't you?" he whispered. He looked back up at Heero.

The look on the prince's face was answer enough. It made Duo's heart bleed. He had never expected after meeting this man that within days he would feel for him to this degree. He had never imagined such a wounded soul sheltered beneath the frozen exterior.

"I'm sorry, Duo," Heero went on, "but I can't treat you with any kindness during our journey home. The slightest sign of weakness would be all the Council needs to pounce on me and curtail my freedom. I must remain unimportant. Too dangerous to attempt to mold, but seemingly beyond all thought of personal gain and glory. I act like a warmonger, a heartless person with no regard for the lives I destroy."

"Penniar," Duo murmured. "What happened to Penniar? I heard you burned every village you came across."

"I did," Heero agreed. "They were poor people, eking a miserable living out of the land. Some of them joined my retinue. The others vanished, and I let the rumor circulate that I had killed them all. I sent them to Jangra, for the most part. Far from here, and safe."

It was impossible, Duo realized, to try sorting this all out right now. His mind was racing, all a chaotic jumble. _I have at least a month during the journey to Corai to sort this all out._ "Why are you telling me this?" he asked quietly. It was all he had left to ask.

Heero's blue, blue eyes met his. How had he ever thought they were cold, icy pools? They were tumultuous and dark, churning with hidden emotion. "Perhaps because I wish not for your life to be hell from this moment on," he said just as quietly. "I more than most understand what it is to be misunderstood, trapped in a world not of my making and with little or no choice ahead of me. Please accept my word that I will never hurt you, Duo. I will never be kind, either, but never will I have you beaten or whipped or punished in any way."

Duo allowed his own gaze to frost over. "What's to stop me from going to the Council of Nine and betraying this whole conversation?" he challenged. "Maybe I could bargain with them for my freedom."

Heero's expression didn't change. "No, you won't. They would not free you, no matter what they promised. You, a sorcerer, and a Black on top? You're too valuable a weapon. And from this moment on, you will be unable to breathe a word of this to any save me. Even were that your intention, you would find yourself inexplicably unable."

Thanks to the collar? Duo wondered. No sorcerer in the Tower had warned him that the collar would give the Normal power over their slave to this extent. Yet, even as Heero said those words, Duo knew deep down that he would not betray Heero. Could not. He closed his eyes, resting his head in his hands for a moment. It would be difficult, he thought sourly, to accept Heero's cold treatment when he knew such a person underlay the icy veneer. Perhaps more difficult than before, without knowing who Heero really was.

Then again, understanding Heero took no joy in his treatment of his slave would soften the sharpness of his tongue, ease the venom in his tone. Yes, Duo thought, he could do this.

He could be this man's weapon to break the foundation of his kingdom and build it anew.


	5. Whispers

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, cruelty, possible OOCness

**A/N:** Because you have been waiting with bated breath.

* * *

**Unlikely Protection**

After three weeks of travel through barely-livable conditions, it took all of Duo's strength not to either burst into tears and refuse to move, or lose his temper and go at Heero with a sword. Though he knew the Black Prince better now, the man was unbearably cold and cruel to him. True to his word he never physically hurt Duo. But his vicious tongue and frozen gaze were enough to shrivel up in Duo all that remained of his hope for a decent life.

The only boon came in the form of magic. After six miserable days, he became more used to creating spells. The ones he'd done many times now came quicker and easier, leaving him less worn-out at the end of the day. He stopped getting sick. Of course, then Heero made him do more things with magic. Such as warming the water for the entire camp both in the morning and at night. Forming barriers against the rain for the horses and pack animals, and then eventually the entire camp. And always continuing to make the road solid for their travel.

Then, halfway through the kingdom Lark, came the next reprieve. Heero decided they needed to pass through civilization (which he disdained on account of it slowing them down) in order to restock for the animals. They traveled into the large tradeport on the kingdom Syhnvar's western border. He esconced his men in a huge inn with the apropos name Weary Soldier. Heero left them to their own devices, warning them to be ready by dawn of the following morning. Then he took himself to a finer inn with a few of his officers.

When they were alone in the room with the door closed and barred, Heero's mask fell off. Duo literally saw it crack and fall away. Leaving a weary young man behind. It was, Duo realized, as hard for Heero to maintain his icy veneer as it was for Duo to live with it. It once more calmed his deepening anger toward him. Heero sank into a chair by the cold hearth and beckoned.

"Come here, Duo," he said quietly, as if he hadn't the strength to speak up.

Duo went without more than a slight hesitation. At Heero's direction he sank down at his feet facing half away from him. Heero took hold of his thick braid and pulled free the tie. With slow but sure movements he unraveled it until Duo's hair was free. For his part, Duo sat perfectly still. He'd always hated people touching his hair. It was his only vanity, and it held many memories in its long tresses. He couldn't very well deny his master, now, could he?

But as minutes passed in silence, he found himself relaxing in spite of himself. Heero seemed not to want to do anything with Duo's hair, as if touching it helped relax him. He simply combed his fingers through the locks, each gentle tug sending tingles across Duo's scalp. It felt good. After many years of callous treatment, sudden gentle physical attention felt very good. Shifting, he folded his arms and laid them on Heero's thigh, resting his head on the pillow they created.

"We're almost halfway to Corai, now," Heero said after a long time, startling Duo out of a light doze. "You may not be aware of this, Duo, but within my soldiers you're already developing for yourself a repuation for being ill-tempered and haughty. That the only person you fear is me. I want you to play up that image. Don't hold back with the soldiers. Speak your mind when I'm not around. They're too afraid of me to either punish you for it or complain to me about you."

Duo stared absently at the opposite wall for awhile. "Why?" he asked, more out of curiosity than a desire to be obstinate.

"Because when we get home, they will be questioned carefully by the Council. They will be curious what kind of sorcerer I brought home. A meek one? A cunning one? Eventually they will approach you when I'm not around."

Those words reminded Duo of something he had not considered until now. When they got home to Corai, Duo would be suddenly alone in a foreign country. Not a single friendly face would be around, not one person willing to help him adjust. And he would have to face the Council of Nine? That thought was more terrifying than any-except perhaps a truly wrathful Heero.

"What . . . should I do then?"

"Let them think you hold nothing toward me except fear and hatred. It is very possible that they will attempt to use you against me. I'm making something of a target of myself by bringing you to Corai. By myself I'm not a huge threat. With you, I've suddenly become so. They will perhaps let things slip if they think you can be trusted to betray me-and if they offer you freedom when I'm out of the way."

It had never occurred to Duo that Heero might want to use him as _that_ kind of weapon. Political intrigue seemed more daunting than . . . physical force. "You said they would never give me freedom."

"No, they wouldn't. But you're a naive boy from the country. What reason have you to suspect that an advisory council of religious leaders would lie to you?"

That was true, Duo thought sourly. He closed his eyes again and concentrated instead on the feeling of Heero's fingers carding through his hair. It was far more pleasant.

"There's another thing I want you to start learning to do," Heero said. "Ward against eavesdropping. There are many magical items out there that can allow their users to magically spy on other people. I want you to make sure that can never happen in the safety of my bedchambers. That may be the only place where you will have reprieve from this life."

Heero's concern for him struck him as strange. He'd never met a Normal who cared in the slightest for a sorcerer's comfort.

"One last thing," Heero went on. "This collar-" he fingered the black band-"will restrict the magic you can use without my permission, but on one thing I will give you total freedom. You will always be able to protect yourself using magic. If anyone threatens either me or you, the collar will not restrict your efforts to protect me or yourself."

Duo nodded to show he understood, silently thanking the man.

**o8o o8o**

_"How far from home are they now?"_

_"Less than a hundred leagues."_

_"What news from Navrane? Did he go through with it?"_

_"Indeed. He purchased a sorcerer from the Tower."_

_"How old?"_

_"A mere boy. It is believed perhaps seventeen or eighteen."_

_"What a fool! What threat could a child pose?"_

_"It is the talk of the kingdom. The child purchased was deemed too dangerous to sell because of a vicious disposition. Apparently he kept attacking the trainers at the Tower."_

_"What color is his collar?"_

_"Black."_

* * *

I know it's short, but don't worry. The next chapter won't be, and things will be clearer again.


	6. Herbs and Mirrors

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, cruelty, possible OOCness

**A/N:** It amazes me that you all can go back and forth between my ongoing stories and keep them all separate in your heads. For that matter, it amazes me I can do that. O_o

There's a new perspective in this one.

* * *

**Corai and Her People**

Duo obeyed Heero's wishes as they traveled from Lark to Penniar and finally to Corai. To Duo's eyes, it was obvious when they passed into Corai. The land itself seemed harsher and darker, as though deeply affected by the evil that had taken root in her capital. The chill in the air seemed more oppressive. Yet, Duo was extremely grateful they had reached the borders. He'd had enough travel to last a lifetime. It had taken almost two months to reach the kingdom from Navrane.

During which, he thought sourly, he'd had no private time with Heero. He longed for those short, stolen moments when he could see the man as he really was, beautiful and hurting and human. Then Heero reached out to him with gentle kindness, and Duo had begun to desperately crave those moments. He could not remember the last time someone had treated him gently, not since he was a very small boy.

But in accordance with Heero's wishes, he found some respite. He didn't bother curtailing his tongue anymore with the soldiers, allowing his scorn to show and to sharpen his tone and words. He let them know he found them just as loathsome as they found him-perhaps more so. The only person to whom he remained civil was Zechs Marquise, because the man remained civil with him. Not friendly, exactly, but civil.

As Heero promised, the soldiers were too afraid of their Black Prince to whine to him about Duo's barbed insults. Or to physically punish his slave. Duo could often see the threat of violence in their eyes, but then they considered this. How would they explain to Heero they'd damaged his exorbitantly expensive weapon? It gave Duo savage delight to bait them, only to shrink into dark submission when Heero appeared.

Needless to say, by the time they reached Corai Duo was mentally and physically exhausted. It had been a few weeks since they last stopped in a city, so Heero had kept up his cold, cruel treatment. By the time they reached the first cities, Duo wanted to cry with relief. When they reached the capital Cera, it was all he could do not to break down.

Huge and dark and oppressive, the capital loomed over the caravan as it entered the streets. The people moved about with single-minded purpose, barely pausing to greet one another or exchange pleasantries. To Duo, it seemed cheerless and depressing and far too quiet. He could hear the rustle of cloth and the shifting of animals, the wind, and other sounds. But the people hardly spoke to one another. It was enough to set his teeth on edge. What was wrong with this place?

Then someone noticed Heero's banner. In an eyeblink the transformation happened. Suddenly people were noisily clamoring, cheering their prince and shouting greeting. How could they not notice Duo? He was the subject of jeers and rude catcalls. For his part, Heero ignored them as though they didn't exist. Duo wondered why the fool people didn't notice and take extreme offense. It wasn't a studious ignoring, either. It was more as though they were so unimportant they didn't even register to Heero.

As visually unappealing as the city was, the royal castle was even worse. It was larger than the surrounding buildings, which drew attention to its severe planes and angles. It was intensely ugly, harsh blocky architecture that didn't even try to look inviting. The portcullis and gates drew open at their approach, heralded by the clear ringing of horns.

Into the enormous courtyard they rode, and Duo got his first glimpse of his new permanent home. He realized he felt sick with anticipation, and for more reasons than one. He would be meeting the Council soon. Heero's father. The other nobles. And soon, he and Heero would once again be alone. Behind solid walls and barred doors.

Heero slid down off his beautiful black stallion, pulling Duo down with him. "Zechs," he snapped, "take him to my chambers. I'll introduce him to the courts and the Council, but on my terms. Don't speak to so much as a servant on your way, either."

"Yes, my Prince," Zechs said, bowing.

Duo felt his heart sink. So he and Heero wouldn't be alone together for a time, yet. He wordlessly followed Zechs, making sure his disappointment didn't show on his face. As Zechs led him through the austere halls, he garnered curious looks from every quarter. Zechs brushed past them all, carrying on to the west wing of the castle. Into a wide chamber that looked like it should have been a comfortable sitting room. Then into a huge bedchamber.

Heero's chambers were stark and functional, the soldier in him obviously too pragmatic for any decoration. Not a single tapestry adorned the walls, nor rug the floor. Zechs glanced around briefly.

"I'll have a servant bring up your belongings and leave them in the sitting room. Remember what your master said, and speak to no one." And he was gone.

Feeling despondent, Duo looked around. The huge bed had heavy velvet curtains surrounding it, for which Duo was grateful. They were an ugly charcoal gray in color, though, which only added to the oppressiveness of the room. A large oaken desk stood in the corner, all sharp planes and corners. Its chair didn't have a single cushion. However, Duo noticed a wide basket with a plush pillow on the floor in the corner. He immediately perked up. That looked like a dog bed. Did Heero have a favorite hound? He hoped so. A dog wouldn't care that he was a sorcerer.

Other than some books, parchment, and a few plain paperweights, there was nothing on the desk. A little rummaging yielded several candles, and Duo lit them, placing them in the wall sconces. It helped the slightest bit. He also managed to build a small fire in the cold hearth, though it wouldn't last long. There wasn't much firewood. There were no windows, the bed's covers were dark gray, and there were no colors to break up the gray of the walls.

It was an intensely ugly and depressing room. If Heero would allow, that would the the first thing to change. Blue or green curtains for the bed, and a matching quilt. Tapestries for the walls, rugs for the floor. Maybe a plush chair, perhaps a few tables with silk flowers. Anything Heero would allow he would change. It was the least the Black Prince could do for him.

It was a few hours yet before Heero came. At some point a servant brought his few belongings, which included a dozen outfits. Duo waited until the servant had gone to retrieve them and give them a home in the wardrobe-which was mostly empty. He heard the outer door open, and he recognized Heero's purposeful stride. Moments later the man entered the room, face a thundercloud. Duo jumped up from the edge of the bed, the beginnings of a smile teasing his lips.

"Go draw me a bath," Heero ordered tersely. "In the future, remember on your own."

Duo swallowed his greeting, stung. "Wha-" he began.

Heero shook his head, and Duo noticed the tension in his eyes. The prince pointed to his ear, then looked significantly around the room. A moment later Duo realized what worried him. Scrying. Clenching his teeth, bitterly disappointed and angry at foes he couldn't see, he headed for the door.

"Yes, _Master_," he muttered.

"Duo." A clear warning.

He threw Heero a look.

"This is the last time you speak to me with such disrespect." Then he _moved_.

He stayed in the same spot, physically. But inside Duo's head, it felt like Heero _moved_. He couldn't explain it better than that. It startled him so much he cried out, almost falling to his knees. Panting out several breaths, he looked up at the prince in amazement. It hadn't hurt. It felt more like being doused with freezing cold water. Unexpected. Jarring. And when he met Heero's eyes, his breath caught for all different reasons. The tiniest, _barest_ whisper of a smile hovered on Heero's lips. It was starkly out of place with his voice when he said,

"Do you understand me?" in a frigid tone.

_Is he _teasing_ me? _Duo thought, trying to calm his pounding heart. "Y-yes, Master," he stammered, hoping he sounded appropriately cowed. He suspected that whole thing was merely to elicit a reaction that sounded pained-without, of course, actually hurting Duo.

"Good. Now draw me a bath."

For some reason, Duo couldn't keep the grin off his face as he obeyed.

When Heero finished bathing, Duo took the chance to snare a bath for himself. It felt wonderful. Then, feeling apprehensive, he went back to the bedchamber. Someone had brought more firewood, so the fire was bigger and more cheery now. Duo timidly approached the bed, where Heero sat staring into the fire. The prince gave him a short, deeply pained look before going back to his fire-gazing. Moving slowly, Duo climbed onto the bed and laid down, resting his head on Heero's thigh.

To his relief, Heero didn't push him away. He dropped his hand to rest on Duo's head, threading his fingers into his hair. The slight tugs sent warm tingles from his scalp down his spine, and he closed his eyes with a faint sigh. _I don't want to share you with them. That Council. I want them gone, because then you'd treat me this gently all the time._ That was, he reflected dimly, all he wanted.

**o8o o8o**

The restless shifting beside him eventually drove Heero awake. Gazing at the bed canopy for a few moments, his inner clock told him it was about an hour past dawn. The light from the candles sent shadows flickering over the curtains, and he turned his head to look at Duo. His face was drawn and closed in sleep, as though his dreams weren't particularly pleasant.

The first time Heero had seen Duo, it felt like his stomach had bottomed out. This poor, poor boy would be condemned to the worst fate. At sixteen, Duo's life would take a turn for the worse, and Heero didn't know if it would ever get any better. He'd been fully prepared that his sorcerer slave would never know who he really was. When he saw Duo, a beautiful boy with so much hurt, anger, and pain in his eyes, he couldn't stop himself from comforting him. From showing him enough to give him hope. Heero prayed it wasn't false hope. That one day, he could make Duo's life better. Leaning forward, he put his lips as close to Duo's ear as possible without touching him.

"I promise you, I will try my best," he breathed. He would like to see this beautiful face lit up in genuine happiness. To see an unguarded smile. Hear unhesitant laughter.

Things he'd been denied from the moment of his birth. Rising, he slipped from bed and dressed in something elegant-yet-simple. Careful not to wake Duo as he left, he made his way to the kitchens for a quick breakfast. The head cook smiled at him, but she was not alone so Heero gave her a blank, cool look in return. Sitting at one of the benches as casual as a castle guard, was one of the Council of Nine.

Relena Darlian Peacecraft was a woman of twenty-nine years. Raised by a fanatic priest, she had become an acolyte of the Temple of Relwan. In an ironic twist, she had abandoned the church and instead joined an occult order loyal to Gridanja. When she was twenty-five she was taken under the wing of Corlanis, then a member of the Council. A year later she took Corlanis' place, and the woman herself disappeared. Like the Queen of Lies, Relena had a slippery tongue. She often said she had taken the mantle of darkness to show people the way to avoid damnation. Like her goddess, Relena's influence in the Council was bested only by her ultimate rival, the voice of Cestera.

With fluid grace Relena rose and glided to Heero's side, taking his arm as though she owned him. With a gentle tug she showed him where she wanted him to go, but as always Heero resisted. Relena was one of the few people with whom his front was never false. He loathed the woman. Gridanja's darkness hung about her like a veil of poison. Pulling his arm free, leveling her with a scathing look, he moved past her.

"Pack me something quick," he snapped at the cook. "I'm headed into Cera."

"So soon after your return?" Relena immediately objected in that impossibly smooth voice of hers. Like a piece of crystal worn into a perfect circle by water and wind. "Surely you need a day or two of little activity to de-stress."

Heero poured as much malice into a single glare as he could. He knew from experience it was a lot. Men twice his size and three times his age and experience had quailed before it. "I am not old, I am not a child, and I am certainly not an invalid," he said in measured tones. "My father is expecting a . . . package." He let the hesitation last just long enough to imply the package was not something to make the sickly king well again.

"You certainly are none of those things," Relena agreed with a practiced smile. "Pray tell me, rumors have been circulating wildly since you left Navrane. Did you find a slave to your liking, and did you actually purchase one?"

Pleased to hold something over her head, Heero snorted with contempt. "A woman who parades herself as a lady of standing ought not to bog herself down in gossip," he sneered, taking the basket the head cook handed him and sweeping past Relena. He gave her no more than that.

Outside, the sun shown down cheerfully, but Heero had always thought its wan light did nothing more than illuminate the ugliness of the castle and the surrounding city. It was more depressing than rain-soaked gray skies. Heading straight for the stables, he stalked past the stableboys who leaped out of his way. In moments the stablemaster found him. He was a great hulk of a man, but Heero had seen him treat his beasts with a gentle hand he never showed his human charges. He deeply respected the man, and he let just the slightest hint of it shine through.

"Highness," the man said gruffly. "I were not made aware of your comin'. Shall I saddle yourn beast?"

"I'll do it myself, Rashid," Heero said, shaking his head. "But where is Frost? I haven't seen her in months."

"Ah, she'll be mindless pleased yore home, Prince. When you git home from yer business, come see 'er awhile and take 'er with you back up to yer chambers."

No other person would dare phrase something to Heero as a near-order. To Rashid he merely nodded, shouldering past the man to the stalls. There, gleaming and looking as fit as ever, Dark tossed his head and snorted. Heero dearly loved the magnificent creature. He was the finest stock in Corai, and it was whispered how only Heero had tamed the beast. As a colt he'd been deemed untrainable. But under Heero's steady hand he quickly became tractable and ready to work. Please and obey, never. Heero had not tamed him. Merely asked him to be partner. Friend.

Quickly saddling Dark, Heero ate his breakfast and left the basket for the stableboys to find later. To the saddle he secured two fine blades. The twin shortswords had been polished until they shone, and they were plain though of the finest craftsmenship. To his back Heero strapped his signature weapons. The criss-crossing sheaths held two long bastard swords. The tops of the blades-near the hilts-had been stamped with a rearing stag. The muscular animal had an enormous rack, each tip looking wickedly sharp. The rearing stag was the mark of a swordmaster. Heero, trained with a blade since five, was the finest swordsman in Corai. Perhaps anywhere.

Up into Dark's saddle he swung, and without further prompting the stallion surged out of the stall and stables. His hooves rang on the cobblestone, and the guardsman at the gate scurried to get out of their prince's way. The Council of Nine would more than likely send an 'honor guard' after him when they realized what he'd done. Their audacity would never cease to amaze him.

Into Cera, he slowed Dark to a trot and headed down a familiar path to a partially hidden shop. The front made it look like an herb shop, but the eccentric owner also sold other things. And it was from him Heero bought the herbs to make the poisons he fed his father. Patting Dark's neck, he walked in. The little bell over the door heralded his arrival, and Heero bit back a distasteful grimace at the general state of the shop. It was dusty and disorganized, as though the owner didn't care how his wares were viewed (which he didn't). Adding to an air of oddness was an extremely fluffy orange-and-black cat. The pudgy critter sat on the counter and blinked owlishly at him.

"Be with you in a moment," rattled somewhere from the back.

"A moment's not good enough," Heero said with a faint smile.

A few crashes later, the disheveled owner bustled up to the counter. "Prince!" he said in his reedy voice. "Now, I was wondering where you'd gotten your self to. It's been a month or more."

"More than three," Heero corrected. "I'll take my usual bundle, and I'm looking for something else this time."

"Anything I have is yours for the buying," the man said, reaching over to his cat, "including this furball."

The cat hissed at him.

"Do you have any kind of enchanted item that would allow a person to scry?" Heero asked.

"One or two, though they're considered contraband," the owner said, nodding and scratching at his scraggly beard. "You won't arrest me if I sell it to you, will you?" He cackled.

"I'll arrest you if you _don't_," Heero replied a little tartly. "I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Always hasty, the very young," the man said, beginning to browse through his herbs for the select few he always sold Heero. "I have either a small dagger or a small mirror. The mirror is the far superior of the two. It allows the user to watch their target as well as listen."

Hence why Heero kept no mirrors in his bedchamber. "I'll take it. Were you visited by anyone while I was away?"

"Yes, just like you said I would," the man murmured absently. "Nightflower . . . where are you, my toxic little friend? Ah, here. Yes, I was visited by a charming lass who politely inquired if it was true her prince shopped here for herbs. I kindly told her it was quite true, that her prince was one of my best customers. And perhaps the only reason I was still in business. She sighed and got a little moony on me, telling me she thought her prince was devilishly handsome."

Heero resisted the urge to snort. "Did you tell her what I usually purchased?"

"Only two of the five herbs. Sangerroot and thornflower berries. They're a bit more common as poison ingredients go, and by themselves either could be enough to eventually kill a man, though neither of them could cause your father's symptoms. At the very least, it was food for thought. And incidentally, those two herbs are often used to spice up certain delicacies from Lark and Dobraia. When paired with either parsnip or thyme, both of them become almost harmless. And they leave the most delicious aftertaste."

This man, Heero thought with an inward smirk, would have made an excellent noble or spy. Espionage may as well have been his middle name. "I had no idea," he remarked.

"Ah, nightflower. My most deadly little charmer. I believe it is also contraband. You won't arrest me, will you?"

This was their usual banter. Heero shook his head. "Of course not."

"By the by, some interesting piece of gossip preceded you back to Cera. Rumor has it you traveled all the way to Navrane to buy yourself a fancy new weapon. Now really, I thought to myself. Why would our prince go all the way to Navrane to buy a weapon when he could find perfectly decent ones here?"

Heero allowed his eyes to wander over the shelves. "A reasonable question," he conceded. "Must have been a remarkable weapon."

"Indeed," the man agreed. "What color was it?"

Heero didn't look at him. "Black."

An absent nod. "A fine color. All right, your package is prepared, my Prince. Remember, as always, not to get nightflower on your naked skin. And if perchance you do, treat it at once with the sangerroot."

Heero paid him his usual price for the package of herbs, plus a slight high price for the small silver mirror. It was pennies to Heero, really, so he barely paid it a mind as he stowed his purchases in Dark's saddle bags. Then he rode back into the streets. No one could mistake their prince, and though they gathered to watch him, they scampered out of his way. Heero had a reputation for simply trampling people who got in his way. After all, why would the Black Prince go around _any_one?

In the streets, his 'honor guard' caught up with him. They looked winded, and their horses were breathing a little hard. Beyond annoyed, Heero reined Dark to a stop and unleashed the full power of his cold-eyed glare on the man in the lead.

"Prince," the man said, managing to sound composed. "I apologize, we were not aware you planned to leave for the city-"

"You were not informed," Heero snapped, well aware of the watching folk. "Do I look a man who needs a babysitter, Captain?"

The man blanched. This was not one of Heero's hand-picked soldiers. He was a royal guard chosen by the Council of Nine. A worthless, soft fool who wouldn't last a day in real combat.

"N-no, Your Highness," he stammered.

"Get back to the castle," Heero said in a deathly still voice. "If I'd had need of you, I would have brought you myself."

A hesitation. "But Your Highness, we were told-"

Heero reached for one of his two bastard swords. "Get out of my way, worthless wretch, or I will slice you to ribbons right here on the street. Obey me!"

Their nerve, such as it was, deserted them. Visibly swallowing, the man wheeled his horse around and signaled his men to follow him. Heero released the sword, pulling back on Dark's lead so the stallion reared up with a displeased cry. His hooves pounded back down on cobblestone with an ominous ring. Heero's eyes flashed around to the gawking commoners.

"And what are you pathetic lot staring at?" he snarled. "Think you this is a circus performance? Get back to work!"

Dark tossed his head and snorted in perfect timing for emphasis. With a sudden flurry of movement the peasants leaped to obey. Heero gave Dark his head and the stallion leaped into an abrupt gallop, knocking several slower folk out of his way. Heero hoped none of them were injured, but he was pleased with the visual reminder that he was not the Council of Nine's lapdog. The watching folk would not soon forget their prince's wrath. Perhaps he should have challenged that cowardly guard? He snorted under his breath. Next time, perhaps. And he was not naive enough to think there would not be a next time.

**o8o o8o**

Duo, who'd had no human contact for the entire day, was relieved when Heero returned. There was no daylight in this room so it was hard to tell, but his inner clock told him it was growing late. The man's expression was gentle when it landed on Duo. His tone, predictably, was harsh when he snapped,

"A servant left dinner outside for us. Go get it, then I have something to discuss."

His soft eyes gave Duo strength as he moved to obey. When the tray was set down and dinner served to the prince, Heero rummaged into his saddlebag. He held up a small silver mirror. "This is an enchanted device used for scrying," he said, tone still harsh and cold. "Use it to learn to ward against both eavesdroppers and watchers."

Duo eagerly took it from him. If Heero wasn't worried about listeners, he would have need to treat Duo so harshly. "Yes, Master," he acquiesced. The moment his hand touched the mirror, a tingle shot straight down his spine. Yes, it was definitely enchanted. He always felt that tingle when he encountered his own magic. "I don't think it will take long."

"It better not," Heero warned. "For every day you make me wait, I will punish you."

Duo stuck his tongue out at him.

To his shock, a slow smile curved Heero's lips upward. It was shockingly beautiful, and Duo realized he'd never actually seen Heero smile. _I want that. All the time. That's how I want him to look at me. Freely and uninhindered._ It was a kind, warm smile full of gentle benevolence. No fear, no revulsion, no loathing because of the thrice-damned collar around his neck.

He managed to summon a little quiver as he replied, "Y-yes, Master."

Heero winked at him, and it was all he could do not to burst into giggles.


	7. Silk and Venom

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, cruelty, possible OOCness

**A/N:** I added to my profile a description of the nine gods and goddesses of Light and Dark for your enjoyment. I'm going to be referencing them a lot, and there will be a quiz later on to test your knowledge. LOL

PS, don't forget. Nothing in this story is what it seems.

* * *

**Voices of the Gods**

To his satisfaction, it took Duo about an half-an-hour to figure out what kind of spell it took to scry. It was simpler than his barrier had been, and far simpler than the spell to solidify mud. He badly wanted to attempt scrying on Heero, to find where his patron had gone, but he knew his collar wouldn't allow it. Further, if Heero ever found out he was sure he'd see the man's wrath as he actually meant it. That wasn't something he was anxious to provoke.

It took about an hour longer to figure out how to block scrying, including the watching as well as listening. The ward against it was similar in many ways to his barrier against rain. Unlike a physical barrier, it wasn't visible to the naked eye. Then, nothing else to do, he sat on the edge of the bed and frowned. He rose moments later and padded to the desk, rummaging until he found parchment, ink, and a quill. He made a list of everything he'd like to see changed about this awful cell of a room.

It wasn't long after lunch he heard Heero return. Beaming, he jumped up. As soon as Heero stepped into the bedchamber, he held up the mirror. "I figured out what to do," he blurted, sounding anxious to his own ears. "I can create a ward against scrying. But I couldn't do it while you have a restriction on me." That came out as sullen.

The look Heero gave him was full of pleased pride. "Do it then," the man snapped, and the restriction was lifted.

Actually making the ward was a little more difficult than knowing how to do it, but it still only took Duo about twelve seconds. Then he smiled at Heero. "It's only around the bedroom, but I can make it bigger if you want."

Heero's eyes narrowed a bit as he looked around. "I can't see anything," he pointed out. "Are you sure it worked?" Still not moderating his tone.

Duo gave him an indignant look. "Of course it worked. I didn't create a barrier, I erected a ward. It's different. And if you don't believe me, take the mirror and try to scry on me from out there." He held up the mirror.

Giving him a rueful look, Heero took it and stepped out into the sitting room. Duo waited patiently until Heero came back in, and the Black Prince looked bemused. "It worked," he said absently. Then he met Duo's eyes. "You've created a sanctuary for me. Put it up around my entire chambers, and then you may go out to the sitting room. But I won't keep you holed up in here too much longer. As soon as I introduce you to my court, you may come and go as you please." He reached out and drew Duo against his chest.

Duo snuggled against him, wondering when he'd come to crave this closeness so much. It was bizarre and ironic that his master was the first person to show him any human kindness despite being a sorcerer. "When will that be?" he mumbled.

"A few more days. I want them to fret and stew awhile. I've confirmed no rumors, but I haven't denied them, either. More than I want to present you to them, though, I want you to meet my father. Do you think you could figure out a way to get to him unseen? Or open some kind of doorway?"

Duo frowned. More magic he had no idea how to do. "I could try. I would have to . . . practice first."

Heero pushed him back and cupped his chin. "You always treat spells as though you don't know how to cast them."

Duo blinked. "It's 'cause I don't. They don't teach us spells at the Tower. They teach us to be meek and subservient and that we're not worth dirt. Magic, so they say, is instinctual. You create spells as you need them."

He saw Heero's jaw clench, and Duo started to see anger swirl up in Heero's eyes. It was unnerving, the way his face went absolutely still and his eyes went ice cold. Duo swallowed, fighting the urge to back away from him. Even amidst his gentleness, this was a deadly powerful man. He must never forget that. A rigid parody of a smile curved Heero's lips.

"So they set you up to fail immediately," Heero said, voice strange and distant. "A fine attitude for sorcerers to take with their own."

Duo agreed, but he said nothing. Heero shook himself and stepped away. "I have something for you. Or, rather, someone. She should help ease your boredom."

To Duo's delight, when Heero came back into the bedroom, a big hound was following him. She was deep-chested and lithe, as though built for speed and endurance both. She had big dark eyes and alert ears, fur somewhere between long and short. Her fur was black with a dusting of silvery white over the top. It reminded Duo of frost over the top of burnt ground. She wagged her tail and trotted right up to Duo, pushing her muzzle against him.

Duo dropped to his knees to greet her. "What's her name?" he asked.

"Frost," Heero replied, kneeling on her other side, ruffling her ears. "She's not normally this friendly, but I'm glad she's taken to you right away. I usually keep her up here with me."

Duo hugged her. "Thank you," he murmured.

Heero gave a small smile. "I'll get you your own hound one of these times," he promised. "Maybe even from her bloodline."

When Frost flopped over onto her side, Duo obeyed and rubbed her belly. He looked up at Heero. "When you introduce me, how should I act?" he asked.

"Just like you did with my soldiers," Heero replied. "Haughty. Be more careful around the Council of Nine, though. They may be willing to be more forceful with you. If any of them raise a hand to you, I want to know. I absolutely will not tolerate one of them hurting you, appearances be damned."

Painful warmth spread through Duo's chest and gut. Was this happiness? Heero, he realized, was the first person since his parents about whom he cared. "I'll try to make them trust me, and possibly find something to use against them," he promised. Never before had he wanted to put himself on the line for another. Now, he was willing to risk his safety to help this man.

Heero reached out and brushed the backs of his fingers over Duo's cheek. "Just be careful," he said. "They're ruthless."

"I will," Duo said, tears stinging his eyes.

**o8o o8o**

"What the hell happened?"

Aqua eyes moved to regard the Voice of Gridanja with some amusement. "Such language?" their owner chided mildly.

The woman turned and flashed him a smile full of teeth. "I am Gridanja's vessel," she said, lifting one shoulder in a smooth shrug. "Should I apologize for it?"

Quatre Raberba Winner leaned back in his high-backed chair and smiled. "I suppose not. But really, you don't speak like that around others, do you? You will, perchance, give the Council the wrong kind of reputation."

"Don't worry so much, Quatre," spoke up another of the Council. Dorothy Catalonia, the Voice of Nahanquae, flicked her long golden hair over one shoulder. "It really doesn't matter what kind of reputation we have."

Quatre steepled his fingers. "It matters a great deal," he countered. "After all, we can hardly do anything that might diminish our power, can we?"

"Indeed," spoke the Voice of Jhatahj. Trowa Barton. "This is a troubling event."

"In what way?" Relena scoffed.

Quatre gave her a measured look. "Heero was never under our thumb," he began. "Now we know he has brought a sorcerer home. How powerful, we yet do not know. But our only advantage has been blocked by this sorcerer. How can we possibly know now what passes between them?"

Dorothy took interest, finally. "Through the sorcerer, of course. Heero is a cruel man. This sorcerer won't be pleased having him for a master. We can influence him with promises of freedom, and he will be swayed easily."

Far too experienced to give himself away, Quatre merely looked at her. As the Voice of Nirande, he hadn't the influence that Relena had, nor her counterpart, the Voice of Cestera. But he was a master at manipulating behind the scenes, as he must. "I think it's finally time to keep a closer eye on Heero," he suggested. "The Black Prince has sown chaos wherever he steps, but he is not out of control, despite what most of you seem to think. Those frigid eyes of his are windows into an extremely complex soul, and a cunningly keen mind. He could be a threat to us, whether it is his intention or not."

The Voice of Cestera stirred. "I agree. The people of Corai deeply fear and respect him. If he decided to go to war with the entire world, most of this country would blindly follow him into it, believing he would win because he is the Black Prince."

Relena, ever his opposition, rounded on him. "And we curtail his actions to what end, Treize? Heero is young and proud. We have only the visage of authority. Certainly there would be outrage and public outcry if he did away with this council, but the only reason he puts up with us is because he considers us unimportant. We do not yet have the leverage to seize the throne from him."

"A pity we can't seem to prove he's poisoning his father," Dorothy mused, tapping her lower lip. "We could try him for that. But even our healers can't tell for sure if the old man is dying of natural causes or what."

Dorothy, Quatre thought, was a tasteless woman. She was Relena's right-hand woman, always whispering in her ear and plotting with her. But unlike Relena, Dorothy was a pathetic player at the game of political intrigue. Treize Khushrenada, the Voice of Cestera, was considered the only to be her equal. Like her he was smooth, cultured, aristocratic, and ever-so-silver-tongued. Of course, Quatre thought with a private smile, there were perks to being a lesser Voice on the Council.

"Be silent, Dorothy," Relena said, sounding weary. "At the moment, we're going in circles. Treize, can you at least agree with me we should attempt to influence his sorcerer? With any luck it will be a younger man-as he sounds-and naive as well. Though Heero knew someone was scrying, he wouldn't dare accuse us of that. And we've already heard he's not above physically punishing his slave. It should put him in a better frame of mind for our manipulation."

Treize nodded. "Yes, we can agree on that, Relena. But do _you_ agree that perhaps it is time we started watching our prince a little more closely?"

Quatre saw her grind her jaw-a very, very tiny bit. "Yes, we can. Trowa, I leave that up to you. You are good at sneaking around in the shadows."

Ironic, that, Trowa being the Voice of Jhatahj. The God of Fire was a forceful, proud god who would never skulk.

"I can help there," the Voice of Drammon spoke up.

Chang Wufei would have made a better Voice of Jhatahj in many ways. He was proud and forceful himself. Relena cast the black-haired man a slightly surprised look.

"You?" she said. "You, who so seldom take interest in his doings?"

"That is precisely why I'm a good choice," Wufei said in that condescension he did so well. "He has no automatic reason to despise me."

"Other than being on this Council?" Quatre countered with a sweet smile.

Which earned him a frosty glare. He kept his smile hidden.

**o8o o8o**

Heero decided it was time to present Duo four days later. The atmosphere around his castle was so tense he could almost cut it with a knife. People tried to tactfully pry, and rumors flew around frantically. Heero spent most of the time out of the castle, leaving Duo to himself to learn more spells. It was taking the young sorcerer far longer to learn how to create a doorway, though he'd learned simple levitation of objects and could start a fire with a glance. He could also create colored lights, which delighted and amused Frost.

"It's going to be a long night," he warned the boy as he brushed his long, gleaming hair. "A very long night."

Duo, sitting quietly at Heero's feet and looking like he was about to doze off, tilted his head back. "What am I to do?"

"Stay at my side," Heero replied, running his fingers through the silken cinnamon locks. "I won't leave you alone. I don't want you to speak to anyone. If someone asks you a question, look to me for an answer or permission to answer. It'll get onerous, and it's all right to let your annoyance at that show when I'm not looking at you. But it's important for everyone to see I'm not giving you an iota of freedom. You're completely under my control."

Duo gave him a sleepy smile. "What about if they want a demonstration?"

The thought that someone would even ask annoyed Heero. "Light them on fire," he said with a snort, which started Duo giggling. "Well, perhaps a light demonstration, bright and flashy, but meaningless. You aren't a circus performance."

Twisting around on the floor so he was facing Heero, Duo folded his arms across Heero's thighs to look up at him with a pensive expression. "The Council will be there?"

"Yes, but I'm introducing you to them last. I've never made a secret of the fact I detest them. I slight them in petty ways, just like a spoiled princeling, and they ignore me for the most part. I've never openly opposed them, and it's why I've remained unimportant to them." He cupped Duo's chin in one hand. "You, of course, have changed their minds. That is why, for now at least, you're not to leave my side. The restriction will be back in place, flexible only if you have need to defend me or yourself."

Duo simply nodded, and Heero felt a bolt of something dangerously similar to affection flicker through him. He realized his thumb was stroking softly along Duo's jaw and released the boy. Was that disappointment that flashed across Duo's eyes? The boy leaned back against Frost, who lay right behind him.

"What am I wearing? Please tell me I won't look like a dancer slave or anything."

The words startled a short bark of laughter from Heero. "No. Parading you like a sorcerer _and_ a bed slave would have people treating you with even less respect. At least this way you'll maintain that veil of mystique. I've already chosen your outfit, and we should be getting you dressed. The nobles will already have gathered, and I'm sure they're milling and fussing. Best let them stew for only a little while."

Smiling, Duo rose to his feet after a quick pat to Frost's head. The hound thumped her tail on the floor.

Despite what he'd said, Duo's outfit was probably more appropriate for a girl than a boy. The black hose were not true breeches, and the soft material had the faintest sheen of silvery shine. The knee-high boots were the softest buffed leather, thin and flexible and suitable only for show, not function. They had a raised sole to add about two inches of height to Duo's slight frame. The lace-up shirt was a rich indigo that matched his eyes perfectly, with serpents delicately embroidered up the sleeves. The black tunic was long, falling to about mid-thigh, belted at the waist in a thick, braided silver belt that dropped a silken tassle to the base of the tunic.

Duo, who'd demanded a mirror, studied his reflection. The outfit didn't make him look like a girl, but it did make him look young and a little delicate. Painfully beautiful. Heero pulled his lustrous hair into a high ponytail, tying it with a thick indigo ribbon. He braided it only halfway down, tying it off with a leather thong that had a single purple diamond sewn onto it. Around his wrists Heero locked two silver cuffs. His own royal crest was emblazoned onto both.

"These are slave cuffs," he said, taking Duo's hands in his and squeezing gently. "You won't be without them from now on. They're enchanted items that can only be removed by me. Like this collar." He fingered the gleaming black band.

Duo looked darkly displeased by the reminder, but he didn't protest. Heero left the top laces of the shirt undone so the collar was more visible. No one would, but he wanted to make sure none forgot Duo was his slave. His sorcerer. His beautiful, beautiful weapon.

For himself, Heero donned his traditional black. The only break in the somber color was the cape, which was lined with cobalt satin on the inside. He strapped one of his two bastard swords to his waist in a bejeweled ceremonial sheath. He didn't particularly care for the gaudy thing, but it drew attention to the blade, so it served its purpose admirably. Before he was a man, he was the Black Prince. Let none forget that, either.

"I've been thinking about it," Duo said abruptly, "and I think I could . . . read minds. Or, detect surface thoughts. I remembered someone saying once, back at the Tower, that she could detect lies. I think I could do that."

Heero blinked, surprised. "That would be an amazing asset. Consider that your task tonight. Learn to read surface thoughts and detect lies."

As he always did when Heero gave him a task, Duo lit up. "It shouldn't take me long." He sounded excited.

Unable to help a small, sad smile, Heero brushed Duo's bangs out of his eyes. "I'm sure it won't. Remember what I said. Don't directly answer anyone unless I give you permission, and don't stray from my side. Not even for a second."

Duo, young and sweet and impulsive, gave Heero a hug, arms wrapping around his waist. The normally-cold young man embraced him in return. He could tell Duo was nervous about all this, and he was probably not looking forward to being treated with coldness and cruelty. Heero, to whom it had become second nature, didn't relish the thought either.

080 080

The huge hall was quite crowded when Heero finally descended into the throng. The moment he entered he was the center of attention, and the noise died away within moments. Expression iced over, Heero looked out over them as though he found them pathetic-which he did.

"Most of you have gossiped about my journey to Navrane until I'm surprised your tongues didn't fall out," he began scornfully. "I went there to purchase a slave, and I have found one. Duo al'Yuy."

Duo, practically clinging to his side, shifted as though uncomfortable when most of the scrutiny shifted to him. Heero didn't wait after his announcement and descended the steps. The Council of Nine, he noticed with an inward savage smile, was ridiculously situated near the throne dias. No doubt they had tried to look important, but they were on the opposite end of the room as at least a dozen men and women flocked to Heero, successfully blocking him from others.

"My, my," said the nearest woman. She was a distant cousin of the king. "He's very young, Your Highness. Is he really a sorcerer?"

"Can you not see the collar, woman?" barked another. He was the Arch Duke Selsdor, one of the oldest noble houses. "A black, no less. Well, nothing less for our prince, eh? What do you think of our country, boy?"

Duo reacted beautifully. He started the slightest bit, looking amazed at being addressed. His eyes shot to Heero, the request plain. Heero looked down at him, then back at Selsdor.

"I'm sure he thinks fine of it," he dismissed the question. "Has there been any retaliatory action from Penniar?"

Selsdor burst into raccous laughter, and the gathered men joined him right away. "Hells bells, no! Those soft cowards? They cringed away from any confrontation at all. After you slaughtered them like sheep? I don't know why you don't just conquer it, add it to Corai's borders, and have done with it. They'd crumple like houses made of matchsticks."

"My husband speaks the truth," Selsdor's wife, the Lady Truia, agreed at once. "You, the great Black Prince, would have no trouble doing so whatsoever. Why, it's practically an accepted truth that it will happen."

Heero gave her a scathing look. "It seems you lot have more to gossip about than my travels to Navrane. I have no interest in Penniar. If I turned my attention to any neighboring kingdom it would be Dobraia."

"True enough!" Selsdor immediately backed him. "Those fools have been itching for a fight. We quelled no less than six border skirmishes while you were away. I suppose they thought you making a trip would leave us defenseless. But we fought proudly and madly in your name, Prince, and showed those stone-brained fools what it means to attack Corai!"

"A dozen Dobraian soldiers were brought here and publicly executed," the Lady Truia said, waving a lacy fan at her face and looking bored. "I don't think they'll be trying anything like that again soon."

Heero amped up the heat of his glare. "And whose order was it to execute them?"

She quailed like a frightened chick. "Why, I believe it was the Council," she stammered.

Eyes burning, Heero looked to the end of the hall. Relena, probably. "Think you they have the authority to issue a royal order of that kind?" he said softly.

Every man and woman had the good sense to realize they were suddenly standing on thin ice. Heero's temper was renowned, and none of them wanted to find themselves on the receiving end.

"No one thinks that, Prince," Lady Truia said finally, reaching out and touching his arm.

Incredibly bold, really. Reaching up, Heero took her hand and gently squeezed her fingers. He increased the pressure until she winced. "Easy as a bird's bones," he said quietly. Then he gave her a frozen smile, raising her hand to his lips and lightly kissing it. "Though perhaps I should save such vicious measures for the ones who deserve it?"

He could feel her trembling as she slowly withdrew her hand. Disregarding her, Heero swept past them all.

Of course, he was accosted then by the next group of nobles eager to ingratiate themselves to him.

o8o o8o

Heart thudding in his chest, Duo tried to remind himself this was all an act. But never, ever had he seen Heero act that way. Cold, yes. Even cruel in his own militaristic way. But that vicious malice? Like a snake enjoying its prey's torment before delivering the killing blow. Heero was good at this. A person would be mad not to heed the obvious warning in that whole exchange. A sword wrapped in velvet was still a sword.

The next group of nobles wisely chose safer topics that seemed to appeal to the soldier in Heero. Duo was so nervous he felt sick. He wanted this night to be over. He jumped every time someone asked him anything, and he only half faked his anxious permission-seeking to Heero. More than half the time Heero answered for him, and the only time someone had the audacity to ask for a demonstration, Heero about sent them to their knees with a white-hot glare.

Eventually, a tall woman with dirty blonde hair swept in. She was followed by others that totalled nine. The uneasiness churning in Duo's gut went from uncomfortable to painful, and he wondered if he would vomit. He swallowed compulsively, trying not to look ill.

"My prince," she said in a perfectly smooth voice. It was so smooth it sounded practiced. "It seems we are to congratulate you. I'm certain none would have expected you to find a Black. But he is young, isn't he?"

Heero gave her an arctic smile. "It only means he's more tractable to my will," he said. "Duo, let me introduce you to my Council of Nine." His voice had gone silky and venomous. Ever-so-slight emphasis on the word _my_, as if they, too, were his possessions. "Relena Peacecraft, Voice of Gridanja. Treize Khushrenada, Voice of Cestera. Torvan Uric, Voice of Relwan. Dorothy Catalonia, Voice of Nahanquae. Quatre Winner, Voice of Nirande. Trowa Barton, Voice of Jhatahj. Sylaena Glewhyn, Voice of Vyrea. Beria Shondric, Voice of Shinigami. and Wufei Chang, Voice of Drammon. Don't forget a single one." It sounded like a threat.

Wondering if Heero meant him to give them some kind of greeting, he nervously kept his eyes on Heero, aware of the Nine watching him. Heero gave him a cruelly amused smirk, as though enjoying his discomfort, then nodded slightly. Duo looked at them and inclined his head.

"Pleased to meet you," he managed without his voice shaking.

"And we are you," the one named Quatre Winner said with a small smile. "The last time a sorcerer appeared in Corai was well over one-hundred years ago. Heero's grandfather, back at least three generations, purchased a Blue. I'm certain you'll surpass his accomplishments with ease."

Duo didn't know what to say to that. He'd managed to distract himself by attempting to read surface thoughts, and though he was able now to sense an overall mood, this man confused him immediately. The emotions rolling off him were mixed and complicated. He couldn't get a general sense of the man.

"He gave you a compliment, Duo," Heero said abruptly, still using that silky-deadly tone. "Thank him."

Duo flashed him an anxious look before once more inclining his head to Quatre. "Thank you."

"I wanted to apologize," Relena said, apparently dismissing Duo, "for the other day, Heero. I sent an honor guard to escort you home. I merely had your protection in mind, but I'm afraid I managed to insinuate insult. Please accept my apology, it was the farthest thing from my intent."

A lie, Duo noted. He couldn't detect a lie, exactly. But her aura changed enough that he knew she was lying. And she was perfectly comfortable lying. Of course, her patron was Gridanja whom, Heero had told him, was called the Queen of Lies. Here was a dangerous woman. He wanted to grab Heero and scream, "Be careful!" He may be putting himself on the line, but Heero was in as much danger as he was. And he realized he didn't want anything to happen to Heero.

By the time Heero took him from the hall, Duo felt like he might go mad. All of those men and women, there was something wrong with them. Every single one of them.


	8. Light and Darkness

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, cruelty, possible OOCness

**A/N:** Please don't worry. There are no bastardized G-boys. Oh, and there's a lemon ahead.

* * *

**Rules of the Game**

"Quatre."

His name, softly spoken, made the man lift aqua eyes to look at the other. His lips curved up in a slight smile, but he didn't speak.

"I don't understand."

The smile vanished. "You promised once you would not ask me questions," Quatre said after a moment. His tone was casual. The underlying warning was clear.

Warm, strong hands gripped his arms and squeezed. "You're playing a very dangerous game, love," Trowa said.

Quatre winced when Trowas squeezed too hard. "I know. But you know the rules. I have to play it. I want to keep a closer eye on Heero both to protect him . . . and to find out how to get past this frigid exterior of his. I want to destroy the Council of Nine, but I can't do it without him."

Quatre could feel Trowa regarding him, but he studiously ignored the man. Trowa had a gentle soul, and he was honest to a fault. These games of intrigue his lover played caused him worry and stress. Quatre, who'd been born into it, barely noticed the tension anymore. It had become second nature to manipulate things to his liking.

"It is Jhatahj's wish, as well," Trowa said, "but-"

Quatre whirled and slapped a hand over Trowa's mouth, eyes blazing. "Don't _ever_ say that, Trowa. If the rest of the Council found out that we actually _can_ speak with our gods, they would quietly dispose of us in a heartbeat."

Trowa's green, green eyes filled with soft emotion. He didn't try to remove Quatre's hand as he nodded. Quatre lowered his hand, eyes clouding.

"I wish it wasn't so, just as much as you do," Quatre whispered, rubbing a hand over his heart. "Nirande often speaks of the time when the Council of Nine actually was what it claimed, and did as they promised to do always." His eyes met Trowa's once more. "And of her love for Jhatahj."

Trowa stepped forward and stroked Quatre's cheek. "If I were not the Voice of Jhatahj, and you not the Voice of Nirande, would you love me anyway, angel?"

Smiling, Quatre stepped into his embrace. "Always," he murmured, pressing a kiss to Trowa's collar bone. A warm, bright light filled his mind. Nirande, he knew. The woodland goddess spoke to him frequently this way. Simply sending her emotions to him in a flash of light. This particular color reflected her passion, and Quatre knew in an instant she was with Jhatahj. One look at Trowa showed him his lover was feeling the same things, and it was affecting him. He shuddered as Nirande's passion took on a bright flash of challenge. She would never submit to Jhatahj, though she would allow his advances. She would never be tamed.

Just like Quatre.

Trowa's mouth slanted over his, using his superior height to full advantage. Quatre pushed against his chest, opening his mouth and biting at Trowa's lips. Always this struggle for control, this fight for dominance. Though Jhatahj was male, he never dominated Nirande. He always lost to her. Willingly, true. It was the same with Trowa and Quatre.

Limbs tangling, they toppled down onto the wide bed, Quatre on top of Trowa's chest. Heat blazing over his skin, Quatre broke the kiss to tug Trowa's tunic over his head. He tossed the velvet aside, kissing him again as he tackled the laces of his shirt. In moments it, too, was flung aside. Quatre hungrily devoured Trowa's lips, hands gliding over the smooth skin of his chest. Perhaps it was Nirande's passion, perhaps it was his own, but he was fully aroused and ready. Grabbing Trowa's hand, he pressed it against his hardened length.

"Touch me," he growled against the other man's lips.

Trowa obeyed, unlacing Quatre's breeches and slipping his hand inside to grip naked flesh. Quatre arched up with a moan, eyes fluttering shut. Trowa's hand was almost unbearably hot. It squeezed and caressed him, a single thumb dancing over the tip and teasing the slit until he thought he might go mad. An equally hot mouth latched on to one of his nipples, and he whined out another moan at this new sensation. Suddenly he wanted them both naked-now.

A flurry of hands, legs, clothes, and two young, lithe bodies pressed together on the bed. Perspiration beaded on Quatre's skin, making him slide easily and deliciously along Trowa. His lover's hands ran down his back, bracing against the backs of his thighs to grind him forward. Quatre hissed and sat up, reaching for the small bedside desk and grabbing the bottle of oil he kept there. Trowa continued his oh-so-deliciously distracting actions, and Quatre almost dropped the bottle twice. Growling, he popped the cork and poured some on his fingers. Some of it landed on Trowa's stomach, sliding into the grooves of muscle and flesh.

Setting the bottle aside, Quatre lifted himself up onto his knees and pushed two fingers into his entrance. The bolt of pain/pleasure made him stiffen, eyes snapping shut. Trowa's hands landed on his hips.

"Lean back, love," Trowa whispered, pushing. "Let me see you do that. I want to see your fingers . . ."

Eyes locking with Trowa's, Quatre obeyed and sat back on his haunches, pelvis tilting forward. He had planned to make this quick, but with Trowa's eyes greedily devouring him, he slowed down and sank his fingers into his body at a more leisurely pace. His eyes hooded, watching Trowa watch him as he savored the sensations, twisting his wrist to find his prostate. A light shudder ran up his spine when he found it.

"Shit," Trowa hissed, surprising Quatre with the crude profanity. He grabbed Quatre and shoved him down on the bed, grabbing Quatre's wrist and wrenching his hand away only to replace it with his mouth.

Quatre's eyes shot open, lips parting with a faint mewl as Trowa's tongue lanced up into him. His fingers clenched in the bed sheets, thighs trembling. Trowa tormented him until the fear of passing out became real, and he couldn't catch his breath. Then suddenly his lover stopped, sitting up and looking down at him with an almost curious expression. Growling, Quatre planted his feet on the bed, spreading his knees. He sat up just enough to grab Trowa's arousal, tugging with a wicked grin.

"Come into me," he demanded. "Now."

Trowa smeared oil onto himself and obeyed. Down, down, down he plunged, always maddeningly slow, always feeling as if it would go on forever. Once more Quatre's breath caught, and he found himself wondering if this was good for his health. Then Trowa's hips were aligned with his thighs, and damn him, the man stopped moving.

Panting, gasping, Quatre glared up at him. Trowa caressed his cheek.

"Don't push yourself."

Quatre shoved him backward, climbing over him so he could mount him. "I know my limits," he growled, plunging himself down.

Despite his intensity, the pace he set wasn't frenzied. It was somewhat slow, but his movements were controlled and powerful. He watched Trowa through his lashes. Perspiration beaded on his skin until he started sliding, and the concentration on his face made his expression look almost one of pain. He slid his hands up Quatre's hips to his waist, then around to his chest. His fingers dragged heavily over peaked nipples, making Quatre's eyes flicker, a soft moan escaping him.

"Next time," he panted, "I'm going to tie your hands."

Trowa gave him an amused sort of smirk. "I look forward to it, angel."

That nickname, Quatre thought as he clenched around Trowa, had never suited him. He wasn't a very pure man. Leaning down, he planted a demanding kiss on Trowa's lips. His lover returned it ardently, fingers carding through Quatre's hair. Completion crept up on them slowly, building up into sweet ecstasy only to spiral down into soft bliss. Quatre allowed his body to collapse onto Trowa, content to feel strong arms go around him. In some ways, Trowa was very much like Jhatahj.

Soon he'd have to get up, to resume his duties and continue this farce. But for now it was nice to bask in Trowa's nearness and his love.

**o8o o8o**

Duo leaped to his feet and ran to the door, startling Frost into excited motion, to throw his arms around Heero as the Black Prince walked into his chambers. Heero stiffened, looking down at him in unguarded surprise. He gripped Duo's shoulders and pushed him back.

"What in Cestera's name has you so excited?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Duo pulled free and scampered to the center of the room. Heero had been leaving the restriction off him so he could practice, and he held up his hands. Energy immediately started crackling around them, and he brought them together in a sharp motion. A gleaming archway of light appeared. A second one appeared on the other end of the room.

"I figured out how to make doorways!" he exclaimed. "It took so long because I couldn't figure out how to make it _go_ anywhere, and even when I figured out how to make two at once I couldn't figure out how to connect them. But I finally did it. Me an' Frost have been going through these doorways for an hour now, and we're both completely fine!"

Heero looked a little bemused as he headed for the bedchamber. "I was in a foul mood just seconds ago," he said, stripping off his formal outerwear, "and just looking at your face, so bright and excited, has lightened my temper trememdously."

Duo beamed at him, feeling as if he was bursting with happiness. "You can introduce me to your father now, right?" he asked. "I can finally meet him?"

"Yes. He's been anxious but too sickly for visitors. We're between doses now, so you can meet him."

At the reminder of Heero's extreme measures to get his father out of this, Duo's expression soured. "I've been thinking a lot about the Council," he began slowly. "I hate them. I think I hate them even more than the masters at the Tower. Especially Relena and Treize. I was listening to them talk to you all night last night, Heero. They so seldom spoke a word of truth I was beginning to think that all her lies _were_ the truth."

Heero smirked. "People have been gossping about you all day. They thought you were just a timid little boy who was so afraid of his master he wouldn't do anything without permission." Like a switch his expression went dark and grim. "We'll have to change that. I want you to go ahead and start wandering. Feel free to take Frost with you, too. Be with these people exactly how you want to, Duo. There's no reason to hold back."

Duo nodded, feeling impatient. "Okay, but right now I want to meet your father."

Snorting, Heero nodded and rose. "Let's see this doorway of yours."

Duo looked at him and shook his head. "I can't make a doorway to a place I've not been. At least, I don't know how."

"The old-fashioned way, then," Heero said. "It'll be good for the folk to see you. As soon as we get into my father's chambers, put up your wards against scrying. I haven't been able to hold a meaningful conversation with him in several years." His jaw clenched.

Furthering Duo's hatred of the Council. He grabbed Heero's hand and brought it to his cheek, nuzzling it. "I'm with you," he murmured. "I've been trying to use magic for everything. The more I use it the easier I create new spells."

Heero caressed his cheek for a moment. "I'm glad," he murmured. "Come on, _chiccira_. I'll show you the way to my father's room. And there's nothing wrong, by the way, with you going to visit him all the time. All the better to enforce the illusion that you're at odds with me."

Today Duo wore only a soft leather tunic, the buffed matieral dyed a soft blue. It was belted at the waist in black, no embroidery or brocade. Simple, but the fine material made it look expensive as it was. Gone was the simple country boy. Strangely enough, the clothing had added to Duo's confidence. Of course, the sleeveless tunic left his arms bare, and hence showed off the brilliant, silver slave-cuffs. It would take Duo some time to get used to them, although the craftsmenship was superb. The metal was thin and extremely light.

"Walk behind me and to my left," Heero instructed as they headed to the door. "Don't worry about schooling your expression if someone tries to glare you down, either."

Resigning himself to sharing Heero with the world again, he quickly stopped the man before he could open the door. "This room is really, _really_ boring. And depressing. Can I . . . change it? There's no color and there's so little light it feels like a cell."

Heero gave him a soft smile. "Of course. Make a list of what you want and I'll see to it you get it."

Duo grinned. "Already made the list. You'll take care of it when we get back? I really wanna meet your father!"

Giving him a tenderly indulgent smile, Heero led him out. Frost happily trotted at his side, giving him a nudge for affection. Which he gave her, but as soon as they were in the hall, that hated mask fell back into place. Duo felt his teeth grinding. He didn't hate Heero. In fact, he was growing attached to the man. But he _hated_ this.

_There's a darkness in him. I think he could become this person he shows to others. It was so easy for him to control and intimidate those people in the audience hall. If he lost his light, whatever it is, he would be lost for good._ He shuddered at the thought. Beside him, Frost lifted her head and looked at him. For a split second, he got the eerie impression she'd heard his thoughts and nodded agreement. Then the moment passed and he shook his head. _First his stallion, and now Frost?_ He grinned to himself.

As they walked the corridors, servants gave them wide berth. Many of them gave Duo looks of scorn, and Duo lifted his chin to give them frigidly condescending looks. Scorn turned to sullenness, which Duo ignored. Heero walked by them not as if they were beneath him, but as if they were so unimportant he didn't even notice they existed.

His father's chambers weren't all that far from Duo's, and Heero pushed the door open without knocking. Duo followed, and as soon as the door was closed and barred, he slammed up scrying barriers. To his vindictive glee, he felt scrying spells sever like rotted string. Heero eyed him askance, and he nodded.

"It's up."

Heero went straight to the bedchamber, throwing open the bedcurtains and leaning down to hug the bed's occupant. "Father," he murmured.

Duo's first impression of the man startled him. He'd been expecting someone frail and bony and perhaps a timid countenance. This man, though he did look like Heero's father, didn't bear much resemblance to his son. There was just something about him that reminded Duo of Heero. But his shoulders were broad and his eyes bright and alert. And at the moment he looked flabbergasted to be hugging his son.

"Is this . . . safe?" his father asked in a dusty voice. As if he didn't use it much.

"Duo . . . he put up a ward," Heero said in a breaking voice.

Duo swallowed tears. Kazuhiko pushed his son back to cup Heero's face in both hands.

"Here, _mioccei_," he murmured, "don't show me that face. Where's your smile? The one your mother loved so much?"

Heero swallowed and straightened, most of the emotion draining away. "Gone, _pierdre_, just like Mother." He looked at Duo and beckoned. "I'm sure you've heard I traveled to Navrane. This is Duo."

Kazuhiko looked up at Duo, a kindly smile alighting on his lips. "A Black, eh? It's been a long time since a sorcerer lived in Corai. Tell me, boy, how does your heart fare in this treacherous land?"

Duo tried to smile and failed. "I . . ." he began. _It's almost broken a hundred times. I don't know exactly what is holding me together right now. _"Better than I feared," he finally said.

The king got a sad look on his face and patted the bed. "Come, sit down. You and I both got the worst end of this deal, didn't we? Neither of us getting to see the Heero we know and want?"

A single tear burned down Duo's cheek as he obeyed the king, crawling up to sit beside him. Kazuhiko immediately folded him into a hug. That was all it took to start Duo crying in earnest. The king's arms tightened around him and the man started rocking.

"Shh, _chiccira_, it's all right. Let it all out. Heero, you will agree to let Duo attend me, yes? Surely it won't look too suspicious to allow it when this collar easily lets you bind Duo to silence."

"Yes, Father," Heero said, sounding soft and distant.

Duo cried and cried. All the tears came out for his first torturous days out of Navrane, for the whole torturous trip, for his torturous existence in the Tower, for all the scorn and fear and ill will he had suffered since he was a little boy. He cried that Heero had to suffer, that his father had to suffer, that this world hated sorcerers, and that there was nothing he could do about any of it. He clung to Kazuhiko, who held him and rocked and hummed some sweet, soothing melody until at last the tears dried up and he sniffled to a halt.

"What's chi-chi-ra mean?" he asked, hiccuping.

Kazuhiko smiled down at him. "Literally translated it means 'soft soft little,'" he said. "It means little one, but it's a very tender endearment."

Duo looked up at Heero and couldn't help a faint blush. "And . . . me-oh-chay? That means?"

"_Mioccei _means 'my son'," Kazuhiko translated. "This is an old language that scholars only teach royalty and perhaps high-ranking nobles."

Frost hopped up on the bed and stuck her nose in Duo's face. Laughing quietly, he pushed her back. "How long . . . does this go on?" he asked.

"You mean until I'm dead?" the king asked dryly. "Heero?"

Heero perched on the edge of the bed. "Not much longer. A few weeks." He sort-of smiled. "People will think it's suspicious that during the time I was gone, you look much better than when I left, old man."

Kazuhiko's eyes gleamed. "Such cheek with your father." Then the mirth was gone. "I can't leave you here with those vultures, Heero. How could I live comfortably in Tempria, knowing you're suffering here?"

Duo wanted to smother Heero with affection for the look he gave his father. So pained, so sad, so . . . empty. "I'll be far happier, knowing you're safe and away from here."

Kazuhiko pulled Duo closer against him. "Well, I suppose I can't stop him, can I, _chiccira_? Promise me you'll stay by my son's side and be his light. Don't let him wander too far into the darkness. Always pull him back."

Nodding and snuggling close, wishing he wouldn't have to say goodbye to Kazuhiko at all, he took a deep breath and tried to push the pain away. There would plenty of time for it later.


	9. Encounters

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, cruelty, possible OOCness

**A/N:** I had one of my reviewers (Hi) leave me a note that I felt deserved a response (no profile, so I'll reply this way). I appreciate your honesty! This chapter is dedicated to you. And yes to your question, Heero and Duo still have enormous adversity facing them. As for Heero's dad, all of you will learn soon why he is the way he is. So sit back and enjoy.

* * *

**The Queen of Corai  
**

_(Thirty years ago)_

"Your Highness, ought we travel so far from the castle? It grows dark rapidly, and we don't know our way through these mountains."

Kazuhiko Yuy, twenty years old and heir to the throne of Corai, cast his manservant a Look. "Don't be a coward, Odin. And don't tell me what to do. Father blathers on about how dangerous these woods are, but it doesn't look so scary to me."

"This forest spans almost one-hundred leagues," Odin said, "and it is never traveled-there are no roads through it."

"It'll be fine, old man," Kazuhiko snapped. "If you want to go home, then go. You can explain to my father why you left me alone."

Odin's face schooled into resignation. "I will stay with you, of course, my prince."

"Then move your horse," the prince said, digging his heels into his own mount's sides.

The bay stud leaped forward with a snort, plunging into the dense forest that was simply called the Southern Forest. In a surprisingly short period of time the canopy blocked out the last rays of sun, sending them into relative darkness. Kazuhiko, curiosity spurred by years of people whispering about it, rode on without fear and a healthy dose of recklessness. He was the prince of a much-feared nation. What reason had he for being afraid?

The answer to that rhetorical question came a dozen hoof-beats later. A dark shape came hurtling down out of the branches, too blurry to even make out. Young and full of his own strength, Kazuhiko felt the thrill of a fight rather than fear. He reached at once for his bastard sword, but the shape was impossibly fast. He had enough time to see glowing red eyes before it was on him, hear Odin yell his name, and all went black.

o8o o8o

He wasn't sure what woke him. The incessant sound of water dripping? The feel of something dragging over his face? Or the fact that he was freezing cold? Perhaps all three. His eyes snapped open, and he bolted upright only to fall back with a faint groan. Pain assaulted his head so sharply his vision grayed alarmingly, and he had to fight to stay conscious.

"Easy," a soft, feminine voice murmured. "You've been through a _gergregore attack_. You're lucky to be alive, actually."

At the moment, Kazuhiko didn't feel lucky. He managed to peel his eyes open, and he immediately reassessed his opinion. He felt lucky indeed. His companion was simply the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She looked his age, maybe a little younger. Her eyes were the verdant hue of spring leaves just opening to the warmer sun. Her skin was the soft, near-translucent glow of a pearl. Her hair was the soft brown of new bark, dirt after a spring rain, the coat of a new foal just dropped by his mother. Every time she moved he thought he saw hints of gold and green. Her soft, full lips curved up in a sensitive smile, and her dark lashes were so long they brushed her flawless cheeks each time she blinked.

"Who are you?" he asked, coughing lightly at his dry throat.

She handed him a crystal goblet of water and helped him drink. "My name is Celaewahan," she said, "though my friends and family call me Celae. You may, as well. What is your name?"

"Kazuhiko," he said, "crown prince of Corai." Boastful and proud in his attempt to impress her.

To his surprise, her green eyes shuttered. "I see." She rose, and he finally saw the source of dripping water. It poured out of a crack in the stone wall, and he realized they were in a natural hollow in the land. She filled the goblet with this water and set it near him. "You are welcome to stay until you are strong. Then you must leave. This is no place for you."

He couldn't understand her tone. Why wasn't she impressed by his title? Every woman he had ever met immediately fawned and fussed when she found out. What was different about this one? "Wait," he said, not ready to see her go. "Ah, where am I?"

"In my village," she said, "deep in the . . . Southern Forest."

"I didn't know there was a village here," he said, frowning.

Celae looked at him, and her green eyes were chips of emerald ice. "And when you leave, you will never speak of it again." A warning and a threat.

Kazuhiko swallowed. It sent a shiver up his spine, and he couldn't say why. "Must you go?" Then, because that sounded too much like a plea, "I'm used to better treatment."

She looked at him. "That is precisely why you will never be welcome here." And she left.

o8o o8o

He didn't see Celae any more that day. A boy perhaps fifteen brought him a flavorful meal and hot tea, and he was once more left alone. By then he felt a little better, and he got out of his bed. He found himself right on the outskirts of a large clearing, and houses were built around and among the trees. A beautiful arch of branches and vines marked the center, which he supposed was the village square. He headed toward it. A large bonfire crackled in the darkness, and many were gathered around it. Kazuhiko noticed how beautiful each of them was, in an otherworldly way. It wasn't long before they saw him. They stopped moving and all turned to look at him.

"Good evening," Kazuhiko greeted them, holding his head up.

A man looked down at a child no more than eight. "Go get Celaewahan," he said, and the child scampered off.

"Who are you people?" Kazuhiko asked, looking around. There had to be at least a few hundred people here. Why didn't anyone in Corai know of them?

"That is for the princess to tell, if she does at all," the same man said in a frozen voice.

Kazuhiko drew himself up. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes," came a familiar voice, "and that will impress no one here, Prince." Celae strode forward, absolutely resplendent in a gown of green gossamer. She looked at the others. "_Sefandri_," she said, and they all began moving away.

"You're a princess?" Kazuhiko demanded.

She sighed. "Yes. I am princess Celaewahan Crystalwater, daughter of Queen Nahairan Crystalwater, ruler of the Krisandi Nation."

"Krisandi-?"

Celae silenced him with a look. "None of this matters. Once you leave here, we will close the Gates behind you, and you will never find this place again. The only reason I brought you here was because I found you after the _gergregore_ attacked you. You would have died, and I couldn't allow that. But come morning, you _will _leave. You are not welcome here."

For some reason, her words and the tone stung the prince. None would dare speak to him so at home. What was different about her? "What's that?"

"It's a powerful creature of shadow," she replied. "It shouldn't have even been on this continent, but it has been captured and returned home. Please return to your hollow. You are not to enter the village. Humans do not belong with us."

_Humans? Why does she separate herself? She's just as human as me._

She watched his face, and a cold smile flitted across her lips. "I know what you're thinking. My people are not humans, prince. We're nymphs."

Nymphs. Creatures of beauty and mystery, as tied to nature as any flower, tree, or fern. Legend, nothing more. He stared at her, expression of mixed surprise and disbelief. "They don't exist."

She raised an eyebrow, and finally the faintest hint of a smile curved up her lips. "And what if I said where I come from, humans don't exist?"

Blink. "That's absurd. I'm right here, so obviously they do exist."

She lifted one shoulder in a liquid shrug. "And so am I right here."

He flushed. He peered at her a little closer and saw her ears were raised into a slight point. Despite that she didn't have wings or horns or a tail or the like, she didn't look human. She was too beautiful.

"I don't want to leave in the morning," he said. "I want to get to know you."

She shook her head. "It is not possible."

o8o o8o

Duo watched Kazuhiko's face as the king spoke, entranced by the moving emotion. "That's how you met your wife?"

The man smiled softly. "Yes. Not exactly a fine first impression, I know. But for some reason, the moment I met her I changed. Not dramatically and not all at once, certainly. But somewhere deep down, where I wasn't even aware, I changed. Celae was beautiful and fiery, passionate and _good_. She didn't allow me to stay that time, but I came back again and again looking for her. I didn't see her again for two years. During that time I had done much soul-searching, wondering how I might convince her to stay with me a little longer the next time."

Duo couldn't help smiling, caught up in the story. "What happened?"

He snorted. "I was attacked again. I was injured worse the second time, but the result was Celae rescuing me. I was happy. This time around, I did my level best to make a better impression."

o8o o8o

"You have a penchant for trouble, don't you?" Celae murmured, carefully rubbing a sweet-smelling salve into the ugly wound.

Kazuhiko winced. "I don't go looking for it," he protested. "It just finds me once in awhile. Still, I'm glad."

Her green eyes met his. "Why?"

"I wanted to meet you again," he said with bald honesty. "I've thought about you a great deal."

She looked surprised. "Indeed? I confess, I had forgotten about you." Her tone wasn't cutting, but the words still stung.

"I'd been thinking, what could I do to make you notice me if we met again," Kazuhiko went on.

"Getting yourself chewed on by monsters is not the best way to make me notice you," she said with a faint grin. "There are safer ways."

Pleased by mirth she hadn't shown to him last time, he grinned right back. "It was the first thing that came to mind."

A small laugh fell golden off her lips. "You're a strange boy, Kazuhiko. Why would you go out of your way to see me again? It's been two years, and our last meeting wasn't a friendly one."

Now feeling awkward, he watched as she began threading a needle with suture thread. "I . . . at first, all I could think about was your beauty," he admitted, wondering why he felt ashamed. "I've never seen anyone like you, Celae. Then, I kept wondering why you had been so cold to me. Eventually I decided it must have been something wrong with me. I tried to figure out what. Then, I decided I wanted to find you again so you could tell me so I could fix it so that you would stay in my life. Somehow." He blushed, trying not to fidget.

She watched him in silence for a time. "Stay in your life in what capacity?" she asked quietly.

_A lover and a wife,_ he thought immediately. "Any capacity," he replied. "Friend, confidant, hell, I'd settle for pen-pal."

She laughed again, soft and low. "My home is far from here. We use this forest as a kind of gateway to this continent. But the Krisandi Nation makes its home in a land far south of here, and across the Pangor Sea. It is unlikely we will see each other again. I have no plans to return to here."

Desperation, hot and swift, filled him. "Then at least spend this time with me while I recover," he pleaded. Somehow, he had to convince her.

She gave him a level look. "While you recover," she promised.

o8o o8o

Now laying with his head pillowed on Frost's flank, Duo stared at Kazuhiko in avid delight. "I can't believe it. You married a nymph. I thought they were legend."

"So does everyone else," the king agreed. "No one ever knew Celae's true identity. I kept it hidden, and on the surface she looked enough like a human to pass." He drew in a slow, deep breath. "She was the love of my life. I tried to change so much for her, I wanted to make Corai the kind of place she could be proud of. I was too naive."

Duo's heart ached for the man. He reached up and scratched Frost's ears. "That makes Heero half nymph," he murmured. "Do nymphs have any special abilities?"

"Many," Kazuhiko said. "They can use magic, to a limited degree. Heero can, as well. If he had been taken to Navrane, he would have been perhaps a Yellow. Possibly a Green."

Duo's eyes widened. "But . . . how did he keep it hidden?"

"Celae kept it hidden," the king answered. "Nymphs, unlike humans, embrace magic. Celae learned it from a very young age, and since she didn't come to Corai until she was an adult, she could already shield herself. When Heero was born, she shielded him as well, and taught him how to do the same when he was old enough."

Duo remembered the few times Heero had ever exerted control over his magic. With the exception of the restriction, it hadn't been the collar that allowed that. It had been Heero's own innate skill. Things certainly made more sense now. No wonder Heero was so tense all the time. Not only did he have to maintain his frozen facade, but he also had to shield himself at all times so none would ever learn the truth about him. He closed his eyes. _If I can, I'll have to learn how to do that. I'm certain I could shield him more easily than he could himself, and it would be one less thing for him to worry about._

"I worry about him, Duo," Kazuhiko said abruptly. "In so many ways he looks so much like his mother. He was a gentle boy, quick to smiles and laughter. Celae adored him, and unlike most queens she raised him herself. He was only ten when she died." He ran a hand over his face. "He began to watch me. He has always been exceptionally bright, and when he saw how the Council of Nine controlled me, he realized he could not be like me. It was then that he changed. In fact, he became like I was as a youth. Cold and arrogant, utterly self-serving. When the Council began to scry, that was when I lost him altogether. He could no longer be himself with me, and he certainly could not block the scrying himself. That would have led the Council straight to his secret. However, it was what sparked the idea to travel to Navrane and buy a sorcerer. I'm very happy you're a Black, Duo. You'll be strong enough to protect him, and yourself."

Duo closed his eyes as Kazuhiko stroked his hair. "Couldn't Heero use his position to . . . teach people tolerance toward sorcerers?"

The man sighed. "I don't know. It is doubtful. The fear is old and deeply rooted. It is easier to change laws than mindsets." Then he sat up straight. "Would you care to get out of this room? Celae had beautiful gardens, and I'm sure you've yet to see them."

Smiling, Duo rolled off the bed. "I'd love to." With Frost on one side and the king on the other, he headed out of the bedchamber.

**o8o o8o**

Relena looked up in surprise as King Kazuhiko walked into the garden with the young sorcerer Duo. The king leaned on Duo's arm as though weak, which was undoubtedly the case. Poison made a body weaker. Sharing a private smile with herself, she rose and set her book on the beautifully carved bench. Smoothing a wrinkle from her dress, she glided to them. Prince Heero's large black hound raised its ears when she approached, giving a warning growl. Relena ignored the thing.

"Good afternoon, Kazuhiko," she said, nodding, "Duo. Today's a fine day for a little stroll in the gardens. Are you quite certain you're up to it, Kazuhiko? You look somewhat pale."

"I'm all right, Relena," the man said, giving her a ghost of a smile. "Duo is young and strong, he's been helping me."

Relena transferred her attention to Duo. The boy really was a pretty slip of a thing. The Council would crush him. "What a sweet young man you are," she said with a smile. "And walking your master's dog at the same time. Did Heero really give care of the beast to you? She must outweigh you by fifty pounds."

Duo's eyes darkened as if he sensed insult. Then it passed and he gave her a shy smile. "It's only twenty."

It was a better reaction than all-out resistance. Relena rewarded him with a laugh. "I'm glad your circumstance hasn't deprived you of your sense of humor, _pikura._ I'm sure many, having a master like Heero, would begin to crumple under the strain."

A very telling emotion flickered through Duo's indigo eyes: resentment. "This is the rest of my life," he said with a minute shrug. "Refusing to accept it accomplishes nothing." He looked up at the aging king and smiled. It was a shockingly sweet expression. "I take happiness as I find it."

Relena could not have prayed for a better opening. She smiled, reaching out and brushing her fingertips over his cheek. "I understand that. If you find your duties becoming onerous, I hope you will feel comfortable coming to me for reprieve. I know better than some how . . . difficult it is to cope with Heero's coldness."

The boy practically glowed. "Thank you, Miss Relena."

She laughed. "Aren't you an angel? Relena is fine. I, too, enjoy these gardens. More's the pity that the late queen is not still with us to tend them. I've been told they bloomed most brilliantly under her tender hand."

The king stirred. "They did," he agreed. "Duo, might we sit for a spell? My old legs aren't as sturdy as they once were."

Duo made a soft sound of sympathy and guided him to a bench. Relena quickly followed, moving to Kazuhiko's other side to help ease him down. Anything to show Duo she was kind and tender-hearted. Kazuhiko barely glanced at her. For the most part, Relena ignored him as well.

"What does pi-cure-ah mean?" Duo asked, kneeling down to pet Frost.

Relena tried not to smile at how carelessly he disregarded his fine breeches, settling into the dirt. "It means doll-face," she replied. "With all your flawless, porcelain skin you look just like a pretty doll." She laughed lightly. "You're certain to make the ladies of court insanely jealous."

Duo, the lamb, blushed. "Thank you, Mi-ah, Relena."

This was a fine atmosphere growing, and Heero chose that moment to ruin it. The Black Prince strode into the garden like a thunderhead, bringing darkness with him. His magnificent carriage was bested only by the fiery anger in his stunning cobalt eyes. He disregarded Relena, unleashing the full power of that furious glare on his slave. Duo cried out and went down as though physically struck, and Relena knew he'd used the collar to punish Duo.

"I told you to wait for me," Heero said, tone shockingly flat for the fury in his eyes.

"Heero," Relena soothed, pleased for yet another chance to show Duo her kindness, "surely punishing him is too harsh? He came, after all, at your father's request. And he is cooped up in his room so often, surely you can't deny him the chance for a little fresh air?"

The anger cooled in Heero's eyes to frozen scorn. "Surely you can't mean to tell me how to handle my own slave. Relena."

Said that way, her name sounded like an insult. She refused to take the bait. "Of course not, prince. He is, as you say, _your_ slave." Let him wonder at that emphasis. "Duo, Kazuhiko, I bid you both good day." She dropped the barest hint of a curtsy to Heero and glided out of the gardens. On the outside she exuded cool disapproval.

On the inside, she was practically singing with glee. _You do get things right occasionally, Heero._

In her sitting room, Sylaena Glewhyn, Beria Shondric, and Dorothy Catalonia waited for her. At Relena's entrance Dorothy rose and poured her tea. Relena accepted the porcelain cup, sinking down beside Beria. "Thank you, Dorothy."

Beria shifted to face Relena more directly. She held up a small glass mirror with a smile. "That was a beautiful exchange."

Relena nodded. "I could almost kiss the fool prince. I want the three of you to reach out as I did. We have the benefit of being women on our side. I suspect Duo has received precious little maternal warmth over the course of his life, and it is to that he will respond quickest."

"Heero is quite doing our job for us," Dorothy remarked.

Relena smirked. "Indeed. Will you run fetch Wufei? I should like to know what put the boy in such a foul mood. Sylaena, will you go round up the rest of the Council? I have something to discuss with everyone."

When the other two women were gone, Beria smiled and covered Relena's hand with her own. She brought it to her lips and kissed each knuckle. "Now, my dear, tell me what's truly on your mind."

Relena's smile matched, and she leaned forward to kiss the woman on the lips. "You know me too well. But our time is short. Listen carefully . . ."


	10. Promises and Treachery

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, cruelty, possible OOCness

**Special Note:** This story is now dedicated to you, Snow.

**A/N:** Gah. It's been forever. I decided to pick this one up because I originally started it to tweak for publication when it was finished. Now that I'm writing again, this will be my main focus. Because if I don't start focusing, I will freaking lose my mind!

* * *

**Double-Edged Sword**

Heero ensconced his father back in his chambers and left, Duo promising to come visit again soon. As soon as they were safe, Duo collapsed on the couch in the sitting room and started laughing. It lit up his face, and for a moment Heero just stood and watched him.

"You're a very cruel person, Master!" Duo cackled. "You startled me so much I fell over, and then I had to remember not to laugh in Relena's face!"

Heero snorted. He hadn't actually told Duo to wait for him, but it was too fine an opportunity to impress upon Relena his cruelty toward Duo. "That would have been counterproductive," he mused. "Sit up, silly fool, and tell me what you've learned today."

Duo's mirth calmed. "You're half nymph."

Heero froze in the action of petting Frost. The hound looked up at him with a little whine. "So, my father told you about that?"

"Yeah," Duo said, rolling upright. A hint of timidity crossed his face. "Are you mad about it?"

A good question. Heero tried to decide if he was or not. "You understand, I would be slapped into a collar faster than you can blink if anyone found out?"

Duo glared at him. "Like I was?" he retorted. "What do you think I'll do, tell everyone I meet?"

Heero looked away, pacing toward the bedroom. Thinking about that was too painful. Everything Duo had suffered, and would suffer still, was thanks to that collar. "I truly wish you'd had someone to shield you from birth," he said softly, "as my mother did for me." He closed his eyes against the memories.

In the time it took him to blink, Duo was right in front of him. "Tell me about her. Was she a kind mother?"

Heero gazed down into indigo pools. "The kindest. Her hands were always warm, and her eyes were almost always smiling. I loved her more than life, and I wanted more than anything to visit the Krisandi Nation." A sad smile crossed his lips. "Because my father is human, in her home we would have been taken into her House. My Krisandi name is Heero Raiakyn Crystalwater." He moved past Duo. "I lied before. I am sending my father through the Gate to spend the rest of his days with them. My mother's mother, Queen Nahairan, has already agreed."

Duo perched on the edge of the bed. "Why don't you go through the Gate, as well?" he asked. "You could leave all this behind."

"Yes, I could," Heero said. "But my father loves Corai, and for his sake I will try to heal this country." He pressed a hand to his forehead. "I doubt I will live through it to see the fruits of my labors."

Duo jumped to his feet, grabbing Heero's wrist and pulling his hand away. His other hand gripped Heero's chin. "Don't say that!" he hissed. Heero was shocked to see moisture gather in his limpid eyes. "If you die . . . what would happen to me?"

Heero brushed his hair back. "You would be free."

Duo glared at him. "To be captured by the Tower and sold again. Do you think I'd have a master as kind to me as you are?"

The thought of Duo belonging to another, a man who would probably torture and rape Duo on a daily basis, was unbearable. He grimaced "I can't guarantee my own safety, and neither can you."

Duo's glare darkened. "Then I'll die with you."

That, at least, was something Heero could promise. "Are you sure? I can place within your collar a simple command to die when I die."

Duo nodded vigorously. "I know how sorcerers are normally treated." He took a shuddering breath. "I couldn't stand that."

"I don't see how anyone could," Heero agreed, placing his hand on Duo's throat over the collar. Most people probably wouldn't know how to do this . . . but he wasn't most people. The collar accepted the command easily. "It's done." He stepped away. "All the things you asked me for, they're waiting for you by the door. Why don't you go sort through them? I'm making another trip into the city."

"Can't I go with you?" Duo asked. Then immediately, "Oh, but you asked me what I learned. Let me show you!" He bounded to the wall adjacent to the enormous fireplace. "I hate this room. It's like a cell. No light except from fire. Even though I could make lights on the ceiling-it'd be easy, and I could make them different colors, even, to add interest, but still the walls are this dark stone, so it wouldn't break up their ugliness at all. But there's no view, so this room looks like a dungeon . . ."

Heero listened to Duo babble with a tiny smile, changing clothes as he waited for the point.

". . . too much like my cell back at the Tower. I never had any light there, either, nor any kind of view. I know you're my master, but I don't like to feel like a prisoner as well as a possession. So I focused on the stone, and it is a lot like the mud was. I sort of figured out how to do the exact opposite. I solidified the mud, but here I un-solidified it. Oh, I can't really explain. But look!"

As Heero watched, a huge section of the wall simply disappeared. Less than a dozen heartbeats passed and a window now overlooked the edges of his mother's garden and farther south to the Southern Forest. He blinked, somewhat taken aback. It was strange to see light spill into the room, showing him how stark and barren it looked. He'd never really noticed before. Then he frowned.

"Others can see in," he said.

Duo beamed. "No they can't. See, even though I made a window, others would see the outside stone wall. I put up an illusion. I think another sorcerer might be able to see through it if they cast the right spell, but I would be able to tell if they did. No one else would even know. I went down there, and _I_ couldn't even see in, and I knew it was there! If someone scaled the wall, the illusion also creates the sensation of stone beneath them. It's very complete."

He sounded so proud of himself, so delighted, Heero couldn't help grabbing him and hugging him. "You're very clever," he murmured. He couldn't think of any other practical application for making windows at the moment, but mostly he didn't care. He would allow Duo every possible happiness.

"Oh," Duo said, pushing away, "I also learned this. It's much easier than making doorways." He vanished and reappeared on the other side of the room, grinning widely. "Blinking!"

There were a dozen different possible uses for that. A fantastic way to startle people, for one. Heero snorted. "Why don't you put on some boots and you can come with me to the city."

"Okay!" Duo chirped, bounding to the wardrobe. "Can Frost come with us? She's really smart, sometimes I think she can understand every word I say."

"She can."

Duo turned to him with a startled look. "What?"

"She can understand you. Most animals can't. But an animal mind touched by a nymph awakens to full understanding. I touched Frost's mind years ago. My stallion, Dark, as well. You could learn the same, and then you would hear her communicating with you. It's simple. Magic involving animals was the first I learned. Of course, it comes naturally to nymphs."

Duo looked enchanted. "Really? I could talk to her?" He looked down at Frost. "You can understand me?"

She huffed, looking for all the world indignant as she nodded once.

Heero smirked. "She just said, 'it took you this long to figure it out?' She feels hurt."

Duo's eyes widened and he threw his arms around her. "Sorry!" he gasped.

Frost panted laughter.

**o8o o8o**

Thinking of Heero as able to teach him magic was a huge concept. As he followed the man down to the stables, Duo considered everything he'd learned today. While he watched Heero saddle his stallion, he reached out as carefully as he could. He'd never tried to sense magic in another, so he didn't really know what he was doing. He reached out in much the same way that he reached out to everything else. Life pulsed strongly within the man, and an eyeblink later Duo was plastered against the wall of the stall, panting and heart racing, not sure what had just happened.

Heero's cobalt eyes fell on him, filled with a soft warning. "Don't do that, Duo. Others may wonder why you're doing it and attempt the same."

Feeling like he was drowning and unable to breathe, Duo stared at him. As if he were a very small object held in the palm of Heero's hand, he could feel the man all around him. So close, past all his mental barriers, holding his raw mind. Then Heero released him, and he almost collapsed. He wondered if other sorcerers would be able to do the same thing to him, or if the collar allowed Heero in so easily. Remembering Heero had just given him an order, he nodded.

Looking satisfied, Heero swung up into his saddle and pulled Duo up in front of him. He made it look effortless. For once Duo was grateful of the support, still feeling disoriented from . . . whatever Heero had just done. The stallion broke into a smooth canter, and as they neared the gates, Heero leaned down until his lips were brushing Duo's ear.

"When you're with me," he breathed, "if the guardsmen _ever_ try to stop me from leaving, do what you must to get them out of my way."

A strange little shiver ran up Duo's spine and he nodded. The guardsmen, however, just hurried out of their prince's path and the stallion ran down the road. He didn't slow to a trot until the monstrosity of a castle all but disappeared behind the rest of the city. Duo took note of how quickly people ran to get out of Heero's way, and yet they gazed at him with an adoration bordering on zealotry. It was bizarre and not a little unsettling. Carefully casting out, he tried to get a feel for their general thoughts when they saw him.

They loved him almost as much as they feared and loathed him. It was such a paradox that for a moment Duo thought he was reading them wrong. But no, it was how they felt. They believed he was invincible, powerful, like a wrathful god. Many of them actually believed he was some sort of immortal demon, summoned from the bowels of hell to lead them out of their own hell. Evil to fight evil, in a manner of speaking. _It won't, _Duo thought dimly, _be all that difficult to take down the Council of Nine if this is how all the people view their prince._

"I want you to have your own weapon," Heero said abruptly, "one that can become your signature, like my sword is for me. I plan to have the blacksmith make a bow for you."

Still a little distracted, Duo smiled. "I can enchant the quiver to never run out of arrows."

Heero nodded. "Good. And the arrows themselves. Poison, or fire, or ice, or anything else you feel like."

"And so that no one else can touch it," Duo added, frowning slightly.

Somewhere in the crowd was an opinion that differed. Love and fear bordering on hatred. Obsession. He blinked. Near-mindless fear. Then he was startled out of his thoughts by Heero swinging him out of the saddle and gliding down beside him. He recognized the hot smells of a smithy as Heero nodded him to follow.

The blacksmith's mind burst into pleasure and fear at the sight of Heero. "Prince!" he exclaimed, wiping sooty hands on a sooty apron. "I dearly hope you aren't here for a poor-performing tool?"

Heero's smile was a little bit cold for an actual expression of affection or respect. "No, I am not," he answered. "I am on my way elsewhere and decided I would bring my slave here. I want you to craft him a bow of silver ash."

The blacksmith looked at Duo, and Duo almost snarled at him for the flare of scorn and repulsion. "Ah, a fine wood for a bow, my prince," he began, "but surely, such a weapon would be wasted on this little wretch?"

The words boiled up like venom before Duo could stop them. "Indeed," he spat, "because I don't need a bow to slay you where you stand. In fact, it would be much quicker if I just-" he held up his hand.

"Duo," Heero said mildly.

No repercussion followed the word, but it sounded like a silky threat. The blacksmith, who'd gone the color of sour milk, swallowed. "A sh-short bow or a long bow, my prince?"

Duo made a rude sound of disdain and stalked out of the smithy. He felt Heero's eyes on him, but the Black Prince made no move to stop him. After a short time, Heero joined him. He looked darkly amused.

"Quite a display," he remarked.

There were people milling about, no doubt drawn by their prince, so Duo swallowed an acerbic retort and bowed his head. "Punish me if you see fit," he all but snapped.

A low chuckle rippled across the space between them. "I see no reason for that." Cruel mirth changed to black temper in the blink of an eye. "See something entertaining, do you? Perhaps I shall unleash my sorcerer's fine fury on you?"

Duo looked up to see commonfolk scurrying away and barely resisted the urge to hiss. Heero's amusement resurfaced. With a firm hand on Duo's shoulder he steered him back toward his stallion. With no idea where they were going, Duo went. But when Heero swung into the saddle, Duo quickly pulled himself up behind Heero. He was tired of riding as though he were Heero's prize mistress. A soft snort greeted his efforts.

"You're in a fine mood, aren't you?" But the prince didn't correct him.

Instead he guided his stallion back toward the main road through town, and Duo frowned a little. Was Heero planning to leave Cera? That strange feeling was back, as though someone nearby was feeling a great deal of fear, bordering on debilitating, bordering on obsession. It was distracting, and he finally cast out for it. Two things happened at once.

First, a sudden sharp pain stabbed his side, as though he'd been jabbed with a short dart. Then Heero grunted, a soft sound that immediately followed a sort of hollow _thunk_. Startled, he brought his eyes back to the prince just as Heero folded forward and toppled out of Dark's saddle. For several long seconds Duo just stared, unable to martial his thoughts into any coherency, not able to comprehend what he was seeing. Then a terrible darkness lapped at the edges of his vision, and he _knew_ Heero was dying. A crossbow bolt protruded from his chest.

Eyes widening, body beginning to shake wildly, Duo all but fell out of the saddle after him as he knelt by Heero's side. "Heero?" he whispered, feeling his strength ebbing. The collar was killing him right along with the Black Prince.

And the first scream went up. "Prince Heero!" someone shrieked. "Someone's shot him!"

Pandemonium ensued. People began running and milling like ants over a disturbed hill. They pressed closer, clustering around like mindless cattle finding something of interest. Some screamed. Some cried and wept. Others raged. Unable to make his body work, he closed his eyes and made it all go away.

Rather, he made himself and Heero go away. When he opened his eyes, they were in a narrow alley with a very startled, fluffy orange-and-black cat staring at him. Its yellow eyes gleamed in the dark, and it let out a raspy miaow of inquiry. In desperation, Duo reached out.

_Help_.

The cat blinked and jumped off its perch, scampering immediately into a shop's back door. Duo slumped over Heero's body, both hands wrapped around the length of the bolt as though he could keep Heero's blood from flowing out of his body. It had gone all the way through him, the tip protruding from the back.

_That must have been what I felt. The thing that stabbed me._

A soft curse alerted him to the presence of a man. His darkening vision scarcely illuminated the rumpled fellow, and everything faded to a single pinpoint of light. He could feel the impression of movement, could hear the impression of sound. Urgency filled him, and he tried to listen.

". . . go, Sorcerer. You're the only one who can save him. Up you go, that's right. Drink this, boy."

Something bitter as poison poured down his throat. Coughing, he managed to pry open uncooperative eyelids. "Who . . . who are you?" he gasped.

The man shook his head. "No time now, boy. You've got to save the prince. I can remove the bolt, but my entire stock of herbs cannot heal this injury. I fear the bolt has nicked his heart and lungs. I know he enchanted that collar so you'll die right along with him, but you must fight it right now."

Feeling stronger after drinking liquid potency, Duo nodded and managed to get up and follow the strange man. He'd lain Heero out on a bed, stripped to the waist and lying on his side. Duo ached in sympathy at the sight of the wound. Blood liberally soaked the white sheet. It wouldn't be much longer.

"I'm going to remove the bolt now," the man said, placing his hands on the shaft. "Be ready, boy."

Nodding, trying to gather himself for what he was about to do, Duo winced when the man removed the bolt. Instantly he reached out, stopping the flow of blood by speeding the individual particles like he'd done out in the rain. The actual healing was much, much more difficult. It was like trying to hold onto a log in a maelstrom. He couldn't find anything to grip, at first. And his own strength continued to flow away, as much as the elixir had helped.

It seemed to take hours. In reality very little time passed before Duo sloppily healed the wound. It was a patch job at best, but for now it would keep Heero here until he could rest, recover his strength, and try again. When he was rested and clear-headed again, he could regrow muscle and sinew and flesh do it right, and there wouldn't be so much as a scar . . . when he was rested . . .

He was out before he hit the ground.


	11. Awakening

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, cruelty, possible OOCness

**Special Note:** This story is now dedicated to you, Snow.

**A/N:** I suppose the intensity of the last chapter was an apology. XD

* * *

**Awakening**

The man, Duo learned, was the herbalist from whom Heero bought his supplies. He called himself Bane, and it seemed an ironically fitting name to Duo. He was strange and eccentric, but Duo was grateful to have inadvertently found someone like him. No one with loose lips who would gossip to half the kingdom about what had happened.

When Duo finally awoke after collapsing, he felt frighteningly weak, so Bane gave him another dose of that liquid potency. It was enough to get Duo on his feet. He worked on healing Heero until Bane made him stop and eat something. Though Duo was anxious, there was no longer any fear of losing his master. Thanks to the collar he could tell Heero was healing and not dying anymore, but his body was weak from blood loss. Since Duo couldn't manufacture it out of thin air, he did the best he could with the physical injury.

Which was far easier said than done. After day one, Duo ate and fell asleep in the middle of his second bout of healing. He woke the next day to Bane shaking him, forcing him to eat again and drink his toxic elixir. This time Duo made more progress, able to focus longer and stay clear-headed. It was tedious, painstaking work trying to heal Heero's damaged heart and lungs. The wounds themselves were relatively small, compared to some. Just nicks, really. But the fragile surrounding tissue would be so easy to damage beyond repair while he worked. Magic was more difficult to control, he quickly learned, when he tried to send an extremely focused, thin stream. It required all his concentration, and sometimes he simply didn't have it.

But Bane was encouraging and a relatively good caretaker, keeping Heero's external wounds clean and bandaged. Duo didn't have the strength to focus on those, too. The internal injuries were more pressing so they took all his time. Duo cursed and cursed his 'training' in the Tower. He'd learned nothing there to help make this easier. Bane also made sure Duo kept up his strength, reminding him that he was the only one who could save Heero.

And he did. After what felt like years but in reality was only days, Duo sucessfully repaired the internal damage. When he was able to release the spells keeping Heero from dying because he couldn't eat or breathe properly, it felt like someone had dropped a mountain on him. He fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. When he woke, it was to find Bane clearing away what was obviously supper, and he slowly sat up.

"Bane?"

The strange man's eyes roved over to him. "Welcome back. You slept the sleep of the dead. Our prince woke while you slept. I managed to get some food and water in him, and he inquired as to your well-being. How is your well-being? You haven't gone and made a liar of me, have you?"

Smiling a little at the man's demeanor, Duo shook his head and gingerly swung his legs over the edge of the makeshift bed. "I'm fine. Hungry and still tired, but fine. I'm more concerned about Heero."

"Wounds are gone. Not so much as a scar. Fine work, Sorcerer. Once he regains the lost blood and weight, he'll be right as rain."

The words made cold dread settle in Duo's stomach. He closed his eyes against it. _I felt that . . . assassin. It was his thoughts I was sensing. I should have warned Heero. I could have prevented this if I hadn't been so distracted_.

"Good," he said faintly, rubbing his temples. "We should . . . return to the castle."

"No," Bane said at once, moving to kneel in front of Duo. He gripped the boy's wrists and forced his hands away from his face, squeezing hard. "No, boy. Listen to me. You cannot return the prince to that nest of vipers when he is so weak. He would never, ever want that. You must remain here until he is recovered. Rumors will be circulating wildly about what has happened to him, but better that than some power-seeking individual attempting something foolish, such as poisoning him and blaming it on the injury."

Duo's eyes narrowed. "That would never happen," he muttered, rising and forcing Bane to let go of him. Still, the man had a point. "But I agree."

"Good," Bane said. "Now, you must be hungry."

After he gave Duo a meal, he sat and watched Duo eat. It was a bit disconcerting, but Duo didn't protest. The man had something on his mind, he just wanted to sort it out before he spoke. A few moments later it came out.

"Fuck."

The vulgar curse made Duo swallow too hard, and he coughed. "What?"

Bane shook his head. "You're so young. You're just a kid! How're you gonna save this kingdom?"

Duo blinked. Apparently Bane was in Heero's confidence deeper than he'd thought. Of course, thanks to an earlier restriction placed by Heero, Duo couldn't say a word. He just shook his head, going back to eating.

"He doesn't really talk to me," Bane went on, "but I watch. I can tell sometimes what he's thinking, even if he never says it. He's not easy to read, but I'm very good at reading people."

Duo simply nodded.

"He wants to help Corai," Bane said, voice fading out. "I know that. I don't know how, or what his plans are, but I know he's doing this to save Corai. Tell him . . . tell him sometime that if he ever needs someone, I'm here. I'll help if I can."

Still unable to speak, Duo met his eyes and tried to communicate that if that time came, he would let Heero know. Bane bowed his head to let Duo know he understood.

o0o o0o

It took a ridiculous amount of effort, prying open his eyelids. The sight that greeted Heero wasn't one he expected. A dingy little room that smelled of dried and rotting herbs, the sickly sweet scent of decay. His chest felt heavy, but the reason for that was readily apparent. A fluffy cat lay on him, purring noisily. He frowned. Then this was Bane's herbal shop. What in Cestera's name was he doing here, of all places?

Smokey memories drifted into his mind. He'd awakened. Eaten. He'd been weak then, too, but even more so. And very, very cold. Thanks to the rumbling cat he wasn't cold, but the weakness . . . then he recalled. He'd been shot. Anger boiled up in him. Who would _dare_ attempt the assassination of the Black Prince? He wondered if there were any way for his beautiful Duo to find out. Closing his eyes, he lifted a hand and scrubbed fingers through his hair. It felt oily.

_My Duo? _It would be fine if he'd been thinking in the context of a slave. But no, that was too affectionate. _I can't care too deeply for him. Else I won't be able to use him as I need. As I must._

The cat miaowed at him, and he resisted the urge to touch its mind to awakening. Really, it was a cute fluffball. Pushing it off his chest, which earned him an irate glare, he sat up and carefully rose to his feet. Testing his strength. He wobbled a bit but didn't fall. Opening his shirt, he examined the area where the wound should have been. Not even a scar. No residual soreness or pain, either, which meant Duo had healed it completely. The weakness was from blood-loss, then.

He'd made it to the door when it opened and Duo almost walked right into him. With a startled sound he stepped back, then his countenance brightened into a small smile. A very small one.

"You're up. Does it hurt anymore?"

"No," Heero replied, placing his hand over the site. "Not at all. We need to return to the castle."

"No."

Blink. Heero looked down at him. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

Unwavering indigo eyes regarded him. "I mean, we're not going back there until you're fully recovered. Bane was right when he said you can't walk back into that nest of vipers when there's any weakness left in you."

For the first time, Heero felt real anger toward his slave. "And when did it happen that the slave commands his master? Move, Duo. We're returning today."

Something pained entered Duo's eyes, and an invisible wall pushed Heero back. Not hard, but gently and inexorably. "I'm sorry," Duo all but whispered, "but I don't want anything to happen to you."

He shouldn't, Heero thought incredulously, be able to turn magic against his master. The collar should have prevented it. So then why-? The answer came at once. No matter the restrictions on him, Duo would always be able to protect himself and his master. If Duo's intent truly was Heero's protection, then there might be a circumstance where he could use magic against him.

_Such as right now. He genuinely wants to protect me._ The anger evaporated. "All right, Duo," he relented, sitting back down on the bed. "We'll stay here a few more days."

That pain didn't leave Duo's expression. "I'm going to bring you something to eat, and enough water that you can drink continuously through the day." He stepped back through the door, and Heero watched him erect a barrier of shimmering blue light. It surrounded the entire room and blocked the door. "I'm sorry," he said again, "but you won't be able to leave this room. No one but me will be able to enter, either, unless I allow it. Even if you put a restriction back on me, the barrier will stay in place now until I bring it down."

Unable to figure out what was bothering the boy, Heero merely sighed and nodded. Duo closed the door, and Heero heard him pad away down the hall. Bemused, he reached out and touched the wall of light. A soft, pleasant tingle ran over the tips of his fingers and up his hand. Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against it. The tingling sang across his scalp, soothing away his headache and making him feel pleasantly numb. He smiled faintly. It shouldn't have done that. How bizarre.

Duo came back with a tray stocked with red meat, dark greens, and several pitchers. He offered a tentative smile as he set it down. "I brought enough for us both," he said, sounding hopeful.

Heero nodded, moving back to the edge of the bed. He accepted the food, but Duo didn't touch his. Instead he watched Heero, and after a moment he finally spoke.

"It was my fault."

Heero blinked, savoring the taste of thin-cut steak. "What was?"

Duo closed his eyes. "That you were injured."

Not what he'd been expecting. "Did you fire the crossbow?"

"No-"

"Did you conjure it?"

"No-"

"Did you somehow spell someone to make them do it?"

"No-"

"Then pray tell me, how is it your fault?"

Duo gave him a wry smile. "Are you done with the interrogation?"

The words _almost_ startled laughter out of Heero. "Go ahead and tell me how it's your fault."

Duo's eyes fell to his lap and stayed there, hands clasping tightly. "I could . . . sense something was _wrong_. I could feel someone was afraid of something, so afraid it was almost paralyzing them. And this person was fixating on you so strongly it was as if nothing else existed to them. I could _feel_ it, but I said nothing to warn you. I didn't do _anything_."

Heero watched him for a time, observing Duo's anxiety and able to clearly feel how upset he was. Eventually he sighed. "You weren't exactly prepared for this sort of thing when I brought you here," he said. "You were expecting to be sold into some rich, powerful lord's house, someone who never leaves and plots all things behind the scenes. There are people who want me dead, though most of them wouldn't have the guts to attempt killing me. Duo, I'm well aware what it must have cost you, healing me. You would have been dying right along with me, but you still managed to save us both with a barely minimal knowledge of your power. So I should be thanking you."

The misery didn't leave Duo's face. "But I _knew_ something was wrong."

"And probably no one warned you about political intrigue," Heero countered. "Duo, you can't be expected to know everything right away. You averted disaster, you didn't cause it."

"But . . ." Duo started, but he trailed off without finishing.

"Come here," Heero ordered gently, patting the mattress beside him.

Duo came, but hesitantly, as though he expected some physical reprisal. Heero gripped his arm and pulled him down, clasping the boy to his chest. "You did nothing wrong," he reiterated. "Perhaps you didn't do all you could have initially, but now you have learned a valuable lesson. Next time I may not be the target, it could as easily be you."

Duo rested his head on Heero's shoulder. "I never thought of that."

"I'd be surprised if you had. Instead of beating yourself up about this, _chiccira_, make sure from now on it doesn't happen again. Turn your despondency into determination."

Duo didn't speak again, but Heero could feel something change within him. Deep, down by his core. Stroking the cinnamon hair under his hand, he sighed softly and hoped whatever this change, it was for the better.

* * *

Quatre sighed faintly as he watched Relena pace. She'd asked admittance to his chambers and not spoken a word since entering. Her crystal facade of calm had slipped a little, but then again she was with one of her own. Still, Quatre was getting tired of watching her. "Relena, what is it? Or, rather, since I know what it's about, why don't you tell me exactly what about it is bothering you?"

Relena stopped moving, her eyes narrowing on some point to the left of Quatre. "Where in the name of Gridanja did the little boy take Heero? According to that worthless group of peons in the city, Duo used magic to make them both disappear. But there's more here that bothers me. In order for Duo to use magic, it had to have meant Heero never placed a total restriction on him. Unless, of course, Heero died."

Trying not to roll his eyes, Quatre stood up and moved to take up the center of her field of vision. "Or he placed a restriction that would always allow Duo to protect him and the prince. Heero has a vested interest in his own life, don't you think?"

Relena snorted. "True enough. But if Heero is still alive, where did the little brat take them? Why wouldn't he have brought Heero straight back here?"

_Hopefully because he has enough sense to see what a fantastically idiotic choice that would have been, _Quatre mused. "He was probably terrified out of his mind. I can imagine the press of people made him feel too vulnerable, so he simply teleported himself and Heero away from them and focused all his energy on healing his master."

A half smile, half grimace flickered over Relena's lips. "If he bothered to heal him at all. Perhaps he feels he would be better off without his cruel master and simply let him die."

"As much as that would elevate the Council's position," Quatre said carefully, "we can't assume Heero is dead until we _know_. No one in this kingdom would accept less."

Now the woman practically growled. "As I am perfectly aware. For whatever reason, the fool peons love their barbaric prince. I will never understand it, Quatre. Pray, tell me, do you in your sensitivity to human emotion, understand it in the slightest?"

Quatre drew in a long, slow breath. "Yes and no. I believe they fear him to the point where they believe he isn't even human. I've watched the way they watch him. Many of the simpler folk treat him as though he is some sort of wrathful demon. It's . . . unusual, to say the least. And if they believe him to be some sort of deity, it's not a stretch to assume they believe they deserve his wrath. As for his soldiers, well, that's easier to divine. His army is undefeated and his reputation is such that most will lay down arms rather than cross blades with him. They think he's invincible."

Relena shook her head. "Men are such fools. Forgive me, Quatre, I don't really see you as a man for some reason." She laughed slightly, a low golden sound. "I don't see you as a woman, but you lack the typical foolishness of men. Perhaps it is your unique position as Voice of Nirande."

Knowing his face gave away nothing, Quatre smiled a bit. "I take no offense, Relena. I'll be the first to admit I tend to be more clear-headed than most men. And why don't we send Wufei to look for them? Since we requested he keep an eye on Heero anyway, surely someone in Cera must have some idea where they are."

She nodded, clearly ready for something to do. Any action was better than none. "Yes, I agree. Will you see to it? It has been six days. Perhaps it is time to hold open court and let the people know our prince is missing and the Council will take up a temporary position as Regent."

Quatre swallowed the urge to say that was unnecessary. After all, Heero was only the prince. Corai still had her king. Instead he smiled. "I believe you and Treize would be good choices for that announcement. If you'll excuse me, I'll go find Wufei."

She nodded graciously, and Quatre took his leave. Inside, he thrummed with adrenaline. Why, oh why would the idea that she had something to do with this not leave his head? Surely she wasn't so confident yet she would attempt Heero's assassination? Then again, perhaps his purchasing a young sorcerer ramped up her fear to the point that she acted rashly. Rubbing his temples, he didn't stop until he found Wufei.

"Quatre," the black-haired man said, looking up in what could have been disinterested surprise.

"I need you to find them, Wufei," Quatre said in a low, urgent voice. "I can't be sure, but something tells me Relena had a hand in the attack on Heero. Find them before her people do."

Wufei rose, ebony eyes glittering in the dim light. "Even she is not that bold."

"That's what I thought," Quatre agreed, "but I just spoke with her. I can't get the feeling out of my mind, now. I've no doubt I'd never be able to prove it, but that's not my main concern." Reaching out, he gripped Wufei's arm. "Find the prince. If he's hurt or sick, don't bring him home until he's strong again. If he is dead . . ."

Wufei grabbed his chin and squeezed. "He is not. He _must_ not. I will find him, Quatre. Do not fear."

Nodding, trying to be reassured by Wufei's quiet confidence, he stepped aside and the man glided past him. If Heero _was_ dead . . . but no. That did not bear thinking of. Wufei was right. He was alive.

He had to be.


	12. Accusations

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, cruelty, possible OOCness

**Special Note:** This story is now dedicated to you, Snow.

**A/N:** I'm going to warn you all now, Relena is an absolute bitch in this story. She was pretty bad in my story "Heero, My Pet" but here, she's worse. Be prepared for it.

Oh, and love me. This is the third update in 3 days. I am amazing. XD

* * *

**Regent to the Throne**

During their stay in Bane's musty shop, Duo learned how Heero had been shielding himself. Despite Heero's admonition not to scan him using magic, he did it while the prince slept. It took quite a long time to even find the shield, and he had to smile at Celae's cleverness. The shield ever-so-gently deflected all attempts at discovering it, causing the magic to slight away from it like light being refracted by glass. Only much more subtly. Only his stubborn persistance and the knowledge that it _was_ there allowed him to find it at all.

He discovered several things immediately. First, Queen Celaewahan had been a fairly powerful magic-user, perhaps a Blue or Red. Second, the way she created spells was far different from the way Duo did it. Her magic had a smooth, natural feel to it while Duo's had a harsher, spikey feel to it. He couldn't think of any other way to describe it. Third, Heero's magic was stronger than Kazuhiko assumed. Heero was easily a Green, perhaps a Blue. Fourth, Duo thought he could reproduce the way Celae formed spells to make his own magic smooth and natural. Fifth, with a little practice that shield would be as simple to create as lighting a fire. And last and most disturbing, that shield had come down while Heero was injured.

Always careful to keep his probing light, Duo withdrew from Heero and began his first attempts at creating the shield. The restriction didn't hinder him, which he'd known it wouldn't, and within a few hours he had an even stronger shield than Celae's had ever been. No one but a Black would be able to detect it now, or any hint of what it concealed. Returning his attention to Heero, he broke the existing shield apart and in an eyeblink replaced it with his own.

The resulting shock of magic brought Heero awake with a gasp as though he'd been doused with cold water. He sat bolt upright, eyes wide in the dark room. "Duo!" he snapped. "What did you just _do_?"

"Replaced that shield," Duo replied softly, not moving. "It's better than the one your mother taught you. Stronger. It came down for awhile when you were dying, Heero." Now little more than a whisper. "What if someone sensed your magic in that time?"

Still breathing a bit too fast, Heero shook his head. "So close to you, had anyone even been searching they would have assumed it was simply a thread of your magic. Don't ever use magic on me without my permission, Duo."

The shield being the only thing he wanted to cast on Heero, Duo merely bowed his head in acquiescence. Then, "Someone's looking for you."

Scrubbing a hand through his disheveled hair, Heero sighed. "I expect most of Cera is looking for me."

"The focus is a little more single-minded," Duo said. "He's using some sort of . . . magic, I think, to find you. I recognize him. One of the Council."

"Him?" Heero repeated, looking faintly surprised.

"Yes. I think it's Wufei Chang."

"Is he close to here?"

"He was awhile ago. He's farther away now. But Heero, this magic . . . I've never felt anything like it before."

Heero leaned forward. "Is it coming directly from him?"

Duo paused. "Yes and no. It seems to be coming from him, but it doesn't feel _like_ him. Almost as if . . . he's channeling it from somewhere else. It's an outside source that is simply flowing _through_ him."

"Couldn't a sorcerer do that?"

Duo shook his head. "No. Not like this. A sorcerer's magic has a distinct feel to it. It's strong and flows outward in a rush. This is subdued and soft, I've never felt it before."

After a moment, Heero rose and lit one of the lanterns. Soft yellow light filled the room. The prince looked thin and tired. "I don't know enough about magic to help you," he admitted at length. "I don't think I could differentiate between your magic and anyone else's, except for that collar."

_I guess he'd have had no reason to learn,_ Duo conceded silently. "If the Council has some form of magic at their disposal, you need to know," he said aloud. "I'll find out." He rose and headed for the door.

"Duo!" Heero snapped, standing and grabbing for him.

Quickly sidestepping, Duo passed through his barrier. The blue shimmered briefly before disappearing again. He smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

o0o o0o

Chang Wufei frowned as he breathed deeply of the cool night air. Somewhere nearby, he'd felt a small surge of magic. Closing his eyes, he tried to pinpoint exactly where it was, but it was already gone. Frustrated, he turned and paced back the way he'd come. With a fair degree of certainty he believed Duo was on one of these six city streets. This was a part of Cera seldom well-trafficked, looking a bit more unwelcoming than the city proper. It would be a good place for Duo to hide the prince.

More than anything, he needed to know Duo's motives for keeping Heero concealed. Were they selfish? Or was it Heero's idea? He pinched the bridge of his nose in a rare display of annoyance. There were a lot of factors that could be affecting the decision. Perhaps Heero's injuries had been superficial, but he'd used the whole situation as a cover for something else. To disappear on some mission. It was too late to canvas this neighborhood, but perhaps in the morning he would try again.

Turning, he came face-to-face with none other than Duo al'Yuy. The boy-sorcerer looked especially ethereal, illuminated in the dark only by the partially concealed moon. The metal of his collar glimmered faintly.

"Councilor Chang," he said softly. "What a surprise to see you out here so late."

He didn't, Wufei noted with a raised eyebrow, sound surprised. "I could say the same of you, boy. Where is your master, and why are you not with him?"

"He sent me on an errand," the boy replied in an almost flippant tone.

"I see," Wufei said. "Where, may I ask, has he been the last several days? It's unlike him to vanish without a word."

A tiny, tiny smile flittered over Duo's lips. "Actually, he tells me just the opposite. That he comes and goes as he pleases, and that no one is his master so why should he see fit to announce his comings and goings as though he were somehow obliged to do so? He grew quite incensed when I suggested he ought to let his people know where he'd gone."

Interesting. For once, Wufei couldn't read someone. The words could be truth, they could be utter lies. He couldn't tell. "Yes, that sounds like our prince. Pray tell me, would he permit an audience with me? The castle is all aflutter with news of the attack, and many believe he is either dying or dead."

"He is most likely asleep right now, Councilor," Duo said with another little smile. "It is very late, after all."

_Is he coy on purpose? Could he be better at this game of intrigue than Quatre initially believed? Gridanja be damned, I can't be certain._ "Than shall I return here in the morning, so that you may ask him then?"

"Mm, that is acceptable," Duo agreed, smile deepening. "I wouldn't want to incur his wrath by awakening him in the middle of the night, and I'm certain you don't, either."

"Relena was right about your thoughtfulness," Wufei said with a small smile of his own. "I will be back in the morning, Duo." Turning, he glided away through the darkened streets, making his way back to the castle. He could sense Duo did not follow.

o0o o0o

Duo watched the Voice of Drammon vanish into the gloom of night, feeling a shiver creep over his skin. During that whole exchange he'd tried to figure out what, exactly, he could feel simmering inside the black-haired man. But that ghost-like energy eluded him, and he was no closer to his answer than before. Drawing in a deep breath, he made his way back to the herb shop. Heero was waiting for him, looking equal parts irate and patient. It was a peculiar mix.

When he saw Duo, his lips quirked into something like a grin. "After today, Duo, I will not allow you to use your magic like this again. Where did this boldness come from?"

Duo ignored the question. "I met with Wufei," he said instead. "I hoped getting close to him I could sense where that magic is coming from, but I can't. It's buried so deep I don't think anyone but me could have sensed it to begin with, but I . . . I just don't know." He shrugged, feeling helpless.

A thoughtful look passed over Heero's countenance. "When he asked you where I was, what did you tell him?"

Duo relayed the conversation as accurately as he could. When he finished, Heero looked startled, and then suddenly he barked a short laugh.

"Whatever possessed you to say those things? Ah well, never mind. You've inadvertently done me a great favor, leading the Council to believe my injuries weren't severe. It will add to this facade that I can't be harmed."

_There was nothing inadvertent about it,_ Duo thought. "I believe I could read people's minds, now," he changed the subject. "I wanted to do it with Wufei, but obviously the restriction didn't allow that. Why did you put it back on me?"

"In case someone was using magical means to find you," Heero replied. "The more magic flowing through you, the easier you are to find. If Wufei was using some sort of magic to locate you, he was obviously able to sense your general location, otherwise he never would have gotten so close. When we return to the castle, which will be in a day or two, I want you to use all your skills to find the source of this magic. Of course, do so inconspicuously."

Duo hesitated. "Heero, I . . . I thought of a way to get close to the Council. I realized I can't ingratiate myself to them. I don't want to seem that easy to manipulate. But, in order for me to get close to them my way, I'm going to need you to be . . . even crueler."

He heard Heero suck in a short breath. "Duo . . ."

"It's all right," Duo cut him off at once. "I'm used to it. I'm a sorcerer, and I'm your slave."

Rising off the bed, Heero grabbed Duo's shoulders and shook gently. "Stop." He cupped Duo's chin in his hand. "Don't you understand, Duo? I know better than anyone what it is you were forced to do. I've already bought your life. Don't ask me to destroy it, as well."

Swallowing against the ragged emotion in Heero's eyes, Duo shook his head. "I want to do this. If I have a task, I can . . . focus on it. It will be something to do otherwise I'll . . ." he bit back tears. "I'll probably go mad. Please, Heero."

"I _can't_ hurt you, Duo."

"You don't have to," Duo said. "At least, probably not much. Not often."

Pain simmered in Heero's eyes. "I feed my father poison every day to put on a good show for them. Now you're asking me to abuse you, as well?" He abruptly bit out a harsh laugh. "But why not, I suppose. I'm the Black Prince. Should be easy for me."

Duo bit his lip. There was so, so much darkness in him. _It wouldn't take much for him to be lost to it. For it to swallow him and to become the Black Prince he's made everyone believe he is._ Duo shivered involuntarily. _What would happen to me, then?_ "I can do this," he said quietly, feeling tears threaten. He blinked them back. "So can you."

The Black Prince drew in a slow, deep breath. "All right, but never in front of others. I won't strike you in violence, Duo. If you must appear with injuries, you will incur them behind closed doors and under controlled circumstances so the pain will be minimal."

Releasing a soft sigh, Duo nodded. "Where were we all this time, then? We should at least make sure our stories match."

Heero snorted. Pulling Duo to his chest, he pushed the boy's head down to his shoulder. "Indeed. But if anyone asks, tell them I forbade you from speaking of it. If they press, the collar will prevent all speech at all. That way the fools will be forced to question me. And though the Council is quick to press their advice and babysitters on me, they're reluctant to interrogate me. After all, who knows what the unpredictable, violent prince will do."

Closing his eyes, Duo let himself slump into Heero's embrace. He was grateful the conversation was over, that Heero had agreed, and that he had warm arms to support him. He felt completely drained and more scared than he wanted to admit. If he was to match wits with the Council of Nine, he would need all his skill. He could only hope it was enough.

o0o o0o

"Good people of Cera," Relena announced, "as you know our prince has disappeared. When last seen he had an injury that very well could have proven fatal. My people have continued the search for him, but as yet we've been unable to locate him. We will not stop until we have, whether he is alive or dead. Until we find him, Corai must have the same firm guidance and rulership he has provided. So, in order to ensure his reign, I am appointing a Regent to the throne of Corai. With the blessing of Gridanja and of Cestera, myself and Treize Khushrenada have chosen Beria Shondric as Regent to the throne."

* * *

Heero chose the next day to return home. Bane took supper with them, telling the Black Prince of the news buzzing about Cera. Relena and Treize, apparently, had announced another of the Council as Regent in his absence. His anger momentarily blinded him. Beria Shondric, he knew, was especially close to Relena. Often he'd seen them together, heads bowed, that look on their faces as though they were plotting. He never eavesdropped, because the Black Prince didn't care about the Council and Heero himself . . . didn't care about the Council.

Thanks to Duo's magic and Bane's potions, Heero recovered quickly. He still looked a little bit thinner than before, but his strength was back and Duo seemed more determined than ever to protect him. He couldn't exactly tell what Duo had done, but that shield on him was so strong even _he_ couldn't sense it. It would do more than hide his magic, the boy had said. It would also prevent anyone from ever reading his thoughts or emotions by any magical means.

And thinking of Duo made him feel . . . something was different. Only days had passed, but somehow Duo had changed. It rather felt like he'd gone from a tool to an ally. It was a strange feeling for Heero, knowing Duo would do what he could to help the prince. He'd gone so long knowing he was on his own in this monumental battle. It was a strangely liberating feeling, as though some of the weight had shifted off his shoulders. The relief he felt also made him feel guilty. Duo was only sixteen.

_Then again, I've borne this burden since I remember_.

As soon as he reached out and called, Dark answered and came running. The magnificent stallion told him he'd remained on the outskirts of Cera, staying away from people and the castle, not sure where Heero was, waiting for his call. He nuzzled Heero affectionately when he arrived outside Bane's shop, and Heero allowed himself the pleasure of petting Dark. The horse snorted, nudging Heero so hard he almost knocked the prince over. Hiding his smile in Dark's neck, he steadied himself.

_"We're returning to the castle, Dark," _he explained. _"I'm better now."_

He could clearly sense Dark's gratefulness for that. Climbing into the saddle, he pulled Duo up behind him. "Thank you, Bane," he said, urging Dark into a trot. "If anyone asks-"

"You were never here," the shopkeep said, waving a hand in dismissal. "I expect payment for the lodging."

Heero snorted. Dark broke into a smooth canter.

Out on the streets of Cera, a startled cry went up. "Prince Heero! Our prince is alive!"

In moments the crowds gathered around Dark, for once not seeming to care if the huge stallion trampled them. Irritated, Heero nudged his horse to simply walk over them if they didn't move. "Out of my way, fool peasants," he snapped. "Of course I'm alive. Think you a little flesh wound could silence me permanently? Go back to your work unless you wish to taste steel!"

The peasants scattered at once, but not before Heero saw the near-fanatic glee in their eyes. He couldn't understand why they didn't hate him as much as they feared him. But he knew those words would instill an even deeper fear and fanaticism in them. Some had to have seen that bolt go all the way through him. Him brushing it off as a flesh wound would have them gossiping about it for days, perhaps weeks, to come. The harder and more invincible he seemed to them, the better. If they thought him some sort of demon straight out of hell, so be it.

Of course, the word spread like wildfire and beat him back to his castle. The guardsmen at the gate exclaimed and fawned until Heero was tempted to run them through. "One would think I had disappeared into a sickbed this time," he growled, swinging down out of Dark's saddle and motioning Duo to follow with a sharp gesture. "I am gone from here all the time. If this kingdom believes I am weak enough to die every time I'm gone, perhaps I will have to arrange a demonstration of my strength and authority. And what is this nonsense I hear of the Council appointing a Regent? Only I have that authority."

The guardsman bowed deeply. "Yes, Your Highness. We feared the worst when it was rumored you vanished after having been shot clean through with a crossbow bolt. Under normal circumstances we wouldn't worry about your leave of absence, and I'm afraid what you've heard is true. The Council appointed Councilwoman Beria Shondric as Regent."

Heero let his fury flare up in his eyes. "Their audacity is incredible," he said softly. "Round up the commanders of my army. None of the royal guard, I'm talking about my imperial army. Tell them that tomorrow I will speak with them concerning . . . the reason I was gone. I will meet with them in the courtyard. And guardsman, there's no reason to be secretive." His smile felt positively feral. "It's not as though I have reason to skulk about, hm?"

Near-fanatic devotion sprang up over the man's face. "Yes, my prince. I shall do it at once. Goshak! Take my watch for the afternoon." He bowed again, bending almost parallel to the ground.

Heero dismissed him and turned to stride into the castle. The royal guard almost flew into a panic upon seeing him. So well practiced was he at ignoring them, Heero practically didn't notice they existed. Members of the court and members of the Council of Nine beset him at once. Relena, of course, was in the lead.

"Heero," she didn't quite snap, "this is quite irregular, you disappearing as you please."

A startled hush fell over the rest of the people, the tension so thick it was palpable. Heero looked at her, letting his eyes slowly ice over. "Think you," he began after a long, awkward silence, voice low and soft, "I require your permission to travel where I see fit in my own kingdom?"

He had the distinct pleasure of watching her backpedal. It would be easy for him to order her execution, and while it would shock Corai no one would protest. But another would quickly take her place. He didn't want her to die. He wanted to whole Council to die.

"Forgive me, Prince," she moderated her tone, "but disturbing evidence was brought before me. I had feared the worst."

Heero merely raised an eyebrow. "And you think this will somehow excuse your familiarity with your prince?" In the time it took the gathered to blink, he had his sword drawn and the tip pressed into her throat. "I am your sovereign," he hissed. "You are my advisory Council. That is _all_."

A thin line of red trickled down her neck and bosom. "Yes, of course, my prince," she said, still sounding in perfect control of herself. "I have overstepped my bounds. But please believe me, it is only out of fear for you. If you will convene with me and the rest of the Council in your audience hall, I wish to present you with the evidence I mentioned before. It cannot wait. Your very life may depend on it."

Intrigued in spite of himself, Heero sheathed his sword, making sure to nick a bit deeper. "Very well. I can be reasonable." The _when I want_ need not be spoken. Neither was the threat that he may become unreasonable again very quickly.

Dropping a shallow curtsy, Relena led the way to the audience hall. Heero followed her, and so did the rest of the court. Once seated on his throne, he motioned sharply for Duo to sit at his feet like a dog. The displeasure was clear on that gamine face as Duo obeyed.

"Your Highness," Relena began, "and all assembled. When word reached us of a plot against Heero's life, that someone actually _shot_ him in broad daylight, I summoned the Council to immediately investigate and attempt to root out this treason. My prince, I believe it is none other than your pet sorcerer that sought your life."

This time her words created a raccous. Heero blinked, caught off guard. It didn't show on his face, and after a moment his surprised turned to wry amusement. "Indeed. And pray tell, how would he have done so? I assume you have more than your instincts backing this ridiculous claim."

Relena turned now to face the court. "Think on it. The first time our prince takes his little pet out into Cera, someone attempts his assassination. Witnesses told us the injury was severe, that the bolt had gone clean through his body. They further told us that the sorcerer immediately transported them away, and no one could find them. As a Black, it would be difficult for the Tower to recapture him. He had all the motive and all the opportunity. Where were you during all that time, Duo? What were you doing?"

Heero allowed a quiet chuckle. "How would he have used magic with the restriction on him?"

"He need not use magic, my prince. A knife or a poisoned meal would do the trick just as well."

Heero conceded. "Very well. But the reports of my injury were greatly exaggerated. It is true I was shot, but the wound was shallow and the aim poor. Duo healed it in a matter of minutes and we were on our way."

"Perhaps that is a memory he planted in your mind," Relena challenged.

"The collar would never allow him to use magic against me," Heero replied mildly.

"Then why does he not answer my question?" the woman demanded.

Heero glanced down at Duo, who was staring at the floor. "Because I have forbidden him to speak of our time away. The collar renders him physically incapable of speaking of it. And Relena, consider this. I have tied Duo's life, through the collar, to my own. If I die, so too shall he."

A startled buzz went through the court. Relena floundered only a moment. "Would it be so uncommon for a slave to consider death a kinder fate than a life as someone else's property?"

_Good point,_ Heero mused, entertained. "All I have heard from you, woman, is rumor and speculation. Can you provide a shred of evidence that he actually engineered the attempt on my life?"

"Yes," Relena said calmly. "Quatre Winner, Voice of Nirande, has the ability to sense lies through his Goddess's power. Duo, you will swear to him, in front of this court, that you had nothing to do with the assassination."

Duo's eyes rose from the floor to meet hers. There was, Heero noted with a tiny smile, not a shred of fear in them. In fact, he saw a hint of challenge. "Fine," he said in an even tone. "I will."


	13. Steel and Ice

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, cruelty, possible OOCness

**Special Note:** This story is now dedicated to you, Snow.

**A/N:** StandingOnTheRooftops, I believe you'll like this chapter.

I'm in a great mood because last night Black Magic (one of my 2 tarantulas) finally molted and has recovered from the trauma of my moving her around so much. She looks beautiful, and is finally eating again! I'm such a fussy mother! LOL

* * *

**The Power of Nirande**

_"Quatre Winner, Voice of Nirande, has the ability to sense lies through his Goddess's power. Duo, you will swear to him, in front of this court, that you had nothing to do with the assassination." _

_Duo's eyes rose from the floor to meet hers. There was, Heero noted with a tiny smile, not a shred of fear in them. In fact, he saw a hint of challenge. "Fine," he said in an even tone. "I will."_

Political intrigue, Quatre thought with an internal smile, was an incredibly dangerous game. At times it felt like walking along a tightrope with the ground below covered in sharp, jagged rocks that would impale anyone who fell upon them. And playing both ends against the middle, while not without benefit, was even worse. The rest of the Council, with the exception of Wufei and Trowa of course, had no idea the three men actually spoke with their corresponding gods and goddess. Relena was lying, or rather, she thought she was. It was quite a merry tangle.

She had no idea Quatre actually _could_ sense lies.

Walking through the parted crowd of people, Quatre moved to stand with quiet dignity over Duo. The boy-sorcerer looked up at him with a bit of fire in his eyes, and Quatre could easily see what the boy was thinking. _If you claim I'm guilty, I won't accept it._ Neither, Quatre knew, would Heero. The icy-eyed prince wouldn't allow Relena to dispose of his new weapon, no matter what the Council said here. That would only back the young man into a corner and force him to do something rash. Perhaps even challenge Relena into some sort of combat, as was his right.

"Duo al'Yuy," he said in a clear, ringing voice, "you have been accused of the treasonous crime of plotting your lord and master's demise. The accuser has spoken, now it is time to hear the accused. Before all gathered here and before me, Voice of Nirande, you may defend yourself."

The look Duo gave him spoke volumes of the boy's seething anger. "I haven't heard anything but speculation," he said coolly, "as my master said. If I had taken him somewhere to kill him, why in Cestera's name is he still here, alive and well? Completely unharmed? What kind of mastermind would that make me?"

To Quatre's surprise, he heard some of the royal court chuckle quietly at the words. He allowed his lips to quirk in a hint of a smile. "A fair question. And we all here know the collar would not allow you to spell your master into believing a falsehood. Kneel before me, Duo, and swear to me that you had nothing to do with the attempt on your master's life. If I sense no duplicity, these accusations will be dropped and the matter explored no further."

"I swear I had nothing to do with the attack on my master, nor did I mastermind anything behind it."

Relena, Quatre knew, would want him to tell the court Duo was lying. But the result of those words could not be predicted. Would Heero blithely go along with it? Extremely doubtful. A truly wrathful Heero, one who felt backed into a corner, might lash out in unexpected ways. And for his own purposes, he could not alienate Heero to that degree. He had to somehow show the prince he was his ally, not his enemy. And somehow show his young slave, as well. This would be a good way to start. Relena, he could deal with later.

"I accept your words," he said at length, nodding. "There is no lie in them. You are cleared of any guilt." Bowing to the prince, he turned and glided from the hall.

Relena couldn't do a thing. Unless she wanted to rescind her own words and thereby hurt her credibility, she had to stand by his decision. Nothing like neatly tying her hands behind her back, Quatre thought with an inward smirk. He knew she would follow him, and she did. As soon as they reached the Council chambers, she closed the door and slammed the bar down.

"What was _that_?" she snapped, advancing on him.

Sinking down into his traditional Seat, Quatre looked up at her. "To which part do you refer?"

Shoving the chair around, she slapped both hands on the table on either side of him, effectively hemming him in. "What in the name of all things holy possessed you to acquit him? We had a rare opportunity to get _rid_ of a dangerous component, and you announced his innocence!"

Not allowing his amusement to show, Quatre leaned back the slightest bit. "Relena, I understand your desire for him gone. But can't you see Heero would never allow his slave to be executed? He is violent and unpredictable. I cannot guess what he would do when backed into a corner, and that makes it too dangerous an avenue to explore. I could not allow him to turn his wrath on you. He might decide to kill you, and we would be powerless to stop it."

For long moments she stayed still, fuming, breathing just a bit too hard. Then she closed her eyes and sighed. "Perhaps you are right." She straightened. "Forgive my . . . zeal."

He smiled. It didn't reach his eyes. "There is nothing to forgive, dear friend."

She smiled, as well. "Of all the Council members, Quatre, you are the one I find most beautiful. You are the only one I cannot read." She cupped his cheek in a cold hand. "I know traditionally the Voices of Gridanja and Cestera rule the Council, but I could change that. Greatly elevate Nirande's standing. You and I could be magnificent together. I have no doubt we would topple the Yuy reign without a struggle. Will you not reconsider my offer?" Leaning down, she kissed him.

Quatre made sure he neither recoiled nor responded. Her lips were soft and moist, her tongue insistent, trying to probe past his lips and into his mouth. Eventually he allowed it, and instantly her tongue clashed with his. It was strange, he thought, that she always tasted of wintergreen. Trowa always tasted like warm spice. Her small white teeth closed around his lower lip, tugging gently and sucking. He resisted the urge to moan and bit her tongue. She pulled back, pupils dilated, and licked her lips. Even though he loved Trowa, Quatre had to admit she was a talented kisser.

He smiled coyly. "I'm afraid I cannot," he replied. "At least, not now. Not yet."

She blinked, placing the flat of her palm on his chest and stroking. "You have never said that before. Then you will accept my offer . . . at some later date?"

"Yes, Relena," Quatre answered, allowing the promise to simmer in his eyes. _A pity such beauty is wasted on a blackened heart. She is right. We would be magnificent together_.

Her hand strayed lower, settling on his abdomen just above his groin. "I'll wait for that time. The moment you swear you're mine, Quatre, I'll remove my favor from Beria. She's a pale replacement for you. And you'll remove your favor from Trowa, yes? He is nothing compared to you."

"Of course I will," Quatre said, lightly gripping her wrist and removing her hand. He slowly stood, giving her time to back up. "I think you should go find Heero, assure him our intentions were to protect him, nothing more."

She nodded and smiled. "We'll speak of this again. Soon." And she was gone.

"Quatre."

Trying not to sigh, Quatre turned and faced Trowa. "Yes?"

"You tell me this is necessary, but I cannot see how."

Moving to stand in front of the taller man, Quatre smoothed his hands up Trowa's chest. "You aren't worried, are you? I love _you_, Trowa. I could never love her. And I'd do anything to bring her down. You know that, and you agreed when I said this must be done."

Green eyes burned with quiet furor. "I will not share you with her. She looked at you as though she might look at a decadent treat. Something she wished nothing more than to devour."

Quatre laughed softly. "It is true I'm younger than her and perhaps in some ways less experienced. But I'm not a little boy, Trowa. She can't hurt me, and I'll never let her touch me. I belong to you, and you alone."

The difference between Relena and Trowa was that Trowa could actually sense Quatre's words were the truth. He seemed reassured, and he wrapped his arms around Quatre to drag him close and kiss him. Another difference, Quatre thought distantly. Relena's kiss was cold and sharp and devouring. Trowa's was warm and passionate and consuming. Both wished to dominate him, but while one tried, the other yielded. Which was just one reason Quatre could never, ever love her.

He was not to be owned. Not by anyone.

o0o o0o

Wufei ghosted through the halls of the castle until he reached the Black Prince's bedchambers. He hesitated a moment before knocking on the solid wood door. This was a place he'd never come, and he took a moment to gather his thoughts and decide what to say. His mind was still reeling from Relena's absurd ploy. Was she desperate or foolish? Or was it a part of something much larger? Knowing the answers wouldn't appear from thin air, he dismissed it from his mind and knocked.

It took some time before Duo answered. The boy looked pale and tired. And none too happy to see his visitor. "The prince isn't here," he said flatly, beginning to shut the door.

Wufei grabbed it and pushed it open. "It is fortunate, then, that I came to see you."

Duo blinked. "Why?"

Smiling, Wufei strode forward, forcing him to step back. "You said you would meet me this morning and you did not."

A little sneer curled up Duo's lip. "I had little say in the matter. Heero chose this morning to return. I can't exactly tell him what to do, can I?"

"Relena believes firmly you were plotting foul play," Wufei said, "but I'm not as certain. Will you tell me where you and Heero were? And what was so important he felt the need for such secrecy?"

The boy's amazing indigo eyes flashed in the light of the candles and lamps. "I won't."

"Won't, or can't?"

Duo's lips twisted, and Wufei decided can't. He nodded absently. "No matter, boy. Would you believe I came looking for the two of you out of concern alone?"

Duo's eyes narrowed. "No one does anything for unselfish reasons."

That cynical attitude might have been surprising in one so young were he anything but a sorcerer. Wufei felt a pang of deep regret at this poor child's fate. Reaching out, he touched Duo's face. "It's a great pity your master is so cold-hearted. I would have treated you more kindly."

Duo jerked back. "I don't believe you. Please leave." Whirling, he stalked to the bedchamber and closed the door behind him-only a bit too hard.

Wufei sighed and looked around the sitting room. Duo, it seemed, had already shut down emotionally. Heero had never been receptive. Was there any way to reach the young man? Wufei was no longer sure he could get through to Heero via Duo. He also wasn't sure if it was safe to let Heero know not all of the Council were his enemies. The youth was too unpredictable. He may not even care. Retreating, he quietly closed the door behind him.

* * *

After some deliberation, Heero decided to leave Duo behind when he went to meet with his officers the next afternoon. Any chance he could get to minimize his cruel treatment of the boy he would take. He'd simply dismissed the Council's attempts to weasel out of him where he'd been if not injured, and now it was time to let it work its way to the masses where he'd been and put an end to their idiotic fussing and panicking.

His officers consisted of two regional generals and six division commanders. He had more of both, but these eight men were the closest to Cera. They'd also traveled with him to Navrane. Among them was Zechs Marquise, the banner bearer and Lord General of the entire army. He answered only to Heero. The men bowed low when he strode into the courtyard. Heero, who always knew when he was being watched by her, could sense Relena somewhere in one of the towers overlooking the courtyard. He resisted the urge to look for her.

"Gentlemen," Heero greeted them. "I know this seems like an odd place to meet, so shall we reconvene in the war council room?"

The implications of meeting there could not be lost on them. And they would all be wondering why Heero had requested they meet here, first. Well, the answer to that was simple. Heero wanted them to gather in a place where all could see him and wonder why he was meeting his officers. Specifically, he wanted the Council of Nine to be wondering these things.

"It would be more comfortable," Zechs agreed at once. "Shall I arrange for a servant to bring us refreshment?"

"Why ever would you waste time doing that?" Heero laughed. "Are we all ladies who need to moisten our parched throats before we begin gossiping?"

His officers laughed as well, but Heero could sense their disappointment. Fine. Sometimes they wondered, he knew, if he was cruel to them on purpose because it amused him to see them suffer, and he was fine with letting them. They filed back into the castle, and when they were seated in the war council room, Heero closed the door and slammed the bar home. Otherwise, Relena would intrude with refreshment, claiming thoughtfulness.

Heero took his place at the head of the table. "Despite the fool rumors that I was shot down, I left some days ago with my sorcerer on a mission of some importance. I believe it is time I shared the reason with you, since my army will play a pivotal role in all this." He smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Your Highness?" one of his two regional generals said, leaning forward with an eager expression. "Are you implying what I think you are?"

Heero turned his cold smile on the man. "That depends, General Afthron. What do you think I'm implying?" Pleasant.

The man flushed and shifted. "I apologize, my prince. Please continue."

Heero snorted. "Thank you for your generous permission. I've grown weary of the border skirmishes with Dobraia. I plan to launch an attack that will show them once and for all what happens when fools decide to match swords with the Black Prince."

Eight of them started murmuring excitedly. The ninth, Zechs, looked less sure. Heero met his stormy gaze.

"There was an attempt on my life," he said. "Unlike Relena idiotically believes, I feel Dobraia was behind it. They have a vested interest in my demise." He smirked.

"Brilliant, my prince," General Regathon blustered. "We will bear your banner into battle against those Dobraian dogs, slaughter every last one if that is your wish!"

Heero turned his cold smile on him. "Hn, what a thought. I would wage war with the entire world if I could, Regathon. But I am one man, and our resources are limited. So I have another task for you. I want you two to gather each of your division commanders. Between the seven divisions of central Corai, I want three divisions to march into Penniar and drive out the peasants. I don't care who you kill. There should be enough to gather provisions for months of campaign if I decide to declare all-out war with Dobraia." His lips turned up into an even colder smile. "Spread the word. The Black Prince's Imperial Army marches north in ten days' time."

The two generals and six commanders exclaimed as though he'd told them every day was a holiday for the rest of their lives. They scattered to do his bidding, leaving only Zechs. One of the most unusual men under Heero's command. Unlike most people, the Lord General didn't irritate Heero to the point where he contemplated killing them out of sheer spite. In fact, were the circumstances normal, Heero suspected he would even like the man. Who right now was looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"What, Lord General?" Heero prompted after a moment. "Do you disapprove?"

"I would never dream of going against your wishes, my prince," Zechs said without hesitation, but he said it slowly. "However . . . I am a bit curious. If I may, what is your goal, attacking the villages of Penniar? Last time the rewards reaped amounted to little."

Heero drummed his fingers on the tabletop. A strangely compassionate man in this country of murderers and warmongers. A true pity he couldn't let Zechs see his real self. "Why should I not? It boosts morale and the people of Penniar lead such a pitiful existence." He bit out a smile. "I'm putting them out of their misery. And eventually I should like to expand Corai's borders to include both Penniar and Dobraia. By attacking them now I will show them that resisting is not in their best interest."

The look in Zechs' eye was inscrutable, but Heero could detect a subtle undercurrent of disapproval. "Yes, my prince. Your foresight is commendable."

"Indeed," Heero agreed, waving a hand in dismissal. "You may go. You will, of course, lead the attack on Dobraia. The attack on Penniar is little more than an expedition to gather supplies. That is beneath you, so you may instead plan and prepare for the battle with Dobraia. That is all."

Zechs rose and bowed low. "As you command, my prince."

Heero watched him leave. _I can't show you the compassionate man you wish I were. But I can at least grant you this boon._ He also knew that spreading the word of his army's march into Penniar would have the peasants scattering. No one would be killed because no one would resist. He'd already shown them the pointlessness of that.


	14. Death and Shadow

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, cruelty, possible OOCness

**Special Note:** This story is now dedicated to you, Snow.

**A/N:** Didn't update over the weekend 'cause I got pretty sick, but here is the next installment.

Nebelkind, you asked me how old everyone is, and I thought maybe the rest of you would like to know. Duo is 16, Heero is 22, Quatre and Trowa are 25, Wufei 26, Zechs is also 26, and Relena is 29. Treize is probably closer to 35. I think that's all the important players, lol. Let me know if you guys have any other questions.

* * *

**Journey Through the Dark**

"_Are you ready?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then it's time."_

o0o o0o

"King Yuy is dead! King Yuy is dead!"

It spread like wildfire through Cera the moment it left the castle. The king had died suddenly during the night. Though Heero could have drawn out the king's illness, he was ready to put into motion one of his more insidious plans, and he wanted his father gone. Far from here and safe for the rest of his life. So he sealed his father's chambers and told a servant to fetch his chamberlain.

"The king is dead," he said in a cold, matter-of-fact voice. "I need to arrange for his memorial." Making sure it sounded like he found such task an incredible inconvenience, and that there were far better uses for his time.

The servant went white as a sheet before bowing low, scurrying away to do as bid. Heero asked Duo to place a magical barrier around the entire room so no one could get inside but himself. It wasn't long after that he was beset by Relena and her right hand, Beria.

"Heero!" Relena exclaimed, taking his arm. "We just heard. Please accept our condolances. I know this must be a stressful time for you, so I wanted to offer to take over the funeral arrangements."

Heero curled his lips up in a derisive smile. "Hn. As generous as that is, _I_ will see to it. Isn't it proper? He was the king, after all, and my father. What kind of son would I be if I let an _advisory_ council take care of it?" He filled the word with venom.

She almost managed to completely conceal her irritation. "I understand you want to honor him-"

"Good," Heero cut her off. "Then I have other matters to discuss."

He began to walk away, but she used her hold on his arm to tug him to a stop. "I wanted to speak with you about that, as well. You cannot declare war on any kingdom without the approval of the Council-"

Heero stopped, turning to face her full on with one long step forward. It forced her back, and he let cold fire burn in his eyes. "Since when?"

"Your father-"

"My father was a soft, weak fool. Think you I will be as tractable to the will of the Council?" Heero all but purred. "Let me put an end to that notion right here. You will resume your duties as my advisory council, and nothing more. This habit of yours, making imperial edicts, ends with my coronation, which will be tomorrow at high noon. Now. I have a funeral to arrange." He lightly gripped her hand, peeling it off his arm and lifting it to his lips. He squeezed until she winced, then kissed her knuckles. "By your leave."

o0o o0o

Relena watched the Black Prince stalk away, a shiver coursing up her spine before she could stop it. By law Heero could not assume the throne until King Kazuhiko was buried, which meant the prince had to mean to complete the funeral tonight. That was within the realm of possibility, if Heero meant not to give his father the traditional service that accompanied royalty. A private affair. Hatred black as poison coursed through her veins.

"Beria," she hissed, "it seems our little boy is growing up all at once. Convene the Council. Heero must not be made king tomorrow at noon."

o0o o0o

Treize Khushrenada took up his place at Relena's side at the head of the table. For ten years he'd been the Voice of Cestera on the Council of Nine, exerting his considerable influence only rarely and when it suited the highest purpose. He recalled Relena's predecessor. Under her guidance the Council had elevated its own standing considerably. She'd been a very devious woman. Relena was even more devious, though not quite as clever. Treize had yet to decide if that was a good thing or not.

Right now, Relena paced across the Council chambers, the doors barred and a bowl sitting in the middle of the long table that would prevent any from scrying into this room. At least, that they knew. Supposedly, the only way the spell could be overcome was for the bowl to be broken. "This is terrible," she said, tossing back her hair. "I can think of no way around this. Heero had his little brat sorcerer seal the king's entire chambers, so there's no way one of us can get in to examine the body. I had hoped we would be able to use the fool's death as a means to prove Heero's part in his death. There's no way I can get in otherwise. The boy has the whole kingdom so cowed no one would dare go against his wishes. Our influence is slipping away little by little, my friends."

"It's worse than you know," Treize added. "I met with two of Heero's generals, reminding them that no war could be declared without our approval. They brushed me aside with smiles. The prince isn't declaring war, they told me. He's merely ending the border skirmishes."

"How are we to keep our hold on him?" Dorothy demanded.

Of them all, Treize found her the most distasteful. The woman would do anything for Relena, but she was so short-sighted it was almost pathetic. Relena had only brought her onto the Council to further her own ends.

"We never had a hold on him," Wufei said after a brief pause.

Of them all, Treize found Wufei the most enigmatic and beautiful. The man wasn't as young as he looked, but he was still young. And though he rarely took part in these open discussions, Treize never missed how those ebon eyes watched all closely and took it all in. Often Treize amused himself by wondering what went on behind those dark, gleaming surfaces. How the young man's mind worked. And how those eyes would look, hooded and glossed with passion.

Relena glared at him, opening her mouth, but Treize forestalled her.

"He is, unfortunately, right," he mused. "Heero's mother kept him well away from us, taking him with her to her country retreats. When she finally died and he returned to Cera, he was a hard and cold boy. Already well on his way toward enjoying power too much for his own good. He ignored us, and we ignored him. Our belief that his cold-heartedness made him no threat was incorrect. Though Heero seems to care only for war and blood, he obviously has designs well beyond that he's kept hidden from us. His travels to Navrane should have been the last clue, not the first."

To Treize's delight, the words brought Wufei's endless eyes to his face. A tiny, tiny smile crossed his lips. "Woefully blind to the misdirections of a child," he smirked.

Treize swallowed his laugh.

"This is all wonderfully amusing," Relena snapped, "but is there any here with the backbone for doing now what must be done? Heero has proven himself in these last handful of days to be far too dangerous to us. What if he turns his attention to us next? He _must_ not be made king. Treize, you are the longest member of the Council. Is there any way you know of to stall the coronation until we can come up with a more permanent plan?"

Treize smiled. "Other than seeing to it he's too unwell to attend? No. As heir to the throne and since he's of the legal age to become king, he can plan it for when he wishes. Most princes hold off on the coronation after their fathers' deaths out of respect. Heero obviously has none."

"Then what about the king's body?" she asked. "Tradition dictates the heir can't be crowned until after the memorial. Is there some way we can stall that?"

"Not unless you know a way to get past a Black."

He could almost hear Relena's teeth grinding. "What about the boy?" She turned to Wufei. "You spoke with him. Could we somehow use him?"

Wufei raised an eyebrow. "How? We can't exactly order him to attack Heero. And anything we ask of him he could easily turn around and report back to his master."

"Unlikely," Quatre dismissed it. "Remember, Duo will probably help us if he believes we will free him from the prince."

Quatre, Treize thought with an inward smile, was difficult to read. The young man had a tongue as silver as Relena, but unlike Relena Treize could never tell when the Voice of Nirande was lying or not. He could be ten times as devious as her or ten times less. He simply didn't know, and the puzzle he presented also amused Treize.

"Probably," one of the others, Beria, spoke, "is not definitely. He may be too afraid of his master to defy him."

Relena waved a hand in the air, looking irritated. "We can suppose and assume forever without getting anywhere. Dorothy, I want you to get in to see Kazuhiko's body. I don't care what you have to do. Bully Heero's brat if you must. Quatre, you and I will see Heero, try to stall him if we can. Perhaps we can make him reveal something of his plans, at least."

Treize rose. "I will go with Dorothy."

Relena nodded. "Good. Thank you." She held out a hand to Quatre.

Treize could see clear as crystal she loved Quatre. Or at the very least, desperately wanted him. Not that he couldn't understand. Quatre was beautiful and . . . dangerous. Yes, there was something dangerous about Quatre. Treize wondered what Relena would be willing to do to bring the younger man into her clutches. Because something told him he did not share her feelings.

And she wasn't the only one in the room who loved and/or wanted Quatre. Trowa Barton, he was another conundrum. He spoke even more infrequently than Wufei, but while Treize never sensed him speaking lies, the man radiated something deep down that could be bitterness. If Treize didn't know any better, he'd say Trowa found the Council of Nine distasteful. And the want that blazed in his eyes when he looked at Quatre was just as obvious to Treize as the jealousy whenever Relena covetously touched Quatre.

He wondered what would happen if Trowa and Relena ever decided one of them must die in order for the other to be with Quatre. He had to bite back a grin at the thought. For his part, Quatre never revealed how he felt about either Relena or Trowa.

Rising, he offered his hand to Dorothy. "Shall we?"

Smiling in a way Treize supposed was meant to be coy, Dorothy accepted and laid her hand on his arm.

There was no way to get into the room, so they went right to the source of the problem. Finding Duo took some doing, and for the first time Treize met the boy almost one-on-one. He looked startled they wanted a word, but Treize didn't notice how the boy failed to offer any sort of obeisance. Dorothy seemed not to.

"Duo," she said with much the same smile as minutes before, "we wanted to pay our respects to the king. Is there any way we could convince you to lower your barrier just long enough for us to slip in? You know, your master would never have to know."

That was a bit more tactful than Treize had given her credit for. He silently applauded her choice.

Duo hesitated. Treize took a moment to study the boy. He was almost too pretty to be a boy, far too stunning to be merely pretty. His features weren't exotic as though he were foreign, he was just simply beautiful. But his eyes were a little shadowed, and his body language bespoke tension and unease. And there was something else in those limpid eyes, too. Something Treize couldn't quite identify.

"I can't," he said presently. "I am sorry, Miss Dorothy. My . . . prince made it very clear no one was to go inside. He said . . . he didn't want anything happening to his father's body."

Treize's eyes narrowed. Those words were a mixture of lies and truth, if he was any judge. He didn't miss Duo's hesitance to call Heero his master, either. But which words were lies, and which were truth?

"Duo," he said in a low, soothing voice, "it is tradition in Cera for members of the Council of Nine to place a small gift near the body of the deceased monarch. A sort of going-away gift, if you will. Not only does it show our respect, but it is a little reminder for the departed soul to take with him on his journey through the afterlife."

A struggle sprang up in Duo's eyes. Such expressive eyes. "I . . . I'm sorry," he practically whimpered, lowering his eyes to the floor. "It's not my decision."

Dorothy chose that moment to step foward, taking Duo's hand and squeezing. "Please, Duo? It would mean so much to us. Just us. Not the whole Council. In fact, just one of us if it makes you feel better. Just slip in and slip out, so Kazuhiko knows his Council is with him on his journey. Heero need never know."

The boy was caving. He looked back up at her, and was that a glimmer of moisture? "I want to, Miss Dorothy," he whispered. "It's not right. He deserves it, he was a good man."

Dorothy nodded emphatically. "Yes, he does. Why don't you let Treize slip in, and I'll stand guard down the hall so if Heero does come, I can give you plenty of warning."

Duo's eyes shimmered. "A-all right, but please quickly."

The woman didn't even bother to hide her triumph. Fortunately Duo was too naive to notice.

The moment the barrier opened, Treize slid in. Duo watched after him with an anxious expression, mouthing "Hurry." Treize nodded and stole into the bedchamber. Kazuhiko was laid out on the mattress, dressed in his ceremonial robe. He looked thin and wasted, a far cry from the man he'd been but a few years ago. It was a bit shocking, but something else shocked him more. The stench of sickness hung in the air, and there was a strange, faintly greenish marking around his mouth. It looked almost like a bruise, but Treize recognized it. It was caused by the somewhat uncommon disease called "Recker's flu," one that killed perhaps half its victims.

So much for hoping to prove Heero had poisoned his father. He smiled. Relena would not be pleased. Turning, he exited the chambers, happy to be free of the stale air.

Duo practically pounced on him. "Good! Heero's coming. Hurry, go now."

Nodding, Treize let his long-legged stride carry him out of sight before any could see him. Well. What would they do now?

o0o o0o

Duo watched Treize Khushrenada stride away, heard Dorothy noisily greet Heero. She was odd, that woman. Seemed almost too . . . uncouth for the Council of Nine. But a few moments later the Black Prince strode into view, motioning Duo to follow him into the chambers. Once the door was barred and the barrier sealed, Heero turned to him.

"So?"

Smiling faintly, Duo nodded. "I let Treize in. He left looking a bit disgruntled."

Heero snorted. "That will give them something to chew on. Good job, _chiccira_. Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yes," Duo said, drawing in a slow breath. "And I've done what you asked. I'll be able to communicate with you in your mind now. There might be some means out there for another to detect that I'm doing it, but I don't think anyone could magically eavesdrop without my knowing it. I've been using magic enough in these last days it's coming much easier."

It was Heero's turn to smile, and he leaned forward to plant a kiss on Duo's forehead. "Good." Stepping past him, he headed for the bedchamber.

A little flustered, Duo blushed and followed. Kazuhiko sat on the edge of the bed, petting Frost. The big hound looked up at Heero, tail thumping.

"How did it go?" the king asked, smiling at them.

"Fine," Duo answered. "Treize bought it."

"The preparations for your memorial are coming along," Heero said, "and the service will include myself and only a few others. The casket will be open, with you laying in it dead. As soon as the lid closes, Duo will teleport you out. They'll bury the casket and as soon as it's over I leave with Duo. We'll go to the Southern Forest and meet where he's sending you, then I'll open the gate to Alarys. We'll send you through and return."

Duo ached with the desire to go to Alarys. He'd already asked Heero why he and the prince couldn't just go with Kazuhiko and never return to this awful land. The Island Kingdom of the Krisandi Nation sounded like paradise. Nymphs and all other manner of fey inhabited the island, hidden somewhere deep in the Pangor Sea. Somewhere beneath the surface where it would never be found, protected from the crushing water by a magical barrier. Duo couldn't imagine how it must look, but surely it would be a sight to behold.

Kazuhiko cupped Duo's face in his hand. "You may yet be able to see it, little one. If Heero succeeds and manages to save Corai, then perhaps you can convince him to come home. Despite his human heritage, he is Krisandi and that's where he belongs."

Heero shifted. "I belong here, Father. And we can't stay in here. When the pall-bearer comes, Duo will place you back under his spell. That will be in a few hours' time."

Kazuhiko nodded. "Very well. I suppose I won't see you until we're all in the Southern Forest."

"No," Heero said, turning to go. He gave his father a hint of a smile. "It will be here faster than you think."

Kazuhiko chuckled. "I have no doubt, my boy."

o0o o0o

By the time they finally managed to find and corner Heero, Relena all but oozed irritation. She managed to keep her face smooth. "Heero," she said, "I've come to beg you to reconsider your coronation tomorrow."

Quatre blinked. Well, that was cutting to the chase.

Heero was unmoved. "Why in the world would I postpone it? There is no reason for that. I've been king in all but name for the last year."

Even more blunt. And it was true.

"It's disrespectful," Relena said forcefully.

A low, chilling laugh poured from Heero's lips. "I doubt my dearly-departed father would take offense. What use has he for the title now?"

"Think of your people," Relena demanded. "How will they view their prince that he doesn't even enter into a mourning phase? Or allow them to grieve their king's passing?"

Heero's amusement seemed only to deepen. "I seem to recall the general opinion of him was low, yours included," he replied. "I doubt most of Corai even remembered I _had_ a father."

"Have you no heart?" Relena spat. "How could you speak so ill of him? He's your father!"

"Heart?" Heero repeated, scoffing. "What need have I for that? I am the heir to the throne, and tomorrow I will be king. I don't need a heart to rule, Relena. I only need my head. Now if you will excuse me, I have an old man to bury."

Relena started after him, but Quatre stopped her with a hand on her arm. His blood ran cold. Heero's tone was light, his gait almost jaunty. He was in a good mood. He was _enjoying _this. _Nirande, if you are listening at this moment, please give me a sign he is not as heartless as he seems. Otherwise, we are doomed. I will never save this country_.

Relena glared after the prince, fire in her eyes. "Quatre," she said in a low voice, "I am sorry but I must leave you for now. I will see you tomorrow, there is something I must see to."

Quatre didn't try stopping her, merely watching after where Heero had gone. He felt like great stone blocks were attached to his shoulders, dragging him down. _I don't know what to do_. For the first time, he felt as though there was nothing _to_ do. As though it were all lost, and it was only a matter of time. What if Heero did what others whispered about in the dark? What if the Black Prince of Corai waged war with the whole world?

What if he won?

o0o o0o

Heero made sure only five people knew of his father's memorial. Zechs Marquise, Duo, his chamberlain, the stablemaster, and Cera's regional general. The four men were obviously aware of the honor, especially the general. Each came forward with their condolances, but Heero brushed them off. As the pallbearers lowered Kazuhiko's body into the casket, Heero spoke the only words he planned ever to speak on the matter.

"He was my father and therefore I am grateful for him. He served me with his life, now he will serve me with his death. I bid you a safe journey, Father." He gave a shallow, cursory bow.

The other four men bowed, Duo did not. He kept his head down as though mourning, however, and Heero could see the other men believed his grief. The casket lid was lowered, then clicked shut. Heero felt the tingle in the back of his mind that indicated Duo had cast his spell. Heero remained, standing silent vigil, as the pallbearers buried the adorned casket and reverently tamped the dirt down. When they were done, Duo stepped forward and spread his hands. In moments, new green grass had grown over the dirt, complete with a single white cala lily.

When it was done, Heero dismissed the stablemaster and pallbearers with a nod. Then he turned to Zechs, the general, and his chamberlain. "Thanks in large part to my chamberlain, the coronation will be ready for tomorrow. Zechs, I wish you to be at my right hand, Duo will be at my left."

The chamberlain glowed at the praise. "Everything will be ready for you, my prince. Or shall I say, my king?" He beamed.

Heero gave him a cold smile. "Nothing could possibly jinx it, so you may. General, your men are ready for what they must do?"

"Yes, my prince, ah, my king." He grinned broadly. "If any are so foolish as to attempt your life, we will be ready for them."

"Good," Heero murmured. "There is yet one thing I must see to before the night is over, so I will bid you three good night. Come, Duo." He gestured imperiously.

Duo scowled as he followed, and Heero pretended not to notice.

Heero rode Dark out of the castle headed east in case anyone was watching for him. He didn't stop his stallion's gallop until Cera was growing small in the background. Only then did Duo take them into the Southern Forest. Kazuhiko waited with a smile, and Heero quickly located the Gate. Knowing how risky it was to open it but knowing further only he could, Heero held out his hand, palm up, and the glowing gateway appeared.

"Hurry, Father," he said quietly. "The less time it stays open, the better."

Kazuhiko grabbed Heero in a bear hug, squeezing so tight all the air was crushed from the prince's lungs. "Take care of yourself, boy," he whispered fiercely. "I'll never stop thinking of you or wishing for your safe return to Alarys where you belong."

Heero found he couldn't speak, so he merely hugged his father hard in return. Then the once-king strode toward the Gate. He was almost through the arch when he stopped and turned, looking at Duo.

"Remember what I told you," he said, a single tear coursing down his weathered face. "Don't let him fall to darkness, _chiccira._" Then the shimmering light swallowed him and he was gone.

Heero let the Gate close. The light vanished, plunging the forest back into dismal shadow. Closing his eyes, trying to shake off the feeling he would never see his father again, he buried his grief and straightened.

"Come," he said quietly. "It's time we returned to Cera."

He could feel Duo's sorrowful eyes on him as he transported them back to the road. He didn't know what lay ahead, but he fervently prayed for his father's wish.

That he wouldn't fall to darkness.


	15. Crown of Blood

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, cruelty, possible OOCness

**Special Note:** This story is now dedicated to you, Snow.

**A/N:** I got another question from Hi! Zechs and Relena aren't related in this story. It doesn't serve my purposes. XD Oh, how amazing! am I? So many chapters posted so quickly. My goal is to finish by the end of the month. I don't know if that's realistic, but I'm going to give it the old college try. If someone sends me a little e-cheesecake, I just might love them forever.

* * *

**The Black King**

_"None of the others can know about this, Beria. I don't trust any but you."_

_"I understand, Relena. But what are we to do?"_

_"Heero himself gave me the idea."_

_"Heero?"_

_"Yes. He cleverly told me he doesn't need his heart to rule. He needs only his head. Well then. We'll just have to remove it from his shoulders_."

888 888

"Wufei."

Wufei nodded when Quatre greeted him, and he settled in the man's private chambers on the opposite chair. Trowa sat right next to the blonde, one of Quatre's hands clasped firmly in his own.

"I assume this is about Relena," he said, leaning back.

"Yes," Quatre replied. "Yesterday when she and I went to speak with Heero, I could tell she was far more . . . uneasy, than ever before. She seemed almost desperate, trying to get Heero to show some sliver of emotion. I can't be certain, but I wouldn't put it past her to attempt something rash today at the coronation."

"Rash," Wufei repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Surely you don't suggest assassination."

Quatre shook his head. "Relena doesn't have to kill him to stop the coronation. All she has to do is incapacitate him. A few days is all she needs."

Wufei drummed his fingers on the chair. "That is true . . ."

"I'm not so certain," Trowa cut in quietly. His voice was cold and hard. "I believe she would assassinate Heero, if she thought she could get away with it. And she's very clever. A woman backed into a corner lashes out in unpredictable ways. Since Heero forced her hand and since we know Kazuhiko died of illness and not poison, I believe she very well may react rashly."

Bringing a hand to his temple, Wufei massaged lightly. "There is truth in that, as well," he muttered. "Quatre? Is there any chance you could use your influence with her to . . . unravel this mystery? Perhaps she will drop a hint as to her plans?"

Quatre looked troubled. "I could try. I gently questioned her last night, but she was clammed up tightly. Unusual. I know one thing for certain. We can't let any harm come to Heero."

Wufei snorted faintly. "Easier said than done, these days. The boy's made himself a bigger and bigger target all the time."

"Don't discount Duo," Trowa put in. "He's changed in the short time he's been here. Not much and maybe not even noticeably. But I can sense it. Can not you?"

Wufei nodded. "Yes, he has. When I met with him in the dark streets of Cera, gone was the mousy child we met in the castle some weeks ago. He moved with confidence and a quiet sense of purpose. And seldom it is that he hides his ire toward his master."

Quatre smiled. "He is either fearless or foolish. Perhaps both."

"It is still early," Wufei said. "We will wait for your discussion with Relena. Glean what you can."

Quatre rose. Trowa didn't let go of his hand, tugging.

"Be careful," he said softly. "She is probably not in her right mind."

Raising Trowa's hand to his lips, Quatre kissed it. "I will be. One of of you should question Heero's Lord General. Perhaps there is something to be learned from him."

Wufei stood, too. "I will."

"Trowa," Quatre said, "speak with Duo if you can. I'll be back as soon as I am able."

The three men went their separate ways, and Wufei descended into the soldier barracks. Zechs Marquise, a man of regal bearing, looked surprised to see him.

"Lord Chang," he said, offering a shallow bow. "How may I be of service?"

Wufei beckoned him to walk with him. "Please call me Wufei," he replied with a little shake of his head. "I am not a lord. I am a priest and advisor."

A hint of a smile crossed Zechs' lips. "Very well, Wufei. I should tell you now, my prince has given me explicit instructions I am not to speak with any of the Council of Nine about his coronation. He will not be swayed from his decision."

Wufei folded his hands behind his back, the soft black sleeves of his robe falling over his hands. "That is not why I wish to speak with you," he said. "Not directly. I'm afraid the Council is at a disadvantage with Heero. We knew his father well, for it is him we served since Heero spent most of his youth away from Cera. I had wondered what you could tell me about him."

Zechs stopped, gazing out over the courtyard that spanned alongside the barracks. "I wasn't expecting a request for a description of his character," the man admitted.

Wufei allowed a ghost of a smile. "Not all of us on the Council act only in our own interest. Heero has the potential to be the most influential king Corai has ever known. Perhaps even the world."

"Yes," Zechs said, after a moment resuming his walk. "I listen to his soldiers, Councilor. They adore him and hate him and fear him. I've never encountered such a complicated attitude toward any one man. I daresay they don't even believe he's human. They believe he can do anything, they're afraid to even whisper of him in the darkness of the halls for fear their words will conjure him. His purchasing a Black sorcerer only solidified this belief. There are whispers of his plan to conquer the entire world. I . . . I am no longer entirely certain he couldn't, if he so chose."

Wufei felt the burden of that knowledge acutely. "Yes, that is a common attitude throughout Cera. And much, much farther north. When I traveled to Lark on hiatus a year ago, even there the Black Prince is known for his cruelty and power. They fear him almost as much as they do here in Corai."

Wufei didn't miss the sudden pain that sprang up in Zechs' eyes. "Councilor, will you swear to me on your god that what I speak here will go no further than your ears?"

Blinking, Wufei nodded. "I swear on Drammon, God of Wind, Lord of Justice."

Zechs seemed satisfied, but it was many moments before he spoke again. "There are times," he began at length, "that I see something shining out through Prince Heero's eyes. The light of a noble soul, intelligent and clever and fair. But it is always buried quickly beneath the seething darkness. He has so much power, Wufei. So much power he could use for good, and instead he chooses to use it for ill. And yet . . . perhaps it is wishful thinking, but I believe I see torment beneath the dark, as though he makes terrible decisions and hates having to make them. I wish I knew the cause of his torment, I wish I could remove it so the darkness would evaporate, leaving only the light."

The words left Wufei feeling slightly breathless. He knew of everyone in Cera, none had spent more time with Heero than Zechs. Could there be truth in any of it? Or was it all wishful thinking, as he said? "Has he ever shown this side to you?"

"Not directly," Zechs admitted. "But once, I saw Duo speaking with Heero when no one else was around. The moment passed quickly, but the sorcerer did not look upon his master with hostility or hatred. There was nothing in his eyes except sadness."

It took a great deal of self-control not to react to those words. Sadness? It seemed the more Wufei tried to get to know the prince, the more mystery he revealed. Outwardly, he only nodded thoughtfully. "I have long thought," he said slowly, "that Corai was slowly sinking into her own darkness and would eventually be swallowed by it. Perhaps one day Heero will stop channeling her into oblivion and lift us back into the sun."

"That, Councilor, is all I pray for."

888 888

Quatre closed the door behind him upon Relena's invitation to enter. The woman looked a bit calmer than she had yesterday, but he didn't relax his guard. Not unlike Gridanja herself, Relena could be unpredictable. She smiled when she saw him, rising off her divan to pace to his side.

"I'm glad you came. I wanted to apologize for my . . . objectionable behavior yesterday."

Quatre smiled, reaching up to touch her shoulder. "We all of us are under an unusual amount of stress. You have no reason to apologize. Have you thought of a way to delay the coronation?"

"In a manner of speaking," Relena replied, taking his hand and lifting it to her lips. "By noon, all of this will seem unimportant. Including the reasons for our being apart."

Her words sent a bolt of anxiety through Quatre's gut just as she leaned forward and sealed their mouths together. Her hands wrenched the belt of his robe loose, plunging them into them to find the bare skin of his chest and stomach. He yelped at the coldness, though the sound was muffled in her mouth. _What does she mean, it will be unimportant? Can she actually mean to have him killed?_ His floundering thoughts jerked back to the present when she broke the kiss and bit and sucked down his jaw to his neck. He hissed when she bit too hard.

"Relena," he gasped, pusing at her arms, "stop."

Her teeth snapped together even harder. "Why?" she purred. "I have wanted you so long. I'll take you to the stars, Quatre. I'll make you feel such pleasure as you have never dreamed possible."

Her hands dragged down to his backside, grinding him against her. Letting out something like a groan/growl, Quatre forced her back a step. "We don't have time for this right now," he insisted. "Noon is only a few hours away."

She was breathing hard, her pupils dilated, chest heaving. A thin ribbon of red decorated her lower lip. _She actually made me bleed._ Finally though, she nodded. "Duty first, then pleasure," she agreed. She touched her lips. "Let me have a taste, though, Quatre. I will be satisfied with that for now. We have time for that, and I will be patient for the rest."

Quatre watched as the already nominal distance between them closed. He couldn't turn her down without driving her away for good. His eyes closed in bitter acceptance as she sank to her knees in front of him. _Nirande, please tell Trowa I'm sorry._ Her frigid hands alighted on his skin, lips feathering over the hem of his breeches over his hips. _Trowa, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry . . ._

He gasped when someone knocked on her chamber door.

"Not now!" she snapped, her hands hovering over Quatre's groin.

"It's me," Beria's voice called through the wood. "I'm afraid it can't wait, Relena. Kershac is here from Cendra."

Quatre could almost hear her teeth grinding. "I'm sorry, Quatre. I don't want Beria knowing about us. Not yet. Not until this problem with Heero is taken care of." She stood, cupping his cheek in one hand. "Forgive me?"

At the moment, Quatre felt like kissing Beria. "It's all right. There will be plenty of time later."

"Very true," she all but purred. She kissed him once more, then let him go.

Far too disciplined to let the relief show on his face, Quatre glided past Beria when Relena opened the door, nodding to the other woman. She returned it, but something cold lurked behind the surfaces.

He couldn't have cared less.

888 888

"People of Cera. Though today we mourn the loss of our recently departed king, our grief is tempered by the joyous occasion of the crowning of our new king. I am certain I speak for us all when I say we have waited for this day since his triumphant return two years ago from Dobraia. Since he first earned his title as the Black Prince of Corai, Prince Heero has beaten back the Dobraian scum from our borders and swept the Penniar cowards up in his wake. He has become the most renowned monarch in not just our kingdom, but in all kingdoms. His influence has reached as far north as Jangra, and one day he may even rule the world. People of Cera, your Black Prince!"

Heero smiled through his general's monologue, and he stepped up onto the dias on the open balcony. The courtyard was packed with people, and for once the castle gates were thrown wide open. More people flooded the streets, the throng stretching out as far as he could see. As soon as he came into their view, a raccous cheer went up. He could hear them chanting his name, and a strange warmth flooded his breast. These were the people he would save, he thought. He raised his hand in greeting, and they cheered louder and harder. It was a long, long moment before they settled enough he could speak and be heard. Of course, Duo amplified his voice to carry.

"Today for the first time," he said, "I greet you not as your conquering prince, but as your king. Too long has Corai floundered in shadow, lost and hopeless. Too long has she waged war against herself without a known enemy. Too long has her glory been despoiled by poor leadership and poorer choices. I will restore the glory of Corai, and throughout all the land shall my name be spoken in hushed, reverent tones, the Black King!"

He'd not thought the din could get any louder, but it did. He could see the women weeping, the men exalting. They were his, and with each and every victory of his armies his hold on them would strip away the power of the Council of Nine. One by one he would reveal their treacheries until the people themselves denounced those charlatans, and at long last their poisonous influence would tarnish Corai no more.

Zechs Marquise stepped up beside him, holding the bejeweled crown of Corai. It was too big for anything but ceremony, but it caught the light and sparkled madly, dazzling the viewing eye. It was enough to quiet the throng again.

"I represent the people of Corai," he said gravely. "Will you, Prince Heero Yuy, accept this crown and the responsibility of its burden? Will you act only within the best interest of Corai, our people, and our way of life? Will you defend us with your armies and protect us with your laws? Will yours be the way of justice and integrity?"

Heero closed his eyes briefly with a smile, inclining his head. "Yes."

In the slight pause when Zechs took a breath to continue, a harsh voice rang out, "Down with the tyrant!" and a hissing sound filled the air. In the time it took to blink Duo stepped forward, holding out a hand. A glimmering sheet of blue energy appeared and the bolt bounced harmlessly away a hand-length from Heero's chest, clattering to the stone below. A gasp rippled through the crowd, and a moment later an archer on one of the turrets released an arrow from his bow and the would-be assassin toppled from his perch on the roof of the nearest building.

Heero could sense the crowd stirring up into full blown panic, so he smiled at Zechs. "Shall we continue?"

Somewhere down below he heard a man start laughing. "It'll take more than that to bring down our king!" and soon others joined him. In moments they were chanting Heero's name again.

Zechs raised the crown over Heero's head. "Accept this crown on behalf of your people, my king," he said, voice carrying even over the throng. "People of Corai, your king." He placed the crown on Heero's head.

The chanting escalated back into their cheering and exclaiming. As Heero turned to look out over them, he could hear a few snatches of, "Corai will be great again!" and "He'll carry us to the top of the world!"

He smiled and let them cheer.

888 888

As soon as Heero descended from the balcony, he and Duo went to the room where the guardsmen had deposited the body of the would-be assassin. Duo, annoyed that one of them had shot the man, went over right away to examine him. He wore dark gray with no markings to distinguish him, and though his skin was smooth he didn't look all that young. Lord General Zechs Marquise watched him.

"What are we doing here?" he asked after a moment.

Heero set the crown on a table, his disregard for the gaudy ornament making Duo want to smile. "To see what can be learned, of course. Duo?"

Duo's ire vanished. "He's not dead," he gasped. His eyes snapped to Heero. "Master-?"

"Done," Heero said. "Hurry."

The restriction gone, Duo immediately set about healing the damage to the body before him. The man may not be dead, but he was only barely alive. However, it was easier healing him than it had been healing Heero. It still took him the better part of an hour. Heero stood patiently at his back the whole time, never speaking or interrupting. When Duo finished, he took a step back and nodded. Heero took his place at the man's side and backhanded him across the face to wake him.

Pale gray eyes snapped open, looking confused and disoriented. They focused on Heero and widened, the already white skin blanching. He tried to scramble backward, but Heero's hand shot out and clamped down on his shoulder, forcing him flat.

"Welcome back," the Black King purred, voice awful and quiet and so, so deathly cold. "I'm so pleased to see you've recovered."

The man's mouth worked like a beached fish, no sound issuing forth except choked whimpers.

Zechs put a hand on Heero's shoulder, and to Duo's surprise the young man moved aside. Zechs took his place restraining the man.

"Who do you work for?" the Lord General snapped, but the anger in his voice was normal. Natural, even.

The man shook his head fiercely, his lips sealing shut. Duo frowned.

"He's under an enchantment," he told Zechs. "He can't speak."

"Can you remove it?" Zechs asked.

Duo nodded. "I think so."

"Do it, then," Heero ordered.

Dispersing someone else's magic, Duo quickly found, was a far more difficult matter than dispersing one's own. The individual threads were more slippery, making it near-impossible to grasp them. Near, but not entirely. Lips peeling back in a growl, Duo eventually resorted to brute force and simply crushed the enchantment. The man flattened over the cot as though physically struck, panting hard.

Heero chuckled, the sound soft and dry as the grave. "Did that hurt? Apparently my little sorcerer has a cruel streak. Now, tell me where you're from, and who sent you."

The man's eyes did their level best to bug out of his head, and Duo could see him shaking slightly. "Kershac. I-I'm from Cendra," he finally choked.

Heero raised an eyebrow. "You're from Corai," he said softly. "You would turn your bow against your own king?"

Now he was shaking visibly. "P-please, my king . . ."

"Tell me who sent you," Heero soothed, "and all this will be over."

The man's lips tightened again, and he shook his head.

Heero sent Duo a frosty look. "Duo?"

Duo gave him a muted glare. "He's just being stubborn. The spell was broken."

"Hn," Heero purred. "Very well. I'll just have to coerce our guest into telling me." Even Death himself could not have looked more cold, more unforgiving, or more final. "And Kershac, you _will_ tell me what I want to know."


	16. Edicts and Bargains

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, cruelty, possible OOCness

**Special Note:** This story is now dedicated to you, Snow.

**A/N: **Pikeebo, this chapter is dedicated to you as well.

* * *

**Contraband**

"Your Majesty?"

Looking up, Heero gave the cold smile for which he was renowned. "Ah, Zechs. Come in. The chamberlain and I have been drafting a new edict that will go into effect today. It will require enforcement, so I want you to see to it."

"Yes, Majesty," Zechs said, bowing. "May I read it?"

Heero stood up, beginning to pace in front of the chamberlain's desk. "By order of the Black King, effective immediately all magical items, potions with magical properties, and scrolls of enchantments are hereby listed as contraband. Any person found with any of these items in their possession will be punished to the fullest extent of the law, depending on the nature of the item." Heero paused and looked at Zechs again. "This is something my father should have done years ago when he first discovered the Council of Nine was using such things." He waved a negligent hand in Duo's direction. "Duo will extend a shield around the entire city so no magical items will work inside it. However, he can't exactly do the same for the entire kingdom." He made sure his inflection made it sound as though he thought Duo should be able to do exactly that. "That is where you will come in. Traditionally the imperial army doesn't enforce laws, so I want you to put together a force to do so. They will answer to you and to me. As they travel through Corai, they are free to recruit more men-women too, if they have a wish to join."

"At once, Your Majesty," Zechs said, bowing his head. "Is there anything else about this force you wish me to do?"

"You may either set up a system of leadership, or allow them to do it themselves," Heero said, "but make sure it is understood I don't want a group of thugs trolling the country. This force will act in my name, and if any of them bring shame to it . . ." He smiled, letting that threat stand by itself.

By the look on Zechs' face, he understood. "Yes, my king. Will that be all?"

"Almost," Heero said. "On the day of my coronation, someone attempted to assassinate me. Kershac only said he was sent by the assassin's guild in Cefalai, he never knew who sent the request he come to Cera. I will be traveling there to interrogate them."

Zechs blinked. "Please allow me to accompany you, Majesty," he said at once. "If one person dared plot your death, others may do the same."

Heero ran a finger over his lips. "They would be fools to try. I have a far better protector than you or my entire army could provide, Zechs. And I will not be riding all the way to Cefalai. But I expect to be gone for several days. While I am away, you will act as my regent. Since the Council of Nine seems oh-so-eager to find a replacement for me, I will do it for them. You will take your orders from no one but me. The Council does not rule Corai. _I_ do. If I find that you've given them even the slightest control while I'm gone, I will have you publicly executed-by flaying you alive. Do I make myself unmistakably clear?"

Though Zechs was in masterful control of his faculties, he couldn't _quite_ hide the sliver of fear. "Yes, Your Majesty. Perhaps some would feel the Council can act with authority, but I know where my loyalties lie."

Heero allowed a faint smile, but it was just as cold as ever. "Yes, I believe you do. I will be leaving in the morning. Right now I'm holding open court."

Now Zechs looked surprised. "Majesty?"

Heero chuckled. "Oh, I'm certain most peasants will know better than to trouble their king with petty troubles. That is what magistrates are for. But I thought it might help reinforce the fact that I am Corai's king, and that I plan on actually acting like it." A faint sneer.

Zechs smiled, but it was wistful. "None could forget, Majesty. Yesterday at the coronation, you were magnificent. Your fearlessness and the powerful way you spoke will have spread halfway to Penniar by now."

Leaning against the edge of the desk, Heero folded his arms. "And speaking of. Tomorrow will also see a division or two of my army off to Penniar. More importantly, when they return you will lead the strike against Dobraia. How are your plans coming?"

The Lord General's face hardened into his battle-mask. "I believe I have devised a way to maximize damage and minimize casualty. If you plan to rule the world one day, my king, there must be people left behind for you to rule."

Heero laughed out loud, knowing full well the chilling effect it would have on both his chamberlain and Lord General. "I should like to know where that rumor started. Thank you, Zechs, you may go."

When he left, the chamberlain rose as well. "This is completed, my king," he said, rustling some papers around. "If you will place your Seal on it, I will go announce it straight away."

Heero did as requested, stamping his Seal onto the bottom of the scroll. The chamberlain busily rolled it up and bustled out of the room, giving the Black King a deep bow on the way. Heero watched him until the door shut with a hollow sound, leaving him alone with Duo. It was the first time in quite awhile, he realized, when there was nothing going on or they were too tired to even speak.

Suddenly the last few days seemed like a heavy burden, and he held open his arms. "Come here, Duo," he said quietly.

Duo rose immediately, pressing against him into the shelter of his arms. Heero held him tightly, clinging to how real and warm he felt.

"This is it," he whispered. "This is when it begins. As of right now I will focus on nothing but destroying the Council."

Duo nodded against his chest. "I know. I've already figured out how to get close to them."

Momentarily closing his eyes, Heero rested his cheek on Duo's head. "I don't relish the thought of hurting you," he murmured. "You've suffered enough."

Pulling back to look at him, Duo gave him a watery smile. "It won't be so bad. If the Council is brazen enough to try killing you, they're getting too desperate. That will make them sloppy, and that's all the faster we'll take them down."

"Hn," Heero said with a smile, "that's true." He pulled Duo back down to him. "What did Zechs think of my edict?"

"He thought it was unusual but wise," Duo replied. "He's strange, Heero. He remembers how you were years ago, he thought you were a good boy. He wishes you were still like that, and he hopes that part of you is still there, buried deep. He isn't exactly sure what made you like this, but he hates it."

Heero raised an eyebrow. It was useful, he thought with a dark smile, to be able to peer into the minds of those close to him. Perhaps Zechs would be an unwitting ally against the Council. "I might be able to use that," he said presently.

Duo nodded, his cheek rubbing against Heero's chest. "He would do almost anything for you. He thinks you'll be a great king, if only you would thaw a little." He made a sound suspciously like a giggle. "His thoughts, not mine."

Heero snorted. "If I knew I could trust him implicitly, I would let him see that side of me," he commented. Then, "_Can_ I trust him implicitly?"

Duo paused. "I'm not sure. At least, not yet. If I could speak with him alone, to ask him a few questions and really listen for the answers, I could be sure."

Heero realized he was stroking Duo's neck. "When we come back, there might be time for it. We should be back before they leave for Dobraia."

Duo made a soft sound. "Every time your fingers touch the collar, it makes my skin tingle," he mumbled.

Leaning down, Heero put his lips against Duo's ear so there was no chance anyone else could overhear-just in case. "It's the magic in my blood. Reacts to yours."

He felt the shiver that coursed up Duo's spine and suddenly realized how close they were. Duo's slim, lithe body was completely aligned with his taller, slightly broader one. He was holding the boy as covetously as a lover, and even with that realization he couldn't make himself release his hold and step back. It felt good to be this close to someone. Someone he could trust. Someone who knew him as he truly was. No pretenses, no masks, no lies, no deceit, no games. Just himself and Duo. No space between.

For the first time in his life, Heero wondered. _Could I love him?_ He'd resigned himself years ago to living the rest of his life alone, not that he expected 'the rest of his life' to be very long. He already cared deeply for this sorcerer, he knew that. But love?

_Possibly. Probably._ He smiled into Duo's wonderful, silken hair. _Almost certainly_.

"Heero?"

"Hn?"

"I can tell you're thinking about death again. Why do you expect to die so young?"

Heero blinked. "I don't know why. It's just something I've long felt, that I wouldn't live to be old."

Squirming, Duo pulled back to peer up into his eyes again. "I don't want you to die."

With a small, slow smile, Heero cupped Duo's cheek in his hand. "I won't. Not for a long time." He kissed the bridge of Duo's nose, which made the boy grunt and pull back even farther.

"Shouldn't you go?" Duo asked.

"Yes. You, however, won't be coming with me. I'd like you to visit Relena, instead. See about getting yourself into her confidence."

Duo nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. "Then you're going to have to hit me."

o8o o8o

There were a lot of things, Trowa thought, that he'd been asked to do. Jhatahj whispered almost daily in his mind, asking him to do this or check that, to make sure things were going according to plan, or at least as close to the plan as possible. He forced himself to ignore the hideous things the Council of Nine did on a daily basis, the way they undermined their king and plotted his demise, the way they tried to prevent Heero from rising to the throne, the way they would do anything to elevate their own standing.

But this latest, it was one thing he realized he couldn't do. He could not accept Relena trying to get her claws in Quatre, _his_ Quatre, and he couldn't stand the thought of Quatre being willing to let her _touch_ him! That skin, that body, it was all for him and him alone! At the moment, the heat of purifying fire flooded through his veins, searing away everything except the path before him. The door was barred, the windows blocked, there was no one to see or hear him, and the room was blocked from scrying by the enchanted mirror (which, he thought with some irritation, he would have to get rid of soon thanks to Heero's upcoming edict declaring magic items contraband).

"You," he said, soft and low, "made me a promise, Quatre. You promised me you would not let her touch you. I'm very well aware you told her you would sever your ties with me. Since both those can't be true, you lied to one of us. Which one? Her? Or me?"

Proud and sometimes arrogant man that he was, Quatre had never looked so small or so vulnerable. He sat in the middle of the bed, knees bent under him, golden hair hanging across his eyes, and those aqua surfaces were tormented. He looked like he might cry.

"I lied to _her_, Trowa," he whispered. "How could you doubt me?"

"I didn't," Trowa said easily, "right up until you lied to me."

Something flickered across Quatre's eyes, but it was gone quickly. "I . . . I . . ." He swallowed.

Trowa snorted softly. At least the man didn't insult Trowa by claiming he _hadn't_ lied. That was something. "I was content," he mused idly, "to go along with your plan. I thought it was a roundabout way of getting Relena to hang herself and the rest of the Council. Now I don't care. I'm going to kill her, Quatre. It will be easy to make it look like one of the other Council members. Beria, maybe. Or that fool Dorothy. Hell, even suicide. I don't think Heero would investigate too closely."

"Trowa . . ." Quatre whimpered.

"And _you_," Trowa cut him off, advancing on the bed, "will never lie to me again, angel. Or I will kill you, too, so you'll have no choice but to wait with Nirande until we can be together again."

Quatre swallowed so thickly Trowa saw his throat work, and the moisture gathering in his eyes finally cascaded in twin tears down his cheeks. Trowa leaned down and kissed them both away.

"You knew when you promised yourself to me this is how I am," he breathed, kissing Quatre's eyelids when the shorter man closed them. "This is _who_ I am. Just like Nirande belongs to Jhatahj, you belong to _me_. I won't hurt you, Quatre, I'll reserve my anger for her." He straightened. "But as punishment, I'm not touching you again until she is _dead_. Until this black cloud that has hung between us is gone." He backed up.

"Trowa!" Quatre cried, reaching out toward him already. "You can't . . . you promised-!"

"And so did you," Trowa cut him off. He smiled, but he could tell the pain showed in his eyes. "Seems we're both liars now."

The tears flowed freely down Quatre's face now, his creamy skin gone ghost white. "Please, Trowa, don't do this. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please, I'll _never_ let it happen again, I swear-"

"Shh, angel," Trowa murmured. "I know it will hurt us both, but it must be this way. When she's dead, I'll love you as much as you need." The _'as much as I need'_ didn't need be spoken. Turning on his heel, he left the chamber.

Refusing to touch Quatre would test him to his limits, but it would be a fitting punishment. Normal people could go without and suffer nothing more than frustration. Trowa and Quatre were far from normal. As a pair bonded by the gods themselves, the physical pleasure derived from the union of bodies was an extremely nice by-product, but not the main reason for the union. The bond between them would begin deteriorating without the physical manifestation of their union.

It was a cruel thing to do, denying Quatre his touch. It was cruel to them both. But he was angry and hurt, and if he so much as kissed Quatre right now, he would only think about how close Quatre had come to being _tainted_ by that conniving, power-hungry, black-hearted witch Voice of Gridanja. When he killed her, the memory would die right along with the threat she posed. And he thought he would enjoy it.

He thought he would enjoy it very much.

o8o o8o

Relena paced across the Council chamber, annoyed and frustrated. It was almost like Heero could read in the stars exactly what he needed to do to best get in her way. First crowning himself king with no mourning period after his father's extremely inconvenient death. Then passing a ridiculous edict making all magical items illegal. That would make the transport of one very special item more difficult, especially managing to smuggle it into the city.

But not impossible. Then, finally, that wretched boy would stop being the festering thorn in her side that he was, and would instead provide her with all the power she needed to elevate herself and the Council beyond that of even the Black King. She sneered. Maybe she would even have the _king_ name her his heir and then kill himself. Her sneer became a smile. And then she would be queen, and she would marry Quatre and make him her king. She resisted the urge to giggle. What a wonderful little fantasy. Well, who knew. Perhaps it would happen one day. The only thing that would make it even better was if the little Black sorcerer could be tied to _her_ when Heero died.

_Of course, I don't know if it's possible to undo that little trick he did, making Duo die when he does. Even in death he will thwart me. I will relish your death, Heero. Hopefully I can make it slow and lingering. Days and days of suffering and anguish._

"Will we have trouble, getting our . . . package into the city?" Beria abruptly asked from where she watched Relena pace.

Relena cast a quick glance at the woman. Beria had been acting . . . different lately. More covetous of Relena's time, and she seemed to be growing colder toward Quatre. Was it possible she knew of Relena's true affections? After a moment, Relena decided she didn't care. The woman didn't have the guts to do anything to Quatre, and her beautiful love could certainly handle himself.

"No," she said after a moment. "It doesn't look like a magical item, and I sincerely doubt Heero will have his little pet scan every single shipment in the country for magical properties."

"But it will be coming directly to the castle," Beria reminded her-as if she could possibly forget. "Perhaps Heero will insist-"

The door suddenly banged open, startling Relena, and the last person she'd expected burst into the room. Her eyes widened to see Duo. The boy looked pale, and there was a livid bruise marring the left side of his cute little mouth. His bottom lip was split, and badly, a thick ribbon of blood streaking down his chin. She could see bruises on both sides of his jaw, too, as though a hand had gripped his face far too hard. So Heero was physically abusing his slave.

"If I help you bring him down," he hissed, eyes blazing with indigo fire, "will you find a way to get this collar off me?"

Without the collar, Relena mused, Duo wouldn't die when Heero did. For a moment she felt giddy with visions of all she could do with a Black sorcerer under her control. She could see it all now. Heero gone and out of the way. Her as queen, Quatre as her king, the rest of the Council as her advisors, Duo as her pet sorcerer, crushing all traces of opposition. It was almost too fantastic to imagine. Almost. A slow smile crossed her face. She hoped it was a sympathetic one.

"It won't be easy," she said, "since he made sure you'll die if he does."

"So then kill him when it's off me," Duo snapped, eyes blazing. He reached up and carelessly swiped the back of his hand over his lip, smearing the blood. "I know you're the one who keeps trying to have him killed."

A soft laugh bubbled up from her throat. "That's a rude thing to accuse me," she said. "Do you have _any_ proof of that?"

"I've seen the way you look at him," Duo said, tone dismissive. "If looks alone could kill, he'd be squashed like a bug."

She laughed again, a little harder this time. "Ah, Duo. I think I underestimated you. Where is the sweet, timid little boy Heero brought back from Navrane?"

Duo glared at her. "He beat it out of me. Do we have a deal, Relena?"

This time she didn't care if her smile was as cold and vindictive as she felt. "We have a deal."


	17. Assassins and Gateways

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, cruelty, possible OOCness

**Special Note:** This story is now dedicated to you, Snow.

**A/N: **I was a _hint_ worried some of you might be weirded out by Trowa's intensity last chapter, but thank gawd all of you seem to appreciate a strong, mysterious Tro as much as I do! Oh, Closet Goth, you will get your wish.

* * *

**The Assassin's Guild**

It took about thirty minutes for Duo to take him and the Black King to Cefalai, a city which lay some two hundred leagues from Cera. Though most of Corai was known for its darkness and danger, Cefalai was a cut above the rest. Home to criminals, thieves, rogues, and convicts, it was about the last place on Harboura Duo would like to be. Ever since seeing Heero shot down in the streets of Cera, he'd kept up a low-maintenance ward at all times. The ward let him know if anyone within a league of the king was thinking about harming him in any way.

Which, he thought with an inward smile, was how it had been so easy to stop that bolt on the day of Heero's coronation. Child's play, really. Magic was becoming second-nature to him now, and he was grateful. He didn't want anything happening to the man. And not just because it would seal his own fate.

_Why do I care so much about him?_ Duo wondered, collapsing the last gateway to Cefalai. He'd opted for gate traveling instead of blinking, capable of spanning much greater distances this way. It was difficult to form a gate to a place he'd never been, but his senses stretched farther and wider than ever before. _Probably because he's trying so hard, and fighting this great, uphill battle for a kingdom that has no idea the trials he faces for them daily. And he wants nothing in return from them._

Emotion abruptly flooded up into Duo's heart. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Heero to keep him safe. He gingerly felt the cut on his lip with his tongue. Including suffer a little pain. In fact, he hadn't cared about anyone so much since his mother and father. _And I loved them. Can't care much deeper for someone._ Heero, he was very easy to love.

Duo blinked. Love. And blinked again, eyes widening slightly. Love. Yes. That was how he felt. He loved Heero. He looked at the back of the man's head, all those emotions suddenly feeling tangled and complicated. He'd spent his maturing years hating pretty much every person on the planet. And it hardly seemed possible that his first (and last) master would be so caring, so compassionate, so kind. He thought about yesterday, when Heero had whispered in his ear, their bodies so close. His reaction had been instinctual, but it had felt strangely good to feel the warm buff of air on his skin.

He loved Heero's touch.

"I won't announce my presence when we enter the city," Heero said, "but I'm sure my face is better known than any on this continent."

He loved Heero's voice.

"I could disguise it easy enough," Duo offered.

Heero flashed him a small smile. "Not necessary. I do know how to avoid drawing unwanted attention, I just choose not to, most times."

He loved Heero's smile.

He answered it with one of his own. "Fair enough."

"Are we close enough to determine the mood of the city?"

Duo stopped walking and closed his eyes, opening his senses. A plethora of things scrambled for his attention, things that made him want to be sick. The aura of this city was dark and sticky, like a fine layer of filthy oil on the top of stagnant, scummy water. Malice as black as murder drifted over the top, a general lawlessness, lies, deceit, and everything in between. These people were drowning in their own foulness, and beneath it all was a sickly undercurrent of fear and despair. He swallowed back bile.

"This city isn't dying," he hissed. "It's dead and rotting."

Something fleeting and dark as shadow passed over Heero's countenance. "Most cities in Corai are like this one. People constantly fighting and killing each other, fleeing one to another, malcontents and warmongers and liars and cheats. This is thanks to the influence of the Council of Nine, Duo. They redirected the focus of our kings from the people of Corai to their own growth and importance. Do you see now why I _must_ destroy them?"

Duo had seen why a long time ago, but he merely nodded.

"Stay behind me but stay close," Heero instructed. "Don't display any fear, Duo. These people will eat you alive if they sense it."

With a soft snort, Duo fell in behind the Black King again. What reason had he to fear? These lowly normals couldn't hurt him, the most powerful sorcerer in the world. The only Black. How fitting that he should be the weapon of the Black King, the most powerful normal in the world.

No one challenged them as they walked into Cefalai, and Duo felt a deep pang of sadness. Obviously, this city had once been great. The buildings had graceful, powerful spires and columns, sending their towers into the sky. Now they looked bent and worn, all the colors faded and the wood rotting away. Some buildings on the edge of the city had collapsed altogether, leaving a pile of disregarded rubble none had even bothered to clear away.

Heero spared it not so much as a glance, striding with purpose out into the city proper. Things looked slightly better here, but only slightly. The streets were littered with rubbish and grime, the store fronts dirty and the signs barely legible. There was no open market, which was strange to Duo, but something about the streets told him it was a wise decision. Here where everyone watched everyone like prey sizes up a potential meal, an open market surely wasn't safe.

Moving with confidence, Heero walked without the usual arrogant tilt of his head. Even his eyes wore a more neutral coolness rather than the glacial chill for which he was renowned. But the casual grace with which he moved and carried his sword would tell any who looked too closely that here was a man who knew how to use the weapon. For his part Duo kept pace but allowed no submission in his posture. With his cloak drawn up none would see the collar, and the slave cuffs were tucked away under his jacket. He wasn't visibly armed, which might draw attention from some, but he obviously carried nothing.

Heero walked, unchallenged, to a dingy shop that claimed to sell trinkets and hunting knives. Duo blinked, thinking that an odd combination in a shop. Pushing the door out of the way, Heero strode inside. A rangy old man sat behind the counter, stringing together some garish, colored beads. Heero didn't so much as look at him as he headed toward the back. He'd almost reached the door when the man jumped up with a loud, "Hey!" He pushed himself between Heero and the door.

"Customers hain't be allowed back there," he said in a warning tone.

Duo narrowed his eyes. This man's movements were far too spry for a man apparently so old. A disguise then. A good one, considering it wasn't magical in nature. "Sit down," he said softly when the man's hand strayed toward his back.

The man's eyes widened in surprise when he found himself sitting back down. Heero watched him with a frosty, amused look.

"I'm not a customer," the Black King said, pushing the door open.

Back here was a room that looked like a tavern common's. At least a dozen men sat around tables that didn't quite look up to the task of supporting their burdens. All the chatter and conversation died when Heero stepped inside, all eyes coming to rest on Heero. Duo saw the tension in their frames, felt the decision enter their minds nearly all at once, saw them take their cues from each other and rise to their feet within heartbeats of each other. Duo let himself be impressed with the speed and skill of their actions as they drew bows, crossbolts, and daggers. Arrows, bolts, and knives sailed through the air toward them, and all this in the time it took them to blink.

Duo stepped in front of Heero and made a slashing motion with his left hand. Each item burst into blue flame that in seconds incinerated them. Then the flame raced back to Duo's hand, and with a flinging motion sent it snapping through the air toward the armed men. It greedily gobbled up each weapon, which had the men all yowling in alarm and scrabbling backward to avoid the icy flames.

Heero let out a low laugh, soft and cold as the grave. "Now that I have your attention," he said, sounding pleased. "Shall I have you all executed for attempting to kill your king?"

Duo felt their fear change to panic, and they flung themselves down at his feet. "Y-your Majesty!" they squeaked. To Duo's amusement, each of them felt sure they would suffer an eternity of torment in Hell for this.

Still looking contemptuously amused, Heero shoved at the nearest one with his boot. "Get away from me, worms. Either take me to your Guildmaster or bring him to me. Do not make me wait!"

The men scrambled to their feet, and in moments the room was deserted. The Guildmaster glided out a heartbeat later, and Duo was surprised to see it was a woman. Tall and lithe, her shiny black hair was cropped close to her face. She walked right up to Heero, giving an elegant bow that somehow drew attention to her legs, encased in tight black breeches.

"My king," she murmured. "I am Lucrezia Noin. How may I serve you?"

"A private place to talk, for starters," Heero said, tone mild and condescending. "And a public execution or two."

She cast him a startled glance as though not sure whether he was serious, but she nodded nonetheless. "Your wish is my command." She led them to a study of sorts, the walls lined with shelves. Books, vials, bottles, and satchels covered the shelves, and parchment and scrolls littered the large desk. She only sat at her chair when Heero sat.

Duo stood right behind Heero, finally removing his cloak so the light from the oil lamp caught the black collar and made it glitter. Though she was in marvelous control of herself and her emotions, she still gave it a glance and fear slivered through her.

"Please accept my humblest apologies," she murmured, bowing her head. "The men around here are . . . shall we say, impulsive? They tend to kill first, ask questions later. I am pleased your sorcerer was able to react so quickly to their idiocy. What may I do for you? It has been long since last you visited Cefalai."

"Too long, it seems," Heero mused in a pleasant tone, but his eyes were chips of ice. "On the day of my coronation, a man attempted to kill me. Right there, in front of all of Cera. The fool met the same result as your assassins. He told me after much blubbering and weeping, that he'd been sent from right here. The guild in Cefalai."

Lucrezia raised an elegant eyebrow. "I will not insult you by pretending this is not an assassin's guild," she began, "but I would never sanction the assassination of our king, you least of all. We _did_ send an assassin to Cera with our typical enchantment of silence, but we certainly were never told the intended target was our own Black Pr-forgive me, Black _King_."

Duo tried not to sigh. "She's telling the truth," he said.

"Please allow me to look into this for you, my king," she said swiftly. "We have an intensive network, and normally I would never betray the identity of a client, but you are our king. I will kill this individual myself when I find them."

Heero let out that chilling laugh of his. "While I appreciate your zeal, Lucrezia," his tongue almost caressed her name, "that won't be necessary. However, you will find this information for me. If you don't, you'll join your assassins at the noose for sheer incompetence. My sorcerer will be at your disposal while you locate this mystery client."

"Thank you, my king," she said. "I won't let you down."

"No," Heero agreed, rising. "You won't. Duo, I'll expect you to have concluded for the day by sundown." He paced out of her study.

Duo cast a quick glance at the woman, then followed Heero. "Wait," he hissed, making sure none could overhear. "Let me place some protections on you."

The frostiness momentarily thawed in Heero's eyes with a tiny smile. "All right, but hurry."

A pale blue nimbus surrounded Heero for an eyeblink, then it seemed to seep into his skin and disappear. It would repel any physical attack and a substantial magical one, as well. "There," he murmured. "Where will you be?"

"The finest inn I can find," Heero replied, "but not for some time." The mask fell back into place, and Heero headed back for the front shop.

Duo watched for a second before rejoining Noin. She was waiting patiently, hands folded. When he reappeared, she rose. "The best place to start would be one of my contacts in the city," she said, "so we can track down our original client. It could be anyone from Cera to Candros." Her eyes flicked down to his collar, and Duo narrowed his eyes at her thoughts.

"No," he forestalled her, "you cannot order me around. The king is my master, no other. And he didn't command me to obey you as if you were him." He let his feelings on that matter fill his eyes, which were no mask. He hated belonging to anyone. Heero included.

She didn't press. "Very well. Then that is what I suggest. I will follow your lead."

A bit surprised, he nodded. "You know Cefalai better than I do. Where first?"

Lucrezia led him out onto the streets by means of a back way, and Duo allowed himself to be impressed by the way she carried herself. Tall and almost regal of bearing, there was no wasted movment or effort. She glided through the shadows, a mere shadow herself, and he found himself glad she hadn't been the one to go to Cera. She might have succeeded where Kershac failed. Then Duo shook his head. No. That wasn't worth wasting the energy on thinking.

She led him into a seedy tavern. Men with beer bellies and men with their hoods drawn up sat at the stained tables, and Duo could see cobwebs stretching across every corner. Noin walked up to the bar.

"Shagon," she called in a voice laden with scorn.

The fat barkeep turned from wiping glass pints with a dirty rag. "Noin," he said in a rusty voice. "What be your business here?"

"The back," she said, jerking her head to the right. "Now."

"It be too busy for a chat now," he said, shaking his head. "Come back in a few hours."

Reaching down to her thigh, Noin rested her hand on a long, wickedly curved knife. "I'm here now," she said in a pleasant way, "so we'll talk now."

He swallowed noisily. "Now be fine," he agreed, and he led her into a private office of sorts. It was cluttered and smelled strongly of stale sweat and beer.

An incredibly offensive combination, Duo noted with a grimace.

"What, boy?" the man demanded with a leer. "It be too strong a man's musk for your delicate sensibilities?"

For a moment, Duo was distracted by the way the man spoke. _Big words for such a fat fool._ Blue fire sprang up around him, surging way from him in an icy wave until it scoured every last particle of odor from the air. The man screeched in an unmasculine sort of way, leaping back against the wall with eyes wide as saucers. Satisfied, Duo sat.

"Not anymore," he said. "Let's get what we came for, please." This to Noin.

She looked at the man called Shagon. "Not long ago, an assassin was sent to Cera," she said.

Shagon shrugged. "What would I know of that? I be a humble barkeep."

"You keep an ear to the ground," Noin retorted, dismissive. "I know it wasn't you who sent the assassin-you couldn't afford the fee. But you have heard something, yes?"

The man fidgeted long enough a pulse of annoyance made Duo snap his fingers to regain his attention. "I can get the information out of you with or without your cooperation," he warned.

Another noisy swallow. "I want no trouble from no sorcerer," he said, a bead of sweat gathering on his brow. It streaked a greasy trail down his cheek and jaw. "Although, I did hear word from Tamarkin. Now him be a gossip, that one. He was telling the boys here a few days back about some big score in Cera that he heard of. I weren't listening. It not be polite to eavesdrop on customers."

Noin snorted. "Such a polite barkeeper you are." She rose and flipped a few silver pennies down on his desk. "For your time."

Duo wouldn't have left the foul man so much as a copper, but he didn't object as he followed Noin from the room and out of the tavern. He didn't miss the looks he garnered, some hungry, some merely curious.

He would be so glad to leave this city.

o8o o8o

It took until long after the sun had set. The streets came alive with lurkers and prowlers, and as Duo led Noin to rejoin Heero, he had to deter one or two from attacking him. They didn't even seem to notice Noin. The rest seemed to get the message pretty quickly, when they saw how spectacularly their fellow scum failed. Duo had never been so glad to get inside a building in his life. What was _wrong_ with this city?

Heero had a room, and he gestured them in looking impatient. "Well?" he demanded, seating himself by the fire.

Noin moved to stand opposite, bowing low. "My king," she greeted. "It took some digging and legwork and threatening, but Kershac was hired by a mercenary from Dobraia. Apparently, this mercenary was hired by one Earl Jarviser."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Hn. That would make sense. Jarviser controls the province that will come under attack first when my army marches on Dobraia. And how convenient that he's not someone I could arrest and interrogate." He rose again, seeming restless.

Duo could sense multiple things flashing through Heero. Amusement. Massive annoyance. Anger. Scorn. Noin stood by quietly, watching her king pace. She was tense and uncertain, though one couldn't tell by looking at her.

"Everyone she questioned was telling the truth," he offered after a moment.

Heero flicked him a glance. Then, "Very well." He looked at Noin. "Leave us."

The assassin bowed again, then straightened and glided from the room. Alone once more, Heero looked at the sorcerer.

"Do you believe Jarviser arranged this?"

Duo shook his head. "I just believe that's where we're meant to think it came from. All it means is Relena was very, very careful. Maybe you won't get her for plotting your assassination. But you _will_ get her, Heero. She'll trip and hang herself eventually."

Heero snorted. "Come here," he said in a low, gentle tone. Not a command so much as a bossy request.

Already smiling, Duo moved to his side and they sank into the armchair by the fire. It wasn't quite big enough for two, so Duo wound up half on Heero's lap. Not, he mused as warm hands stroked up his arm, such a terrible place to be.

o8o o8o

_"Is this the place?"_

_"Yes, Master. It's faint enough I can't tell exactly where, but somewhere at least very close to here strange magic was performed."_

_"There's nothing here."_

_"No, but there was. I've never felt magic like this. Some sort of . . . doorway. Or gateway. Master, it wasn't a sorcerer who did this."_

_"How can you tell?"_

_"Thanks to the collars we wear, all sorcerers' magic leaves a faint . . . residue, if you will. It makes their individual signatures easy to trace so we don't go tracking down sorcerers who are already collared and have masters. This is a rogue, someone who has somehow escaped the Tower's notice."_

_"Are you saying . . . ?"_

_"Yes, Master. Somewhere in Corai there's a magic user who was never collared."_


	18. Bitter

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, cruelty, possible OOCness

**Special Note:** This story is now dedicated to you, Snow.

**A/N: **It might feel like everything possible is going wrong. Don't worry, it will get much worse before it gets better. And it will all work out in the end. And the strange magic Duo sensed? I will get back to it.

You won't like the way this chapter ends. Don't hurt me or hate me. Sorry! X3

* * *

**A Fleeting Dream**

Quatre was the last to arrive at the Council chambers when Relena called a meeting, and he felt the eyes of the other eight acutely. He ignored them all, Trowa included, as he took his seat. His skin felt too hot, his core felt too cold, his head was pounding and he felt nauseous. His hands wouldn't stop shaking so he clasped them tightly in his lap, and he knew his face was too pale.

"Are you all right, Quatre?" Relena asked, frowning in concern.

Quatre swallowed a vicious reply. "I'm fine. Why are we here?"

She dithered, obviously working herself up into a state over his condition.

Treize cleared his throat, giving her a Look. "We've been asked to meet with someone," he replied. "Or rather, someone requested an audience with us. Come!" He raised his voice at the end.

Two men walked in. One was broad-shouldered with a well-kempt beard and dark brown hair. The other was only a little shorter but a good deal leaner, almost scrawny. Around his neck gleamed a collar, the unmistakable slave collar of sorcerers. It was red. Quatre hid a wince. The most powerful color after black. What in Gridanja's name were they doing here? They definitely weren't from Corai.

The bearded man gave a respectful bow. "Thank you for seeing me," he said.

Treize smiled. "You have interesting and concerning news, Graime. Of course we would see you. Please tell the rest of the Council what your sorcerer discovered."

"Thank you, Lord Treize," the man named Graime said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am High Lord Ovandric Graime of Navrane. Not four days past the Tower detected an unidentifiable surge of magic in the Southern Forest in Corai. Sandon, tell them why this concerns us so."

The skinny sorcerer bowed, light glinting off the red collar. "Every sorcerer on Harboura is fitted with a collar that lets normals know how powerful they are," he began, "but it also creates an identifiable sorcerous residue when they use magic. We are able to determine if the individual using this magic is safely collared or not. The surge we felt in the Southern Forest was not from a known source, therefore there is an uncollared sorcerer somewhere in Corai. As I'm sure you agree, this is unacceptable."

Quatre frowned. Nirande had told him that the magic he used, her magic, was untracable by any sorcerer on Harboura, and he believed her. He hadn't used magic in some time, any way. So what had they sensed at the Tower? "How could someone have escaped your notice?" he asked.

Sandon looked at him and inclined his head. "It could be a child or young adult, my lord," he said. "It was also a strange magic used. It seemed to be a magical gateway opening and closing. Not one being created, but one already in existence being opened."

Strange. Quatre had never heard of such a thing.

"There's nothing in the Southern Forest," Relena said after a moment. "Why would someone go in there?"

The sorcerer inclined his head to her now. "I have no idea, my lady, but Cera is the closest city to the forest. We would like to search for this rogue and collar him or her as is proper."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Quatre thumped a hand lightly on the table. "You need the king's permission for that," he said. "Or in this case, his regent."

Relena stirred. "He needs no such thing, of course. Permission granted, Lord Graime. Take your sorcerer and find this rogue. How could our king but approve? It's for his own safety, after all. Uncollared sorcerers are dangerous things."

Quatre didn't argue or object. For one, he lacked the energy.

"Perhaps an escort?" Wufei spoke up. "I would be happy to show you around, Lord Graime."

The lord nodded. "Thank you, Councilor. Would you be so kind as to show us to a decent inn?"

"Nonsense!" Relena said. "You'll stay right here in the castle as our honored guest. And please keep us apprised of your progress."

"It would be my honor, my lady," the man all but purred, taking her hand and kissing the back.

Quatre didn't miss how she slid him a coy glance as though to see if he were jealous or not. He gave no outward reaction. It had only been two days since Trowa last touched him. It would be far longer until his love touched him again. At the moment, those thoughts were all he had the energy for.

Wufei escorted Graime and his sorcerer out, and the others began leaving. Quatre rose to go, but Relena snaked out a hand and grabbed his wrist.

"A word?" she murmured.

"All right," he agreed, swallowing a sigh. "Briefly."

As soon as the others were gone, she took both his hands and stroked the palms, eyes searching his. "You look so unwell, love," she said softly, now smoothing fingertips over his brow. "And you have a fever. You should be in bed resting."

He pushed her hand down, it was too warm. "Was there anything else?" Hoping he didn't sound too cold.

Apparently not. She smiled. "I am expecting something tomorrow," she said. "A package. It's a little something a friend of mine found in Lark. A wonderful little thing."

"What is it?" he almost snapped, too weary for her games.

Her smile deepened. "Have you ever heard of mindbreakers?"

Quatre blinked, momentarily forgetting his discomfort. "Yes. Sorcerers made them a long time ago to bend normals to their will without the constant usage of magic. Supposedly destroyed centuries ago by the Tower."

She nodded. "Yes, supposedly."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

She clapped her hands like a delighted teenage girl, letting out an almost-giggle. "I found one, my love. It's on its way here, and I will use it to control Heero. He'll do anything I ask, and you and I will finally get what we deserve! All of Corai, can you imagine it!"

_You deserve a lot, all right,_ Quatre thought venomously. He was quite sure what she felt she deserved and what he felt she deserved were two different things. "How can you be sure it's the real thing?"

"I guess we'll find out," she all but sang. "Don't worry, love. I know this seller. She would never try to swindle me. We'll _finally_ be rid of that pernicious boy!"

The sick feeling returned, stronger than ever. Why hadn't she told him of this before? _Then I guess I'm out of time. Nirande, give me strength. I'm going to have to tell Heero I'm on his side_. After a moment, he rethought. _Duo, maybe. Perhaps I could get through to him. Though how will he feel about helping me aid the master he hates?_ This was too much too soon. It was slipping through his fingers, she was being too aggressive and too forceful, he would never gain control of this situation before it spiraled out of control-

"Quatre?" she queried. "What's wrong, my love?"

"I . . . I need to lie down," Quatre said faintly, staggering toward the door. _Maybe I should have just stayed in bed . . . no, I needed to know this. I need to figure out what to do._

It wasn't easy shaking Relena off, insisting he needed rest now more than her company. He eventually convinced her she still needed to plan for the mindbreaker's arrival, how to smuggle it into the city. Heero and Duo would undoubtedly be back by then. He was halfway to his chambers when Beria appeared from nowhere right in front of him.

"A word?" she demanded.

Quatre stopped short. He and Beria seldom spoke outside the Council chambers.

"I don't know what you think you're doing," she hissed, "but Lady Relena loves _me_. I won't let you steal her from me!"

Quatre pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't help the way Relena feels, Beria," he snapped in an unnatural surge of temper. "If you're so concerned about it, talk to _her_, not me." He brushed past her.

He could feel her molten gaze until he disappeared around a corner.

o8o o8o

Trowa waited until Beria turned and stalked away before leaving the corridor. Scorned women, he knew, could cause trouble. He would have to watch her closely to make sure she laid not so much as a finger on Quatre because of Relena's fickle emotions. Ghosting through the halls, he went to the huge library where he knew Zechs would be. The Lord General Regent didn't even notice him until Trowa was right beside him.

"General Marquise?" he said softly. "May I speak with you a moment?"

"Of course," the general replied, looking startled.

They walked to a sheltered corner where they were unlikely to be overheard. "The Council spoke with a Lord Graime from Navrane," he began without preamble. "He is here with his sorcerer slave, claiming to have felt a surge of unidentifiable magic in the Southern Forest."

Zechs' storm gray-blue eyes blazed. "And I was not made aware?"

Trowa inclined his head. "Treize made sure he was not announced when they arrived so the Council would be the first to greet them," he admitted. The shame of the Council knew no bounds. "I know Relena had no intention of sharing this information, and I apologize. Her presumption is appalling."

"To put it lightly," Zechs muttered, but Trowa got the feeling he wasn't supposed to hear that so he pretended he didn't. "Thank you for telling me, Councilor. You are the second one who has approached me I feel I could come to trust."

"Indeed?" Trowa said, knowing the other could have been only one of two. "I'm glad I'm among them. I want nothing to happen to our king."

"Nor I," Zechs agreed. "Does this Graime have any idea from whom this unidentifiable surge came?"

"No," Trowa replied, "but they're starting their search in Cera."

"When did this surge occur?" Zechs asked.

"Four nights, so it would have been the night of the king's death." Then he frowned, wondering at the significance of that.

"And there's no chance they're simply detecting Duo's magic?" Zechs asked.

Trowa shook his head. "Not according to the sorcerer. Relena has offered to let them stay in the castle, and Wufei offered to escort them through Cera on their search. I thought you should know."

For a moment, Trowa saw the man struggle with his anger, then it was gone. "Please see if they've left, and if they haven't bring them to me. All three of them, Wufei included. I believe as regent, _I_ should be making the decisions about their stay in Corai."

Inclining his head, Trowa turned to go. "I'll bring them to the audience hall at once so they may be announced, as is only proper."

He heard Zechs give a soft snort of what might have been amusement.

o8o o8o

The moment Duo brought him and Heero back to Cera, he felt something was . . . off. A strange emotional energy charged the air, setting his teeth on edge. Something had happened. As he followed Heero into the castle, Zechs descended on them at once.

"My king," he said, bowing, "a sorcerer and his master have arrived from Navrane. They've been searching Cera all day for a rogue sorcerer, whom they believe is sheltering somewhere in the city or near it."

Heero blinked, looking mildly surprised and annoyed, but a bolt of fear shot through Duo as powerfully as if a crossbow had launched it. What did they want _here_? There could be no possible way they suspected Heero had magic coursing through his veins.

"And I suppose they feel Corai is a fine stomping ground for their circus?" Heero said, low and cold.

Zechs looked leery, obviously caught off guard by his king's demeanor. "Shouldn't we be grateful?" he suggested carefully. "Surely it can't be a good thing to have a sorcerer on the loose in our country?"

Heero's eyes blazed as he glared at Zechs. "The only thing 'on the loose' is your mouth," he said, still in that low tone. "Wherever they are, bring them right back to the castle. On whose authority have they been tramping all overy my capital, going wherever they please without restriction?"

Duo watched the color drain from Zechs' face. "Mine," he said, but his voice wavered only the slightest bit.

"Yours," Heero repeated silkily. "I see. Then it shall be on yours they're called back here, and on yours they're thrown out like the vagabonds they are."

The words gave Duo savage pleasure.

"My king-?" Zechs tried.

"If you make me repeat myself," Heero cut him off, voice like velvet, "I'll have you flogged. Bring them back to the castle, Zechs. I'm not in a patient mood."

"Yes, Majesty," Zechs said, bowing deeply and sprinting off.

Face like a thundercloud, Heero swept through the corridors. Servants squeaked and scurried to get out of his way. Heero didn't stop until he'd reached his private chambers, and he slammed the door behind them with no small amount of force. Duo immediately checked his wards against scrying and eavesdropping, but they were still in place. None of them had been tampered with. Heero leaned against the door and closed his eyes, a dark laugh bubbling up from his throat.

"I will fucking _kill_ her!"

Startled, Duo searched his face. The Black King was in a full rage, eyes frozen wastelands that blazed with blue fire. A shiver started at the base of Duo's skull and raced all the way to his heels. He never, ever wanted to see this glacial fury directed at him. Reaching out, he carefully tested his shields on Heero. They were in place so tightly there was no way anyone on this planet could break them. And fortunately, Duo had plenty of perfectly legitimate reasons to have them there. After all, what monarch wouldn't want his secrets to be safe within his own mind?

He moved to Heero's side, placing a tentative hand on his shoulder. "She may not have had anything to do with them being here," he said softly. "Don't lose sight of your objective."

Heero grabbed his shoulders in a crushing grip that made Duo cry out, whirling and slamming the boy up against the door where he'd just been. "Don't lose sight of my objective?" he growled. "This has been the driving force behind my life since my _birth_ and all you can offer is _don't lose sight of your objective_? I'm more aware than _any_one what's at stake! I've given _everything_ for this Gridanja-be-damned country, I have _nothing_ left to give!"

"Heero!" Duo yelped, tears of pain stinging his eyes. "Y-you're hurting me!"

"I've been hurting my whole life!" Heero snarled, dragging Duo closer, hands tightening even more. "Every day I wake to this twisted, tormented kingdom, this perverse pleasure and need of the people to cause as much suffering outside our borders as possible, almost as if they want to spread their own black evil all over the world, I _hate_ them, I _hate_ Corai, I wish it would just sink back into the hell hole wherever it crawled out!" He abruptly crushed Duo to his chest, releasing his arms to wrap him in a tight embrace. "God Duo, I'm so sick of this. All of it." Barely a whisper at the end.

The tears streaked down Duo's cheeks, hot and stinging. "I'm sorry," he whispered, practically choking on emotion. "I'm so sorry, Heero." He clung to the man, trembling, able to feel the fine tremor in Heero's frame, as well.

"What are you sorry for?" Heero said quietly. "I'm the one who's sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, Duo."

"I know," Duo mumbled, turning his face into Heero's neck.

The arms around him tightened until he grunted. "I feel like you're all I have in the entire world," Heero breathed, the warmth of the words falling over Duo's ear. "I think you're the only thing keeping me sane, Duo."

Heero's lips were _right_ against his ear, and it was distracting. And . . . arousing. It was a strange moment to feel the sudden warm pulse of desire, something he'd never felt for anyone in his life. It hadn't been _all_ that long ago he'd believed he would rather die than let his master touch him. Now, in a twist he never could have foreseen, his master's touch was at this moment all he wanted.

It was easy to turn his head a little to press his lips into Heero's throat. "Heero . . ." Little more than a sigh.

Heero's hand trailed under his braid to thread into his hair at the base of his skull. "Duo . . ." he murmured, gently forcing Duo's head back to look in his eyes. His pupils were huge and dark, and that was equal desire burning soft in his eyes, too. "How did I fall in love with you so easily? I once thought I never would."

The air stuttered from Duo's lungs in a startled gasp. _You love me?_ he wanted to ask, but he was too incredulous to form the words. Normals didn't fall in love with sorcerers. Want them and lust after them, certainly. Sorcerers were good enough to fuck. But not good enough to love. _Then again, he's not exactly normal. Not in any way. He's not even human . . ._ He felt another tear breach his defenses and trickle down his cheek. Heero's thumb brushed it away.

"What's wrong?" Heero whispered, concern tempering the desire.

Closing his eyes, Duo shook his head. "Nothing." _Nothing at all._ In this moment, for the first time in what felt like forever, everything was perfectly right.


	19. Nightflower and Truth

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, cruelty, possible OOCness

**Special Note:** This story is now dedicated to you, Snow.

**A/N: **Ha, I thought someone would hate me since I ended last chapter without a _scene_, you know. Maybe it will come up one of these times, I've always had a problem writing lemons when the action is all dark and intense, probably because I keep thinking, "How could they relax when everything is going to hell?" XD

This chapter makes me a little sad. And it's long. Please don't kill me.

* * *

**Mindbreaker**

Wearing stark black and one of his two swords, Heero strode into the audience hall with a face far colder and more hateful than he actually felt. In fact, inside he felt so calm and peaceful it was . . . nothing short of a miracle. As if he were an ocean in constant turmoil, tossed by powerful wind and slashing rain, and some god had waved a hand over it and all was now calm and blue. Zechs was there with the lord and sorcerer, the red collar glittering in the light. And of course, Relena was there with some of her Council cronies.

Ascending the dias, Heero sat. Duo slid easily and gracefully to the steps at Heero's feet, his eyes darting to everyone in the room and finally landing on the sorcerer. There was no small amount of venom in his indigo eyes as he glared at the man.

The master bowed. "Your Majesty," he began, "I am Lord Graime of Navrane, and I have come-"

"I'm well aware why you're here," Heero cut him off, voice like an ice pick. "Think you Corai a prime place to tramp around with your side show?"

Graime blinked, and Heero could sense his attitude flustered the man. "I'm certain Your Majesty knows, what we do is entirely for the protection of all people in all lands-"

"_I_ protect the people of Corai," Heero interrupted again. "I am the king. It is my business."

"The Tower detected unidentified magic being used in the Southern Forest," the sorcerer piped up. "Magic is the business of the Tower."

When he finished speaking, Heero let a stony silence fall, turning an arctic glare on the Red. It stretched long enough it became awkward. "You _dare,_" Heero said softly, "address me so casually, so _patronizingly_?"

Graime cleared his throat, giving the sorcerer a hasty sideways glare. "Please forgive him, Your Majesty," he said quickly, "he is used to dealing with complacent, soft lords, not battle-hardened kings. He will be punished for his indiscretion."

"Complacent, soft lords," Heero repeated in a gentle tone, rising. "Most of the world is made up of such people. Duo."

Those beautiful indigo eyes rose to meet his. Sullen. "Master?" Almost petulant.

Heero gave him a cold smile. Almost indulgent. "Did you sense any magic from the Southern Forest . . . what was it? Four nights ago?"

Duo's upper lip curled up in the tiniest sneer. "None but the magic _I_ wrought there, _Master."_

"Please," the Red scoffed. "Your magic signature would have been recognized right away. Master Heero, he's obviously concealing something-"

"Be silent!" Graime snapped. "For Cestera's sake, man, keep your tongue behind your teeth!"

"Master?" Duo growled.

"Go ahead," Heero all but purred.

Rising, Duo stalked toward the Red. "You wouldn't recognize my magic signature if you were watching it." As Heero looked on, Duo formed an intricate web of colored light in the center of the room. His cleverly-laid inversion barrier muted the threads so that they were barely detectable at all.

"What!" the Red gasped, eyes widening. "How on Harboura did you learn to do _that_?"

"It's a slave's duty to please his master," Heero said silkily, "and his cleverness in figuring that out pleased me very much. As to what he was doing in the Southern Forest, that is _none of your business_. You are not in Navrane anymore, Graime. And you are not welcome here. Lord General Marquise will escort you out of Cera come first light, and I expect you to be gone by noon."

"Heero," Relena finally piped up in her dulcet tones, "Lord Graime is our guest here. Surely there's no reason to toss him out like a vagabond?"

Everyone in the room, even the Red, realized Relena had overstepped some line. Heero slowly turned to meet her eyes, more amused than anything else. _Dig your own hole, woman,_ he thought. His face, however, was a mask of frozen fury. "Are you king, Relena?" he asked quietly.

He saw her lips twitch. "Of course not, Majesty."

"Then unless you're opening your mouth to carry out my orders, keep it shut. Graime, do I make myself clear?"

"As crystal, Majesty."

"Good. And let me remind you of one more thing, in case you feel like returning with a few more of your pets. I'm not afraid of anything or anyone. That Tower of soft cowards included." Rising, he brushed past them as though they were no longer of any importance.

When they were alone again, Duo turned to him with a serious expression. "I have a way to make the job of enforcing your new edict easier."

Heero raised a curious eyebrow. "Go on."

"You've made magical items contraband, but you can change it to suit your own needs," the sorcerer said with a coy little smile. "I can make magic item detectors for your force to carry so they can do their job better. These detectors can have a range as large as I can extend it, which is about two leagues."

After a moment, Heero chuckled. "Clever one." Moving into Duo's space, he embraced the boy. "In moments like these, you feel more like my consort than my weapon. Thinking of ways to help me on your own."

He both felt and heard Duo's soft, barely audible intake of air. The boy curled into him, and he fit in Heero's arms so perfectly. Suddenly all he wanted was to hold this fey creature in his arms and peel away his clothing and lavish attention on every bit of ivory skin he revealed.

"Duo," he murmured, "when do you turn seventeen?"

Duo made a soft sound of surprise. "In a month," he replied, shifting to meet Heero's eye. "Why?"

It would be so easy, to lean down and capture that full, sweet mouth in a kiss. "Tell me what you feel for me," he said. "Everything. All of it."

"I . . ." Duo said, looking caught off-guard. "I used to hate you. Now . . . now I don't want to live without you."

That sweet, halting confession broke something in Heero's heart. Some frozen piece of him cracked open and started melting. "Do you love me?"

Warm, beautiful, luminous indigo eyes searched cobalt. "Yes." Little more than a breath.

Heero leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Duo's forehead. "Then when you turn seventeen, would you allow me the pleasure of showing you how much _I_ love _you_?"

Duo blinked. Obviously not sure exactly what Heero meant.

The king smiled. "I mean the physical consummation of our mutual affections, _chiccira_."

Two things flickered through Duo's expressive eyes. First, desire and acceptance. Then something clouded them and Duo pulled back, out of Heero's arms. "No."

A giant fist constricted around his chest. "Duo-"

"Please," Duo cut him off, moisture gathering in his eyes, "try to understand what it's like for me, Heero. I'm your _slave_. According to the law, I'm just a possession. A tool. Not really a person, with no rights of my own. I'm your _property_. As long as I'm not your equal, I . . . I can't be with you like that. I just . . . _can't_."

Immediately closing the distance between them, hating it, Heero gently gripped Duo's upper arms. "I'll never feel you're my property, regardless of what any law claims. In here-" he touched Duo's chest and his own "-you belong to no one."

"Then free me," Duo said, eyes growing colder. "Burn the contract with the Tower. Remove the slave cuffs and this collar."

He could, Heero thought with a grimace, only understand Duo's feelings on the matter to an extremely limited degree. Though he had harbored some fear as a child of discovery, he'd had a powerful mother to protect him. Duo's mother . . . she had probably been a commoner. For the first time, Heero wondered what his Duo's family had been like. If it were possible to track them down and . . . no. No, that could never be. He closed his eyes briefly.

"Even I cannot change the mindset of an entire world. Most people loathe and fear sorcerers for what they're capable of doing, regardless of whether they'd ever do it or not."

Duo looked away, bitter disappointment darkening his coutenance. "I know. I'm the one who has to live with it every day. I can feel it when they look at me. I can practically smell their fear." His upper lip curled. "Stupid, ignorant normals. Thinking they're so much better than us. Looking at us and touching us as if they have a right as our obvious betters to do what they please with us, sometimes I hate them so much I think I _would_ do what they fear just because they're so afraid of it they make me _sick_."

_No, I have no idea what it's like for him. To believe I do would be to insult him._ "I don't know what I can do," he finally admitted. "I don't even know if I can succeed in my own task."

A hint of apology crept into Duo's eyes, but a small one. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around Heero's waist, laying his head on the king's shoulder. "I do love you," he murmured. _But I can't be with you until we're equals._

That wasn't spoken, but Heero heard it as though it was. _We are, _he thought. _In every way but one._ Closing his eyes, he rested his cheek on top of Duo's head. Somehow, he would figure out how to fix that, too.

o8o o8o

Feeling despondent, Duo wandered out into the garden. Everything looked wilted, getting ready for the fall. It would be here soon. He could feel its chill nip in the air. Sinking down onto a bench amid some dying bluebells, he wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes. The emotions tumbled through him, tangled and complicated. Heero's words scrambled through his mind, over and over. _Then when you turn seventeen, would you allow me the pleasure of showing you how much I love you? I mean the physical consummation of our mutual affections, chiccira._

Physical consummation. Making love. No clothing, no barriers between. Just naked skin to naked skin. Duo didn't really know how two men would make love. He'd desperately feared it back in the beginning, terrified of being raped by a bastard of a master who didn't care for his slave's comfort. Now it wasn't something to fear. He actually _wanted_ it, though he knew he wasn't quite ready for it, but when faced with the choice he realized . . .

He just couldn't do it. He couldn't lie with a man who was his master. He couldn't give himself away like a piece of property. The thought of it felt like . . . like a betrayal to himself. But oh, the thought of Heero touching him, showing him what pleasure was, being the one to be his first-and last-lover . . .

Resting his elbows on his knees, he lowered his head to rest in his hands. _I never thought I'd be forced to make this choice. I never thought I'd want the man who bought me, let alone love him._ Hatred, black and bitter as poison, surged up like bile in his throat. He hated the collar on his neck. Hated it so much his vision blurred and his skin ached. Hated it until he realized he could probably kill the sorcerers who had taken him from his parents and put it on him.

He took a deep breath, forcing those feelings to subside. They would only give him a headache and solve nothing. The collar was on him now, and all he could do was face one day at a time. Perhaps there was a way to soothe this fear normals had of sorcerers. He wondered where it had come from to begin with. There was nothing in history that he knew of to suggest the fear was warranted.

The scuff of soft boots on stone made him look up, and his eyes widened in surprise. Quatre Winner, Voice of Nirande, was walking toward him. Not by itself a tremendous occurrence. But the man looked awful. His eyes were shadowed and haunted, his skin waxy and pale. His gait was somewhat slow and careful, as if he were afraid moving too fast would unbalance him. And seething somewhere deep inside him was a strange power Duo had never sensed before.

No, not quite true. He'd sensed it once. Inside Wufei Chang. Rising, he hurried to Quatre's side. "Councilor?" he queried. "Are you all right? You look ill."

"I'm all right," Quatre replied, voice sort of hollow. "Help me sit, Duo. I have to speak with you on a matter of extreme importance."

Caught off guard, Duo obeyed and helped him sit and perched beside him. "What's wrong? Have you become sick?"

Quatre shook his head. "I'm not ill, Duo. I've been poisoned. I'll be all right, but that's not-"

"I can heal you!" Duo said at once, prepared to jump up and fetch Heero.

Grabbing his wrist, Quatre pulled him down. "_Listen to me_," he hissed, low and urgent. "I know Heero doesn't trust the Council, and frankly, you have every reason not to, as well. But your master is in grave danger. Relena is expecting something; Duo, you _must not_ allow her to-" He cut off with a gasp, and he hunched forward, arms wrapped around his middle as if in pain.

Duo put a hand on his shoulder, concern ratcheting up. "Councilor? What? What must I do?"

Quatre's eyes, such a clear shade of aquan blue, met his for a moment, and Duo was surprised to see the torment swirling through them. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out except a thin groan. His eyes slid shut and he toppled forward to land in a crumpled heap on the ground. Duo leaped to his side, carefully rolling him onto his back, torn between the need to get help and the desire not to leave the man alone. What if something happened to him while he was gone? He'd almost made up his mind he had to risk it when he heard the pounding of running feet.

In moments, Trowa Barton burst out into the garden. The Voice of Jhatahj had a strange, wild look in his eye. He dropped on Quatre's other side opposite Duo. "Get help," he ordered in a short, terse voice.

Hesitating only a moment, Duo stood and raced back into the castle. Heero was in his study, but he wasn't alone so Duo stopped outside the door. _Heero?_ he quested out.

_What is it, Duo?_ a second later.

_It's Quatre. He's been . . . he says he's been poisoned. Will you lift the restriction so I can heal him?_

_Why should you heal him?_ Heero said, even his mental voice cold. _As far as I'm concerned, one less of them can only be a blessing._

_He tried to warn me of something,_ Duo insisted. _Something that was a danger to you. From Relena._

A pause. Then the restriction lifted. _All right, you may heal him. But come straight back here when you've learned of this supposed danger._

Already sprinting off, Duo ran back to the garden. Trowa sat with Quatre's head resting in his lap, and the blonde man was twitching and moaning now, muscles spasming. His skin gleamed with perspiration. Duo dropped down by his side, reaching out to find the source of his condition.

"Your master will allow you to heal him?" Trowa murmured, sounding surprised.

"Yes," Duo said shortly, grimacing at the feel of poison coursing through Quatre's veins. It was an ugly, invasive feeling. And, he soon realized, more difficult to heal than an injury. A wound could be closed, broken bones mended. But poison, it wasn't like that. Eventually he improvised, gathering all the poison away from Quatre's heart. Then he had to figure out what to do with it. Finally he was able to draw the individual particles out of Quatre's body, and they beaded on his fingertip and splashed onto the stone below. It took a long, long time.

Trowa just held Quatre while he worked, saying nothing and not moving. Urgency radiated from him in waves, but he didn't try to get Duo to hurry. After almost two hours, Duo had removed all the poison, but something still wasn't right. There was something inside Quatre . . . something almost like a void, like a gaping wound he'd never seen before. No matter how Duo tried he couldn't grasp it, couldn't find a way to heal it. It seemed connected to that strange power he could sense in the man.

Which he could now sense in Trowa.

Quatre's eyes fluttered open. He blinked. "Trowa?"

Trowa wiped sweat from the blonde's forehead with a handkerchief. He nodded toward Duo. "The sorcerer healed you." He eyed the small puddle of dark purple-black liquid. "Nightflower, unless I miss my guess."

With Trowa's help he managed to sit up. "Thank you, Duo," he said, inclining his head. "Now we _must_ talk. Is there somewhere we can go no one will see or overhear?"

Nodding, Duo laid a hand on both men's arm. Closing his eyes, he took them in an eyeblink to his and Heero's outer room in their chambers. Heero's hound, Frost, leaped to her feet with a snarl, half charging toward them. Duo held up a hand. _It's all right, girl. I brought them here._

She subsided, trotting forward to push her nose under Duo's hand. _They both smell of sickness,_ she whined.

Trowa guided Quatre to the sofa and they sank down side-by-side, and Duo sat opposite them. Frost sat right on his feet, glaring at the two intruders. Her body language could not have been clearer. If they tried any funny business, she would protect Duo.

Quatre gave her the barest glance before looking back to Duo. "Heero's in terrible danger," he said. "I know he passed an edict making all magic items contraband in Corai, which was a brilliant move, but it came too late. Relena is tomorrow expecting the arrival of a package. She's found a mindbreaker. Do you know what that is, Duo?"

Absently stroking Frost's ears, Duo shook his head.

"It's a powerful mind-controlling device," Trowa inserted, watching Quatre as though fearing another collapse, "created long ago. They were banned and destroyed. At least, they were ordered destroyed."

"Relena has gotten her hands on one," Quatre said, grimacing. "She means to use it on Heero. There's nothing strong enough to break the grip of a mindbreaker. He'll do anything she asks. He'll make her his heir, then she'll have him kill himself. She'll be queen."

Duo stared at him in horror. She would erase everything Heero had been trying to do. And he would die right along with the king, unable to do a thing to stop her?

"She'll also more than likely have him break that tie between you," Quatre concluded quietly, "that forces you to die with him."

For long moments Duo couldn't speak, could barely breathe. "Why are you telling me this?" he finally choked out.

Both men looked at him now, aqua and verdant eyes piercing into him. "The Council of Nine," Quatre all but whispered, "has become an abomination. It has destroyed this kingdom where once it was sworn to protect. Trowa and I have been working toward its disbanding or destruction. We had long hoped Heero would help us, though he seems more unreachable now than ever before. You are our last hope, Duo. _Heero_ is the king, and we are just his advisors."

All the breath left Duo's lungs in a startled gasp. _No lies. Truth. That was all truth._

_I would never lie to you,_ Quatre said, clear as crystal in his mind. _I am the Voice of Nirande._ He smiled, a coy little smile the slightest hint of teasing. _That power you can sense in me? Let me show you what it is._

Duo's vision blacked out, and a powerful presence filled his mind. _Duo, can you hear me, child?_

_Yes,_ he whimpered, feeling smaller than a speck of dust. _Who are you?_

_I am Nirande, Woodland Goddess. Long ago, all members of the Council of Nine could commune with their god or goddess. Now, there are only three. Quatre, my Voice. Trowa, Voice of Jhatahj. And Wufei, Voice of Drammon. Though we seldom concern ourselves with human affairs, the damage done to Corai has been too much for even us to bear. We want no harm to come to our children, so we have sworn ourselves to helping these three men heal Corai. Duo, that is what Heero has been attempting, is it not?_

Unchecked and unheeded, tears streamed down Duo's cheeks. _Yes,_ he whispered. _That's what he wants._

Warmth of affection filled him so strongly he felt he was drowning in it. Drowning in her. _Hush, child,_ her voice flowed through him. _You have suffered enough. You are not alone anymore._

Then she was gone. Duo barely blinked and Quatre was beside him, drawing him into a gentle embrace. Resting his head against the man's chest, it was some time before Duo's silent tears dried up. When they did, he sat up and wiped his eyes. Frost nudged his hand with her nose, whining softly.

"Tomorrow I'm putting a barrier around the entire city," he said, petting her head, "to prevent any magic from working but my own. We're leaving first thing in the morning. Can Relena activate this mindbreaker from a distance?"

"No," Quatre replied, shaking his head. "Heero must touch it while it's in her hands, and it will only work on one individual at a time."

Duo nodded. "Good. Then my barrier will be up long before she can even think of a way to get Heero to touch it. Do you think you could get it from her? I want it destroyed."

Quatre looked at Trowa, and Duo couldn't define the look that passed between them. Finally, Quatre drew in a slow breath and sighed.

"I think I could."

"Then do it if you can. Bring it to me, I can destroy it. We can use that to seal her fate. She seems like the biggest threat."

"At the moment," Quatre agreed. "I'll go find her right now and see if I can . . . be there when she gets the thing."

Trowa rose. "We'll see you when you and the king return tomorrow," he said. "There's something I must see to right now. Duo. Quatre." He inclined his head to both and walked out of the room.

Quatre watched him leave with a worried expression. Then he returned his attention to Duo. "Thank you," he said with a small smile, "for earlier. I'm sure you saved my life."

Duo offered a small grin. "I thought you said you would be all right."

Shrugging, not looking contrite, Quatre folded his hands. "I didn't want you wasting time worrying. I had to tell you before I . . . expired." His smile grew a little wry.

"Quite a risk," Duo murmured.

"Perhaps," Quatre agreed, "but I had to take it. I truly believe only Heero can save this kingdom. And maybe, while he's at it, he can save this whole world."

Duo blinked. "Quatre?"

"I had a sister," Quatre said softly, reaching out and touching Duo's collar. "She was taken when I was just five. A Yellow, I believe. I hated the Tower so much for most of my growing-up life. I'm not afraid of sorcerers, Duo, and I certainly don't believe they deserve the fate of being collared and leashed like dogs. Worse than dogs." He looked down at Frost. "At least most masters love their dogs."

Frost huffed and laid her head on Duo's knee. Smiling, Duo ruffled her ears. "Thank you," he whispered. _It means a lot to me_.

Quatre smiled and touched the back of his hand. "Not everyone in the world feels that loathing for sorcerers, Duo. And Heero is the most influential monarch this world has ever seen. Perhaps he'll be just what we need to erase this fear."

Smile growing wistful and somewhat bitter, Duo just nodded. Perhaps.

o8o o8o

Trowa ghosted through the halls, fury seething quietly within him. Unlike most men, Trowa knew how to control his rage. Knew how to make it work for him, rather than against him. Even deeper inside he could feel Jhatahj's anger, as well. Jhatahj loved Nirande and Nirande loved Quatre, so Jhatahj felt the same protectiveness toward the blonde man as Trowa did. Maybe to a somewhat lesser degree, but he still felt it. Trowa paused when he reached his destination, gazing at the door. He knocked, soft enough to be polite and loud enough to be heard.

Beria Shondric answered it, looking surprised. "Trowa?" she queried.

"May I come in?" Trowa asked, inclining his head in greeting.

Looking flustered, Beria stepped back and held the door open. Trowa glided in. There were papers and bottles of ink and a few other things scattered all over her desktop, including a small velvet satchel. Senses heightened by his god, Trowa drew in a slow, deep breath. Dust, Beria's soap, and the detergents used by the servants to clean the bedclothes, as well as the polish to scrub the floors. And beneath it all, the sickly sweet scent of nightflower.

"What is it, Trowa?" Beria asked. "This isn't like you."

"Isn't like me," Trowa mused, turning and advancing on her. "Perhaps you just don't know me as well as you thought."

Perhaps she saw something in his eyes. She swallowed and backed away. "I-I think you should leave now."

"I will," Trowa soothed. "I will only stay a minute." Another step. "That's all I need." Another step.

Her back collided with the stone wall beside the hearth, and she let out a little squeak. Trowa moved into her space, planting a hand on the wall on either side of her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she shrilled.

Trowa took one of her hands and raised it to his lips, kissing it. "You have no reason to be afraid," he murmured. "I don't plan to hurt you."

"Wh-what do you want?" she demanded, sounding a bit shaky.

He dropped her hand. "I want to kill you."

A few heartbeats later he stepped back, watching her crumple without so much as a sound. He smiled, carefully wiping the hilt of the long hunting knife so there would be no traces of him left for a sorcerer to detect . . . if Heero even ordered her death investigated. But Relena might.

"That didn't hurt at all, did it?" he purred, turning on his heel and ghosting from the room. She certainly deserved to suffer for trying to poison Quatre.

But Trowa never went back on his word. And that little bitch wasn't going to make a liar of him.

o8o o8o

Heero looked up, annoyed, when Relena barged into his study without so much as a knock. The chamberlain gave her an affronted look, and it amused Heero. Even Zechs, usually so unflappable, looked annoyed.

"My king," Relena said, inclining her head, "I have something, I felt it my duty to bring it to you at once."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Did you indeed? And it simply couldn't wait, could it?"

She shook her head, looking quite earnest. "No. I discovered one of the Council had smuggled this into the city." She held out her arms, and resting in her hands was what looked like a plain wooden box with a bit of silver gilding on the top.

He looked at it, then looked back up at her. "And what, exactly, is it?"

"A magical item," she replied. "You have recently made these contraband, so I thought you would want to give it to your sorcerer to destroy."

Not what he'd been expecting, Heero rose and paced toward her. Duo could verify if it was magical in nature or not. "And you just happened to find this out."

Relena lifted her chin a bit. "She showed it to me, boasting she'd gotten it past you. She trusts me a great deal, but you are the king now. Plotting behind your back would be . . . extremely foolish."

Snorting softly, Heero stopped in front of her. Reaching out very carefully, he sensed it definitely had magical properties. "A wise decision," he said, holding out his hand.

The smile that crossed her lips should have warned him. It looked positively triumphant as she placed it onto his open palm, her own fingers still wrapped around it.


	20. Mindbroken

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, cruelty, possible OOCness

**Special Note:** This story is now dedicated to you, Snow.

**A/N: **There were some death threats.

I know, I know! The last chapter ended horribly. Please trust me, everything will work out. Snowdragon, I'm sorry, forgive me. LOL, I was feeling breathless as I wrote the last chapter. I'm still feeling that way. And sorry it took a few days longer to post this, my sister and I were terribly busy this weekend with a garage sale for my g-ma's benefit, and I badly cut one of my fingers, it's amazing how much it slows down my typing. Does anyone actually read this blather?

Closet Goth, thanks for the e-cakes and brownies!

* * *

**Like Waves Breaking Over the Shore**

When Duo woke in the morning, he was surprised to find himself alone. Last night he hadn't been able to find Heero after his meeting with Quatre, anxious to let the Black King know he wasn't as alone as he'd thought. Eventually he'd returned to their chambers to wait, but he must have fallen asleep at some point. The bed beside him was cold, telling him either Heero had been up for some time or he hadn't come in at all. Either one was unusual. Duo typically woke to find himself snuggled into a somewhat possessive embrace, Heero already awake and watching him.

A sickly anxiety curled in his gut. Through the window he could see it was late in the morning, perhaps an hour to noon. Heero had been insistent they set out into Cera early to set up the barrier to prevent magic use. Why would he have let Duo sleep in so late? Tossing the blanets back, he hissed when his feet met the cold stone floor. _Damn it, this room needs rugs. Big rugs._ From her bed, Frost looked up and thumped her tail. He frowned at her.

_Did Heero come back last night, Frost?_

_No,_ she replied, seeming puzzled by the fact.

Damn. What could that mean? Heart thudding in his chest, Duo washed his face and dressed as quickly as he could. He undid the mussed braid, but for once his hurry meant more than taming the thick locks. Wetting it to smooth it down a little, he snatched a leather thong off the desk and pulled it up in a ponytail and left it hanging loose. Practically running for the door, he patted his thigh. "C'mon, girl. Let's go find him."

In the halls, a flurry of activity greeted Duo, and he was startled to sense an overall feeling of shock. He grabbed the arm of a passing servant.

"What's going on?"

The girl looked up at him, her eyes wide. "One of the Council of Nine was found dead in her chambers this morning," she said, "and King Heero has announced an heir." She hustled away.

Duo stared after her, stunned. Heero had announced an heir? Who on Harboura would he trust enough to make heir? He broke into a run. Frost bounded at his side, casting him worried looks, obviously sensing his dread. If Heero was making an announcement he was either in the audience hall or up on the balcony turret. It turned out to be the former, and he wormed his way through the gathered royal court. Frost snarled at anyone who didn't move fast enough.

Heero sat on his throne, Relena standing to his right. She looked like the proverbial cat who got the cream. Heero had a strange, serene smile on his face, somewhat beautific. It looked starkly out of place, and it didn't suit him at all. Nor did the slightly vacant look in his cobalt eyes.

"The Council has advised Corai's kings for centuries now," Heero was saying, looking up at Relena with something bordering on adoration. "Relena has served well on the Council, and if anything happens to me she will make a fine, strong queen."

The world ground to a halt. It must have tilted, because Duo felt like someone had moved the ground beneath his feet. All the breath left his lungs in a startled gasp. _What? WHAT? Heero, can you hear me? What are you doing? Why are you making HER your heir? Heero?_

But he felt nothing from the Black King. None of his usual simmering temper, determination, or even the seething resentment he carried. None of the darkness, none of the danger, none of the myriad of things that made him who and what he was. Nothing at all. Nothing except a hollow mind and a shallow sense of love for Relena. Duo could literally feel all the blood draining from his face.

_The mindbreaker. Somehow, she used the mindbreaker on him. I thought it wasn't supposed to arrive in Cera until today._

"It's too late," a voice murmured at his shoulder.

Startled, he turned to find Quatre standing right beside him. His aqua eyes were shadowed with grief. Duo felt tears threaten to choke him. Closing his eyes, he shook his head. "No," he hissed. "_NO_. I won't accept this." Ignoring the rest of what Heero was saying, unable to bear hearing the young king like that, he turned on his heel and stalked from the room.

"Take me to her chambers, Quatre," he said, knowing the man had followed him.

"What?" Quatre said, sounding startled. "Why?"

Duo rounded on him. "I thought you were going to speak with her last night," he snapped. "Why didn't you stop this? Obviously she got to him then."

Quatre's eyes fell briefly to the floor. "I couldn't find her. But why do you want to go to her chambers?"

"Isn't that where she will have hidden the mindbreaker? Or does she need to keep it on her person to use it?"

"No," Quatre replied, shaking his head. "She doesn't need to have it anywhere near her once its performed its magic. This way."

They were halfway to the west wing of the castle when two forms materialized out of the shadows before them. Trowa and Wufei. Both of them had dark, grave looks on their faces.

"Have you spoken with Heero at all?" Trowa asked him.

Duo shook his head.

"We need to keep him away from them both," Wufei said, looking at Trowa and Quatre. "Relena can order Heero to remove the collar and tie it to her."

"That requires sorcerers," Quatre said, taking Duo's hand and putting it on his arm. "She would have to wait for them to arrive from Navrane. It at least buys us some time. I'm taking Duo to her chambers to see if we can find the mindbreaker."

"I'll keep lookout," Trowa offered at once.

Quatre nodded, and Wufei fell in beside them on Duo's other side. "The people of Corai won't miss this change," Wufei said quietly, "and they won't trust it. They know their Black King. The one they fear and love. This weak, simpering version is not him. They'll suspect magic."

"If I can find this mindbreaker and destroy it," Duo growled, "she will have hung herself. Not even she can get away with controlling Heero. I've sensed time and time again how this kingdom feels about him. They fear him, even hate him. But that hate is so strong it's become a fanatic love, and they'll lynch her. And maybe that will be enough to destroy the entire Council." His lip curled back in a silent snarl.

Wufei's hand fell on his shoulder, warm and heavy. "You would make a good consort, Duo." His fingers brushed the back of Duo's neck. "I hope our king will one day remove this collar. You deserve so much more than slavery."

Duo swallowed against old pain. When they reached her chambers, Quatre pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"What does it look like?" Duo asked, casting about for anything magical in nature.

"I'm not sure," Quatre admitted, looking around. "Mindbreakers were supposedly all gone, so there's nothing written about them in history except what they could do."

"Then just look for anything that looks out of place," Duo snapped. "If it has magic properties, I can sense it."

They both gave him somber looks but said nothing as they started searching. Quatre went to the wardrobe, Wufei the bathroom, and Duo straight to the large red oak desk. None of the drawers were locked, but there was nothing in them but papers and personal junk. Not even a small scrying mirror. Frustrated, he stormed to Quatre.

"Anything?"

Quatre pulled a small-ish box out of the bottom of her wardrobe. It was made of rare blue ash, silver gilt swirling over the top. Opening it revealed a few pieces of jewelry, each of which looked expensive and the slightest bit gaudy. Quatre frowned. "All the rest of her jewelry is up here in this large box. Is it magical at all?"

Duo laid a hand on the top of it. Not so much as a tingle. "No. Is there nothing else?"

Quatre replaced it. "No. Why don't you go check with Wufei? I'll look in the bedside drawers."

Turning, he stalked into the bathing chamber. Wufei was returning some bottles and little soaps to the shelves around the deep copper tub. He looked disgusted. "Nothing in here," he reported.

Quatre burst into the room. "We need to leave. Trowa tells me she's on her way. I don't think it's here, Duo."

Wishing the restriction wasn't in place so he could walk down the hall and turn Relena into dust, he followed the two older men out of her room. Quatre closed the door and locked it, and he led them down the hall in the opposite direction as they'd come. So angry he could barely see, Duo didn't even see where the two of them led him. But on the way Zechs Marquise approached them, and by the look on his face he'd been looking for them.

He gave Duo a shallow bow. "Sorcerer," he said. "Please may we speak in private?"

Momentarily shocked out of his anger, Duo studied Zechs' countenance. Anguish roiled through the man, though he kept it off his face masterfully. He nodded, and Zechs inclined his head.

"This way," Quatre said, taking the lead again.

Soon they were behind barred doors. Even with the restriction, Duo was able to erect a small barrier around them_. Of course, Heero made sure I would always be able to protect myself_.

"We can't leave Heero alone with her for long," Quatre warned.

Zechs' eyes flashed to the other man, full of surprise. "Do you know what's going on?" he asked, voice low and urgent. "I know my king would never appoint Relena his heir. He has never hidden his malice toward her. Is . . . is there some magic at work, Sorcerer?"

"Yes," Duo said, knowing in that instant he could trust this man. "Relena somehow managed to smuggle a mindbreaker into the city."

"Mindbreaker?"

"A powerful magical item capable of allowing its user to control the mind of one other person," Quatre explained quickly.

Zechs closed his eyes, and for the first time Duo saw raw emotion bloom on the man's face. A mix of fury and despair. "What can I do?" he murmured.

"I have to find the mindbreaker," Duo said softly. "I have to destroy it."

Quatre looked at Duo, his eyes clearly asking_, Can we trust him_? He nodded.

"Relena wants to do more than make Heero her puppet," he told Zechs, aqua eyes burning. "Now that she's his heir, she will wait for him to get it in writing with his seal. The only other thing she'll want is for him to give her control of Duo, then she'll have no further use for him. She'll have him kill himself. Unless we find this mindbreaker, there will be no proof that she's behind Heero's sudden change of heart. People will be suspicious, but she's on the Council of Nine. We support and advise our king. We have no designs on the throne."

Duo could almost taste his scorn.

Zechs raised an eyebrow. "Can we not kill her?"

Hope flooded Duo's heart.

Quatre shook his head. "She is not the source of the mindbreaker's power. The spell will last after her death. It will last until the mindbreaker is destroyed. Or, of course, until she releases him by bringing another person under its power."

Wufei let out a savage sound. "With Heero out of her way there will be no more need for its power. She will have everything she wants. Everything she needs."

Duo had not thought it possible to hate her any more.

The black-haired Voice of Drammon closed his eyes, and when he opened them they were full of shadow. "Lord General, I think you should leave Cera right away on your campaign to Dobraia. Heero already gave you your orders, so it's not as though you need to wait for confirmation. By the time Relena decides if she wants to rescind them or not, it will be too late. We must keep up the guise that everything is normal for as long as possible. That way when we fix this, as little damage will be done as we can manage."

Zechs inclined his head again. "Agreed. I will gather Generals Regathon and Asthron and leave at once. The armies are ready to mobilize, any way."

"If anyone asks," Duo added, "don't talk about this. With any luck I can destroy the mindbreaker before any of this goes much farther than Cera."

"Cestera willing," Zechs said with a nod. "I will do as you bid." He turned to go, then paused. "Duo, may I ask a personal question?"

Surprised, Duo nodded.

"This frozen mask of his," the lord general began slowly, seeming to steel himself. "Is his heart as cold, or does he . . . act that way for the benefit of others?"

The question garnered the curious attention of the other two present men, as well. This was the moment, Duo realized with a start. The moment he took them into his confidence, and therefore into Heero's. "He acts that way for the benefit of others," he said quietly. His eyes burned into Zechs'. "In reality, he's the man you've wished he was for so long."

Almost as one, Zechs, Wufei, and Quatre all looked down, and Duo could feel their relief and . . . something else. A muted kind of joy. Quatre was the first to look back up, and he cupped Duo's chin in his hand.

"You love him, don't you?" he murmured. "I can feel it."

Duo swallowed thickly, acutely aware of the eyes on him. "Yes," he whispered. "He was the first person since almost I can remember to treat me like a person and not a thing."

Quatre caressed his cheek before lowering his hand. "We'll save him, Duo. We'll stop her, and we'll save him. She won't get away with this."

Nodding, unable to speak around the emotion choking him, Duo closed his eyes.

"You should leave now, General," Wufei said softly. "Don't let Relena or any other member of the Council besides the two of us or Trowa see you. None of them can be trusted."

Giving a shallow bow, Zechs turned and strode from the room.

"Duo, now I have something to ask you," Quatre said.

Duo just nodded.

"The night King Kazuhiko died, what were you doing in the Southern Forest?"

The question caught Duo off guard, but while Heero's will was not his own right now, until he removed all the restrictions on Duo this one was still in place. He mutely shook his head, hoping to convey with eyes alone that he couldn't speak. Quatre searched his face for a moment, then sighed.

"The collar?"

Duo nodded.

"Did Heero really poison his father?" Wufei asked.

A bitter smile twisting his lips, Duo shook his head again. Another thing about which he was unable to speak.

The ebony-eyed man frowned slightly. "He didn't poison his father?"

"I believe he means he can't speak of it," Quatre said.

Feeling a mix of frustrated and annoyed, Duo just looked at them. Eventually Wufei sighed. "I suppose we can ask Heero ourselves. Come on, Duo, we should . . ."

Duo didn't hear the rest of what he said. Blinking, he froze, a strange sensation rushing through him. "He's calling me," he murmured, absently touching the collar. "I didn't know he could do that." Turning from the two men, he walked toward the door, feeling as if in a daze.

"No!" Quatre exclaimed, grabbing his arm and pulling him backward. "You need to stay away from Heero and Relena right now, Duo."

"Why don't you go with him?" Wufei suggested. "Relena wants you. Perhaps you can get her to show you the mindbreaker and take it from her."

Their words didn't mean much to Duo in the face of his need to go where the collar demanded he go, but Quatre must have reached a decision because instead of hindering Duo he accompanied him. The collar led them straight to Heero and Relena, and the strange urgency evaporated. It was replaced immediately with pain in his heart. Relena sat on her comfortable sofa, Heero kneeling at her feet like a dog. He gazed up at her with a vapid, adoring expression. Duo wanted to kill her.

The woman looked up when they entered, and her face lit up when she saw Quatre. "I'm pleased you've come, darling," she purred. "Can you understand now what I've planned for us? I am the brat's heir now, so when he's dead I will be queen. I will make you my king, Quatre."

For the first time, Duo noticed how pale and unwell Quatre looked. He sank down on the plush chair opposite Relena, lowering his head to rest in his hands. "I wish I felt up to celebrating your cleverness," he said in a low voice.

Relena rose at once, shoving Heero out of her way and kneeling in front of Quatre. "What's wrong, my love?"

Quatre lifted his head to give her a wan smile. "I might have come down with something. Or it could be the aftereffects of Beria's poisoning."

Relena's eyes widened. "What? Beria _poisoned_ you?"

Quatre frowned. "I thought you knew. I thought you were the one who killed her."

Duo watched the woman's attractive face go ugly and dark. "No, but had I known I _would_ have been the one to kill her. What did she use?"

"Nightflower," Quatre answered. "I probably would have died, but Duo saved my life."

She blinked and turned her eyes to Duo. He tried not to squirm under her intense stare. Then she broke into a sweet smile. "It seems I owe you a debt of gratitude, little sorcerer," she purred. "Thank you for saving him. I don't know how you convinced Heero to let you do it."

Duo lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "I would have done it for anyone. I would never stand by and watch someone die if I could save them."

She laughed softly. "You're a sweet child, _pikura_. You'll make a wonderful pet." She strode back to Heero. "Remove your tie from his collar, slave. I want Duo for my own."

Heero gazed up at her with deep regret. "I'm afraid I cannot, mistress. It would take several sorcerers to re-bind the collar to you, and there are none here. Duo would escape you long before then. He despises you."

Briefly closing his eyes, already prepared for the eventuality that Heero would spill his and Duo's true feelings, Duo met her gaze. She raised an eyebrow.

"It seems you're a better little actor than I gave you credit for," she mused.

"I don't want to belong to anyone," he said evenly. "Have I ever made a secret of that fact?"

She laughed. "No, I suppose not. Very well. You have the ability to contact the Tower and send for a few sorcerers, yes? Do it then."

Duo just looked at her.

She sighed. "Heero, be a gem and make him do it for me, won't you? I know that collar allows you to punish him."

Empty blue eyes oriented on Duo, and the pain ripped into his heart. Those eyes should be fierce and fiery and cold. Anything but emtpy and vacant. "Do what the mistress wants, slave."

Even his voice was empty. Duo closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I won't." _I love you so much, Heero. I'll find a way to free you from her, I swear._

"Do what she wants, wretch!" Heero spat.

The first wave of red-hot pain made Duo cry out and fall to hands and knees. The impact jarred him, and the coldness of the stone seeped into his skin. It made the entire surface of his skin prickle as though being jabbed with small, hot pokers. He clenched his jaw. If Heero remembered any of this later, he would never forgive himself. He'd been loathe to cause the bruises to Duo's face, let alone hit him hard enough to actually split his lip. He'd held Duo for a long time, rocking him and softly pleading for forgiveness.

_There's nothing to forgive, Heero. I know this isn't you. You would never hurt me. This is just an empty doll wearing your face. I love you._

It hurt. Sweet Vyrea it hurt so much. It blinded him and choked him, made his blood rush in his ears so he couldn't hear anything. Not even his own cries. Eventually he lost his voice and couldn't make a sound. He could taste the copper tang of blood.

"Enough!" he heard Relena snap. "You're going to kill him!" The sharp sound of flesh striking flesh.

Duo managed to pry open sticky eyelids. A thin ribbon of blood streaked down Heero's chin, his cobalt eyes wide. He immediately prostrated himself, groveling like a dog.

"Forgive me, mistress," he whimpered. "I only wanted to make the slave do your will. I'm sorry!"

_She hit him._ Duo's vision tinted red. _You better hope someone gets to you before I do, Relena. If not, I will kill you so slowly you'll beg for death!_

"Relena," Quatre said, voice sounding a little breathy and faint, "would . . . would you mind if we . . . were alone? I . . . don't feel very well . . ."

Relena disregarded Duo and Heero at once. "Of course, my love. Slave, take the sorcerer brat and go to your chambers. Take down those ridiculous wards. And stay there until I call for you."

"Yes, Mistress," Heero said, grabbing Duo's arm and hauling him upright.

Duo's vision swam alarmingly. As he staggered after Heero, thoughts flicked in and out of his mind like candle flames. He dearly hoped Relena wouldn't think to ask Heero about that night in the Southern Forest. Not only would he give away his father's staged death, but also the Krisandi poeple and the fact that not only wasn't he human, but that he had magic flowing in his blood.

Fear bolted through him. Carefully reaching out, Duo tested the shield he'd placed on Heero. It was still strongly in place, untouched and unnoticed. But what lay underneath it . . . Duo nearly gasped out loud. He could feel the strange, enforced emptiness of Heero's mind. Like a brilliant, magnificent canvas on which someone had thrown white paint. But the colors were still there, just buried deep. Deep . . . There. Burning and throbbing beneath the false white. Duo could sense heat and pain and fury and . . . everything. Everything that was Heero. But he couldn't reach it. As if some impenetrable barrier kept it closed off, Duo couldn't touch it.

But it was there. Heero was actually fighting the influence of the mindbreaker. This vapid-faced doll was just that. A doll. Using Heero's face while the Black King himself gathered strength behind that barrier that protected him from Relena and the evil magic of the mindbreaker. Duo wanted to weep. His king was still there. Still fighting. If only there were some way for him to get inside that barrier, he could give Heero his strength and perhaps together they could win.

The door to their chambers closed. Duo removed the wards against scrying as soon as Heero looked at him, then sat down on the edge of one of the chairs. He watched the king restlessly pace. He carefully probed that barrier. It almost disgusted him, how empty this doll was. The real Heero would have sensed his careful searching. This one didn't so much as look at him, seeming completely unaware.

_I'll find a way in, Heero. And when I do, I'll help you break out._

o8o o8o

Feeling nauseated and not just because Trowa hadn't touched him in days, Quatre laid down on the sofa. Relena positioned herself so his head fell in her lap, and she laid a warm hand on his forehead. He heard her hiss.

"You've got a fever, love," she murmured. She rose and returned with a cool, damp cloth. She drew it over his forehead. "Do you feel sick?"

It felt nice. "Somewhat," he admitted, hoping this vulnerability would appeal to her gentler side.

Apparently it did. "Don't worry," she soothed. "I'm going to take care of you from now on, Quatre. Anything you want I'll make sure you get it."

"Right now," Quatre mumbled, feeling drowsy now, "I just want to sleep."

Soft laughter. "Then sleep, love. I've taken care of everything. Rest now."

Silence took them for a time, Quatre wishing it were Trowa holding him right now. Presently he smiled faintly. "I can't believe how clever you are. Even after Heero bans magical items you smuggle one right into the castle under his nose."

She snorted. "Heero's an overconfident fool. His reputation as the Black Prince went straight to his head. Not to mention picking up that boy sorcerer. I suppose he's learned his lesson now." She reached under the bodice of her dress and drew out a pendant on a long gold chain. It looked like a tiny spice box. "This will never leave my person. At least, not until he's dead."

Quatre made sure not to show too much interest. "That's the mindbreaker? It's so small."

"It wasn't," she said. "Apparently once it's worked its magic, it shrinks into this tiny size so it's easy to keep and conceal. Brilliant, isn't it?"

He held up his hand to take it. "Very," he agreed.

She pulled it out of reach. "Don't touch it. I would never forgive myself if I mindbroke you." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "You just go to sleep, love. You'll feel better when you wake, I promise."

_Not hardly,_ he thought with a silent snort. No matter. He was tired, and it would make him feel better right now to rest. Besides, at least he knew now where the mindbreaker was. Duo could get to it now somehow, and take it from her and destroy it . . .


	21. Heartbroken

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, cruelty, possible OOCness

**Special Note:** This story is now dedicated to you, Snow.

**A/N: **I don't like dragging things on and on forever.

* * *

**A Memory of a Dream**

_"Look, Heero. Do you know what this is?"_

_It looks like a collar for a dog. Thin, almost flexible metal colored rich, rich blue. It looks shinier than it should, and when he touches it, it makes his fingers tingle. He blinks. "Is it magic?"_

_Celae nods, and his mother's eyes look sad. "It's a collar for a sorcerer, little one. Do you remember me telling you about the Tower?"_

_"Yes, Mama."_

_She smiled gently. "Good. They are the ones who make these collars. They go around the countries collecting young boys and girls who have just manifested a magic ability and put these collars on them so they cannot use their magic without the permission of their master. Had I been born in any of the human countries, I would have been put in a collar. A red one."_

_He stares at her, aghast. "A slave?"_

_"Yes, little one. No better than a dog."_

_He swallows thickly, the thought of his mother being made a slave unbearable. "Isn't red the second strongest color?"_

_"Yes, weaker only than Black, but Blacks are rare." She holds up the blue collar. "You will be as strong as a Blue when you are an adult. Were you a full-blooded nymph you would have been Red yourself, perhaps."_

_He shivers. "Won't the Tower find me?"_

_Her smile gentles even more. "No, little one. I have been shielding you for many years now. They will never sense your power. And when it fully manifests, I will teach you how to control it, just as my mother taught me, back home in Alarys."_

_He longs to see that wondrous place she has described. "Will I ever get to see Alarys?"_

_Now her expression goes wistful, eyes distant. "I dearly hope so, child. You belong there, with your kin. Not here in this nest of vipers. Heero, you must never, _ever_ speak of this to anyone. Not your heritage, not your abilities, not mine. Never even think of them. It would kill me if you were taken to the Tower and made into a slave. No one deserves that. And always remember, sweetheart. Sorcerers are not to be feared or despised. They are people, just as we are. They have a gift, made unfortunate by other humans, but they are still people. Perhaps one day, other people will remember that, too."_

_He gives his mother a bright smile. "I'll do it!" he exclaims, grabbing one of her hands in both his smaller ones. "I'll change that, Mama! When I'm king, I'll remind everyone of that, and the sorcerers will be freed. You'll see!"_

_Now her smile is nothing but loving as she cups his cheek with her free hand. "I'll believe in that, little one. I believe in you."_

_If you were still alive, Mother, would you be disgusted at what I have become? Would you turn away from me? Repudiate me? Deny our shared blood? I never thought I would have to become like this. I never wanted to. I wanted to be the king you wanted me to be. Expected me to be._

_. . . Heero?_

_. . . who's there? Who is that?_

_. . . . . stay focused, Heero. You must not lose yourself to your thoughts. Your mind must stay strong, or you will be lost to this magic working its evil on you._

_. . . who are you?_

_. . . . . stay strong, little one. Help is coming. Do not lose yourself. Fight this magic, fight this evil. You are far, far stronger than you think._

o8o o8o

Trowa slipped from the castle near dusk, wearing a long dark cloak to conceal his face. Not that most people in the city would recognize it, but right now he wanted to stay invisible. And when Trowa Barton wished not to be seen, he remained unseen.

The people of Cera didn't seem dramatically different from normal, but there was a very subtle undercurrent of unease. Opening his senses, he reached out along his link to Jhatahj. The people felt there might be something wrong with their king. They didn't think his sudden change of heart was normal, and they believed some evil magic might be afoot. They thought it might have something to do with the lord and his sorcerer slave from Navrane. They didn't know who else to blame, so they blamed them. Trowa almost smiled at their simple logic.

But they hadn't seen enough of their king to actually know something was wrong. They also thought this might be some kind of plan of his. They had faith in their king, and Trowa was pleased. He returned his attention to the reason he'd ventured into Cera.

Into the darker side of town he ghosted, not pausing until he reached a small, dusty-looking shop. He could see the equally dusty-looking owner getting ready to close up for the night as he entered and closed the door. He locked it behind him and flipped the 'closed' sign. The owner's fluffy orange-and-black cat meowed at him and jumped off the counter to come wind around his feet in a friendly manner.

The owner himself turned with a mildly annoyed expression, until he saw who stood there.

"Barton!" he exclaimed, drawing the blinds shut over the door. "Fancy seeing you here. You know, you're the second Council member come in these last few days. First one asking if I sold essence of nightflower. Nasty stuff, that. I believe it's contraband."

Smiling faintly at Bane's typical denial of selling illegal items, Trowa set a small velvet coin purse on the counter. Its contents clinked invitingly. "I'm looking for something else I believe is contraband," he said quietly.

"The Black King would have my head if he heard you asking such a thing of an honest businessman," Bane protested, picking up his cat and setting it on the counter again. "I will hear of no such thing." He strode into the back.

The cat's gleaming yellow eyes bored into Trowa. _I, however, will._

Trowa nodded. "Thank you, Cymra. You may not have the thing I want in stock, but I'm content to wait for it if you must special order it."

The cat's body began to fade. After a handful of heartbeats there sat instead a beautiful woman with shimmering green-and-earth-brown hair. Far, far too beautiful to be human. And there was something distantly familiar about her face. Somewhere in the eyes. She picked up a quill and parchment.

"What is this item? I'll do my best."

"A pair of shackles," Trowa replied, eyes darkening. "Enchanted dark iron. So that when they're placed on their victim, they will feel excrutiating pain throughout their body."

Cymra's eyes landed on him, but as usual she asked no questions. She made the note on her parchment. "We don't keep something like that in the store," she said, "but I will find it. I'll come to the castle when I've found it."

Inclining his head in thanks, he turned and left the shop. He'd never asked Cymra where she was from or why she took the form of a cat. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but it nagged at the back of his mind that he'd seen her somewhere before. Or, of whom did she remind him?

Weariness and a general feeling of sickness rippled through him. He breathed deeply through it, trying to quell it with the formidable force of his will. It didn't work as well now as it had a few days ago. His body cried out for Quatre. That resonating chord that bound them was now dissonant and shrill, unable to understand why Trowa was denying himself. He wanted to hold his love. So desperately it was pain.

_I will truly enjoy killing you, Relena. I will do it slowly and savor every one of your screams until you're begging me for death. I never thought I could feel this way about anyone. Perhaps I'll gouge your eyes out of your skull with my fingers and break every bone in your legs and arms._ Anything that would cause her pain was acceptable. _Perhaps Duo will hold off on destroying the mindbreaker so I can mindbreak _you_, then destroy it so you may have the hideous pleasure of seeing what it feels like, knowing what you've done to Heero. And knowing it was all for naught._

Because no one would suspect quiet, unassuming Trowa. The one who observed and never acted. The one who obeyed and rarely spoke. No one would even believe he had within him this great propensity for violence and destruction. _And I didn't, either. Not until you laid your hands on my love. I'm not just going to kill you, Relena. I'm going to utterly destroy you._

o8o o8o

"What!" Relena near shrieked.

Trieze tried not to wince and her shrill tone. "Lord General Marquise has already taken several divisions of the imperial army to Dobraia," he said again. "They left yestermorning. I suspect they're leagues from Cera by now. You could send a messenger to recall them, but you would have to do it quickly."

"Why would they leave without orders?" Relena growled, already headed to her desk for parchment and quill.

Amused, Treize leaned against the edge of the desk. "Heero already gave them their orders," he reminded her. "They hardly needed to wait for them again. After all, yesterday was the day he ordered them to head out."

"Why then didn't you tell me all this yesterday?" she spat, scratching out a note. "I want Heero's power diminished immediately. If this strike against Dobraia is a success, it will strengthen his hold on the minds of the people! If there is to be any campaign against Dobraia, _I _will order and coordinate it!"

"I understand your feelings," Treize said. "If it's that important to you, I will deliver your message to Lord General Marquise myself. I'll run my horse to its death if I must."

"Fine," she snapped, stamping Heero's imperial seal on the note. She folded it up and placed it in an envelope. "See this gets to him, Treize, or you need not come back here."

Feeling more and more amused, Treize inclined his head and took the envelope. Once in his chambers he quickly changed into suitable travel garb. He signalled a servant in the hall and had her carry his armor down to the stables. There he donned the chainshirt and gauntlets. His helmet he stowed in the saddlebags. The war-trained stallion burst out of the stable with a furious cry, and he nearly trampled the guards at the gate.

o8o o8o

When morning came, Duo was immensely glad Quatre had kept Relena away from Heero for the whole night. He didn't sleep at all, and it was almost dawn before Heero finally collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. When he did, Duo gingerly sat beside him and began searching that barrier, looking deeper and deeper for a way to get inside. He couldn't see Heero behind it but he could _feel_ him, feel the muted seething emotion. Every once in awhile the barrier grew a little brighter as though Heero were fighting to free himself, defeat the influence of the mindbreaker.

For his part, Duo couldn't believe what a strong will Heero had. The magic of the mindbreaker was strong, and yet Heero was managing to fight. He longed to get inside that barrier, to add his strength to Heero's. No matter how he probed he couldn't break it from the outside. The restriction was still on him, so he couldn't put any real power behind his own attempts.

He spent hours trying. Hours while dawn crept across the sky and the sun began to rise. Hours while morning warmed to afternoon, streaming sunlight into the room. Hours going around in circles, feeling more and more frustrated and weary as each hour yielded more of the same. Nothing. He tried predicting where those small bright flashes would occur, wondering if perhaps he could push at the same time Heero did and break the magic's hold. That proved far more difficult than Duo thought, and the brightness seemed to be fading a little. Was Heero losing strength? Feeling like he was slogging through a molasses mire, he continued his searching blind, eyes beginning to droop and head sagging.

Then, like a tiny firefly suddenly appearing in a dark room, a pulse of light flickered right by his probing. Before he'd given it any thought he latched onto it, pushing frantically against the barrier, desperate to find Heero, to feel him, to free him. Cobalt eyes fluttered open, looking dark and strange in Heero's pale face. Duo gasped at the mix of things in those eyes. That adoring vacant look had been weighted down with weariness, pain, despair, and love.

_Duo. So that was you I could dimly feel?_

Duo stared, caught so off guard he felt like he'd been gobsmacked. _H-Heero?_

_What's happened to me?_ Heero's weak mental voice drifted through his mind. _I can't move. This is wrong, Duo. I love Relena so much. I feel like I would do anything she asked._

And yet he still knew that was wrong. Duo closed his eyes momentarily, feeling overwhelmed with emotion. Even mindbroken by powerful magic Heero was still here, still with him. _You were brought under a powerful spell, _he replied. _Relena got her hands on a mindbreaker, which bends the victim to the wielder's will._

_I made Relena my heir,_ Heero said, sounding bemused and almost awed. _It's as if my hatred for her is just a dream._

_NO, Heero,_ Duo said, making sure his mental voice was harsh. _It's not a dream. THIS is the dream. You don't love her. The mindbreaker is just distorting your emotions, making them false. She's your enemy, and when she has everything she wants from you she's going to kill you. Is that what you want?_

Heero paused for a time, his eyes searching Duo's. _I feel like I should want whatever she wants, _he finally admitted.

Duo gripped his shoulders and squeezed as hard as he could. _That's wrong. Fight that feeling, Heero. Fight her. You are the strongest person I know. If anyone can fight past this spell, it's you._

_Fight her?_

_With everything you have,_ Duo agreed. _Don't ever stop. I'll free you from the mindbreaker, I swear._

_Fight her . . ._ Heero sounded so weary, so confused and so lost.

_Fight her,_ Duo pleaded, leaning down so his forehead touched Heero's. _I don't want to lose you._

_I . . . I don't want to lose you either, _Heero murmured.

For the first time, Duo realized he could sense other magic at work. Too late he recognized what it was. A scry spell! He pulled back in alarm, and Heero's eyes glazed over. The emotion faded as the barrier settled tight around him again. Duo wanted to break something. Moments later the door banged open and Relena barged into the room.

"What in Gridanja's name do you think you're doing, Heero?" she snapped.

Heero scrambled off the bed and knelt, gazing up at her with that terrible, empty love. "Forgive me, mistress," he practically whined. "The slave thought there was some way he could get rid of your influence over me, but I don't want that. I don't want anything keeping me from pleasing you."

Relena raised an eyebrow and looked at Duo. "I'm surprised at you, _pikura_," she said. "I thought you hated your master. Was I mistaken? Are you a better actor than I believed?"

Duo just looked at her, feeling cold to the marrow of his bones and so, so weary.

"Heero," Relena purred, "if you have given your little slave any leeway, end it now. Put a total restriction on him so he can't use any magic at all."

Duo cried out in his heart, pleading with Heero to disobey, but Heero turned those empty eyes on him and the stream of magic running through him was completely cut off. He looked back up at Relena.

"It's done, mistress."

She smiled. "Good. Then take off your shirt."

Heero obeyed.

"On your hands and knees, dog."

As Duo watched, she pulled a short whip from behind her back. His eyes widened in horror as he realized her intent. _No. No no no nonononono NO!_ He leaped at her, ready to do anything to stop her. But she merely laughed and flicked the whip at him. It struck him full across the mouth, slashing into his skin and sending him reeling. He'd never been struck with a whip so the pain surprised him.

"Don't interfere, Duo," she said pleasantly, obviously enjoying herself, "or I'll do the same to you."

She raised her arm and Duo wanted to scream.

o8o o8o

Quatre bolted upright out of sleep with a tormented cry as red-hot pain lashed through his body. Everywhere. He hurt everywhere! Most especially his back, it was on fire. Through blinding bursts of pain he staggered out of bed-Relena's bed, he noted dimly-and made it to the door. Where was she?

_Nir-Nirande,_ he gasped, fumbling for his connection to his goddess, _what's happening to me? Wh-where is this pain coming from?_

_It's not your pain, nimna, _she told him, voice tight with urgency. _Quickly, go to Heero's chambers. You must stop Relena._

Guided more by her urgency than his own sight, Quatre stumbled through the hall like a drunk. Sickness and pain tortured him, blinding him and deafening him. What was Relena trying to do, kill Heero? That thought gave him the strength to make the distance, and finally he burst into the king's bedchambers. The sight that greeted him gave him pause.

Relena was beating Heero, her face shining with glee. It looked like Heero was using the collar to repell Duo, for the young sorcerer was obviously trying to get to Heero, to help him or shield him. For a heartbeat, fury drove out the pain and sickness. Then Quatre sank to his knees, gasping as his vision grayed treacherously.

"Relena," he panted, "please, stop . . ."

She stopped at once, looking startled to hear his voice. She whirled, and when she saw him she dropped the whip and rushed to his side, supporting him. "Quatre? What's wrong, love? What is it? Sweet Gridanja, you're burning up!"

She fluttered over him like an anxious dove, hauling him to his feet. She spared a quick glare over her shoulder. "You two stay here until I come back. Don't think your punishment is over, Heero."

Quatre wanted to stop her as she guided him back to her room, to make her allow Duo to heal the young king. What kind of beast was she? Striking a man who wouldn't and couldn't defend himself? And had done nothing to incite her wrath? But he couldn't speak, could barely breathe and keep his feet. Heero's pain thundered through him, inflaming his own and making it so much worse. Her touch burned his skin, he wished like mad it were Trowa holding him so tenderly.

_Trowa, please. Kill her. Kill her . . . not just for me. For Heero and Duo's sakes, as well._

**o8o o8o**

Lord General Zechs Marquise looked up from the table in his pavilion in surprise when a foot soldier burst in, panting and looking fit to burst from excitement or . . . something. Generals Afthron and Regathon looked up as well, both men looking highly annoyed at this improper intrusion.

"What is it, boy?" Regathon snapped. "Can't you announce yourself properly instead of running around like a fool child?"

"I'm sorry, sirs," the young man panted, "but there's someone here you must see. I could hardly believe it!"

"Well, spit it out!" Afthron barked.

"Sir!" the soldier said, straightening and flicking a smart salute. "It's Councilman Treize Khushrenada from Cera, sir! He says he must speak with the Lord General, and he will speak with no other!"

Zechs blinked, taken aback. Treize Khushrenada? The man was one of the two most influential members of the Council of Nine. Tall and suave, he looked far more suited to a general's garb than the finery of a noble. Zechs had always thought he would make a fine soldier and felt it a pity his mind was wasted serving the Council.

"Send him to me," he said, nodding.

The soldier scampered back out.

Regathon began to rise. "Shall we leave, sir?"

"No," Zechs said, shaking his head. "Whatever he wants, he can say it to us all. But follow my lead and don't speak out of turn."

They both frowned but nodded.

Treize swept in gracefully, carrying a battle helmet under one arm and looking quite magnificent in his battle regalia. Zechs hadn't known he'd possessed such. It suited him. He inclined his head to Zechs but gave the two generals the barest of glances. He reached into a small scrip and pulled out a slightly crumpled envelope.

"I have this for you," he said, "bearing King Heero's seal."

Curious, Zechs accepted and opened it. He read it and raised an eyebrow again. The neat but hasty scrawl wasn't Heero's. The seal certainly belonged to the Black King, but he knew an order of this magnitude wouldn't be written in the hand of another. In fact, Heero would probably use his sorcerer to relay the message himself. And this man, Zechs thought, wasn't one of the Councilmembers Duo had said he could trust. So he folded the note and slid it back into its envelope. He handed it to Regathon.

"I cannot verify the authenticity of this note," he said. "General Regathon, please dispose of it."

Looking a little surprised but not hesitating, Regathon held the corner of the envelope in the flame of a thick white candle on the desk.

Treize raised an elegant eyebrow. "You're disobeying a direct order from your king?"

Well aware of the two generals' eyes on him and deciding this was a good time to start discrediting the Council in their eyes, Zechs snorted. "I do not believe that was a direct order from my king," he dismissed it. "It wasn't in his hand, and I know His Majesty well enough to know he would trust no one with an order of that magnitude but himself. Who really wrote it, Khushrenada? Was it you? Or could it have been a woman's hand? Relena, perhaps? Has she stooped to stealing the king's personal seal? No, we will continue to Dobraia as the Black King commanded. And you do not have the authority to order us back to the capital."

He could practically feel the smug satisfaction his words gave Regathon and Afthron. Interesting. Perhaps there was less love for the Council than he'd thought. And these two battle-hungry men wouldn't turn back from the promised fight so easily. _I will hold your kingdom together with my bare hands if I must, my king,_ he thought, fierce loyalty to the man flooding his breast. _Until you are well again and can tell me otherwise, I will carry your orders to my grave or Dobraia's, or anyone else's who gets in my way._

"It certainly is in poor taste," Regathon said, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Indeed," Afthron agreed at once with a cold grin. "Impersonating His Majesty to get us to turn back. What will the Council try next, I wonder. And why would they not want us to beat back those Dobraian dogs? Perhaps there is some disloyalty, some treasonous plotting going on behind closed doors?"

"It certainly makes a man wonder," Regathon continued, nodding. "Truly, is there no low to which you scum won't stoop?"

Surprised and pleased by their animosity, Zechs looked back to Treize. "Your only choice, Khushrenada, is to tuck your tail between your legs and skulk back to the castle. We march on Dobraia as planned, and no one in the Black King's army will listen to you if you attempt to order us home."

A slow smile spread over Treize's lips. "Not quite correct, Lord General," he said, and was that satisfaction in his voice? "I have one other option. To fight alongside His Majesty's army to drive Dobraia, whimpering, back home."

**o8o o8o**

Trowa blinked when someone knocked on his chamber door. Rising, forcing back the feeling of illness and weakness, he opened it to find a servant standing there with a fluffy orange-and-black cat in her arms.

"Your pardon, m'lord," she said, "but this showed up with a bell around its neck and a note with your name."

Smiling faintly, Trowa took the cat from the girl. "Thank you. Yes, she's an old friend."

The girl grinned brightly and scampered off. Trowa closed the door and removed the bell and note. At once Cymra transformed into her smokey other form that always looked more like a ghost than a person.

"I found what you asked for," she said. "You will find them waiting for you in a small parcel just outside the castle gates. Bane and I thank you for your generous payment."

Already? It had only been two days. Trowa nodded. "Thank you, Cymra. You may have saved Corai."

A strange, strange look entered her eyes. "I hope so," she murmured, and retook the form of a cat. When Trowa opened the door she trotted into the hall and disappeared.

Knowing she'd make her way home just fine, Trowa went straight out. The guardsmen gave him curious looks, but he ignored them. After a brief search he found traces of Cymra's trail, and he found the small parcel tucked safely out of sight beneath some thick fern fronds. His skin tingled with anticipation as he walked slowly back into the castle. His fingers trembled the slightest bit as he tore open the brown paper and opened the parcel. The cuffs lay inside, slim metal so innocuous. Black delight darkened his mind at the thought of how much pain these would cause when locked around slim, white wrists. Careful not to touch the inside of the cuffs, he slid them into his tunic and rose.

_Your time has come, Relena. I'm not going to wait anymore. Are you ready for me?_


	22. Wrong and White

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, cruelty, possible OOCness

**Special Note:** This story is now dedicated to you, Snow.

**A/N: **They say payback's a BITCH.

* * *

**One . . . by . . . One**

_"They say there are two different types of rage. One is like a beast, rampaging through the forest and trampling all that crosses its path. Uncontrollable and mindless. The other is like a __snake lurking in the shadow. Cold, calculating, waiting for the right moment to strike." -Lukia Tavorsc, first Queen of Corai_

Storm clouds concealed the moon and stars as night blanketed the land in chill dark. Bitterly cold rain bled down from the skies in a frigid trickle, and a mournful wind howled through the buildings and walls of Cera. The dark felt particularly oppressive tonight, as if the whole world lamented the fate of Corai.

_It ends here. Tonight._

Silent and cold as a ghost, Trowa Barton drifted through the halls of the castle, listening to the wind wail against the stone. He could hear the tap, tap, tap of rain like bone fingers on a grave. Perhaps the dying spirits of the land wished to witness what would happen here, tonight in this castle. The end. A beginning. What did it matter? It was all the same to him. There was really only one thing on his mind. The rage that had lurked deep inside him, waiting to be released, would finally rear its ugly head tonight and be satisfied.

Relena, bane of Corai, would die tonight.

o8o o8o

Quatre shivered as he listened to the wind moan through the turrets of the castle. The feeling of sickness roiling inside him had abated somewhat, but it went in phases of stronger then a little weaker. He was glad of the brief respite, not sure how much more his body could take. Since Beria had poisoned him and since now he could feel Heero's pain, it often felt like he was on the brink of collapse. At least something good had come of it. Relena's worry over him had kept her from Heero and Duo, allowing the boy to tend the king's injuries from Relena's vicious whipping. He couldn't heal him with magic, but he could at least treat the wounds.

Right now the would-be usurper was drafting new laws with the chamberlain. Clever man that he was, he knew better than to defy her at this stage, so he played along with her whims though Quatre could sense he thought she was a pitiful substitute for Heero and didn't accept her as heir. It would good that so many people felt that way. Drawing a hand across his eyes, he looked up to find Trowa standing right in front of him. He started. Trowa was the only person on Harboura, he was sure, who could sneak up on him like this, totally undetected.

Immediately his body cried out for his lover's touch, begging for the pleasure and relief it would bring. But Quatre knew Trowa's resolve wouldn't waver, in this as in all things.

Trowa's eyes raked over his body. "Do you know where Relena is?"

There was no accusation in his tone. Nothing but a cold, steely intent. The intent to kill. Quatre's heart began to race. "She's with the chamberlain, though I know she'd almost concluded her business with him for the day."

For a moment, Trowa neither moved nor spoke. Then he took a single step forward, a little jerky as if he couldn't help it. "I'm going to kill her, angel," he whispered. "Tonight."

Bowing his head, Quatre closed his eyes in acceptance. Then aqua met emerald again. "I have an idea," he said. "She doesn't always keep the mindbreaker with her, and I don't know where she hides it. Give me a little time to get it from her, then I don't care what you do to her."

Trowa raised an eyebrow, the question clear.

It stung that Trowa didn't trust him like he used to. "I won't have to let her touch me," he said softly, resigned. "Since I've been ill, she hasn't tried anything."

Trowa looked at him a bit longer, the silence a little awkward. Then he took another of those lurching steps forward, his hand coming up as though to cup Quatre's face. Then he dropped it again. "It's almost over, angel," he murmured, the normal quiet of his eyes being swallowed by hatred and desire. Hatred for her, desire for him. "It's almost done, then I can hold you. For as long as we need. All night and all day and all night again, if you want." _I'll take you so hard you'll be crying, begging, so desperate for me until neither of us can move anymore_.

That last wasn't spoken aloud, but Quatre heard it clearly. The promise went down his throat like tonic, and he shivered again, this time for entirely different reasons. It was all he could do not to throw himself into Trowa's arms. _And I'll make you beg, as well,_ he thought, heat coiling low in his stomach.

Trowa's eyes flared at the unspoken promise. "Go," he said softly. "You'll have your time to get her to reveal the location of the mindbreaker."

Nodding, Quatre turned and hurried back the way he'd come. He planned to wait for Relena in her chambers, but she was already there. Breathless from the short run, Quatre rushed to her side.

"Quatre!" she exclaimed, immediately rising to help him. "What's wrong, my darling? You shouldn't be running around in your condition. I thought I told you to come back here and lie down?"

"I know," Quatre gasped, gripping her upper arms. "I saw Trowa in the hall, and he tried to embrace me." He shuddered as though he found the idea repulsive. "I told him it was over. Relena, you've been so good to me while I've been ill. I don't ever want anyone but you touching me. He was so angry when I told him that . . . I-I think he . . . I think he means to harm you, Relena. Maybe even wants to kill you."

"Che," Relena spat. She kissed Quatre's cheek. "You've made me so happy, love. Come, we'll just go to Heero's chambers, and the king can order him arrested." She turned to head to the door.

Quatre grabbed her wrist. "He's coming with guards," he said, voice urgent, mind racing. "He's guessed you're controlling Heero with magic, and they're coming to search your chambers."

Relena's eyes widened, flicking to a small crystal box sitting atop her armoire. It was new, Quatre thought hazily. "The mindbreaker!" she whispered.

In a display of perfect timing, someone-Trowa, he knew-pounded on the door. Quatre gave her an imploring gaze. "If they find it, you'll be imprisoned and executed!" he hissed. "Give it to me, Relena. Trowa has no reason to keep me from leaving. When he finds nothing, he'll be completely discredited in front of the guard."

Nodding, Relena dashed to the armoire and opened the crystal box. She pulled out the tiny box on its chain and tossed it to Quatre. He caught it and slid it into his tunic pocket, but before he could leave Relena grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close. "I love you," she breathed, her lips crashing down onto his in a fierce kiss.

Quatre pulled away when Trowa pounded again, hastening to the door. When Relena pulled it open he moved out just as Trowa stalked in. For the first time the blonde man noticed what his lover wore. Long, full-leg breeches of muted black, and a matching tunic with no shirt beneath it. The swirling tattoos on his upper arm caught the light and writhed like moving flame, the mark of Jhatahj. His eyes were shadowed as Death itself, and around his waist was strapped a black leather belt and sheath. The blade itself was too long for a shortsword but too short for a bastard sword, and the sheath was curved.

Relena's eyes widened. "You . . ." she gasped, staring at the markings on Trowa's arms. "Those-those are markings of the gods! You were actually marked by Jhatahj? You can actually commune with your god!"

A frigid smile curled Trowa's lips into a cruel parody of a smile. "Got it in one," he murmured. The markings began swirling down his upper arms to his elbows. "Are you prepared, Relena?" Now to his wrists, making his arms appear wreathed in flame. "You will die tonight." A step toward her. "For what you've done to Heero." Another. "And for daring to touch what's mine." Another.

Relena drew herself up, snorting. "You are a self-deluded fool, Barton. I know very well communing with your god gives you no special powers except heightened senses and the ability to detect thoughts and emotions. And daring to touch what's yours? Ha! Quatre is mine, and tonight he proved it. I know you're only marching in here in a fit of jealousy because Quatre threw you away for me. But you aren't good enough for him, and what could you offer him? When he marries me, he will be _king_!"

Trowa's smile only widened, a frigid grin of death. "Certainly, one of us is deluded," he agreed. "But it isn't me. Is it, angel?"

Quatre stepped back into Relena's room, idly swinging the mindbreaker on its gold chain. "No," he confirmed, "it certainly is not. Relena, how could you possibly believe I actually love you?" He began unlacing his shirt. "You, who are nothing?" He slipped his arms out of the sleeves and pushed it down around his waist. "You, who are no one?"

Around his arms, swirling like living vines, ivy and tendrils of countless other plants tattooed his skin. Just like Trowa's, the mark of Nirande spread down to his wrists until his arms looked wreathed in living green. He clenched the mindbreaker in his hand.

"And now I'm going to destroy this."

o8o o8o

Duo could hardly tell which was stonger, the horror and grief of seeing Relena beat Heero, or the fury that she'd actually hurt him. The Black King lay silent and unmoving on the bed, stripped to the waist, uttering not even a grunt of pain as Duo liberally applied a healing salve to the deep, hideous wounds. In some places the whip had slashed to the bone. Tears blurred Duo's vision. These gashes would leave jagged, ugly scars if he was never allowed to heal the king. Never. The word suddenly seemed impossibly huge.

What if Heero was never freed?

Then again, never might come much sooner than he would like if Relena got all she wanted from Heero any time soon. When the messenger pigeon sent to the Tower got here, she would have no more reason to keep Heero alive. The sorcerers would easily unbind Duo and tie her to Relena instead. Then she would see to it Heero died. The thought was so unbearable it choked the air from his lungs. The anger burned away the horror and grief. Abandoning his task, he flung himself at that barrier protecting Heero's mind.

It had become even thicker and more opaque since the last time he'd been able to speak to the real Heero. The attempts from the inside seemed weaker and more seldom than ever. It made Duo want to throw his head back and howl right along with the wind mourning outside. _I won't give up on you, Heero. Never_.

o8o o8o

Relena laughed. Quatre stared at the mindbreaker in dismay as realization slowly settled in. Duo had insisted that _he_ destroy the mindbreaker. It was a magical item. Could it only be destroyed using magic?

"Now you see, my love?" she cooed. "Only magic can destroy it. I see no magic-users present. Do you?"

Quatre met her gaze. "I can think of one."

Relena shook her head. "Thinking of Duo? I had Heero place a total restriction on him. He can't use any magic at all, and Heero will never lift that until I tell him to. I'll die first! Then what will you do,_ angel_? Heero will never be freed then!"

Trowa stirred. "Go get Heero and Duo," he said quietly, glancing down at Quatre. "Bring them here."

Wondering what his lover planned, Quatre just nodded and got up.

o8o o8o

Never taking his eyes off Relena, Trowa waited until Quatre was gone and the door shut before moving again. Then he advanced on her. Her expression was wary but not afraid, but Trowa didn't care. He didn't care to see her fear. He only wanted to see her pain. To hear it. To taste it. To satisfy this boiling anger inside him, to soothe the seething hate. To erase her from existence so she could feed her toxin into his and Quatre's lives no more. And to free Heero so that he could save this country before it collapsed under Relena's poisonous influence.

There was a struggle. Relena wasn't as strong as him, but she was quick. She had little combat training, but her instincts were sharp. She almost made it to the door. Trowa went a little easy on her just to enjoy the thrill of trapping her all the more. His hand slammed down on the door just as she began pulling it open, and his other hand formed a fist and struck her between the shoulder blades, slamming her against the door. She let out a sort of yelp, he'd no doubt it must have hurt at least a little. He shoved her into it a little harder.

"Nothing you do," he whispered, leaning down so the words ghosted over her ear, "will stop this, Relena. Nothing you say will dissuade me. Can you hear that storm outside? Once the clouds gathered, it became inevitable. You were the clouds, and I am the storm. _Inevitable_." He threw her down onto the stone floor so hard her head cracked against it. Reaching into his pocket, he drew out the gleaming cuffs. "I am going to enjoy every minute of this."

o8o o8o

Duo looked up, startled, when someone burst into the room. Quatre. He relaxed minutely. The Voice of Nirande looked pale and despairing.

"Come quickly," he said. "Trowa plans to kill Relena tonight. I was going to destroy the mindbreaker myself, but apparently only magic can destroy it."

Duo blinked. He'd already known that. "Where is it?" he asked. "If you can't destroy it, why didn't you just mindbreak Relena with it? Then her hold on Heero would have been broken. You said it will only work on one person at a time."

Quatre shook his head. "The mindbreaker isn't that easy to thwart. Once a person uses its magic, that person can switch the mindbreaker's power to anyone. However, that person must then release their hold of their own will, or the mindbreaker must be destroyed."

"I can't use any magic right now!" Duo snapped.

"I know," Quatre said, beckoning them to follow. "Relena told us what she did. But Trowa wanted you to come. Maybe he has a plan."

Not relishing the thought of moving Heero, Duo managed to coax the king off the bed. Between the two of them, they supported his weight and began heading down the hall.

o8o o8o

Trowa closed his eyes as Relena's scream reverberated around her chambers. It was sweet as music, grating though it was. The skin under the cuffs began discoloring immediately, and Trowa knew within an hour it would begin to burn and peel away from the bone. This would continue up her arms until it had eaten away every trace of skin, muscle, and sinew. It would, he thought with savage pleasure, take days and days for her to die that way. Days and days of unimaginable agony.

Rising, he began pacing around her. "When Quatre gets here with Duo and Heero," he said, low and soft, "you will either release Heero from the mindbreaker, or order him to remove his restriction on Duo so he may destroy it."

The screams tapered off into choking, gurgling sounds. Laughter, he realized. "Never!" she cackled. "I don't care if I die, but I will take that wretch with me!"

_I suppose it will give me more satisfaction to break her before I kill her,_ Trowa thought idly. "Did you think those shackles were the worst I could do?" he said with a little smile. "Far from it, Relena."

The door opened and Quatre hurried in with Heero and Duo. The Black King looked terrible, thin and skin so white it was practically transparent. He'd obviously lost a great deal of blood . . . perhaps too much. He needed his sorcerer to heal him and several days of rest. Relena's head snapped up when she heard them.

"Heero!" she barked. "Kill yourself! Right now, that is the only thing that will make me happy!"

Heero reacted at once, wrenching free of the two on either side of him and throwing himself at Trowa. It startled the taller man, hardly expecting an attack. But no, Heero didn't try to hurt him or anything of the sort. His hands grappled for the blade on Trowa's waist. Quatre and Duo must have realized his intent then, too, for they both raced to his side to restrain the young king.

"Heero!" Duo cried. "Stop! Please, fight her!"

Weakened as he must be, it still took quite a struggle to subdue Heero, especially since the three didn't want to cause him further harm. He would not cease his attempts, so they finally resorted to binding his arms to his sides with long, thick ribbons of silk Quatre dug out of Relena's armoire. Then Quatre and Duo held onto him, Duo cradling Heero's head against his chest, all the while pleading with the king to fight.

Trowa turned back to Relena, who was still writhing as she watched with a triumphant expression. "Are you ready for me to begin, Relena?" he said, dropping to his knees at her side. "There are a great many bones in the human body, and it causes excrutiating pain when a single one is broken. How many can you bear?"

o8o o8o

Duo closed his eyes against the sickening crack of bone as Trowa coldly, ruthlessly broke one of her fingers. It was the first of many. _Does he really plan to break every bone in her body?_ he wondered, cradling Heero even closer. He could still feel the king straining, desperate to carry out Relena's last order.

"Please, Heero," he whispered. "Fight it."

"Heero!" Relena abruptly shrieked. "Punish your slave! For every second they torture me, punish Duo until he's screaming!"

Duo had only time to widen his eyes before the first waves of white-hot agony crashed over him. His throat closed before he could even whimper. This was far worse than the time Heero had punished him for refusing to contact the Tower using magic. He hadn't known it could _get_ worse than that! Worse than swords, worse than fire, worse than ice, it was all those at once and yet none of them, because he had nothing with which to compare it. It felt like his mind and body were being torn to pieces, like he was being incinerated where he lay, shaking wildly on the floor.

_Please, Heero. Fight her . . . I love you . . ._

o8o o8o

This place where he is, it is strange and empty. It is dark, and yet it is so bright it hurts his eyes. It is everywhere and nowhere. Why is he here? Where is this place? How did he get here? He can sense nothing, hear and see and feel nothing. He cannot sense Duo, he cannot sense himself. It is as if he's been dropped into a void where nothing exists, not even himself. He can feel a great pressure, as if something is trying to get inside, and he knows if he does he will be lost. How does he know that? He does not know. But somehow, something warns him if he steps out of this place he will be crushed by that pressure and lost.

And yet . . . this place is wrong, too. What is wrong with it? He cannot say for sure, only that it is wrong. Perhaps it is the lack of sound, sight, and sensation. Perhaps it is the lack of everything he used to know. The castle. The Council. His anger and hate. Corai. Duo. Duo . . . that is the singlemost important thing. If he could somehow bring just one thing into this place, wherever it is, it would be Duo.

_Please, Heero . . ._

He blinks, surprised by the first thing he's felt. No, he does not blink. He has no eyes. Perhaps this whole place blinks, and he is aware. His name shivers through the emptiness, tingling over the skin he no longer has. He can feel it? He was not supposed to feel. Nothing. How can he feel words that he cannot even hear? He is only aware of them, and the awareness they spike in him makes him listen hard. Please, what? He wants to hear more, because he knows this place is wrong. He cannot say for sure what is wrong with it, only that it is wrong.

. . . _please_ . . .

Please, what? I can see nothing from here. Who is it? Who is there? The voice, though it is not a voice, seems familiar. Feels familiar. It must be important to him, to reach him even in this place of wrongness. There is only one person right now who is important to him. Is it Duo, pleading with him?

_What is it? Is that you, Duo? Please, what? What is it you want, so I can try to do it?_

Something ripples through the dark light around him. This whole place is shrinking in on him, he can tell. He cannot see walls close in, cannot touch them or hear them, but somehow he knows it. The sense of wrongness is increasing. What is wrong? He is rapidly becoming desperate to find out. He cannot stand things being wrong. It must be something terrible, to have reached him here.

_Please, Heero . . . fight her._

Fight her? The wrongness spikes. The words fill him with a sense of forboding. Fight? There is nothing to fight. There is nothing to see. Or hear. There is nothing here except that growing wrongness, and he begins to fear it will consume him. If there is an enemy he will defeat it. But there is nothing here.

. . . _I love you_ . . .

That is Duo. Only Duo would whisper those words to him, only Duo could reach him here. But where is he? He cannot see his love, the one who is in all parts of him, even in this place where everything is wrong. Duo is the only thing that is right. But where is he? If he cannot see Duo, how will he find him? If he cannot sense him at all? Perhaps that is what is wrong. He can no longer sense Duo, where before, when he was not inside this place, he could sense Duo all the time. Safe, tucked deep inside his mind and heart. For the first time since being here he reaches out into the blinding darkness with purpose. Where is Duo? He wants to feel him. Even if he can't touch him, he wants to sense his presence again, safe and strong.

Where? Where should he even begin? Around him, the wrongness is pressing in harder and closer and faster. He searches faster, desperate to find his love. Is Duo in danger? Is he perhaps hurt? Is that what is so wrong? _Duo? Duo, where are you? _What is it he can hear, screaming in his head? He could never hear anything before. _Duo?_

The wrongness abruptly consumes him.

As though awakening from a long, terrible nightmare, Heero opened his eyes. Only to find the nightmare was his reality. Relena writhed on the floor, seemingly lost in her own pain and manic glee. Duo writhed on the floor, body contorted beneath the pain. Pain that Heero was causing. Eyes widening in horror, Heero stopped torturing Duo through the collar. _What am I doing?_ A dozen different things pulsed through him. A twisted kind of love/longing for Relena, a desire to please her. Love for Duo that wasn't twisted at all. Hatred for Relena. Horror over what he'd done to Duo. Fury over what Relena had done to him. Pain from the raw wounds on his back. He wanted to kill Relena almost as much as he wanted to sprint to her side and stop Trowa from hurting her.

He even wanted to kill himself, because Relena had ordered him to do so.

"He-Heero?" Duo panted, perspiration glittering on his skin.

Heero stared down at him in dismay, feeling like he was being pulled in ten directions at once. He could see blood trickling steadily from Duo's ears. _I did that. I hurt him. This isn't the first time, either. I would have killed him if she asked. I . . . I think I still would_.

"What are you doing, Heero!" Relena shrilled. "Punish him!"

There was a sickening crack, and Relena screamed. He could hear her thrashing. Yet, he couldn't move. Couldn't tear his eyes away from Duo. The one he loved. The one he actually loved. Not the one who'd forced a sick parody of that emotion on him. The one he'd almost killed. For the second time.

"He-Heero!" Relena shrilled. "Punish him! PUNISH HIM!"

_No. _"No," he whispered, and for the first time in his life he reached out with the magic pulsing in his own blood.

The collar around Duo's neck sprang open with a hollow crack, and the world washed away in a wave of white.


	23. Torment

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, cruelty, possible OOCness

**Special Note:** This story is now dedicated to you, Snow.

**A/N: **Just so you know, this story ain't over yet. Not by a long shot. Relena is the first half of the conflict. Can you guess the second? And chibichocopaws, thank you for your concern! My finger isn't healed but it doesn't hurt as much, I'm able to use it now, a little awkwardly. I'm able to type quite a bit faster now, thank goodness.

* * *

**Because It Doesn't Matter**

_The collar around Duo's neck sprang open with a hollow crack, and the world washed away in a wave of white._

For what must have been forever, Duo lay in shock on the cold stone floor. His body was in so much pain he could barely move, but with each heartbeat the pain lessened into memory. The headache would probably persist for awhile, but the worst of it passed. That wasn't really what held his attention, anyway.

The collar, that hated device that restricted everything but his breathing, was gone. It lay on the floor where it had fallen, a few handspans from him. It winked in the light, and where was the light coming from? Why was he bathed in a bright, warm glow? Through it all, above it all, power pulsed within him. A flow, a river, a flood, a tsunami the likes of which he'd never experienced. This must be what it would feel like, he thought dimly, if someone dropped a mountain the size of a moon in the ocean. He felt he could stretch and stretch forever and still not find the end of this flood of power roaring through him. Almost as if it exulted in freedom at last and wanted to show him how far it could reach.

In reality, little more than a few seconds passed. The light winked out, rushing back into Duo where his body could contain it. The power sang in his veins, vibrating and resonating with the _need_ to act. All around him, everything had stopped. Trowa had stopped breaking Relena's bones, Relena had stopped screaming-though she was still writhing in pain. How easy it would be, he realized contemptuously, to just reach over and end her life. No more taxing than blowing out a candle. Trowa, Relena, and Quatre were all staring at him.

Heero lay almost within an arm's reach, eyes closed, skin so white Duo feared he'd died. But no, he could feel a weak thrum of life inside him. It was growing weaker.

Slowly, Harboura's only Black rose to his feet. The mad glee seemed to have finally deserted Relena, for she stared up at him in white-faced horror. "I-impossible!" she gasped. "Only sorcerers can-" Her eyes darted to Heero. "_Him_?"

Never taking his eyes off her, Duo held out a hand toward Quatre.

"Give me the mindbreaker."

The Voice of Nirande didn't hesitate. Duo's fingers closed around the tiny box, tingling to feel the magical device touch his skin. Sending out his magical senses, he probed for the source of the mindbreaker's power. It was as if a magical cord connected Relena to Heero. With no more effort than if he batted away a fly, Duo severed the connection, aware that this wasn't supposed to be possible. He didn't care to ponder it right now. Stalking toward Relena, he knelt by her side and held it out. By now it was a normal-sized spice box, plain with a little decorative carving.

"Touch it," he ordered her, voice frozen as winter.

Her eyes widened, and she tried scuttling away. "I'll die first!"

Trowa stopped her, clamping his hands on her shoulders and squeezing until she yelped. "Do as he says," he warned softly. Almost sweetly.

Duo heard an ominous crackling sound as if her bones were grinding and nearly at breaking point. Reaching out, he took her wrist in an implacable hold and dragged her hand toward the mindbreaker, wearing a frigid smile.

"It's only fair, don't you think?" he murmured. "Don't you want the satisfaction of knowing how much you made Heero suffer? Now you'll understand firsthand." Her fingers made contact with the mindbreaker still secured in his hand.

It would have been fairly easy to do this to her without the mindbreaker, but this way Relena was fully aware of exactly what was happening to her. Her fear misted over in that vacant, adoring look. It disgusted Duo more than anything else he'd seen from her.

"Master," she simpered, reaching out as if to touch him.

He stepped away from her, out of reach. "Don't touch me, worm," he said, voice cold and flat. "You don't deserve comfort from me. You are the lowest form of life on this world, Relena, and you will die _knowing_ it."

By the end she was sobbing, trying to crawl toward him. "Master!" she begged. "I'm so worthless! I never, ever meant to do anything to cause you distress. Please, Master, what can I do to earn your forgiveness?"

"Nothing," Duo said. "But you can reflect on what you did to Heero. You hurt him far more than you ever could hurt me."

She was weeping wretchedly by now, wringing her hands and seeming to want the pain being caused by the cuffs. "I was wrong!" she wailed. "I can see that now, Master. Please, punish me, I deserve it, I should never have done anything to hurt you!"

Feeling unmoved, Duo simply stood and watched her weep and wail, knowing this was the greatest torment the mindbreaker could inflict. "You disgust me," he hissed. "The only thing you could do right now that would please me is _die_."

"Master, Master," she sobbed, flinging herself at his feet, "I have to tell you something before I die, which I'd do gladly for you, Master. Just yestermorning I was torturing Heero, because it pleased me-but now I see I was so wrong-and I forced him to tell me what you had done in the Southern Forest, that he falsified his father's death and that he has magic in his blood, and I sent a messenger pigeon to the Tower, so it probably won't be all that long before a sorcerer comes, and they'll want to put a collar on him, and I know that would hurt you-"

"Be silent!" Duo snapped, feeling like all his blood had been replaced by lightning and fire. He wanted to burn her to cinders, to crush her, to annihilate her! "Death isn't good enough for you, Relena. Trowa, take her down to the dungeons. Don't bother trying to treat those injuries you've given her, and don't remove those shackles. She'll get her chance to confess her crimes before the entire royal court, and this way she can incriminate every member of the Council who ever schemed with her."

He could see the Voice of Jhatahj wanted to say something else, but Duo silenced him with a look. Later they could talk and he would listen if the man wanted something else. But for now he wanted her to suffer. And right now, the only thing he wanted was to get Heero out of here and heal the terrible open wounds on his back.

"I'll come with you," Quatre said, laying a hand on Duo's shoulder.

Perhaps sensing his seething anger.

"Fine," Duo agreed, now moving back to kneel beside Heero. He cast a brief glance at Trowa to make sure the man obeyed him, then he teleported himself, Heero, and Quatre to the king's bedchambers.

At first, he completely ignored Quatre. Healing the king took all his concentration, and how easy it was now. Creating spells was as easy as breathing. Living power formed a bright blue glow around his hands as he ran them over Heero's body, slowly and gently closing the open wounds and smoothing away the scars. The infection and fever in Heero's blood he cured without a second thought. The lost blood he could do nothing about for now, but rest and the right foods and liquids would fix that, too. As he healed the man he loved, he realized just how close he'd come to losing him. Relena had very nearly killed him.

It took probably just over an hour, and when Duo sat back he barely felt the effects of his magic-working. Once, this would have left him feeling drained. Heero's face, while still too pale, looked peaceful now. No longer pinched and drawn with pain. He smoothed unkempt hair off Heero's brow. A soft whine came from his left, and he looked down to find Frost watching him with obvious concern.

_He will be all right now?_ she queried.

Duo reached down and stroked her soft ears. _Yes. He'll be fine with rest and time._

Trusting his word, Frost brightened considerably and licked his hand.

That left only Quatre. Sighing faintly, Duo turned to look at the Voice of Nirande. The blonde man had remained still and silent, watching Duo work. Now he blinked to have Duo's attention, and Duo noticed how pale Quatre looked. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Quatre smiled a bit. "I will be. What ails me is nothing you can fix. Will he be all right now?"

Duo just nodded.

For a time Quatre didn't speak again. Then, "Have you long known Heero had magic in his blood?"

Hesitating, Duo considered how much to tell this man. Not that he didn't trust Quatre, but . . . perhaps the fewer people who knew the truth, the better. "Some time," he said at length. "I sensed it. I was the one who put the shields around him so no one else would sense it."

"That means at least one of his parents had to have it, as well," Quatre hedged.

"Yes," Duo agreed.

Quatre waited, but when Duo didn't go on he changed the subject. "His father is truly still alive?"

"Yes. I'm the one who formed the illusions. That night when we went into the Southern Forest, it was to send Kazuhiko somewhere he would always be safe."

Though Quatre's eyes burned with curiosity, he didn't ask anymore questions. "I could just as easily reveal Relena's co-conspirators," he offered.

"I want Relena herself to do it," Duo declined. "That way she will disgrace the whole Council. I would like you, Trowa, and Wufei to remain Heero's advisors, though. I know he can trust you."

That made Quatre smile faintly. Then he reached out toward Duo, and the sorcerer saw he was holding the black collar. Duo recoiled, wondering for a wild moment if the man actually meant to put it back on him-or at least try. But Quatre merely held it out.

"If sorcerers from the Tower are on their way," he said quietly, "you know they won't stop until this is back around your neck."

The words made Duo want to panic for a moment. He may be a Black, but there were many sorcerers in the Tower. Enough of them could overpower even him. Then he smiled. "Let them come. They won't put that back on me, and they won't put one on Heero. I said I was going to put an anti-magic barrier around Cera. Now is as good a time as any, don't you think?"

Quatre grinned. "Indeed."

"Will you stay with Heero? I need to be in a better location than this, but I'll be back shortly."

Quatre nodded. Frost jumped up on the bed and curled protectively around her sleeping master. Smiling, Duo turned and left the room. Out into the halls he glided, ascending the steep spiral staircases up into the highest tower. Climbing out the window, he used a trickle of magic to climb up beside the spyre and stand on air.

From this vantage point he could see most of Cera. Dark and silent it spanned before him, unaware of the drama that had played out in the castle. It would stay that way. Opening his senses, he let them reach out as far as they would. In moments every life in the city showed up in his mind like a little light, a small fly on the vast web of his magic. The metaphor made him snort in dark amusement. It wasn't very late, and many of the people felt uneasy. They didn't know what was happening with their beloved, hated Black King. They didn't want anything to be wrong with him, because who would take them back to glory if not him?

_Rest easy tonight,_ Duo thought, beginning to form his barrier. _Your king is safe at last, and now that I am free, nothing will ever threaten him again._ Like weaving together a tapestry he formed threads of magic and intertwined them. He could, of course, simply create a shield-like barrier. It would be easier and faster. But it would be weaker, more vulnerable to destruction from the outside. And this way, he could infuse it with the same refracting trick Celae had inadvertently taught him with her shields around Heero. That way, when the sorcerers came they wouldn't notice the barrier until they were inside it. Then when they went outside it to attempt destroying it, it would be nearly impossible to find.

_I won't let anything happen to you again, Heero,_ he thought as the barrier touched the earth on all sides around the city. _Not so long as I breathe._

**o8o o8o**

Trowa stood outside the bars of the dungeon cell for several minutes, watching Relena blubber and weep on the stone floor, seemingly unaware of her own pain. Apparently nothing was worse to her now than her master's displeasure. Though he felt thwarted that she wasn't dead yet, it was still immensely satisfying to see her in such a pathetic state. He hoped part of her was still aware of her true self so that she was disgusted with herself.

_She is no longer any threat,_ Jhatahj's voice suddenly murmured in his mind. _Leave her here, Trowa, and go hold your Quatre. You need not waste anymore effort on this worthless little girl._

_But she is not dead,_ Trowa thought, a half-hearted protest. _I promised myself I wouldn't touch him until she was dead._

_She is as good as,_ Jhatahj pointed out. _She will not escape Duo's justice. Go. You've both suffered enough because of her._

The fact that Relena would once again make a liar out of him tempted Trowa to just open the door and slit her throat right now. But what his god said was true, she may as well be dead. She was only marking time. And suddenly that promise to himself didn't matter. All he wanted was to take Quatre to his bed and love him until they both collapsed, and then sleep. The sleep of healing. As if some black cloud had swathed him in darkness too long, it simply faded away, leaving only peace.

Turning his back on her, he strode back up into the castle proper. Quatre would still be with Duo and Heero, he knew. His gentle-hearted lover would want to make sure they were both all right before devoting any effort to himself. The Council had made him cautious and wily, but it hadn't changed him at his core. Deep in that place where only Trowa could touch.

He reached the door of Heero's chambers in time to see Duo returning, carrying a tray of food. The lack of the collar around his neck seemed especially noticable, but Trowa made sure not to stare. He wasn't afraid of the young sorcerer, no matter his power. Just as he knew Quatre was a good person, he knew this boy was gentle to his soul. And further he knew Duo trusted him. Respected him. Even relied on him. He planned to make sure Duo knew from now on Trowa wouldn't let him or the Black King down. He could be anything they needed of him, including a pillar of strength.

He nodded to the tray. "Is Heero awake?" he asked.

Duo shook his head. "No, but I'm hungry, and I didn't want to stay away from him too long."

Made sense. Trowa held open the door for him and followed the slim boy inside. Magical lights bobbed on the ceiling, casting a warm, soft glow around the room. Heero seemed to be sleeping deeply, and his great black-and-silver hound lay curled around him, her head resting on his chest. She looked up and growled faintly when she saw Trowa, but at a glance from Duo she subsided with a little sigh. Quatre smiled up at him, eyes shadowed and weary.

"Relena's safely put away?" Not quite a question.

Trowa nodded. "Until Duo has need of her."

"She'll stay there until Heero is recovered and can formally charge her with treason," he said in answer to that not-question. He reached under his tunic and pulled out the chain to which the now-tiny mindbreaker was attached. "You two will not mention this device to anyone. You may confirm, should anyone ask, that Heero was under the influence of evil magic, but say no more than that. And that Relena has been imprisoned. Everything else Heero and I will decide on when he wakes."

Trowa inclined his head in respect. "Of course. I will see to it any rumors and speculation are quelled. What would you like us to say about Heero's condition?"

The boy hesitated. "Just that the magic made him a little ill. Right now all he suffers from is weakness from bloodloss. It won't take him long to recover."

Beckoning Quatre, Trowa headed to the door. "We'll leave you in peace to rest. I will on the morrow begin preparations with the chamberlain for Relena's trial. If you would allow, we will see to everything so all you and Heero need do is show up."

"Fine," Duo said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. Then, "Thank you, both of you."

Trowa nodded and Quatre smiled, then Trowa led his love out of the room and closed the door. He could feel the magic seal go up behind him. Taking Quatre's hand and putting it on his arm, he headed to their chambers and barred the door. Quatre watched him, the question obvious in his eyes.

"I know Relena isn't dead," he began, low and soft, advancing on his love, "but as Jhatahj pointed out, she may as well be. Duo won't deny me the pleasure of actually killing her, but her days are numbered."

Quatre remained still, and Trowa could see he was trembling.

"She'll never come between us again," Trowa murmured, closing the last gap between them and holding out his arms.

With something that sounded a bit like a tormented sob, Quatre lurched into his embrace. Trowa held him tightly, eyes closing and breathing in the warm, familiar scent of his lover. Quatre always smelled like summer darkness. Warm but mysterious. Quatre's hands dug into Trowa's shoulders, hard enough there would be bruises.

"If you make me wait any longer, Trowa," Quatre hissed, "I will _kill_ you. You've punished me for my mistake long enough!"

Chuckling softly, Trowa leaned back far enough to seize his lover's angry mouth in a fierce kiss. It didn't seem necessary to remind Quatre it had been punishment for Trowa as well.

They tumbled down onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. Quatre laid sharp, biting kisses along Trowa's neck, not a trace of apology in him any longer. Trowa didn't mind. Maybe he even deserved this ire. He'd been harsh with Quatre, wishing to remind his lover he was not a docile man who could be ruled. _And neither is he,_ Trowa thought with an inward smirk as a particularly vicious kiss brought blood to the surface of his skin.

There was no foreplay. They were naked with dizzying speed, and every time Trowa tried to move Quatre snapped at him to hold still. Fire burned in his lover's eyes, a mix of desperation, anger, and love. It was a peculiar mix. But for once there was no mask. Nothing hidden lurking behind those aqua surfaces, casting back the light as though trying to deflect study. It was just Quatre, taking what he wanted just as Nirande took from Jhatahj.

Quatre's preparations were sloppy and rushed, and when he straddled Trowa's hips and slid down onto him it must have hurt. He obviously didn't care. His spine arched beautifully, face going slack with passion. Trowa used his distraction to advantage and reached up to stroke Quatre's arms.

"With the Council gone," he murmured, "we'll not have to pretend anymore." _We can just be ourselves._

For a moment he thought Quatre hadn't heard, then his love's aqua eyes met his. The anger and desperation were gone, leaving only a soft, warm love. "We'll make Heero into such a wonderful king," he replied softly, leaning down to brush his lips over Trowa's. "He'll be strong and wise and fair. Like his father might have been."

"And once we've saved Corai," Trowa added, rolling his hips upward, "we can turn to the rest of the world."

Quatre let out a lilting whimper. "I-I can't believe he freed Duo," he gasped.

After that they didn't speak, and Trowa could sense Quatre was happy for Duo. He was too, and he hoped Heero would do more than just free the young sorcerer. Duo was clever for such a young boy, able to see things due to his unique position that others missed. He would make a magnificent consort. And he deserved to be happy.

For now, though, he let all those thoughts wash out of his mind as pleasure colored his world. Right now all he wanted was to feel Quatre until he'd had his fill.

It was a long, long time before he was satisfied.


	24. Dreams and Power

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, cruelty, possible OOCness

**Special Note:** This story is now dedicated to you, Snow.

**A/N: **Thank you AmoraPyra and S.E. Fox for the lovely compliments!

* * *

**Ruler of My Fate**

Cobalt eyes fluttered open to the sound of birds warbling sweetly just outside the window. For a moment Heero lay still and just listened, the cheeful sounds soothing him. Warm sunlight streamed over his body, and a cool breeze wafted in. It felt wonderful, and it was some time after awakening that Heero actually stirred and his mind woke up.

Three things roused him to sit up. First, there was no longing for Relena, no mindless adoration. Second, he no longer had any sense of Duo. And third, he was so hungry that Frost, lying across his legs, looked mighty tempting. At that thought, Frost lifted her head and peeled her lips back in a low growl.

Smiling, Heero reached out and ruffled her ears. _I'm just kidding, girl. I would never eat you._

Reassured, she laid back down, then rolled over onto her back. Heero obliged and scratched her belly. Right about then the door opened and Duo walked in.

The sleevless linen tunic he wore was dyed soft red, and it was somewhat low cut down the chest. These factors drew attention to two things. First, the silver slave cuffs were no longer around Duo's wrists. And second, his slim ivory neck was naked. Without the glittering black collar, the boy looked somehow more vulnerable. He blinked, looking surprised to see Heero awake. Then he smiled softly and quickly strode across the room to sit on the edge of the bed.

"How do you feel?"

_That's right. I'm the one who removed the collar._ At the time, Heero hadn't given it much thought. It was, very simply, the only thing he could do. Caving to Relena's demands, the only way he could stop himself from hurting Duo was remove the means by which he obeyed. He didn't remember what happened after that.

"Weak. Starving." But there was no pain. "You healed me?"

Duo frowned a little. "Of course I did."

Heero turned away, gazing out the window and trying to manage the ache in his heart. "Why?"

"You were hurt," Duo replied, obviously not understanding the question.

"But I did such terrible things to you," Heero whispered, feeling that burning behind his eyes that signaled tears wanting to fall. He blinked them away.

A quiet sigh. When he looked at Duo again, the boy looked exasperated and resigned. "_You_ did no such thing," he said firmly. "Relena did those things to me, Heero. Not you. Blaming yourself will only hurt me. All right?"

Heero snorted softly. Clever boy. "Very well," he agreed. Frost nudged his hand for more attention, so he gave it to her.

Silence took them both for a time, then Duo stirred. It was only when the boy reached out that Heero realized he was holding something. The black collar gleamed in his hand, so innocuous-looking when open like that. "Here."

Baffled, Heero stared at it for a moment. "Why would I want that thing?"

Duo blinked. "To . . . put it back on me?" A little unsure.

It caught Heero off-guard, and he floundered for a second. Then he slowly reached over and took it. Duo flinched, but Heero merely grasped it in both hands. The enchanted metal didn't bend under physical force alone, so Heero poured a trickle of hateful fire into it, and it crumbled into shiny black slivers. Rising, he went to the window and flung them out. They glittered brightly for a moment before falling away. Then he walked to his desk, legs feeling alarmingly shaky. Sorting through the papers, he found the original contract with the Tower. Then he went back to bed and sat down beside Duo.

"This is the only thing left in the world that says you belong to me as my slave," he said. The same fire devoured it until not even a thin dusting of ash remained. He met Duo's eyes, making sure all his heartfelt gratitude was visible. "You've done everything for me I ever hoped you would, and so much more, Duo. You belong to no one but you, from now on."

Duo stared at him, eyes beginning to glimmer as tears filled them. His eyes closed and his head bowed. "That's not true," he mumbled.

Heero frowned. "What's not?"

Suddenly he found himself with an armful of trembling Duo, and for a moment he thought the boy was weeping. But no, those hoarse little sounds were actually laughter. "Even when you free me, I'm still enslaved to you." He pulled back, and his eyes were sparkling with relief, joy, and love. He put one hand on Heero's chest, the other on his own. "But now the only ways I belong to you are the only ones that matter."

Sweet, sweet relief stole through Heero as he allowed Duo's slight weight to bear them back to the bed. He held the boy tightly. _I thought you might want to leave me. To leave this place. To go home._

_Wherever you are is my home,_ came Duo's answering thought, clear and warm. He slowly sat up, tucking Heero back under the blankets. "You need to rest," he said aloud. "Even though I healed your physical wounds, you lost a lot of blood. A servant should be along soon with breakfast."

Hunger of lesser importance for the moment, Heero used the pillows to prop himself up. "What happened?" he asked. "After I . . . freed you. What happened to Relena?"

Duo took one of Heero's hands and held it in his own. "After you blacked out I took the mindbreaker. I severed her connection to you, then used it on her. She's in the dungeons right now, mindbroken. When you've recovered, she'll proclaim her guilt and treason to the entire royal court. Trowa and Quatre and your chamberlain are seeing to the details of her trial and consequent execution." He smiled faintly. "Your chamberlain is a cunning man. I can see why you chose him. And he treats me . . ."

When Duo didn't continue, Heero felt anger threatening to bubble up inside him. "He treats you like what?" he demanded, ready to have the man executed on the spot.

But Duo just gave him a coy little grin. "Like I'm . . . your consort. Like after you, I'm the ultimate authority."

The words startled Heero. Then they took up residence in his head. _My consort._ A little thrill ran through him. "Nothing would make me happier," he murmured.

Duo blinked. "Was that a proposal?" Still with that cute grin.

Using the hand captured in Duo's, he pulled the boy close until their noses were almost touching. "It was more than that," he whispered. "I love you so much, Duo. I never thought I would feel this way about anyone. Would you consent to being my consort?"

With an odd little hitch in his breath, Duo nodded and climbed onto the bed beside him, cuddling close. "Yes," he mumbled.

Smiling, Heero rested his cheek on Duo's head and closed his eyes. It wouldn't be long from now before his strength returned and he was able to hold his love properly. Until then this would do.

o8o o8o

Duo breathed in Heero's familiar scent, feeling almost dizzy with disbelief. When he'd handed Heero the collar it had been nothing more than a test. No way would he allow himself to be collared again. But not only had Heero refused, he'd destroyed it - and then the contract. And now he was to be Heero's equal in every possible way, joint ruler of Corai. If anyone could change people's attitudes about sorcerers it was Heero, and there were already quite a few people in the castle who didn't treat him differently from anyone else.

And there wasn't an iota of fear or hesitation in Heero right now. The only thing he felt toward Duo was love and relief. _Relief that I want to stay with him? How could I not. No one has been this kind and loving and just wonderful. Not since I was taken._ A dark sliver of doubt pierced him; would Heero feel this way were he himself not a magic-user? As quickly as the thought came, he shook it away. What did it matter, wondering things like that? Heero loved him and he _was_ a magic-user.

"There's something else," he said, reluctant to go back to unpleasant topics.

"Hn?" Heero murmured, sounding drowsy, running his fingers through Duo's hair.

It was hard not to be distracted by the caresses. "Relena said she got out of you that you can use magic."

Heero's fingers stilled. "Yes, I remember that now you mention." Duo felt a shiver course through the Black King. "I wanted so much to please her it was painful, so much more painful than her whip that I spilled every secret I could think of."

Some of the black hatred he felt for the woman, which had been muted by Heero's loving reassurances, came back. Though nothing was actively torturing her right now but those enchanted cuffs, she would still be in pain from the broken bones (which Duo had forbade anyone from treating) and Duo's disapproval. "She sent a message to the Tower," he continued. "It should reach them any day now, and they will come here in force to put a collar on you and drag you back there." Impossible as it seemed, Duo hated them even more than Relena. _I'll die before I let that happen._

Heero, however, didn't seem afraid. "How many, and what colors?"

"At least two for sure," Duo replied, smoothing his palms over Heero's chest. "One will be Red, any others will be at least Green."

Heero resumed his caressing. "My mother was Red," he said, voice distant and almost absent. "I'm a Blue. She said if my father had been a nymph as well, I probably would have been Red or even Black. Her family have long been powerful magic-users."

Duo tried to imagine facing the world with Heero as two Black sorcerers. For a moment he longed for that so much it was almost painful. Then it settled into a sort of wistful fantasy. "Did she ever teach you to create spells?"

"Some simple ones," Heero said, "such as how to conjure fire and how to shield myself. Mostly she just taught me control so I would never draw attention to it." Duo heard a smile in his voice. "She described magic as a living entity inside me that needed to be trained. Once it knew what I wanted I wouldn't have to teach it again."

Duo drew in a long, deep breath, feeling remarkably content. "How did she die?"

He felt Heero's pause. "I don't know. She just . . . died. My father would never speak of it, but he said she got sick. I always wondered if she was murdered."

Duo tried to remember his own mother. Certainly she was nothing extraordinary like Celaewahan. But he could remember loving her fiercely. He could barely recall her face, though he remembered she was large-boned and had rosy cheeks. He remembered his father having large, calloused hands.

"I put the anti-magic barrier around Cera," he told Heero. "Only my magic will work within it." Then he frowned a little. "And yours, apparently." He sat up, gazing down at the half-human king. "How come you were able to destroy that collar and the contract? You shouldn't have been able to use your magic."

Heero frowned. "I don't know. But now that you mention it, I did feel a slight tingle on my skin when I did it. I thought it was because the collar was magical in nature."

The mystery puzzled Duo. Was it because the magic of nymphs was different than that of humans? Before he could ponder it any more deeply, he heard a knock on the door. Giving Heero a look and gesture to stay put, he rose and padded over. Pulling it open, he was practically blinded by the bright, beaming smile of the servant. She was probably his age or a little older.

"Yours and His Majesty's breakfast, Sir," she chirped, holding out a covered tray. "Still piping hot."

Duo scrambled through his memories for her name and returned the smile (though not quite as brightly). "Thank you, Nalas. And _please_, just call me Duo."

Her smile got even brighter when he used her name. "Of course, Duo!" she all but sang. Her eyes went deliberately to his bare neck, and she leaned toward him in a conspiratorial fashion. "Don't get me wrong, I love our king, but I'm so glad he freed you, Duo! You deserve it. Well, I'm off!" Pushing the tray into his hands, she turned and skipped down the hall, throwing a wave over her shoulder.

A little bemused, Duo watched until she disappeared around a corner and closed the door again. Most of the servants in the castle had begun to treat him with genuine kindness and warmth after a few weeks. It gave him hope. These people had lost their fear of him after a handful of months. If they could, others could.

_Maybe I'll free the other sorcerers, after all._ Those, of course, who actually wanted to be freed. The image of the three leaders of the Tower sprang to mind. Two were Reds and the third a Blue. Cold, vicious men who never hesitated to strike a disobedient sorcerer. All three of them had seemed to take great delight in attempting to break Duo's spirit when he'd first been collared a Black. They had all absolutely believed that sorcerers belonged collared and leashed to their masters. He reserved special hatred for them.

When he returned to the bed, Frost hopped down and begged to be let out, so he lifted her up onto the windowsill. She jumped out into the air without hesitation, and Duo invoked the simple spell that had ghostly wings grow from her back and carry her safely to the ground four floors down. Heero looked a little startled. Then he grinned.

"Clever." Reaching out, he grabbed Duo's wrist and pulled him down to snuggle.

Laughing softly, Duo wriggled free and deposited the tray on his lap. "You need food more than cuddles," he chided gently.

Heero gave him a rueful little smile and set aside the tray lid. Duo smiled at the health-conscious breakfast. Sweet, fresh berries, toast with a thin drizzle of honey, thin slices of ham, moist scrambled eggs. A pitcher of lightly flavored juice and a glass of milk. There was enough for them both, so Duo sat down to join him. It all tasted wonderful, but Duo noticed with some alarm that Heero didn't eat half as much as usual before he pushed it away.

He tried to keep it out of his voice. "That's all you can manage?" A slightly coaxing tone.

Heero didn't seem to like the fact, either. "For now. At some point during her torturing I started throwing up and then couldn't stop. Maybe that's why I can't eat as much."

Red filmed Duo's vision. "Never mind," he said, forcing out a smile. "You'll be stronger in no time. For today, I want you to stay in that bed. Tomorrow you can get up and get dressed, but any business you want to conduct do so in the sitting room."

Only after he finished did he notice the bemused smile on Heero's face. He realized how bossy that must have all sounded, but he refused to take it back. After a moment Heero chuckled lightly.

"You won't talk to me like that in front of my court, will you?"

Duo swallowed a giggle, relieved. "I won't, I promise."

"Thank Cestera. They'll think I've gone soft."

Mirth subsiding a little, Duo leaned forward. "Would that be such a terrible thing?"

Heero sobered. "It's not in my nature to be a gentle, benevolent ruler, Duo. I couldn't change that now. I'm pretty sure you're the only person who can see that side of me. Everyone else . . . I just can't relax my guard."

Supposing that just made him all the more special and precious to Heero, Duo accepted. "When the sorcerers come here, the first thing they'll try to do is find my anti-magic barrier and destroy it. I'd like to teach you how I did it so you can add your magic to it."

Gazing out the window, Heero shook his head. "I already know how you did it. And of course I'll add my magic. Sometime later today, why don't you send a servant to Bane's shop? He has plenty of herbs and remedies that will help me recover my strength all the faster."

That was a great idea. "I told your chamberlain to arrest every member of the Council except Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. Treize Khushrenada seems to have gone missing - Relena told me she sent him after your army to stop them from attacking Dobraia. Beria Shondric is dead, the other three have been arrested for plotting with Relena."

Heero's gaze returned to Duo's face, and he was smiling. "Seems you've taken care of everything for me. What would I have done without you?"

_Probably you'd still be mindbroken, maybe even dead,_ Duo thought, suppressing a shudder. Aloud, all he said was, "You'll never have to worry about that." Leaning over he stole a quick kiss.

He sat with Heero for awhile after breakfast, talking about mundane things until the young king fell asleep. Pleased he was resting, Duo quietly left the room so Heero could sleep undisturbed.

**o8o o8o**

She felt them coming long before they reached Cera. Like a distant storm gathering on the horizon, their power and menace rippled through her body in an evil flood. Not for the first time she wondered how they could be so hateful toward their own. She felt it only right that sorcerers should work together to free other sorcerers, not be the ones to drag them to that Cestera-forsaken Tower and chain and enslave them. All the things wrong with this world, she thought with a shiver, could be tied to that Tower. Magic was not meant to be bound and enslaved that way.

Magic was like a living entity. It needed to be free to wander and flow through the pathways of the world like blood in the veins of a living being. Cut off the flow of blood and the limb would rot and fall away from the body. That was happening to Harboura. How long before the entire world rotted away?

_My kin and I are no longer enough to rejuvinate and restore the flows of magic._ Isolated as they were, they could only do so much. And they had always numbered far, far fewer than humans. She closed her eyes.

It was time.

**o8o o8o**

_Blue stretched as far as he could see, spanning a vast distance until it met with the hazing purple and smokey gray tones of the horizon. With a start he realized he was standing on the surface of a great ocean with no shore visible in any direction. He almost panicked, but the surface beneath him felt firm and didn't waver._

_Directly in front of him, the smoothness was disrupted and distorted as a head and then a whole body rose up out of the water. Shifting green-and-earth-brown hair stirred in the warm breeze, and eyes the verdant hue of new growth gazed at him in loving pride. He swallowed thickly, recognizing his mother. She looked exactly the same as he remembered. This was the first time she'd ever appeared in his dreams._

_"Heero," she murmured, reaching out a hand to cup his cheek. "I'm so proud of you. I could not have asked for a better son."_

_A sudden longing for her made his heart ache. "I miss you, Mother."_

_"I've missed you, as well," she said, moving across the water to embrace him. The water rippled beneath her steps. "I never wanted to leave you, but the choice was taken from me. Now, I have one last thing to give you before I return to my people."_

_Blinking, he pulled back to look at her. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused._

_She smiled gently. "I have watched over you as a half-soul since I died. The great evil that is approaching, I cannot stop it. I can, however, give you what you need to stand against it. With Duo at your side, everything will be within your grasp." She stepped back and held her hands, cupped, in front of her breast. Within them formed a brilliant globe of light, a pulsing crimson in color. "Take this, my little one. Take it and use it to defend yourself, your people, and your world. Never allow Duo to be taken from you. Together you will be able to stand against the entire world."_

_Bemused, Heero reached out and took the globe from her. At once it dispersed into gleaming trails of light that circled up his arms and plunged into his body. It felt like someone had dropped him into liquid fire and for a moment, he couldn't breathe. When it passed his mother was far, far away, but he could see her smiling. A single tear coursed down her cheek, but it didn't dilute the love in her eyes._

_"I love you so much, Heero. It is up to you now, but I believe the world is in safe hands." Slowly she disappeared into a soft haze of golden light._

Heero jerked awake, heart racing, staring blindly at the ceiling above the bed. Never had he had such a vivid, intense dream. He could still feel the ghostly lingering of his mother's touch, her embrace. He panted for breath, the blood roaring in his ears and clouding his sight. After several moments of disorientation he realized it wasn't the blood he could hear and feel.

It was a new flood of magic far, far more powerful than a Blue.


	25. Control

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, cruelty, possible OOCness

**Special Note:** This story is now dedicated to you, Snow.

**A/N: **At the rate I'm going, I should have said this is a 3x4 with some 1x2 on the side. Ah well. I swears I will write a 1x2 lemon eventually. For all of you who adore 3x4, enjoy.

If you've forgotten my gods and goddess of Light and Dark, check out my profile. I've listed them all because I'm awesome like that.

* * *

**Healing**

Quatre woke with Trowa wrapped around him. Though it was now two full nights since Relena's . . . subdual, the sheer elation of waking in the arms of his lover was still enough to make him feel like a giddy teenager again. _Today I really must go see Duo and Heero, make sure Heero is all right, see if Duo needs my help with anything, meet with the chamberlain, work up a declaration to let the royal court know what happened with the rest of the Council - _

_Is that all? _Trowa's amused voice filled his head. _Your thinking woke me up. Fine way to wish me good morning, angel._

Unrepentant, Quatre wriggled to face his lover properly and gave him a searing kiss. "Is that better, my poor, poor sweetheart?"

Trowa raised an eyebrow and used his superior strength and position to entrap Quatre beneath him. His free hand disappeared below the sheets, and Quatre's eyes fluttered shut when warm, long fingers found and stroked his hidden entrance. They slid inside the clenching ring with little resistance. His lover made a satisfied sound.

"You're still relaxed and slick from last night," he noted. "Good; less time for me to wait." He hitched one of Quatre's legs over his elbow and spread him wide.

In the next eyeblink, Quatre moaned as Trowa glided up inside him. If he counted the times they'd done this in the last two days he wouldn't have enough fingers - it was far easier to count the hours. His body was torn between exhaustion and soreness, and pleasure and want.

"You're still so tight it feels like I'm choking," Trowa murmured in Quatre's ear with a little chuckle.

Quatre blushed. A full grown man and Trowa could still make him blush like a boy. As Trowa's hips drew back and then snapped forward, the exhaustion and soreness were forgotten as his body went from interested to aroused in a heartbeat. The way it _felt_ when Trowa's generous length stroked him so deep inside and provided direct stimulation to that little bundle of nerves was almost better than having Trowa touch him directly on his own arousal.

In an impressively rapid display of agility, Trowa threw off the covers and flipped Quatre over onto his stomach without disconnecting them. Quatre cried out faintly to feel Trowa twisting around against his inner walls. That was a new sensation. His lover positioned him on hands and knees, arms hugging Quatre's waist and beginning to thrust in and out with long, slow, deep movements. Soon perspiration made his chest glide along Quatre's back, so much skin touching so much skin. This was how Quatre loved it best, when they were so close there was no room between them. Trowa's knees pushed against the insides of Quatre's knees, forcing his legs to spread wide, increasing the pleasure.

Quatre didn't stay upright very long. His arms buckled, and he buried his face in the cool sheets. Trowa followed him down, his hands smoothing up Quatre's chest to his shoulders and under his arms, using this new leverage to thrust harder and faster. Quatre panted through each movement, heat blossoming where Trowa drove into him and spreading up his spine and throughout his whole body. Trowa was deliberately torturing him, he knew. The man was like a machine. At this pace he would last forever, and this wasn't quite enough to allow Quatre's release.

Not that he minded. If Trowa decided Quatre should stay like this for the rest of his life and if they didn't need food and water, he would die happily conjoined with the man he loved more than life.

"I'm sorry," Trowa abruptly breathed in his ear. "I shouldn't have done that to you, angel. I know you would never let Relena touch you, and I did agree with your plan."

The apology caught Quatre off guard, and it took his pleasure-soaked brain several moments to form a coherent reply. "You weren't wrong," he gasped, eyes squeezing shut. "I was. _I_'m the one who should apologize." Though he already had. Many times.

"I'm ready to put all that behind us," Trowa whispered. "Let's not mention it any more and forget she ever had any sort of hold on us."

"All right," Quatre whimpered, perfectly ready to do just that.

When Trowa brought them both to release, they collapsed onto the bed and for some time Quatre drifted in and out of a peaceful doze. Eventually the need to check on things drove him to wakefulness and he rose. Wincing, he padded to the bathing room. Feeling sticky and messy, he rinsed his whole body in cold water. It left him cold but refreshed, and he dressed in long black breeches, an aqua shirt of silk and a soft gray linen tunic. Sliding his feet into his soft black leather boots, he watched Trowa get up as well. Quatre drank in the sight of his glorious naked body, and Trowa leaned down to give him a lingering kiss before disappearing into the bathing room.

"I'll be with Heero and Duo," he called as he left.

The feel in the castle today was one of subued elation. It had spread like wildfire that Duo's collar was gone and he no longer wore slave cuffs. Not a single person seemed horrified by that, which pleased Quatre. He grabbed a quick bite to eat in the kitchens, listening to the serving girls whisper and giggle, then went back to Heero's bedchambers. He knocked, but the door was slightly ajar.

"Duo?" he called as he pushed it open.

Duo looked up with a smile, beckoning. "Come in."

The young sorcerer sat on a high-backed chair by the sofa, where Heero sat. His back was supported by a couple fluffy pillows, and a dark red blanket covered his legs. He was fully dressed and despite the naturally unkempt state of his hair, he looked far healthier than the last time Quatre had seen him two days ago. Still too pale and a bit too thin, but getting stronger. His chamberlain sat on a chair at the other end of the sofa so Heero didn't have to twist to see him, and the king's big black hound laid on her master's legs.

The chamberlain nodded at Quatre. "Councilor," he said, voice respectful.

The mellow look on Heero's face was the first expression like it Quatre had seen. Though it was a far cry from his usual frozen mask, it still suited him far better than that vacant adoration for Relena. The thought of it still made him a little queasy. Perhaps he should exact a little revenge of his own against the little bitch.

Quatre nodded in return, then gave Heero a slight bow. "On that subject, Your Majesty, I would like to formally request I now be known as Advisor Quatre Winner, not Councilor."

Heero quirked an eyebrow. "I had something similar in mind. I've included it in this proclomation."

While he spoke, Quatre realized something else was different about Heero. He couldn't sense what it was. _Nirande, do you know what it is?_

_Yes,_ his goddess answered at once. Obviously she'd been waiting for the question. _Somehow his power has been greatly increased since the last time you saw him._

Quatre blinked. _Increased? How? And what is he now?_

_Magic is a peculiar thing, _Nirande said. _I will speak with Vyrea and try to find out how this is possible. As to how much he increased it? He was a moderately strong Blue before. Now he is stronger than even a Black. But there is more, Quatre. Without that collar restricting Duo's magic, I can sense it now. He is stronger than any Black I have ever encountered before. It's almost as if the power of Vyrea herself flows in their veins._

The thought made him shiver. Vyrea was an enigmatic goddess, feared by the other gods. They avoided her. Apparently only Nirande and her sister Nahanque knew her at all. He realized Duo was frowning at him, eyes a little concerned. Quatre forced himself to concentrate back on the present. He could ask about these things when the chamberlain was gone.

"Have you set a date for Relena's trial?" he asked.

Something dark and cold and hateful shadowed Heero's eyes, and Quatre shivered again. Though he knew this young man had a kinder soul than he originally believed, he would never - _ever_ - make the mistake of believing Heero was a gentle person. First and foremost he was the Black King. There was a difference between pretending to be something and just playing up what one already had within him.

"The day after tomorrow," he said, voice brittle.

"Trowa had a request concerning her execution," Quatre said, dragging a chair to sit beside the chamberlain. "He wished to propose you stay the normal beheading and allow him to flay her to death."

He could tell at once the suggestion appealed to the young king. Satisfaction tempered the ugly anger. "Request granted. The others will be hung like common thieves."

Quatre snorted. That would upset Dorothy. The poor chit believed she was some sort of royalty thanks to her position on the Council. "Thank you, Majesty."

The chamberlain boldly interjected. "Majesty, if we may continue? The proclomation should be announced and posted before noon."

Heero looked both amused and annoyed. "Last line: The trial of Relena Darlian shall be held in open court on the twenty-third day of Fall in the first hour after full noon."

"Excellent," the chamberlain said, his feather quill scratching over the parchment. "By my hand, the Great Seal of Corai, signed, His Majesty Heero Yuy, Black King of Corai." He rose from his chair and placed his small writing table on Heero's lap, handing him the quill.

Heero took it and signed the proclomation. The chamberlain took it back and sprinkled fine-grain sand over the ink to dry it, then carefully poured it back into the velvet bag. Then he rolled it up and tucked it into the scrip on his belt. He gave the king a low bow.

"I'm pleased you're feeling like yourself again, Majesty," he said, then he turned sharply on his heel and hustled out.

Heero snorted. "I've never seen someone so happy to rescind one of my edicts," he said. "Quatre, part of that proclomation I just had the chamberlain draft directly affects you. With the dissolution of the Council of Nine, I'm appointing six men - or women - as Royal Advisors. I want you to choose them. Make sure you trust them implicitly and, more importantly, that I can as well."

"Trowa Barton and Wufei Chang go without saying, I assume?" Quatre inquired.

Heero shook his head. "No. The three of you will fill an altogether different role. I'm dividing the political power of Corai into three branches. Military, which I want Chang to oversee. Internal affairs, which you will oversee. And foreign affairs, which I want Barton to oversee. Lord General Zechs Marquise will maintain his position, of course, Chang will serve as something of an advisor. Since he communes with his god, Duo assures me we will be able to communicate instantly with each other. You will serve as an advisor to Duo, and your first task will be to form a restoration plan for the kingdom. Barton will serve as an advisor to my advisors, and the three of you will answer only to me and Duo." Here he paused, and those cobalt eyes of his went hard and cold as gems. "I trust the three of you because Duo trusts you. If I find out you've misled me, your punishments will be every bit as harsh as Relena's. Am I clear?"

It took quite a physical effort not to recoil. Quatre nodded. "But if I may, I have one question."

Heero nodded.

"These six advisors, what purpose do they serve?"

Now Heero glanced at Duo, and Quatre could sense amusement and something else pass between them. It was Duo who answered.

"Public relations," the boy said with a little grin. "They need to be nobles of some standing in the royal court, of course. They will serve as arbiters and mediators for most public disputes, things that need not waste Heero's time. And it will make the rest of the nobles happy, give them something to gossip about and feel they may have some sway with their king."

That made sense. Quatre allowed himself to feel honored. "I won't betray your trust, Majesty."

Those eyes remained cold and unyielding a moment longer, then they calmed and Heero nodded. "Good. I want my new advisors ready to serve by Relena's trial. Of course your decisions will be approved by either me or Duo."

Unable to help it any longer, Quatre had to ask. "Are the two of you - ?"

The cold edge in Heero's eyes and voice melted into golden warmth. "When all this has settled down, I will officially make him my consort." He raised Duo's hand to his lips and lightly kissed it.

The last lingering doubt in Quatre's heart snuffed out. The young man still had the capacity to love - and a great capacity for it, it seemed. "I'm glad," he murmured.

Seeming mellowed by his own words, Heero looked back to Quatre. "I would like to know why you joined the Council when you seem to harbor such loathing for it."

Quatre smiled. "I wanted to destroy it. Under the guidance of Nirande, I came to see what evil it had wrought as I grew up. I wanted to help you if I could, or help Corai somehow if I couldn't."

The Black King nodded absently, looking oddly contented. Then Duo rose, motioning Quatre to follow him to the door. "You don't have much time to make your decisions," he said, "so you should get started."

He was also still worried about Heero, Quatre could tell. So he went without resistance. "I'll be ready in the allotted time." He inclined his head toward Heero as he left.

As he hurried down the hall, he couldn't hide his smile. It felt like nothing could go wrong now.

**o8o o8o**

Knowing Duo had sent Quatre away out of concern for him, Heero was just glad Duo hadn't actually said that to Quatre. The man might have started fussing, and Heero would never welcome that from anyone. Well, anyone but Duo.

Duo barred the door and went back to Heero's side. "That's enough for today," he said, voice firm.

Heero didn't protest. He'd accomplished everything he wanted, and the only thing left to do was Relena's trial. He wanted to appear as his normal self, cold and hard and strong. He didn't want to look pale and wispy, like a stiff breeze could knock him over. Most of his strength had returned, thanks to the gift his mother had given him. In two days he would be his old self.

Smiling, Duo took his hand in both his own and squeezed lightly. "I still can't believe this," he said softly. "You're as strong as me now, but your power does feel different. Deep in the blood. It's not like any human sorcerer I've ever felt."

Heero allowed a small smirk. "They will have to send more than a Red and a few Greens or Blues to destroy that barrier now." Adding his power to Duo's to enhance the barrier hadn't doubled its strength. It felt closer to ten times stronger now.

"I've been thinking about that," Duo said. "I think we would be able to tell if a sorcerer hated the collar. Any who come into Cera, we can just destroy the collars and offer them a place here. The more sorcerers to defend you and Corai, the better."

"Hn, what an appealing thought. The first monarch in the history of Harboura to have a sorcerer army."

The little grin that crossed Duo's lips was . . . it made Heero want to devour him. "You'll be the first of many things, I'm sure," he murmured.

The comment sent Heero's thoughts spiraling in several directions, and none of them appropriate. _Duo is still too young, _he told himself harshly. Really, he was only sixteen. Though Heero's own first encounter with sex had been a year younger, he was a prince. He thought back to that time without fondness or remorse. It meant nothing to him, those several months he had spent carefully selecting young women - all several years older than him - to learn about pleasure and intimacy. There was nothing, Heero thought with an inward smirk, about which he wanted to be ignorant. Those ladies had all taught him a great deal, and while he'd never been with a male, he knew the same rules applied.

Perhaps there was something of the innappropriate nature of his thoughts visible in his eyes, because Duo blushed. The enchanting splash of color on his pale cheeks made Heero want to lick it, see if it tasted as sweet as it looked. Gods but this boy was beautiful. How had he ever not noticed?

"I will wait to marry you," he said after a moment, "until you're seventeen, if you would prefer." Anything to make his love more comfortable.

Duo gave him a smile, and was it the slightest bit coy? Heero shivered inside his skin with desire. "Girls come of age at fifteen," he said in a lightly teasing tone. "Why should it be so much later for boys?"

As if two years were some tremendous duration. _If you want, I'll pin you down right now and ravage you,_ Heero thought, delicious images of just that springing up in his mind. He toyed with the idea of projecting them so Duo would see them, too. Heero raised one shoulder in a shrug. "I had my first sexual experience when I was fifteen," he told his lover, "but my background is very different from yours. I would never want to make you feel pressured or rushed."

Duo frowned, a hint of a pout. "You've been with someone else before?"

"Yes. I propositioned several women who were twenty or twenty-one, wanting to understand the act and its appeal."

Duo's cute pout brightened into a grin as he laughed softly. "You make it sound so cold and clinical."

Heero shrugged again. "That's what it was. I had no feelings for them. I only wanted to know how to do it. How it felt. What to expect. I found it pleasant enough, but I never had a great desire for more. Most likely because I didn't love them - or even like them. With you . . ." _I can't imagine what it will be like._ His blood heated just thinking of it.

Sucking in a quick, short breath, that color flared across Duo's face again. "I've never . . . with anyone," he whispered, eyes lowering to the floor. "What if you're . . ." _disappointed?_

Heero gripped his chin and made him look up. "Impossible," he said simply. How could he be disappointed by the only person he wanted so much he would forsake breathing just to embrace?

It was amazing, Heero thought dimly, to watch the love flood up in Duo's eyes like that. Like a veil of emotion. Rising off his chair, he perched on the edge of the couch facing Heero, reaching out to join their hands. Heero tangled their fingers together, enjoying the feel of Duo's slight heat bleeding into his own skin. The boy slowly, shyly leaned forward, his intent clear, the request in his eyes. Their lips met with gentle persuasion, and Heero felt like he was drowning.

Soft. Soft as a cloud. Warm as the gentlest flame. Trembling like an anxious bird. Duo's kiss melted all thought from Heero's mind. So sweet, so hesitant, so shy. He didn't reach up and trap Duo against him, though he would've loved to do just that. He couldn't, however, resist the impulse to open his lips and probe at the crease of Duo's, begging entrance. Slowly, slowly Duo opened his mouth, and Heero plunged into ambrosia. At the soft little sound that rewarded his effort, he sat up and wrapped his arms around Duo properly. Duo unfurled like a lotus blossom opening to the sun, arms coiling around Heero's neck and twisting until he was fully on Heero's lap, one leg on either side of the Black King's waist.

Sweet and heated and everything he could have imagined and more, Heero plundered Duo's mouth. This was one thing he'd never done. He didn't want to kiss someone he didn't love. Seemed too intimate. Now it felt perfect, he couldn't get enough. He was relatively certain just kissing Duo forever would satisfy him, the taste was so . . . Duo. He bit and sucked and stroked Duo's tongue with his own, then rubbed it leisurely against the roof of Duo's mouth. He licked and nibbled at the plump lower lip until he was sure it would be swollen, and every little gasp, whimper, and moan went straight to Heero's groin.

_Shit you're delectable. I could eat you all up._ Hadn't he promised to wait until Duo was seventeen? That was only a few weeks away now. Where was all his vaunted self-control? He envisioned Duo's body as a map and his own tongue as a quill, charting routes all over the ivory skin, finding new places where a touch or a kiss would make Duo squirm and moan for more. Duo was a virgin, so he would be sensitive in those places he had never been touched before . . .

Duo tipped his head back, gasping for breath, and Heero dragged his mouth down his jaw to his slim neck. A new flavor. He nibbled right behind his ear, which made Duo curl toward him with a gasping moan. He sucked on his pulse, which made Duo whimper. He bit and licked along his collar bone, which made Duo utter a soft sort of whine. Duo's slender fingers carded through Heero's hair, as if Duo didn't know what to do with them, was lost in the sensations. Heero continued the assault, curious and eager to figure out what touches made Duo react in just what way, and he finally moved his hands.

Stroking them down Duo's back, when they glided up again it was under his shirt. Duo shivered, his closed eyelids fluttering. His mouth opened, panting, expression so unguarded and impassioned. Heero's fingers danced over his ribs, over his stomach just above his navel, then up his chest so he could swirl them around and over both nipples.

Duo let out a little yelp, body bowing outward to push his chest foward, dislodging Heero's mouth from his throat. "He-Heero," he gasped, sounding a little uncertain, the sensation either strange or just catching him off-guard.

Judging by the roil of his emotions, Duo was neither scared nor upset. He wanted Heero just as much as Heero wanted him. But . . . He let his hands drop to Duo's waist, now simply holding him. After a moment, Duo looked at him again, the question clear in his eyes.

"I love you," Heero whispered. He smiled softly. "Just wanted you to know that."

After a moment Duo returned it, eyes bright. "I love you too."

On his legs, Frost stirred and stretched, coming out of her snooze. Heero only just then remembered she was there, and he chuckled. "Sleep well?"

She yawned. _Very. Are we going hunting?_

Duo grinned. He moved from straddling Heero's lap, one knee brushing right over his semi-hard arousal. Heero hissed - he suspected that was intentional. "I'll let her out and bring us some lunch. Be right back."

Heero's eyes fastened themselves, of their own volition, to Duo's backside as the boy walked from the room. _You have better control than this, Yuy. It's up to him to decide when he's ready, not you._ He could certainly wait until then. Probably.


	26. Fate

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, cruelty, possible OOCness

**Special Note:** This story is now dedicated to you, Snow.

**A/N: **Blegh. I just went back and edited the first chapters so now the scene breaks show up like they're supposed to. Sometimes this website is so annoying! I went through and did it for "Heero, My Pet" as well, and if you don't think that took forever . . .

I'm sorry it's been awhile since I updated, I don't really have an excuse but it's been busy and I've been planning for familly birthdays and possibly a trip from my parents to come visit me. Thanks for your patience, here's the next installment.

* * *

**The Sound of Death**

Wufei Chang, Trowa Barton, and Quatre Winner gathered in the Black King's sitting chamber the morning of the trial. Wufei couldn't quite suppress a subtle thrum of excitement that tingled across his skin. He'd never met with Heero in a private, almost personable setting. The young man was dressed in somber black broken up only by the cobalt belt around his waist to which his sword sheath was attached. The long-sleeved black shirt was a little loose in the arms, cleverly masking Heero's thinness. He didn't look as frail as days ago, but he was still a little bit too thin.

Heero and Duo sat side-by-side on the sofa, while the other three men seated themselves in chairs opposite. Wufei could see and feel the tender emotion between the Black King and his sorcerer, and his eyes continuously flicked to Duo's neck. He still couldn't quite believe the collar was gone, that Duo had no restrictions on his magic. He'd carefully analyzed his feelings about that turn of events and come to the following conclusions. Duo wasn't any different after being freed than before. Wufei wasn't afraid of him. And this was a brilliant way to begin reversing the negative stigma toward sorcerers once and for all.

"You may begin, Winner," Heero said.

Quatre dipped his head briefly. "I settled on the following men and women to fill seats on your advisory council. Grand Duke Selsdor. The Earl of Highskathe, Graboran. Lord Schavone of Gatterly. High Duchess Rysale. Lady Staffire of Senderwik. And Lady Tomshjon of Fhardrane."

Quatre had, of course, asked for Trowa and Wufei's advice when searching out the advisors, and the three of them had agreed these six men and women would be the best choices. Each were high-ranking nobles from old Houses, and Selsdor and Rysale were related to the crown. The Grand Duke was Heero's great-uncle. The three former Council members had interviewed many different nobles carefully, and while it was impossible for a noble to be one-hundred percent unselfish, these six would make a lot of others happy and would be at least as devoted to Heero as possible.

A slow smile spread over Heero's lips. It didn't reach his eyes, but it wasn't the frigid smile of usual. "Good choices. I can see you took my wishes seriously. It will appease many of the high-ranking Ladies that half are women. As soon as we are done here, you may bring them to me. I'll let them know myself."

Quatre inclined his head.

Heero nodded to Duo.

"There is something you need to know," Duo said, looking at Wufei, and the grave tone of his voice piqued Wufei's interest at once. "You'll learn soon enough anyway, but you need to hear it from me first. Heero was born with magic flowing through his veins."

That shock effectively sucked all the air from Wufei's lungs. _What?_ Quatre and Trowa gave him apologetic looks, as if they'd already known.

"There's more," Duo went on. "His mother, Queen Celae, was from a place called Alarys. It is the home of the Krisandi Nation, the fey folk who long ago hid their kingdom from humanity - shortly after the Tower was formed, actually. Celaewahan was a nymph, daughter of the Queen. She would have been a Red, had the Tower collared her. When she married Kazuhiko she shielded herself from discovery, and she shielded Heero, as well, until he learned to do it himself. These last few months, I've been shielding him."

Silence met this astonishing announcement. Wufei hadn't thought the shocks could be any more world-shaking. Heero was only half human? Fey were supposed to be pure myth! And he was a magic-user? A half-nymph magic-user? Apparently Quatre and Trowa hadn't known this last part, for they looked every bit as shocked as he felt. Trowa recovered first.

"I'm honored you're trusting us with this information," he said.

Quatre murmured an agreement.

Duo smiled. "I'm not quite done yet. Heero would have been a Blue by Tower standards. But magic flows in nymphs differently than in humans. When Celae died nine years ago, she came back in the shape of a cat. Though she could no longer use magic like she once had, she still had all her power within her. A few nights ago, she left this plane of existence for the final time. Just before she left, she gave all her power to Heero."

Could this become any more surreal?

"Heero is now easily a Black," Duo concluded.

Wufei finally recovered enough to ask, "Is he more powerful than you?"

Duo glanced at Heero and smiled. "Maybe. We don't really know."

Drawing in a deep breath, Wufei filed all this information away and nodded. "I understand."

Duo raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

Wufei shrugged and looked now at Heero. "You are still my king. The only difference is now you can back up your political power with magic power." A slight smile. "I'm not a naturally timid man."

A sliver of amusement flickered through Heero's eyes and he snorted. "I want you three to know because though Duo and I now have unmatched power, we will still face great adversity. I cannot break and remake this entire kingdom alone. And once I am done with Corai, I will turn my attention to the rest of Harboura, starting with Dobraia."

"Penniar will cave to Heero's rule without resistance," Duo inserted. "We plan to crack the Tower at its foundation and bring it down."

The bitter hatred in his tone when he spoke of the Tower was venomous. Wufei leaned forward a little. "What do you need us to do?"

A steely chill veiled Heero's eyes. "I'm going to etch a ward into your skin. All three of you. No one will be able to use magic against you, not in any capacity. Only I or Duo will be able to remove the ward."

Wufei nodded. "Thanks to our gods, no sorcerer could use mind-influencing magic on us, but that wouldn't protect us from a socerer making us burst into flame." Rising, he removed his tunic and shirt. Without hesitating he knelt at his king's feet. "I'm ready."

That could have been satisfaction in Heero's eyes as the Black King uncoiled. Why did he seem even more powerful and dangerous now? He didn't look any different. Just the knowledge of the magic seething within him was enough, apparently. For some reason, it sent a strong surge of pleasure through Wufei. This man would be the most powerful monarch the world had ever known. He could sense it. It pleased him to know he served such a man, that he had such a man's trust.

Heero laid his cold hand on the center of Wufei's chest. He spoke no words, made no gestures. It was all very quiet. But in moments icy heat flowed over the place where Heero touched, building and growing until it made up Wufei's entire being. Tendrils of black light (how was that even possible?) formed under Heero's hand, beginning to snake across Wufei's skin. He could actually feel it. It was unnerving. Those tendrils formed themselves into a symbol Wufei didn't recognize, and Heero pulled his hand away. He thought that was it, and that wasn't so bad. Then it felt like ten thousand knives gouged into him all at once, ripping all the air from his lungs. He almost fainted - _Drammon forbid, that would be embarrassing_ - before it passed.

He half expected blood to have gathered, but the mark lay glimmering and innocuous on his skin now. A circle with what looked like a lotus blossom in the coils of a serpent. The pain, heat, and cold were gone as though they never were, and when he reached up to touch the mark it felt no different than the rest of his skin. It wasn't much bigger than his palm.

"It is done," Heero said, leaning back. A tiny smirk crossed his face. "That wasn't so difficult, was it?"

It was unlike the Black King to tease. With a little smirk of his own, Wufei donned his shirt again and shook his head. "Not at all."

Trowa and Quatre bore the torment without a sound as well, but Wufei could see both of them paled a bit at the worst part at the end. It made him shiver to know, that rush of power Heero had exerted was probably just the most miniscule percentage of what flowed through this young man's veins.

"I have surprised you enough for one day. Quatre, you may go fetch those six and bring them here. I would like to apprise them before the actual trial."

Quatre rose and gave a shallow bow before hurrying out.

"I assume he has informed the two of you about the new positions I'm forming for the three of you?" Heero asked the two remaining men.

Both of whom nodded.

"Good. Chang, your position is the one I want to make the most clear." Heero's eyes were hard. "Lord General Zechs Marquise is and always will be the leader of my Imperial Army. He answers to me, and me alone. Is that understood?"

Wufei inclined his head. "Yes, Majesty."

"Then allow me to explain what I wish of you. There will be times when General Marquise must speak on my behalf to political figures. Nobles and royals of other kingdoms. You will serve as his advisor in these circumstances. He is a military man, and I would not ask him to become anything else. You have been a member of a Council and understand the inner politics of a kingdom."

A small grin crossed Wufei's lips. "Indeed." He could understand the appeal of having a political advisor to a military force. "And I will be able to commune with you directly should any major decions need be made."

"Precisely," Heero confirmed. "My chamberlain will be drafting formal titles and positions for you, which will be announced along with the new advisory council after Relena's execution. There is only one more matter I wish to discuss. One Treize Khushrenada."

Wufei nodded with a little frown. "He's different than Relena and her ilk," he said after a moment, looking to Trowa for confirmation. The other man nodded. "He's . . . more refined, for one thing. It's difficult to tell what he's really thinking. I don't believe he feels any loyalty toward her, but I do know she sent him after Lord General Marquise to stop him from attacking Dobraia. I've no idea what became of that, since it was many days ago and neither he nor your army has returned."

"Is he able to commune with is goddess, as are the two of you?" Heero asked.

It was an important piece of information, and Wufei was disappointed to say he couldn't answer it definitively. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "I can easily sense both Quatre and Trowa's link, but the three of us have always been deep in each others' confidence. If Khushrenada so wished, he could mask the link, much in the same way that you were able to shield your magic."

Heero drummed his fingers on his leg. "Zechs would not have turned back," he said, "no matter what the Council of Nine claimed. He knows my will better than most - he very likely took Khushrenada prisoner." Then he shrugged as if he no longer cared. "Duo, why don't you go see to Relena? It grows near the time to gather the court."

o8o o8o

Duo wanted to lean over and steal a quick kiss from Heero, but he opted for behaving like a gentleman. Nodding, he squeezed Heero's hand and rose. Inclining his head to Wufei, he took his leave. Everything was going so well. For the first time since a small boy, Duo felt like he had a home, a family, and a place to belong. As he walked through the corridors, it wasn't long until two servant girls found him. The castle livery, he thought with a small frown, was so drab. Gray and black. It definitely needed more color. Blue, for sure. A few different shades of blue, and instead of gray, white.

Both broke into sunny grins. "Mornin', Duo!" one of them chirped.

The other giggled. "It's _Lord_ Duo now!" she corrected.

Duo snorted. "Please don't ever start that. I'm not a lord. And good morning to you too, Kesi."

Both giggled. "Where you off to, Duo? Somethin' we can do to help?"

"My task isn't a pleasant one," Duo warned. "I'm going to the dungeons to heal Relena."

"Oh!" Kesi gasped with a frown. "That terrible wench who tried to put some evil magic on King Heero? You definitely shouldn't be facing that one alone!"

Grinning at her protectiveness, Duo shook his head. "She's harmless now. In fact, I'm the last person she would dream of hurting."

"Good," the other girl - Sura - said with surprising venom. "I hope King Heero executes her. She will be executed, won't she, Duo?"

"Yes," Duo promised. "This trial is a formality. A chance for her to admit her guilt for everyone to hear."

Both nodded. "We should get back to work. We'll see you later, Duo!"'

Waving, Duo watched them scamper back off to their chores. _New livery, new decor for the castle. It's too dark and cold in here._

A cool, damp nose pressed into his hand, and he looked down to see Frost gazing up at him with her liquid dark eyes. Smiling, feeling better to have her company, he headed down into the darkest, most unwelcoming part of the castle. The two royal guards in the outer room looked up when he entered, then leaped to their feet.

"Lord Duo!" one stammered, trying in vain to hide the card game spread over the table. "We were just . . ."

Duo grinned and winked. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. Just keep on with your game. I'll be awhile anyway."

They looked relieved and pleased as they saluted and returned to the game. Duo heard one of them murmur to the other, "Right kind young man he is."

Frost nuzzled his hand.

Relena was in a dank cell at the end of the hall of cells. The door, he noted with a sour face, wasn't even locked. Of course, while mindbroken Relena wouldn't dream of escape. She lived now only to please her master. Him. The woman was curled up on the floor, and there wasn't so much as a straw pallet or sack blanket for her comfort. Blood, urine, and vomit hung foul in the air, making him wrinkle his nose and pull back. He could see new bruises on her body, and she was completely naked. Apparently the guards had extracted a bit of revenge.

_News sure travels fast in this castle. Still, I'm pleased they were angry with her for hurting their king._

Frost followed him, unhesitant, into the cell. Relena lifted her head at the sound, looking utterly pathetic, obviously too weak to move. As soon as she saw him, however, the weakness seemed to evaporate. She clawed her way across the stone floor to him, making squeaking sounds. Duo couldn't move as she lowered her head to rub her cheek against his soft leather boot.

"Master," she gasped, sounding completely elated. "Oh Master, I'm so glad you've come I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I've been good even when they beat me I didn't try to make them stop because I know I deserve it I did such horrible things to you I'm so sorry I'm so glad you've come Master Master Master . . ."

She practically chanted the word at the end, and Duo stared down at her, appalled. He'd never seen such a wretched display. The enchanted manacles were still around her wrists, and he could see they'd burned through most of her flesh. The marks were up to her elbows now, and in patches he could see bone through ragged holes in her skin. The pain must be tremendous, and yet obviously the only thing that mattered was him. Probably she couldn't even feel the pain.

"Stop," he said, voice not nearly as harsh as he would have liked. "Lay back, Relena. I'm going to heal you."

"Oh thank you Master I don't deserve your kindness thank you thank you I've been bearing the pain because I know I deserve it oh thank you," she babbled, complying and lying back on the stone.

Where was the proud, arrogant woman he'd met all those weeks ago? She looked so wretched he actually felt a pang of pity that tempered some of his hatred. Kneeling beside her, he carefully removed the manacles.

"Hush," he said softly, setting the cold iron aside and laying one hand on her shoulder, the other high on her chest just below her throat.

Healing wounds was so much easier than curing illness or detoxifying poison. But her injuries numbered many, so he focused on the ugliest ones. The broken bones, the burned-away skin around her wrists and arms. The bruises he didn't bother with. It would take too long, and he had a limited time before the court gathered and the trial began.

"Listen to me carefully, Relena," he said. "In a moment, you're going to confess your crimes in front of the entire royal court. There are two things you will not mention, do you understand the seriousness of this?"

"Yes Master," she said quickly, that vacant adoration lighting up her eyes.

He continued sending a steady stream of healing energy into her, still not quite used to having no restrictions on his magic. "First, you will mention nothing about the mindbreaker. That you used it on Heero, that I'm using it on you. There will be questions about what you did to Heero. You may only say you used an evil magic on him contained in a special vessel, which I destroyed to break your hold on him. Is this clear?"

"Yes, Master," she said again, laying her hand over his.

He didn't cringe, but he wanted to to. "Second, other than this you will speak no lies. You will answer with nothing but the painful truth. Anything and everything that is asked of you. No matter who it implicates, no matter who it hurts. Is this also clear?"

"Yes, Master," she repeated.

"I am going to tell the court that I'm placing a truth-spell on you," he went on, "but I know you won't break your promise to me. Will you?"

"Oh no, Master!" she gasped. "I would never lie to you. I would rather die!"

He smiled gently. "I know you would. And you will die, Relena. Because that would make me happy. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master," she said without hesitation. "I only want to make you happy and I know I've done such terrible things this is the only way I can atone for them and make you happy, so I'm happy to die for you, Master."

Releasing his magic, he removed his hands only to cup one dirty cheek. "A couple servants will be down in a few minutes to help you bathe and dress for your trial," he told her. "You won't give them any trouble, will you?"

"No, Master," she said, shaking her head vigorously. "I want to look my best for you. I want to make you happy."

He lightly stroked her cheek, which made her eyes close in bliss. "I know you do," he said quietly. "This will be over soon, Relena, and there won't be any more pain. For either of us."

She grabbed his wrist to shower his palm with kisses. "I understand, Master. You're a wonderful master."

Slowly he withdrew his hand and rose, brushing dust and grit off his breeches. "I'll see you in awhile, Relena. Remember, don't give the servants or the guards any trouble."

She nodded and he left the cell, not bothering to lock it. He could feel her loving gaze all the way down the hall, and when he closed the door behind him a shudder ran up the entire length of his body. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or satisfied or just sickened. Truly, there was no more evil piece of magic than the mindbreaker. It would be his pleasure to destroy it. He didn't realize the two guards had approached him until a steadying hand feel warm and heavy on his shoulder.

"Are you all right, Lord Duo?"

Aside from being freezing, fine. And he couldn't seem to stop shaking. Before he could gather any sort of reply, strong hands were gripping his arms and steering him away from the door, from the hall, from her. He didn't even remember Frost was with him until he heard her whining, and he wondered what was wrong with her. More appropriately, what was wrong with him? Those same hands lowered him into a chair, an arm wrapping around his shoulders.

"Maybe I should get His Majesty?" a voice murmured from nowhere.

His eyes wouldn't focus. He felt like his mind had been wrapped him cotton, his body doused in icewater.

"Duo?"

Heero. When had he returned to their room?

"What's wrong with him?" Sharp. Harsh.

"We don't know." Timid. Hesitant. "He came out from _her_ cell, and he was . . . like this."

"Duo, I'm here. What's wrong, love? What did she do to you?"

Nothing. She didn't do anything to me. I'm fine. So why couldn't he speak? There was a sickening lurch, then a warm, blessedly warm body wrapped around him. Holding him. Sheltering him. Gradually, warmth seeped into him and he opened his eyes. He was back in their room, curled up on the sofa against Heero's chest, Frost draped over his legs. His muscles ached as though . . . as though he'd been shivering fiercely.

He looked up at Heero, a little confused. "Um, did you bring us here?"

"Yeah," Heero replied, leaning forward to kiss Duo's forehead.

Momentarily distracted by the use of slang, Duo frowned to hear the worry. Then he sighed. "I'm sorry. I just . . . I don't really know why I reacted like that."

"The trial is any time now," Heero said softly, smoothing Duo's hair back. "The court is gathered, I just have to go down there and call it to order. Do you want to sit it out? You don't have to be there."

Duo shook his head. "No, I need to be. But . . . I don't want Trowa to flay her to death. The mindbreaker is more than adequate punishment. Can't you remember how you felt about her, and how much you despised loving her?"

A tremor ran over Heero's skin. "Yes, you're right. Her existence has been made utterly wretched because of that thing. Very well, my love. I'll be merciful, but not for her sake." _Only for yours._

Not spoken, but understood just the same. Duo snuggled deeper into Heero's arms, feeling a bit like he was falling in love all over again. He wondered idly how much time had passed. "I guess we should go down there," he said presently, not wanting to move.

Apparently neither did Heero. His hands stroked up and down Duo's arms. "Mm."

Grinning, feeling like himself again, Duo nudged Frost off him and rose, straightening his tunic. "Come on. You're not even ready."

o8o o8o

On that day, Relena Peacecraft was found guilty of conspiring against the crown, attempted murder of her king, and treason. She, Dorothy Catalonia, Torvan Uric, and Sylaena Glewhyn were all executed, and Trowa Barton was the executioner.

On that day, a messenger pigeon reached the Tower in Navrane, and eyes read the urgent message, widening in shock. Feet pattered down the halls in a flurry, carrying the message to the highest reaches where three Reds watched the entire world. The panting messenger gasped apologies and thrust the parchment at the leaders, who were equally shocked by the words. They immediately began organizing a patrol of sorcerers to dispatch to travel to Corai and subdue the Black Prince and bring him under the Tower's control.

It could be said that on that day, the fate of Harboura was changed forever.

* * *

**END PART ONE**


	27. Side note

**I have posted part 2, it is entitled "In My Lover's Arms." I was going to continue posting in this story, but the title seemed . . . wrong. So I started a new one. Thank you all of you, it has been an amazing ride so far, I hope you will continue to enjoy the new one!**

**Love, Jewel**


End file.
